


Vacaciones inesperadas

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRARRY</p><p>La vida es un caos y lo que creen que los puede ayudar solo les hace más daño. </p><p>Harry y Draco coinciden por accidente en una de las islas más paradisíacas del mundo, y las consecuencias de ese encuentro serán inesperadas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

 

# I

 

**_“Harry Potter es suspendido de los Chudley Cannons por 3 semanas”_ **

_El día viernes Harry Potter fue sorprendido, nuevamente, en un local de fiesta a las cinco de la mañana, con signos de haber ingerido alcohol (y no sabemos si otras sustancias) y en compañía de un par de chicos en igual o peor condición que él. Supuestamente Potter habría escapado de las instalaciones de los Chudley Cannons, donde el equipo estaba concentrado, preparándose para el partido que tienen que enfrentar contra Wanderers Wigtown, líderes de la liga de Quidditch de este año._  

 

 _Como es sabido, el rendimiento de Potter en los últimos meses (aunque consideramos que desde hace más de un año) ha bajado vertiginosamente; nadie niega que sea un jugador extraordinario, tal vez eso es lo que más molesta a Virgilio Lloyd, entrenador de los Chudley Cannons (y quien llevó a cabo toda la negociación para contratar a Potter cuando este terminó la escuela, hace cuatro años), que Potter esté desperdiciando su talento por vivir lo que él mismo denomina “la vida loca”._  

 

 _Particularmente, y es mi pensamiento, vemos que Potter no es más que otro muchacho descarriado al que la fama se le ha subido a la cabeza. Desde que se ofreciera para participar en el torneo de los tres magos, con solo doce años, podíamos ver venir esto. Que es un héroe que merece ser honrado por habernos librado de ya-saben-quien es cierto, pero tal vez la falta de padres y autoridades durante su formación escolar han hecho que este muchacho piense que finalmente puede hacer lo que quiera sin recibir ninguna reprimenda. El castigo de su entrenador es todo un ejemplo de alguien que no se deja amilanar o deslumbrar por su fama._  

 

 _“Hemos hablado largo y tendido con él y sabe que no le daremos más oportunidades, hemos dejado pasar antes algunas cosas, pero todo tiene un límite y él lo ha sobrepasado”, declaró el entrenador Lloyd a este diario._  

 _Por su lado, Harry Potter ha desaparecido desde el día de ayer; “probablemente esté en su departamento meditando seriamente lo que ha hecho y buscando la manera de reivindicarse”, dijo la presidenta del club de Fans de los Chudley Cannons: Melissa Scott._  

 

 _En tanto los Chudley Cannons se quedan sin su buscador estrella por tres semanas, tiempo en el que tendrán que enfrentar tres partidos importantes. ¿Estará Potter animándolos desde las gradas o metido en alguna discoteca festejando el tiempo libre?_  

 

 _Ya lo veremos…_  

_Rita Skeeter_

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

 

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escuchó sonidos similares a unos golpes en la puerta. Se giró un poco y se encontró con el cuerpo de un chico desnudo a su lado.  

 

—Ah… Kenny —susurró, recordando algo de lo pasado la noche anterior.  

 

El sonido se repitió con más insistencia y Kenny se removió un poco, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y buscaba algo con qué cubrirse, siendo al fin consciente de lo que pasaba.  

 

—Es temprano —gruñó Kenny, tapándose con las mantas hasta la cabeza —, ¿por qué golpean así?  

 

Harry se rascó la cabeza ausentemente.  

 

—Son las tres de la tarde —respondió luego de un momento —, y debe ser mi abogada… duerme, ahora mismo hago que se detenga.  

 

Kenny murmuró algo y se acurrucó más dentro de las sábanas.  

 

Harry levantó unos pantalones vaqueros del piso y les dio una rápida mirada, no parecían tan sucios, se los puso y al salir cerró la puerta de la habitación. No quería que Kenny escuchara lo que seguía a continuación.  

 

Tomó una bocanada de aire, su cabeza aún daba un poco de vueltas y se sentía enfermo. Abrió la chimenea y una muy furiosa Hermione, seguida de un sonrojado Ron, pareció, traía entre las manos un diario y Harry reconoció su imagen en la portada.  

 

—Chicos, qué agradable sorpresa —masculló Harry, retrocediendo un poco cuando Hermione estampó el diario contra su pecho.  

 

—¿Qué hay, compañero? —preguntó Ron casi en un susurro, Ron tendía a hacer eso cuando Hermione estaba demasiado molesta como para admitir cordialidades.  

 

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Hermione daba una mirada alrededor.  

 

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto? —increpó Hermione, girando hacia él. Harry retrocedió un paso y Ron, tal vez por miedo aunque no fuera culpable, lo hizo también.  

 

—¿Te refieres a la suspensión? 

 

—No, Harry —replicó Hermione con los dientes apretados —me refiero a tu gusto por los chocolates.  

 

—Bueno, en realidad he descubierto que los chocolates amargos…  

 

Ron negó con la cabeza lentamente. 

 

—¡Harry James Potter! —gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo y haciéndolos saltar a ambos —, esto no es un chiste. Tu contrato de trabajo está en juego por esto, ¿acaso no fui lo suficientemente específica contigo la última vez?  

 

—Pero, Hermione, ¡es aburrido estar allí descansando y no haciendo nada! y…  

 

—¡Y nada! —negó ella —, no sé qué demonios te pasa, he tratado de ser muy paciente contigo, de verdad que sí, pero esto… Esto es…   

 

Harry arqueó una ceja, _¿paciente? Sí, claro_ , _¿qué más?_  

 

—Harry —le dijo Ron cuando Hermione se quedó sin palabras —, Hermione tiene razón, todo tiene un límite y tú pues… estás pasándote.  

 

—¿Pasándome? —Harry negó con la cabeza —, solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco, tengo derecho a hacerlo.  

 

—Nadie dice que no —habló Hermione —, hay fines de semana libres, ¡tienes hasta semanas enteras sin tener que jugar!, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte en donde te dicen cuando tienes la responsabilidad de hacerlo? 

 

—Es que…  

 

—Escúchame bien, Harry, he tenido una larga y tediosa reunión esta mañana con mucha gente, primero los del club: ellos están dispuestos a cancelar tu contrato en este mismo momento…  

 

—Pero dijeron que me suspenderían, no que terminarían con mi contrato.  

 

—Eso dijo el entrenador, pero el área legal está considerando que eres demasiado costoso para ellos, sobre todo por la publicidad negativa.  

 

—¿Me van a sacar? —preguntó Harry, sentándose en el sofá y mirando hacia el titular con más seriedad.  

 

—Aun no, después de una larga conversación, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Si te ves envuelto en cualquier escándalo más, cualquier escándalo negativo que implique fiestas, alcohol, que te detengan o algo que dañe la imagen el equipo, terminarán tu contrato y serás demandado ante el Wizengamott no solo por incumplimiento de contrato sino también por perjudicar al club y su imagen.  

—Cretinos —negó Ron, sentándose junto a Harry —, después de todo lo que les has hecho ganar.  

 

—Eso no importa, no para ellos al menos, solo lo mal que se ven ahora con sus jugadores escapando y juergueando cuando deberían estar tratando de mejorar su juego.  

 

Harry le dio una mirada incrédula a Hermione, que negó con la cabeza antes de continuar.  

 

—Ellos te demandaran por una gran cantidad de oro, creo, si no me equivoco, que es superior a la que tienes en tu cámara de Gringotts; y no solo eso, los auspiciadores tampoco están contentos, amenazan con quitarte los contratos si es que surge algún problema más…  tendríamos el mismo problema de demandas que con el Club. Para cuando esto acabe, no importa que ganes o pierdas, no habrá ningún club en el país que te quiera contratar. Es más, Las Flechas de Appleby han escrito y dicen que retiran su oferta de contrato… 

 

—¿Ibas a firmar para ellos? —preguntó Ron, de manera brusca.  

 

—Solo era para mejorar el contrato del año que viene —garantizó Harry.  

 

—Pues ni eso quedará si no te concentras y dejas de… —Hermione dejó de hablar de pronto, observando el torso desnudo de Harry y luego las dos camisetas en el piso, camino a la habitación; como si todo encajara finalmente, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar con furia.  

 

—Hermione… —intentó explicar Harry, pero ella no lo dejó.  

 

—Te fuiste de fiesta anoche.

 

—Es que…  

 

—Ellos te suspenden, ¿y para meditar te vas de fiesta?  

 

—Igual y hoy no tenía que ir a entrenar y pensé que…  

 

—¡Merlín! —jadeó Hermione, Harry se preocupó porque nunca la había visto tan sonrojada y alterada —, dime que no te tomaron fotografías o…  

 

Y en ese momento un sonido dentro de su túnica la hizo saltar. Era un aviso de su oficina.  

 

Harry se encogió un poco más en su sitio y cuchicheó con Ron acerca de a donde había ido la noche anterior y de que no estaba seguro de que no le hubieran tomado fotografías, mientras Hermione se inclinaba en la chimenea para contactar con su oficina.  

 

—Señorita Granger —dijo la asistente de Hermione —están aquí unos periodistas y quieren saber si hay alguna declaración acerca de la…  _desenfrenada—_ dijo con fastidio —fiesta en la que estuvo el señor Potter, en “El Elfo Desquiciado”, donde bailó hasta casi el amanecer con un par de chicos, con los cuales salió sin rumbo conocido… Hay imágenes.  

Harry cerró los ojos y se preparó para ser el objeto de la furia de su abogada y mejor amiga, aunque se preguntó dónde habría quedado Ben, el otro chico con el que Kenny y él habían estado bailando y con el cual salieron de la discoteca. 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco miró una vez más hacia la información que tenía sobre su escritorio. Delante de él, el detective que había contratado lo observaba un poco nervioso.  

 

—¿Cuándo parten? —preguntó Draco mientras seguía pasando los pergaminos.  

 

—Esta noche, señor —el detective señaló hacia uno de los pergaminos —, a las diez de la noche; compraron primera clase, por lo que no tienen que ir a la estación de trasladores; partirán desde casa.  

 

—Entiendo…  

 

—También revisé los movimientos bancarios… es el señor Milo quien se encargó de hacer todos los trámites.  

 

—Comprendo —Draco cerró la carpeta y agitó una mano —Te puedes marchar, el oro estará en tu cuenta en unos minutos.  

 

El hombre pareció dudar un instante, antes de asentir y retroceder.  

 

Solo cuando el hombre por fin cerró la puerta de la oficina, Draco soltó el aire y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, mirando al techo unos instantes antes de abrir nuevamente la carpeta.  

 

Milo y Nick se veían bastante contentos, tomando un desayuno tardío en una de las cafeterías más caras del Londres mágico.  

 

Algo en su pecho se agitó y tuvo que cerrar la carpeta para no sentirse peor.  

 

Milo le había dicho que él y Nick se separarían. Draco y Milo habían hecho planes sobre vivir juntos y viajar luego del divorcio, pero entonces… unas semanas después, le decía que tal vez debería tomarse las cosas con más calma, que terminaría con Nick, pero que aún le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.  

 

Draco no le había creído y le había exigido que deje a Nick en ese instante o sino todo terminaría entre ellos. Y el muy miserable había osado dejarlo.  

 

Nadie nunca dejaba a Draco Malfoy.  

 

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que había dolido tanto.  

 

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, se puso en pie y llamó a Olivia, su secretaria.   

 

—Un traslador sin fecha de retorno, primera clase, para Jost Van Dyke, para esta misma noche —pidió, sin levantar la mirada.  

 

—Claro, señor… —la muchacha dudó un instante y Draco levantó una ceja —, es solo que mañana… hay una junta con su padre y unos inversionistas italianos…   

 

—Ya se encargará mi padre de todo, le avisaré antes de irme —mintió Draco.  

 

—De acuerdo, señor —asintió la chica, antes de salir.  

 

Draco siguió observando la fotografía en donde Milo y Nick aparecían tomados de la mano sobre la mesa del fino restaurante y algo se revolvió en su estómago.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—¿No están siendo un poco exagerados? —preguntó Kenny, mientras observaba a Harry ir y venir por toda la habitación.  

 

—Pienso que un poco, sí, pero no me queda de otra, no puedo dejar que me demanden y todas esas cosas que dice Hermione.  

 

Kenny frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. 

 

—¿Y de verdad piensas que yendo a Italia todo será mejor?  

 

—No lo sé.  

 

—¿Y qué harás allá? —preguntó Kenny mientras le pasaba un par de pantalones oscuros que estaban sobre la cama.  

 

—Ni idea, Hermione quiere que me quede con una amiga suya, de la universidad, ahora vive allá, está casada y tiene dos niños. 

 

—En Italia hay muchas discotecas…  

 

—Sí, pero seguro que Hermione me manda a vigilar, le encanta hacer eso.  

 

—No deberías dejar que haga eso, es decir, es tu amiga y todo lo que quieras, pero… controlar así tu vida.  

 

—Supongo que solo trata de ayudar —replicó Harry, cierto que no le gustaba que Hermione controlara su vida, pero tampoco le gustaba que nadie se metiera con ella.  

 

—En todo caso, si lo que quieres es irte de aquí por lo que dura tu castigo, deberías intentar con otro sitio diferente, donde puedes pasarla genial y nadie te moleste o vigile.  

 

—¿Queda en este planeta? —preguntó Harry, mientras trataba de recordar si le habían dicho que lleve ropa abrigada o si es que no era necesario que lleve ropa abrigada. 

 

—¿Por qué no vas a Jost Van Dyke? —Kenny, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry, frunció el ceño —, son las islas vírgenes británicas —Harry arqueó una ceja y Kenny puso los ojos en blanco —, son cuatro islas y quedan en el Caribe, una de ellas, Jost Van Dyke es casi completamente mágica, las otras tres tienen algunos negocios mágicos, pero no tantos… El tema es que allí puedes ir y nadie te molestará, es un lugar que tiene como regla no dejar que lo que pasa allí se sepa. Además siempre hace calor, es juerga todo el día.

 

—¿Te refieres a que es un lugar de juerga y además reservado? 

 

—Bueno, también puedes hacer otras cosas, pasarla genial en la playa, desayunar frente al mar, ver el amanecer y el atardecer, bucear… en fin, muchas cosas más relajantes que solo ver correr a los dos niños de la hija de tu amiga.  

 

A Harry le tomó medio segundo decidirse.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry fue recibido en el lobby de un hotel que parecía bastante rústico; el olor a mar se sentía desde el primer instante, así como el sonido de las olas golpeando suavemente.  

 

Una mujer vestida con una falda diminuta y una camiseta ajustada salió del mostrador para recibirlo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le dijo en un inglés que a Harry le sonaba raro, que era bienvenido al Hotel “Costa Sol”, mientras que con un pase de varita hacía que sus maletas desaparecieran. Un chico bastante guapo apareció entonces por una de las puertas con un azafate y una bebida que parecía, de solo verla, extremadamente dulce. Aunque a Harry le gustó más la sonrisa que le dio el chico, en tanto la chica le indicaba cuál sería el número de su habitación y le daba varios folletos sobre las diversiones que podría encontrar tanto de día como de noche.  

 

—Iré a tomar una ducha y luego… —Harry miró los folletos, una gran fila de discotecas se extendían por todo lo largo de la playa, habían muchas que tenían nombres prometedores. Sonrió con satisfacción y enrumbó a su cuarto, no quería perderse la primera noche de diversiones; aunque claro, primero tendría que avisarle a Hermione.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—¿Qué quiere decir cambio de planes? —gritó Hermione, observando la cara de Harry en la chimenea. 

 

—No quería incomodar a tu amiga y…  

 

—¿Has ido con algún chico?  

 

—No, mis amigos tienen que trabajar y yo prefiero estar solo. Además, solo me quedaré una semana; luego pienso hacer lo que me dijiste, ir al gimnasio del Club y que vean que estoy entrenando pese a la suspensión y eso.  

 

—¿Y exactamente dónde te quedarás? 

 

—La conexión flu aquí es mala, Hermione —Harry se movió un poco —, salúdame a Ron, nos vemos en una semana.  

 

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras Harry desaparecía.  

 

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Ron, entrando a la sala mientras mordía una manzana.  

 

—Tu amigo hará que pierda la cordura —rumió Hermione.  

 

—Pensé que era tu amigo también, ¿no dijiste que hasta lo querías como a un hermano? —Ron se sentó en el sofá y la jaló de una mano.  

 

—No lo sé, Ron, creo que aquella fue una afirmación demasiado apresurada porque nunca he tenido hermanos y al paso al que vamos, terminaré matando a Harry.  

 

—No seas tan drástica, Harry seguro que no hará nada malo —le dijo él, abrazándola un poco, ella se relajó entre sus brazos y Ron deseó, de corazón, que Harry no hiciera nada estúpido esta vez.  

 

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió Hermione, suspirando profundamente —, Harry no hará nada malo esta vez.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—¿Es que acaso has perdido lo poco de razón que te quedaba? —increpó Theo, mientras agitaba las manos.  

 

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres —negó Draco, mientras seguía metiendo cosas en la pequeña maleta.  

 

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo —Theo metió la mano a la maleta y sacó un traje de baño bastante diminuto —¿Es en serio? 

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco quitándole la prenda de las manos —, no me haría daño un poco de sol.  

 

—Tú odias el sol. 

 

—No es cierto.  

 

—Sí, sí lo es, igual que odias la arena y a Nick, por eso vas a ir a arruinarles el paseíto romántico.  

 

—Yo no arruino nada. Ni siquiera sabía que estaría allí.  

 

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! —escupió Theo, levantando las manos y caminando hacia la puerta. Draco se preguntó si es que se terminaría dando de golpes contra la pared o algo así.  

 

—Theo, en serio que te estás volviendo un poco dramático.  

 

—Nunca pensé ver a Draco Malfoy, quien tronando los dedos puede conseguir a quien quiera, arrastrado por un tipo que está enlazado y que además lo ha rechazado.  

 

Draco se sonrojó un poco y se metió al baño a sacar los implementos de aseo que podría necesitar para evitar ver a su amigo.  

 

—Eso no es cierto.  

 

—¿Qué parte? —increpó Theo, entrando al baño y observándolo a través del espejo, —¿qué te vas persiguiendo a Milo? ¿Qué te rechazó? ¿Qué está enlazado?  

 

—No es mi culpa que Milo quiera tener algo conmigo —argumentó Draco, tomando sus cosas de aseo y volviendo a la habitación —, tampoco que esté cansado de su enlace o que sea infeliz con Nick.  

 

—Draco —Theo detuvo el andar de su amigo tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo girar para verlo a los ojos —, eres demasiado bueno como para él; eres mejor que todo eso.  

 

—Theo…  

 

—Yo sé que duele cuando te terminan y que no estás acostumbrado a ello, pero debes superarlo. Ir a buscar arruinarles el fin de semana no es la forma de superarlo.  

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos. 

 

—Milo estaba a punto de dejar a Nick para quedarse conmigo; algo pasó, algo debió haber sucedido para que sea obligado a permanecer junto a alguien que no ama.  

 

—Dudo mucho que Milo pueda amar a alguien alguna vez —respondió Theo, con tono duro.  

 

Draco lo miró con rabia y se soltó.  

 

—Gracias por tu consejo. Ahora quiero que te vayas porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  

 

Theo observó a Draco por un instante y suspiró vencido.  

 

—Por lo que más quieras, no vayas o te vas a arrepentir.  

 

Draco ni siquiera lo miró y continuó empacando.  

 

—De acuerdo, como quieras, pero no digas luego que no te advertí.  

 

Theo se fue y azotó la puerta de la habitación al salir. Draco no perdió ni un instante en pensar en lo que su amigo le decía, terminó de empacar, tomó el traslador y salió rumbo al jardín para evitar que las protecciones de la Mansión afectaran el traslado.  

Ya en el jardín, Draco se puso el maletín al hombro y tomó el traslador que le había dado su secretaria; por aburrimiento levantó la tarjeta que venía con el traslador en forma de moneda con el logo del Ministerio. 

 

_-Se pide al “trasladado” que se ciña a los horarios establecidos, el traslador no acepta ninguna demora._

_-El traslador es inmune a hechizos de duplicidad, triplicidad y cualquier otro que intente replicarlo._

_-Los hechizos que tiene el traslador son de un solo uso y rastreables._

_-El traslador está creado para la cantidad de pasajeros solicitado (indicado en el reverso de esta tarjeta), el intentar cargar más magos o brujas generará serias consecuencias que van desde el que nadie, ni siquiera el número pagado, se traslade, hasta escindirse y daños severos.  No hay reembolso en cualquiera de estos casos._

_-El servicio de trasladores UK-Magic no se responsabiliza por ningún daño generado en el equipaje al no acatar las normas de uso del Traslador internacional de Primera Clase._

_Que tenga buen viaje y no olvide comprar con anticipación su retorno de ser necesario._

 

—Realmente tienen poca imaginación para escribir instrucciones —murmuró Draco, un instante después el traslador emitía la luz azul que indicaba que en treinta segundos se activaría.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su cuerpo dejó de moverse, por un instante, como siempre que tomaba trasladores internacionales, se sintió desubicado, pero la señorita, con una sonrisa radiante, que le extendía la mano para saludarlo, lo ayudó a reaccionar. 

 

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy, qué agradable es tener su visita durante estos días —le dijo la mujer, hablando rápidamente —, Omar se encargará de sus cosas, sírvase una copa mientras se registra —insistió la mujer, mientras un hombre vestido de blanco acercaba una bandeja con una copa que contenía un líquido blanco con pedazos de piña alrededor.  

 

—No, gracias —negó Draco a la bebida y esta, junto con el azafate, desaparecieron inmediatamente.  

 

—¿Alguna bebida o comida que desee entonces? 

 

—No, ninguna, solo deseo ir a mi habitación, gracias —replicó Draco con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pese a los muchos viajes que hacía, no era bueno viajando largas distancias, lo bueno era que esta vez podía descansar antes de ponerse en movimiento.  

 

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —aunque era un poco cruel, a Draco le parecía fascinante la forma en que la gente se ponía cuando no podían complacer a alguien que tenía demasiado oro —, lo llevaremos a su habitación inmediatamente. Encontrará que tenemos además en el botiquín del baño un surtido de pociones para todos los males ocasionados por viajar.  

—Genial, pero traigo mis propias pociones —masculló Draco. La señorita que lo atendía pareció perder el ánimo ante su respuesta, pero igual mantuvo la sonrisa mientras se perdía de vista.

 

Su habitación era amplia, con ventanas grandes y cortinas pesadas, que se abrían con solo un toque en la pared. Desde su ubicación, el  _pent-house_ , podía ver toda la playa y parte de otra isla en frente. La isla en la que Milo y Nick se hospedaban. El mar se movía suavemente y de haber sido otra la situación, hasta le habría parecido interesante.  

 

—No cenaré, que nadie me moleste hasta mañana —le dijo Draco a Omar, que había dejado las maletas en el centro de la habitación e iba abriendo las puertas que daban al baño, a la habitación y al comedor.  

 

—Sí, señor, como usted diga.  

 

Draco esperó a que el hombre se fuera para cerrar todas las cortinas, con un pase de varita ordenó sus cosas y se quitó la ropa. Un buen baño y una noche de sueño era lo que necesitaba.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry tomó de un solo trago la copa de whisky que había pedido, reconociendo que no era tan bueno como el que vendían en Inglaterra y luego pidió una botella de cerveza helada. Hacía demasiado calor y él no estaba tan acostumbrado. Además la temperatura se incrementaba con los cuerpos semidesnudos que se movían a un solo ritmo en medio de la discoteca.  

Dio dos tragos a su cerveza y caminó con calma hasta colarse entre los cuerpos calientes; pronto estuvo bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica, mientras se refregaba contra uno que otro cuerpo.  

 

Nada diferente a estar en Inglaterra, pero con la diferencia de que aquí no lo perseguirían los medios para tomarle fotografías. Era un alivio que la fama no pesara tanto allí. O eso creyó.  

 

—¿Oye, tú no eres Harry Potter? —dijo una voz a su espalda, Harry giró y sonrió un poco petulante; si bien no le gustaba que la gente se le acercara por su fama, eso no se aplicaba a cuando quería follar.  

 

—Sí, ese mismo soy yo —asintió Harry.  

 

—¿No se supone que deberías estar en casa descansando para ver si este año haces que los Chudley Cannons se lleven la copa? —le increpó el chico; a Harry le pareció que ya no se veía tan guapo.  

 

—Estoy suspendido —replicó Harry, alejándose un poco, mientras el chico hablaba con dos chicos más y lo señalaba; los tres negaron con la cabeza.  

 

—Malditos entrometidos —rumió Harry. Pensó que lo mejor era irse hacia el otro lado de la discoteca.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco, pese a querer descansar, se había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana, y  había sido imposible volver a dormirse. 

 

Había caminado descalzo por el  _pent-house_  y se había instalado en la sala, había abierto las cortinas de par en par y había observado como el cielo iba cambiando de color. Su mirada estaba fija en el hotel que quedaba en la isla de enfrente, donde Milo y Nick dormían y por primera vez se preguntó si es que no estaría yendo demasiado lejos con el tema de Milo. Pansy le había dicho que estaba obsesionado. Que la bronca que le tenía a Nick había hecho que viera las cosas de manera desproporcionada.  

 

El cielo terminó de aclararse y todo se volvió luminoso y caliente. Normalmente no le gustaba el sol, pero en ese momento, viendo la playa, le pareció que no era tan desagradable en realidad.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 Harry caminó balanceándose por el pasillo, mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la discoteca, por primera vez en tiempo se regresaba solo después de una noche de fiesta. En el fondo se sentía demasiado desanimado por ello, pero quería creer que eso no lo afectaba para nada de nada.  

 

Empujó la puerta y tardó un poco más de la cuenta en abrirla, un hombre anciano asomó por una de las puertas y le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.  

—¿Qué? —increpó Harry, mirándolo de mala manera también —¡Estoy suspendido! Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana —dijo en voz alta, y antes de que el anciano contestara, se metió en su habitación, azotando la puerta.  

 

Se lanzó sobre la cama sin siquiera intentar quitarse la ropa y quedó privado casi inmediatamente. No había sido una buena noche.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco caminó por la arena, sintiendo extraña aquella sensación en sus pies. Por un lado habían parejas y personas solas tumbadas en la arena, sobre toallas o camillas, disfrutando del sol; también habían niños corriendo por todos lados, gritando y riendo mientras sus hombros se ponían rojos. Draco esperó que el hechizo de camuflaje no le fallara mientras seguía avanzando; era casi medio día y le había costado mucho encontrarlos, pero al fin los vio, con las manos entrelazadas, dormitando sobre dos camillas bastante pegadas, con sus diminutos trajes de baño, la sombrilla apenas cubriendo sus rostros, sus pieles se estaban tornando doradas.   

 

Draco apretó los labios y caminó hasta encontrar una camilla cerca de ellos; un mozo, vestido de blanco, se le acercó y le preguntó qué deseaba servirse. Pidió varios tragos, que fueran traídos de uno en uno conforme los fuera acabando y luego de asegurarse que la sombrilla cubriera el total de su cuerpo, se dispuso a observar a Milo y Nick, aguantándose lo doloroso de la escena.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry abrió los ojos cerca de las tres de la tarde, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y se sentía completamente descompuesto. Corrió al baño y vomitó lo que al parecer era cerveza ácida. Se apoyó en el lavabo y se mojó la cara. Su cuerpo se sentía tembloroso, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, sudado, pálido y enfermo; eso, por alguna razón, lo hizo recordar… pensar en él y se sintió más enfermo aún.  

 

Negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar de su mente esos pensamientos. 

 

—Tal vez en las discotecas de la isla de enfrente me la pase mejor —se dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama nuevamente.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Dos días después, Draco estaba cansado; un dolor permanente se había instalado en su cabeza, y algo apretado en su pecho no le dejaba respirar la mayor parte del tiempo. Theo tenía razón, era tonto y se había dejado engañar, enamorar y luego maltratar de aquella forma tan vergonzosa.  

 

Cuando Nick y Milo se habían enlazado, un año atrás, Draco no había esperado ese tipo de situación, todo había empezado como una pequeña venganza, un coqueteo sin deseos de llegar a más, solo lo suficiente para hacer que Nick se molestara ante la idea de su flamante esposo, Milo, prendado de Draco Malfoy; sin embargo las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos.  

 

Nick y Draco se habían conocido en la escuela de negocios; luego de Hogwarts y de la guerra, y siempre hubo enemistad entre ambos; no del tipo de con Potter, por supuesto, esta era diferente, se sentía diferente. Ambos estaban siempre en los mismos grupos de trabajo y competían por las notas, ambos se sonreían, pero también ambos sabían que a la primera oportunidad tratarían de sacar ventaja.  

 

Aun así, Draco pudo ocupar el primer lugar al graduarse, seguido por menos de medio punto, por Nick; y después de la Escuela de Negocios continuaron fingiendo que eran amigos.  

 

Nick se había mudado a Holanda, de donde era su madre, a administrar los negocios de ese lado de la familia, por lo que Draco lo había perdido de vista, sin embargo, dos años atrás volvió a Inglaterra, para hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre también, y vino con Milo; casi al llegar anunciaron su enlace. Draco no había reparado en Milo hasta el día de la boda, cuando lo conoció, y le pareció guapo y sobre todo, le pareció que no le era indiferente. Eso dio pie a la “fantástica” idea de coquetear con él un poco para sacar de sus casillas a Nick.  

 

Unas semanas después, Draco, contra todas sus convicciones, estaba en un hotel con Milo, comprendió porque Nick era tan celoso y porque había tenido tanta prisa en enlazarse con él; Milo era genial en todo: era guapo, educado, rico, inteligente, apasionado… Draco empezó a sentirse confundido y trató de no escuchar aquella vocecita que le decía que estaba metiéndose en un lío demasiado grande y continuó citándose con él, ya no para molestar a Nick, sino para pasarla bien, o eso se decía cada vez que aquellos sentimientos extraños lo embargaban.  

 

Milo y él habían estado juntos durante demasiado tiempo, y Draco al final había confesado que estaba enamorado, y Milo había correspondido a esos sentimientos, durante mucho tiempo habían hablado de planes a futuro, de escabullirse algunas semanas lejos de Inglaterra, hacer viajes a islas lejanas… Pero el tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba realmente, hasta que Draco se hartó y le dio el ultimátum. Lamentablemente Milo no había reaccionado como él había esperado. 

 

Draco se había sentido tan destrozado, pero aun así no rogó, no hizo nada más que darse la vuelta, con la cabeza en alto, y marcharse a casa. Aunque luego no pudo con sus sentimientos, tenía que saber por qué Milo lo había cortado de pronto.  

 

Y es así como contrató a un detective privado que le dio una gran cantidad de información; aparentemente Nick y Milo estaban pasando por una gran etapa de enamoramiento, saliendo todos los días a bailar, a comer, al teatro… pasando tiempo juntos.  

 

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en si es que Nick le estaba haciendo algo a Milo para que de pronto lo olvidara, y aunque había pagado bastante oro por averiguarlo, hasta ahora todo parecía indicar que Milo actuaba así porque simplemente se le daba la gana.   

 

Finalmente tuvo que aceptar que todos sus amigos habían tenido razón todo el tiempo; Milo nunca había tenido intención de dejar a  Nick, solo había estado jugando con él.

 

Draco pensó que mejor era ir a casa y recoger los pedazos rotos de su corazón para empezar a olvidarlo, pero no se le apetecía todavía marchar, menos con la gran cantidad de veces que su padre había tratado de contactarlo y que él había ignorado. Seguro que estaría furioso.  

 

Y así decidió que podría aprovechar la última noche en las Islas Vírgenes, total, luego vendría una gran cantidad de problemas y no había nada mejor que una buena borrachera para empezar a olvidar.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry se miró al espejo y evaluó su aspecto, durante las tardes había estado corriendo por la playa, y durante las noches había estado de juerga, pero no se la pasaba bien porque se seguía encontrando con gente que lo miraba feo y le decía que debía ir a casa a asumir su castigo en lugar de andar ligando.  

 

Harry nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de presión, si bien es cierto había sentido presión por ser “el niño elegido”, o por haber matado a Voldemort, ese tipo de presión era diferente, en los clubes que frecuentaba la gente nunca lo había mandado a casa a descansar, ni siquiera luego de los muchos escándalos que tenía desde hacía poco más de un año, todo lo contrario, ellos parecían celebrar cada nuevo titular. Al parecer la gente que estaba en la isla se tomaba la suspensión de manera más seria, sobre todo porque eso estaba haciendo perder puntos a los Chudley Cannons, era como si el equipo le quisiera dar una lección pese a que les costara mucho a ellos mismos.  

 

Pero Harry se sentía incapaz de parar. Había algo que lo hacía moverse cada noche libre hacia las discotecas, a la búsqueda de cuerpos calientes y deseables, de encontrar pasión y algo de placer… Ni siquiera la psicobruja del equipo había podido con él y había declarado que era demasiado insolente como para siquiera poder hablar como adultos. Harry se había divertido mucho con los colores en el rostro de la mujer mientras él explicaba lo fantástico que se sentía meter la polla en el culo de un ansioso muchacho, en medio de un cuarto a media luz y con olor a sexo y látex.  

 

Decidió que se veía bien y que era momento de conocer otra de las discotecas, la del hotel más caro de Jost Van Dyke, una que era subterránea y desde donde se podía apreciar el océano. Se la habían recomendado desde su llegada, pero se había distraído en otras tantas discotecas. Tan solo esperaba que en esa discoteca no hubiera tantos fanáticos de los Chudley Cannons como al parecer había en las islas. 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco bajó las escaleras y un letrero color arena y luminoso lo hizo detenerse “château de sable” y pensó en que tal vez el dueño de ese hotel era francés. 

 

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, el sonido de música electrónica a todo volumen lo recibió, recordó, mientras se adentraba en aquel lugar poco iluminado por lo azul del océano, que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer ese tipo de cosas.  

 

La barra era blanca y tenía forma de una concha marina gigante, había una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas tras ella, haciendo malabares mientras servían las bebidas que la gente iba pidiendo.  

 

Al fondo de esa barra se podía ver un gran castillo de arena, parecía un palacio muy antiguo y los detalles eran fantásticos; al otro lado podía ver el océano, iluminado por una luz potente, los peces revoloteaban mientras la gente bailaba frente a ellos.  

 

—¿Qué te sirves, guapo? —le preguntó una chica con el cabello ensortijado y muy largo. Draco sonrió apretadamente y señaló hacia una de las estanterías —un buen whisky y, no te ofendas, pero si me lo sirve él —esta vez señaló hacia uno de los chicos que servía tragos y que con una sola mirada lucía gay —, sería fantástico.  

 

La chica sonrió y se inclinó hacia Draco.  

 

—No te ofendas, pero mi novio no es gay, y de todas maneras, no nos dejan liarnos con los clientes.  

 

Draco se sonrojó violentamente, mientras la chica sonreía con satisfacción y le servía un whisky con hielo.  

 

—Tengo hasta los sentidos oxidados —negó, mientras se alejaba de la barra y caminaba hacia la pista de baile, tratando de encontrar un buen sitio donde sentarse y apreciar el espectáculo; habían parejas heterosexuales, pero también habían chicos gay que pululaban por los alrededores.  

 

Se acomodó cerca de los sillones privados y altos, le gustaba allí porque la música descendía hasta un nivel aceptable, seguramente pensado para que las parejas o los grupos pudieran conversar con tranquilidad. Dio un trago a su whisky y sintió como su garganta y su pecho se quemaban conforme el líquido bajaba a su estómago; inmediatamente pensó que mejor hubiera ido pedir cerveza, no bien lo pensó, una botella de cerveza helada apareció delante de él. Draco dejó un par de monedas sobre la mesa y estas desaparecieron, tomó la botella helada y le dio un largo trago, sintiéndose mucho más fresco. Luego de dar una vista más, decidió que ese sitio era perfecto, podía ver a toda la pista de baile, seguir la música y relajarse, hasta que escuchó sus voces…   

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry dio un trago al aguardiente cuyo nombre ya no podía recordar y siguió bailando por un largo rato, solo y apartado del centro de la pista, su mirada se perdía entre los grupos  de peces que se movían sin parar allá afuera en el océano, se preguntó si es que ellos allí podrían escuchar el sonido de la música y si les desagradaba. 

Un chico guapo, pero que no era de su tipo, se le acercó y trató de ligar con él, Harry aún no estaba tan borracho como para acceder a cualquiera, así que negó con la cabeza, apartándose un poco. Siguió bailando otro poco más, y nuevamente el chico apareció delante de él. Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a negar con la cabeza.  

 

La tercera vez que el chico se acercó, Harry le preguntó si es que acaso no sabía quién era él.  

 

—Por supuesto, guapo, claro que sé quién eres, Potter —le respondió el chico, poniendo las manos de manera demasiado confianzuda, sobre sus caderas. 

 

—Y si sabes quién soy, sabes que maté a Voldemort —el chico tuvo la decencia de mostrar incomodidad por el nombre —, con un solo hechizo, ¿no te da miedo colmar mi paciencia? 

 

—¿Me estás amenazando? —le increpó el chico con voz dura.  

 

—¿Tú qué crees? 

 

—Todos saben que eres bastante fácil, no veo porqué te quieres negar, después de todo, qué más te da, solo seré uno más de los cientos que dicen que pasaron por tu precioso culo.  

 

Harry apartó las manos del chico y por un instante estuvo a punto de levantar la varita, nadie osaba hablarle así y salirse con la suya; sin embargo la imagen de Hermione, aprendiendo a hacer hechizos de tortura y practicando con él, lo hizo detenerse y negar con la cabeza.  

 

 _Hermione estaría orgullosa de mí_ , se dijo, mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle al chico.  

 

—Será lo que digas, pero yo escojo, no dejo que los demás me escojan, y ahora déjame en paz.  

 

El chico lo miró con rabia y Harry pensó que mejor era largarse de allí, pese a lo que Kenny le había dicho, ese viaje estaba resultando una porquería.  

 

Caminó hacia la salida, o por lo menos hacia donde él creía que era la salida y tuvo el presentimiento de ser perseguido, giró y lo vio, esquivando a algunos que bailaban y tratado de alcanzarlo.  

 

—Me lo estás poniendo difícil —dijo hacia el cielo, mientras trataba de apretar el paso, y entonces chocó con alguien.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—No me vengas con tonterías, claro que está aquí, he visto su cabeza platinada más veces de las necesarias durante estas vacaciones —increpaba Nick, su voz chillona se dejaba escuchar aún sobre la música de la discoteca.  

 

Draco sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas y deseó desaparecerse, pero en un lugar así no se podía.  

 

—Nada de eso, mi amor —dijo Milo con un tono de voz que hizo que Draco se estremeciera,  _mi amor,_  de la misma forma en que Milo lo llamaba a él en la cama —, ya te dije que Malfoy solo fue un error, alguien que insistía demasiado y algo que no sucederá de nuevo.  

 

—Pues parece que tu error está persiguiéndote por medio mundo —continuó Nick, y Draco casi lo podía imaginar mirando alrededor.  

 

No se suponía que ellos estuvieran allí, ellos iban a tener una romántica cena en la habitación, no una noche de fiesta.  

 

—Draco no está siguiéndome, no haría algo así, y si así fuera, mi amor, qué importa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti y para nadie más, y lo sabes. 

 

El silencio le indicó a Draco que seguramente se estaban besando. Maldiciendo su suerte, se puso en pie y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, no necesitaba esa humillación, no necesitaba eso para nada, por más que quisiera a Milo, no lo valía.  

 

Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida y entonces escuchó la voz de Nick llamándolo, se giró rápidamente, más que nada por costumbre que por realmente querer hacer notar su presencia, y entonces su cuerpo fue empujado y su culo dio de lleno en el suelo.  

 

—Mierda —jadeó con fastidio, mientras se quitaba a alguien de encima.  

 

—No te atrevas a amenazarme así —decía un chico alto y delgado, pero Draco no le hizo mucho caso, se preocupó más bien de Nick, que venía seguido de Milo, que tenía esa mirada de superioridad que en algún momento había deslumbrado a Draco.  

 

—Lo siento —dijo una voz hacia Draco, mientras el chico con el que había chocado se ponía en pie.  

 

—¿No que no había Malfoy alrededor? —increpó Nick, Draco no supo si a Milo o a él.  

 

—Es que no he venido solo —decía en tanto la voz a sus espaldas, Draco volteó rápidamente y jadeó al ver a Potter a su lado; este también lo miró y entonces, por primera vez en más de quince años de conocerse, sin intercambiar una sola palabra, estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.  

 

Draco se enganchó del brazo de Harry con rapidez.  

 

—No sabía que estaban aquí, Nick, esta sí que es una gran coincidencia, ¿no?; hola, Milo —saludó con toda la frialdad posible.  

 

—Te lo dije —decía en tanto Harry, sonriendo un poco —, vine con alguien.  

 

El chico los miró de mala manera y se dio la vuelta rumiando.  

 

Harry, por apoyo moral, se quedó junto a Draco.  

 

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Milo, Nick le dio una mirada interrogante.  

 

—¿Me dirás que no estás aquí siguiéndonos? —preguntó Nick a pesar de todo.  

 

—Y yo porqué tendría que seguirlos —Draco jaló a Potter más cerca —, tengo otras maneras de entretenerme… maneras mucho más placenteras —agregó.  

 

—¿Con él? Pero pensé… —Milo se detuvo, seguramente dándose cuenta de lo mucho que estaba comprometiéndose.  

 

—Sí, conmigo, por supuesto —sonrió Harry de manera arrogante.  

 

—¿Me dirás que no has venido por Milo? —le preguntó Nick.  

 

—Claro que no, es más, hasta podría creer que ustedes nos han seguido a nosotros…

  

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le increpó Nick. 

 

—Oh, vamos, Nick, espero que no me guardes rencor, fue algo tonto —dijo Draco, ignorando a Milo —, ya sabes cómo es, cuando las cosas se te ponen fáciles es difícil negarse, sin embargo aburren rápido… —Draco sonrió un poco más —, y ahora si nos disculpas, Harry y yo estamos algo apurados.  

 

Nick asintió lentamente y Milo pareció un poco desconcertado, aún así Draco no les dio tiempo a decir nada más y rápidamente jaló a Potter hacia la salida de la discoteca.  

 

—Wow… entre todos los que conozco…  

 

—Quién lo hubiera dicho —asintió Draco, dándole la razón a Potter.  

 

—Bueno, gracias entonces… ese tipo se estaba poniendo pesado y no quería hacerle daño. Además Hermione me lo tiene prohibido.  

 

—Imagino que escándalos es lo último que necesitas… por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en casa descansando o algo así? ¡Te han suspendido tres semanas, hombre! 

 

—¡No, tú también no! —negó Harry —, porqué todos me dan la lata con eso.  

 

—Porque es noticia, las travesuras del vencedor del peor mago de todos los tiempos… a todos les interesa, incluso hay lugares donde apuestan cuánto tiempo pasará hasta tu próximo titular de escándalo.  

 

—Pues eso solo me hace sentir mejor —replicó Harry con voz herida.  

 

—Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal. Mira, yo también te agradezco que me hayas rescatado de esa incómoda situación.  

 

—¿Y esos quiénes eran? ¿También te acosaban? 

 

—La sola idea de Nick y acoso me da nauseas, Potter —negó Draco —, no, era un… Milo, uno de los chicos, es un ex amante, es algo incómodo, la verdad.  

 

—Ya…  

 

Harry y Draco se miraron un instante, ambos estaban en las puertas de la discoteca y aun podían sentir suavemente el zumbido de la música. 

 

—Esta isla no es tan divertida como me habían contado —dijo entonces Harry —, y he estado por todos lados, la gente parece solo recordar que he sido suspendido y me quieren dar consejos acerca del tipo de vida que debo llevar.  

 

Draco pensó que decirle que él también estaba de acuerdo en que Harry debía parar el ritmo, pero supuso que no era lo más adecuado, en lugar de eso negó. 

 

—Yo tampoco la he pasado nada bien y mañana regresaré a casa; esta noche quería divertirme.  

 

—Igual yo… también creo que volveré a casa mañana. 

 

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, hacia la salida, pero entonces a Draco se le ocurrió una idea.  

—Oye, Potter, ¿Has ido al Bella Vida? —preguntó Draco —, me pareció un buen sitio para pescar una borrachera.  

 

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.  

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Una larga hilera de pequeños vasos en fila adornaba la mesa redonda y pequeña, habían tantos que ya daban dos vueltas a la mesa y ellos parecían no querer dejar de beber.  

 

—Es el Karma —argumentó Harry —, mientras levantaba la mano para que dos vasos más de ron se aparecieran. Le dio uno a Draco y levantó el otro en señal de brindis.  

 

—Explícate —exigió Draco, correspondiendo al brindis y tomando el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.  

 

—Eres putamente guapo y sexy, y puedes tener y usar a quien se te dé la gana, te tenía que tocar uno que te hiciera sufrir por todos los que has hecho sufrir.  

 

—Hablas muy coherentemente para tener encima quién sabe cuántos vasos de Weasley.  

 

Harry soltó una carcajada.  

 

—De ron, no de Ron —explicó y entonces fue Draco el que rió. 

 

—Tal vez no tan coherente —aceptó Draco —, y entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia?  

 

—¿Mi historia? —preguntó Harry confuso. 

 

—Recuerdo cuando te contrataron, todos los diarios hablaban de ti, parecías tan correcto y esmerado, y luego… de un tiempo a esta parte te has desbocado… y sé que no es la fama, porque tú no te dejas afectar por ella, has sido famoso toda la vida.  

 

Harry miró hacia Draco un instante y luego hacia la pista de baile, su historia era tan íntima y complicada…  

 

—¿Por qué no bailas conmigo? 

 

—¿intentas seducirme? —le retó Draco.  

 

—¿Te dejarías seducir? —preguntó Harry, quien no había exagerado al decir que Draco era sexy, era como le parecía en ese momento. 

 

—Tal vez…  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Estábamos bien —continuó Harry, arrastrando las palabras —y luego él dijo que no era lo que realmente quería… el muy hijo de…  

 

—Oh… —Draco negó con la cabeza, lo cual le representó un gran esfuerzo, sobre todo porque todo parecía moverse de una manera inusual. —¿Dónde… cómo llegamos aquí?—preguntó confundido.    

 

—No sé —Harry también miró alrededor, pero pronto perdió el interés en averiguar nada, se había puesto un poco triste.  

 

—¿Sabes qué pienso?, que todo eso de estar con alguien apesta —Draco se puso en pie y miró hacia el mar oscuro —, eso de parejas… bufff son estupideces y nada más. 

 

—Pero se está bien —negó Harry, levantándose y tomándolo de los hombros —, se está bien.  

 

—Hasta que el bastardo te engañe, te diga que no eres suficiente o algo así —Draco se acercó un poco más a Harry. En el fondo podía escuchar las olas del mar y también el eco de la música electrónica.  

 

—O algo así —hizo eco la voz de Harry.  

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Sabes, Potter, no eres tan odioso como parecías  —dijo Draco, arrastrando un poco la lengua y abrazado a Harry, ambos se movían lenta y torpemente al ritmo de una canción en medio de una pista de baile de alguna discoteca con mucha arena.  

 

—Creo que el que tenía fama de más odioso eras tú —le acusó Harry, riendo suavemente al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Draco.  

 

—Acusaciones infundadas, cualquiera que se oponía a dejarte hacer lo que se te viniera en gana era un odioso  —refutó Draco, soltó una risita cuando tropezó con los pies de Harry y casi cae al piso. Harry lo sujetó más fuerte de la cintura. 

 

—No te me vayas de las manos —le murmuró Harry, pegándose junto a él.  

 

—¿Ahora sí estás coqueteando conmigo? 

 

—Y descaradamente —aceptó Harry, inclinándose para darle un beso en la nariz. 

 

—No creas que con palabras bonitas lo vas a lograr. 

 

—¿Y entonces qué quieres? ¿Te pido que te enlaces conmigo? 

 

Draco soltó una carcajada, Harry lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y Draco pensó que no era mala idea, después de todo, ese cuerpo se sentía tan bien contra el suyo... 

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Ves esa hilera de allí —le señaló Harry, jalando un poco más a Draco. 

 

—Ajá —Draco tiritó un poco y se pegó más al cuerpo de Harry —, hace mucho frío para ser una isla del caribe.  

 

—Nahhh es el viento de no sé qué y el haber estado dentro... ¡Vamos para allá!  

 

—¡Potter! —Draco escuchó su voz distorsionada; el muy imbécil los había hecho aparecer frente a la hilera de casas blancas y celestes. —Serás tonto... no puedes aparecerte así como si nada...  

 

—Sí, sí puedo —Harry sonrió con suficiencia y dio un par de pasos hacia una de las casas, pero su estado y la inestabilidad de la arena le hicieron perder el paso y caer, se llevó a Draco con él y el resultado fue estar entre la arena y el delgado cuerpo de Draco. Se sintió reconfortante.  

 

—Vaya... esto es acelerar las cosas —murmuró Draco, apoyándose con las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Potter y mirándolo fijamente, la iluminación de la playa hacía que pudiera verlo claramente.  

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry, levantando un poco el rostro y sujetando a Draco de la cintura.  

 

—Nunca me habías llamado así...  

 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior un instante. 

 

—No suelo llamar por el apellido a alguien cuando nos estamos acostando.  

 

—Supongo que tienes razón, estamos acostados —aceptó Draco y se inclinó para besarlo.  

 

Y entonces una figura apareció delante de ellos. 

 

—¿Qué están haciendo?, ¿adelantando la luna de miel? —dijo la voz de una mujer.  

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Un zumbido lo hizo removerse en la cama, sentía como si todo el equipo de los Chudley Cannons lo hubiera agarrado a patadas. Se movió un poco, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para poder morir en paz y sintió el cuerpo tibio de otra persona. Parpadeó y vio los cabellos rubios esparcidos sobre la almohada.  

 

—De entre todas las mierdas que he hecho… —masculló, aun así, se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo de Malfoy y cerró los ojos.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

—Diantres —jadeó Draco, mientras se sentaba de golpe y empujaba a quién fuera que estuviera durmiendo con él, corrió hacia el baño y vomitó. Su cuerpo tembló y sintió demasiado frío. Se sentía demasiado enfermo.

 

—Resacas… nunca son geniales —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Draco se puso en pie e hizo pasar el baño, mientras se daba la vuelta.  

 

—¿Potter? 

 

—¿Malfoy? —remedó Harry.  

 

—Oh… mierda —masculló Draco, poniéndose una mano en la frente.  

 

—Deberíamos dormir un rato más… luego nos sentiremos mejor —le dijo Harry. Draco soltó una exclamación al notar que ambos estaban desnudos.  

 

—¿Por qué estás desnudo delante de mí? 

 

—Por la misma razón que tú lo estás, idiota —le increpó Harry, que no tenía muy buenos resacosos despertares.  

 

—Oh….  

 

—Vamos, volvamos a dormir, ¿por favor?  

—¿Por qué no te vuelves a dormir a tu cuarto y me dejas en paz? —increpó Draco. Harry arqueó una ceja mientras Draco cerraba la puerta del baño con fuerza.  

 

—Me importa poco tu opinión —decidió Harry y se metió nuevamente a la cama, sonrió un poco cuando Draco se metió en la cama también y dejó que el sueño lo envolviera nuevamente.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente ya estaba todo oscuro y la resaca casi había desaparecido, dejando solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, casi imperceptible.  

 

Se sentó con cuidado y sintió dolores que no había sentido desde hacía demasiado tiempo, se preguntó qué tan loca había sido la noche anterior; Malfoy seguía durmiendo a su lado y Harry sonrió.  

 

—Tal vez la próxima vez pueda no emborracharme tanto y recordarlo mejor, seguramente que fue fantástico.  

 

—Yo siempre soy fantástico, Potter, pero es cierto, tampoco puedo recordar casi nada de anoche —asintió Draco, sentándose y observando a Harry desnudo.  

 

—Bueno… seguramente fue genial, al menos tendremos un interesante recuerdo de la isla —comentó Harry mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero y abriendo los ojos un poco al ver algunas marcas en su hombro y pecho —¿te gusta morder?  

—Un poco —admitió Draco, sonrojándose y levantándose, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo “aquella parte”  y se sentía demasiado débil. 

 

—Tal vez podamos cenar, de todas maneras ya hemos perdido los trasladores para llegar a Londres.  

 

—Puede ser, pero… Potter, esto que ha pasado, entre tú y yo…  

 

—¿Sí? 

 

—Eres consciente de que solo fue…  

 

—¿Algo pasajero?

 

—Ajá —respondió Draco.

 

—Bueno… anoche me follaste —murmuró Harry, sin dejar de sentirse extrañado por haber dejado a Draco hacer eso. 

 

—¿En serio? —Draco pensó que había sido al revés, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo —, el punto es…  

 

—Que no quiere decir nada, que tú y yo… —Harry entrecerró los ojos y levantó su mano izquierda, había un brillo allí que había llamado su atención; un anillo plateado y discreto había aparecido en su dedo anular.  

 

—¡Potter! —chilló Draco desde el baño, descubriendo el mismo anillo en su mano —¿Qué mierda…? 

 

—¿...hicimos anoche? —completó Harry, alcanzando a Draco en el baño y viendo también el mismo anillo en la mano del rubio.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

 

Continuará... 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco empiezan a sufrir las consecuencias de sus excesos... ¿Saldrán bien parados de todo esto?

# II

 

—¿Las islas Vírgenes Británicas? ¿Estás bromeando? —exclamó Hermione a través de la red flu, Harry volteó a ver a Draco, que estaba en la red flu del costado, hablando también con Nott, quien dijo que era su abogado y un buen amigo.  

 

—¿Podrías venir? ¿Por favor? —insistió Harry. 

 

—¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —continuó preguntando Hermione.  

 

—No es malo, no te lo puedo decir por aquí.  

 

Hermione suspiró profundamente y Harry la vio conversar con alguien, seguramente Ron, antes de asentir.  

 

—Estaré allí en unas horas.  

 

—Genial, toma el traslador de primera clase, yo me encargaré de todos los gastos.  

 

—Por supuesto que te encargarás de todo —le recriminó Hermione, antes de desaparecer.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Solo ven lo más pronto posible —repitió Draco, mientras Nott lo escuchaba atentamente.  

 

—De acuerdo, solo para dejarlo claro: No estás en prisión, no mataste a nadie, no robaste nada ni te pillaron drogado, ¿estoy en lo correcto? 

 

—Sí, lo estás, pero si no te apresuras, sí terminaré matando a un amigo abogado que tengo en Londres.  

 

Nott se rió y negó con la cabeza.  

 

—Eres un cliente fantástico, y un mucho mejor amigo. —

 

Draco gruñó y miró alrededor, impaciente. 

 

—¿Y entonces? 

 

—Hoy a la media noche puedo estar allí.  

 

—Fantástico.                

 

Nott se desconectó y Draco suspiró.             

 

—Hermione vendrá en unas horas —le informó Harry.  

 

—Bien, Theo también, ellos se encargaran de esto —Draco miró un instante el anillo en la mano de Harry y negó con la cabeza.  

 

—Seguramente llegará el día en que nos riamos de esto —le trató de tranquilizar Harry.  

 

—Sí, pero será aún dentro de muchos años —Draco suspiró —¿Cómo es posible que permitan enlaces mágicos así como quien compra pan?  

 

—Tal vez fuimos muy convincentes —Harry se encogió de hombros —, recuerdo que dijiste algo así como que conseguías cualquier cosa que querías.  

 

—¿Insinúas que fui yo quien te empujó a esto? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, aunque Harry lo sintió bastante amenazador.  

 

Eran más de las ocho de la noche y la gente en el vestíbulo iba y venía, Harry se acercó más a Draco.  

 

—Pues, según recuerdo, fuiste tú el que dijo que se sentía solo y desengañado —le recordó Harry.  

 

—Y tú el que dijo que quería algo serio y que habías sido traicionado —Draco arqueó las cejas ante la expresión de sorpresa de Harry —, yo también recuerdo algunas cosas.  

 

—Genial, tal vez podrías recordar porqué me pareció buena idea siquiera hablarte anoche.  

 

—Porque estabas a punto de ser atacado por uno de tus fans —le recordó Draco con una mirada burlona.  

 

—Sabes perfectamente que no podía hacerle nada —replicó Harry.  

 

—Claro, claro, lo tienes prohibido. 

 

—Malfoy…  

 

—Es difícil para un deportista que va en picada tener que aceptar la realidad, el mundo se hunde a tus pies y no sabes cómo salvarte.  

 

—Al menos no me ando liando con hombres enlazados.  

 

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Por qué ese novio tuyo te dejó? Por qué lo llevaban en secreto, ¿no?  

 

—Cállate.  

 

—Ah… no le gusta la verdad al héroe —Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desdén —¿Duele demasiado?  

 

—Maldito bastardo hijo de…  

 

—Eh, cuidado con tus palabras si no quieres que en lugar de divorciado quede viudo —amenazó Draco.  

 

—Aquí el único con posibilidades de quedar viudo soy yo —masculló Harry, empujando un poco a Draco.  

 

—No me toques… no te atrevas a ponerme…  

 

—¿Draco? —la voz de Millo lo hizo sobresaltar, Draco sujetó la mano de Harry y giró.  

 

—¿Millo? ¿Por qué no estás con Nick?  

 

—Está por bajar en un momento… —Millo miró a Harry, a las manos de ambos y luego a Draco —¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento…? 

 

Draco sintió su cuerpo tensarse, el agarre de Potter aumentó. 

 

—No lo creo —respondió Harry por Draco —, él y yo estamos ocupados ahora y tú deberías ir a alcanzar a tu esposo en lugar de andar dando vueltas por el vestíbulo.  

 

—¿Qué acaso ahora él habla por ti? —le increpó Millo a Draco.  

 

—No, no lo hace, pero tiene razón,  en este momento estoy ocupado, así que si me permites —y Draco se dio la vuelta y salió, junto a Harry, del vestíbulo, camino a su habitación.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Mira, lo mejor será calmarnos y llevar esto en paz, en cuanto vengan Hermione y Nott lo resolverán todo y podremos continuar cada uno con nuestra vida —dijo Harry, una vez ambos entraron a la habitación de Draco.  

 

—Tienes razón —Draco se frotó la frente con cansancio. 

 

—Y ya sé que no quieres oír nada del asunto, pero no le hagas caso, no vale la pena, no soporta la idea de que lo hayas olvidado.  

 

Draco apretó los labios, pero no respondió. Supuso que Potter de todas maneras tendría algo de razón.  

 

—¿Qué te parece si cenamos mientras esperamos que aparezcan?  

 

—Buena idea —asintió Harry.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

El primeo en aparecer fue Theo, que fue rápidamente guiado por la gente del hotel hacia el  _Pent-house_  de Draco. Cuando le contaron lo que había pasado, Theo no pudo dejar de reír por un largo rato. Harry estuvo muy tentado a darle un golpe y Draco pensó que si Potter le pegaba a Theo, él no lo detendría.

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Deberíamos usarlos como consecuencias indeseadas de emborracharse —comentó divertido mientras hacía aparecer una mesa larga en medio del saloncito. Colocó su maletín de trabajo allí y sacó unos cuantos papeles —, no será muy difícil, debemos pedir una audiencia… ¿Potter, tú no tienes abogado?  

 

En ese momento la puerta sonó nuevamente, la gente del hotel informaba que habían llegado dos personas más.  

 

—Oh… no —masculló Harry, mientras abría la puerta, tal como temía, no solo había venido Hermione, había traído a Ron con ella.  

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Draco y Nott—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? 

 

—¿Por qué crees que he hecho algo? 

 

—¿Y qué hace el hurón aquí? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Draco con rencor.  

—Mejor será que pasen y tomen asiento —suspiró Harry, Draco le dio una mirada que indicaba que ahora sería su turno de burlarse.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Media hora después, Hermione aún seguía sermoneando a Harry; habían tenido que hacer que Draco y Nott se fueran a la otra habitación mientras él calmaba a Ron y trataba de hacer que Hermione no lo matara, todo a la vez.  

 

—Esto es lo más… ¿Cómo puedes llegar a esos niveles de borrachera? En serio, Harry, tú necesitas ayuda, esto no es para nada gracioso.  

 

—Solo ayúdame a salir de esta y prometo calmarme, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿o crees que a mí me gusta mucho esta situación? 

 

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero en ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta. Harry suspiró aliviado al ser rescatado por la campana y corrió a atender.  

 

—¿Potter? —preguntó Zabini, mirando asombrado a Harry y luego a Hermione y Ron.  

 

—Ah… ¡Malfoy! —llamó Harry. 

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco, saliendo de la habitación, seguido por Nott.  

 

—Ya era hora, ¿qué pasó?  

 

—Tenía cosas que hacer —le respondió Blaise a Nott.  

 

—¿Tú lo llamaste? —increpó Draco a Nott.  

 

—Claro, necesito ayuda.  

 

Harry, que había estado escuchando la conversación interesado, fue devuelto a su realidad por la voz de Hermione.  

 

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, lo mejor será ponernos en acción.  

 

—Sí —Nott se acercó a la mesa larga y sacó unos cuantos papeles —, podemos pedir la anulación del enlace el día de mañana en la mañana. Además debemos hablar del tema de la división de bienes. 

 

—¿Enlace? —chilló Blaise —¿Pero es que acaso te volviste loco? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Harry soltó una risita.  

 

—Todo sería más fácil si no lo hubieran consumado —meditó Hermione en voz alta, mientras observaba junto a Nott algunas notas.  

 

—¡Consumado! —exclamó Blaise, mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza. 

 

—Harry, en serio, tú necesitas ayuda.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Elías Dunsay se despertó esa mañana por el zumbido de su reloj despertador. Abrió los ojos con pereza y recordó que ahora estaba solo en la cama, que Pamela se había marchado la noche anterior. 

 

Y sin despedirse. 

 

Mientras se encaminaba al baño para tomar una ducha, meditó acerca de lo herido que se sentía. Pamela y él habían estado juntos durante casi diez años, él había querido enlazarse, pero ella, abogada de divorcios, había dicho que no creía en eso. Que el amor que ella sentía por él no necesitaba tener un enlace ni título.  

 

Y él le había creído. Había luchado tanto porque las cosas fueran bien entre ellos, realmente se había esforzado, pero a ella eso le había valido un pepino.  

 

La noche anterior había llegado a casa y en lugar de Pamela y Manchas, el schnauzer que ambos compartían, había encontrado una nota donde ella le decía que no podía seguir a su lado, que la perdone, pero que ya no lo amaba.  

 

—Que la perdone y una mierda —negó mientras se acomodaba la túnica frente al espejo.  

 

Elías Dunsay miró hacia la habitación vacía y se sintió más frustrado aún.  Con el estómago vacío y rumiando de rabia, se apareció en su trabajo: el juzgado de casos mágicos menores de Jost Van Dyke.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

La noche había sido un poco larga y tediosa. Harry y Draco no habían tenido mucho sueño por haber dormido prácticamente todo el día; Hermione, Ron, Zabini y Nott tenían la diferencia horaria encima, así que tampoco pudieron dormir mucho.  

 

Para cuando amaneció, los seis habían pasado despiertos casi toda la noche, componiendo el caso y definiendo los pasos a seguir.  

 

—Te dije que no era buena idea venir —le recordó Theo mientras entraban a la sala del juzgado; Hermione y él habían conseguido que les den el primer turno, argumentando que los participantes debían estar en Londres en pocas horas por un asunto oficial.  

 

—Tal vez no fue tan malo… —Draco levantó una mano para impedir que Theo empezara a despotricar —, me he dado cuenta de que Millo no vale la pena.  

 

—Vaya, ¿Y solo te tomó una acostada con Potter, un enlace y un divorcio? —se burló Blaise.

 

—Qué imbécil que eres a veces —le reprochó Draco, pasando a la parte de adelante, mientras Blaise se quedaba sentado en las bancas para el público en general.  

 

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, compañero, de verdad que no te dejaré solo mucho tiempo, esto definitivamente es tocar fondo —le murmuró Ron, sentado detrás de Harry, en la columna opuesta a la que estaba Theo y Draco.  

 

Harry observó a Draco un instante, ¿realmente era tocar fondo? Harry se tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante apuesto con su traje formal y el cabello bien peinado, daban ganas de despeinarlo y hacerlo perder la compostura. Si Harry se había acostado con él y además se había dejado follar era porque algo bueno debía haberle visto, después de todo, no había dejado que nadie lo follara, por más borracho que hubiera estado, después de… _él_.  

 

—Como sea, no creo que debas armar tanto escándalo. 

 

—Escándalo es el que se va armar si es que la prensa se llega a enterar.  

 

—No sucederá —negó Harry. 

 

—Espero que esto termine pronto, no quiero tener que pasar otra noche más aquí —le comentó Draco a Nott, con voz aburrida, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Se había acostado con Potter y ni siquiera podía recordarlo del todo, solo pequeños momentos que no le dejaban tener una idea clara sobre qué tipo de amante era Potter o cómo había hecho para llevárselo a la cama.  

 

—Los juicios de divorcio se estilan mucho últimamente, sobre todo en las Islas Vírgenes Británicas, no sé qué tienen que invitan a enlazarse —le explicó Nott, mientras revisaba los papeles —, pero como sea, en cuestión de horas todo estará arreglado. 

 

—Se inicia la sesión —dijo un hombre alto y de tez oscura, mientras entraba por una puerta lateral —el juez de paz  Elías Dunsay dirige la sesión; todos de pie.  

 

El ruido de madera contra el piso se escuchó y un instante después un hombre de cerca de cuarenta años y con cara de aburrido, apareció.  

 

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.  

 

—Anulación de enlace —bufó el juez Dunsay, mientras revisaba los papeles —¿tú no deberías estar en casa descansando para jugar al quidditch? —le preguntó a Harry, que se sonrojó violentamente mientras asentía.  

 

—El señor Potter vino a descansar del acoso de la prensa, señor —explicó Hermione.  

 

—Ah… y no ha tenido mejor forma de descansar que enredándose con el señor Malfoy —el juez miró a Draco y luego a su anillo de matrimonio plateado, que parecía brillar más de la cuenta —, enlace consumado… —rumió el juez, continuando con la lectura de los papeles —¿Quién los enlazó? 

 

—Madame Tisa —respondió rápidamente Nott. Una mujer anciana y con una túnica blanca y vaporosa se puso en pie.  

 

Harry y Draco la observaron, piel morena y ojos claros; y la recordaron de la playa, ella se les había acercado, hasta allí llegaban sus recuerdos coherentes, luego ambos coincidían en que las cosas dejaban de tener mucho sentido.

 

—¿Madame Tisa? —el juez negó con la cabeza —Déjame adivinar ¿ellos están hechos el uno para el otro?  

 

Draco y Harry se miraron un instante, realmente comenzaban a temer por el resultado de todo eso.  

 

—Así es —ella asintió y avanzó hacia el tribunal —, me lo dijeron los dioses, con solo una mirada supe que estaban destinados para estar juntos... No deberían separarse, ni siquiera han estado juntos más de cuarentaiocho horas y... 

 

—Gracias por tus consejos Tisa, y sería todo más fácil si dejaras de ir enlazando a las parejas solo porque sí.  

 

—¡No fue solo porque sí! —protestó ella —, ellos lo deseaban. 

 

Harry notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Draco y le pareció que hacían que se viera mucho más guapo aún.  

 

—Estaban borrachos —acotó el juez —, y eso debería ser suficiente para decir que no a un enlace, así sean los dioses los que te digan lo que sea que te digan.  

 

Madame Tisa entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  

 

—Pronto acabará. 

 

—Ya lo sé, tenemos que atender más juicios —asintió el juez.  

 

—Me refiero a tu dolor... a tu soledad.  

 

—¡Oh, por favor! Toma asiento y déjame continuar con el caso —negó el juez. La mención a su soledad y dolor solo lo hizo enojar más.  

 

—Como quieras —murmuró la mujer, sentándose finalmente.  

 

—En cuanto a ustedes, ¿han introducido una separación de bienes también? —continuó el juez.  

 

—Así es, señoría —intervino esta vez Nott —, este hecho no ha sido más que un desagradable error, y se han tomado las previsiones del caso para evitar más problemas.  

 

—¿Problemas?, señor Malfoy, ¿por qué se unió al señor Potter?, ¿ustedes se conocían de antes? 

 

—De la escuela —respondió Draco —, pero no nos hemos visto en años, hace un par de noches coincidimos, charlamos y… bueno, ya sabe. 

 

—Vaya si lo sé. Señor Potter, ¿algo que agregar? 

 

Harry negó rápidamente.  

 

—Ni siquiera la razón por la cual cree usted que se enlazó con el señor Malfoy?  

 

—¿Exceso de alcohol? —preguntó Harry; Hermione negó con la cabeza y Draco bajó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado, en tanto el juez arqueaba una ceja.  

 

—Oh, oh —suspiró Nott. 

 

—¿Es lo que cree usted, señor Potter? ¿Qué esto se trata de un juego? ¿Así como sus constantes borracheras y escándalos? ¿Cree que es una más de sus fiestas? 

 

—La probidad del señor Potter no está en tela de juicio —se defendió rápidamente Hermione.  

 

—No lo estamos juzgando, señorita Granger; solo demostrando un punto, y ese punto es que el señor Potter va por el mundo haciendo lo que se le viene en gana sin ninguna sanción por ello, no veo porqué nosotros tenemos que ser permisivos con él.  

 

—Nosotros no pedimos que sea permisivo, solo la anulación de un enlace que surgió de un momento de exceso de diversión y alcohol —intervino Nott. 

 

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Ha venido solo a la isla? 

 

—Sí, señor.  

 

—¿Y qué era exactamente lo que buscaba? 

 

—Vacaciones —respondió rápidamente Draco.  

 

—Ya… seguramente su intención era la misma que la del señor Potter, hacer escándalo, emborracharse y acostarse con alguien, pero… 

 

—Su señoría, no tiene derecho a…  

 

—¡No me dirá usted qué derechos tengo, señor Nott! —interrumpió el juez —, y ahora que veo bien la situación, he decidido que ustedes tienen que aprender su lección, no pueden venir y enlazarse como si fuera algo sencillo y sin responsabilidades.  

 

—¿A qué se refiere? 

 

—No los divorciaré —indicó el juez —y por ende ningún juez los divorciara; quiero que se tomen en serio esto y sean responsables de sus decisiones, y eso incluye seguir una serie de pasos que deben cumplir para probar que realmente sí intentaron hacer que funcione; si aún así no lo hace, gustosamente los divorciaré en… —el juez miró a su calendario y suspiró —, nueve meses, vuelvan en nueve meses.  

 

Hermione y Nott se miraron un segundo, antes de saltar hacia el juez, que golpeaba la mesa para dar por concluido el caso.  

 

Ambos empezaron a gritar a la vez y Harry y Draco no los entendieron, lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse a las caras, con bastante temor.  

 

—No voy a cambiar el veredicto por más que ustedes griten. Tienen media hora para indicarme los datos que les voy a pedir como la vivienda, la responsabilidad de pagos y la forma en que se afrontará todo considerando que el señor Potter es una celebridad.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Hermione y Nott se miraron vencidos; Harry sabía que estaba abusando de su amiga, no solo la había hecho moverse hasta el otro lado del mundo, sino que siempre lo estaba sacando de líos; pero simplemente no podía ceder.  

 

—La Mansión es enorme y no hay problema con recibir una persona más.  

 

—Jamás de los jamases pienso instalarme en la misma casa que Lucius Malfoy.  

 

—Pues yo no me pienso mudar a un departamento de soltero, donde quién sabe cuántos chicos habrán estado... 

 

—¡Basta! —gritó el juez, viendo a Harry a punto de contestar —, ustedes dos son imposibles.  

 

—Señor, verá la razón por la cual no deben estar enlazados, ni juntos —argumentó Nott; el juez negó. 

 

—Buen intento, pero no, ellos tendrán que cumplir. —El juez miró a Draco —¿En su casa vive la familia de usted?  

—Mis padres, así es.  

 

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? 

 

—Diez habitaciones para invitados, que pueden duplicarse y hasta triplicarse, dependiendo de la necesidad —explicó Draco con orgullo.  

 

—Señor Potter, ¿cuántas habitaciones tiene su departamento?        

 

—Solo una, señor —respondió Harry rápidamente, aunque desanimado, casi se podía imaginar viviendo en la casa de los Malfoy. 

 

—¿Y además de la habitación?

 

—Es una habitación con baño, una sala, con baño de visitas, una cocina comedor… —Harry frunció el ceño tratando de pensar si había algo más que mencionar —, queda en un pequeño edificio muggle cerca del centro de Londres.

 

—Bien, obviamente la decisión es bastante sencilla —Draco levantó un poco el rostro, orgulloso —, se mudaran al departamento del señor Potter.  

 

—¿Qué? 

 

Harry miró a Draco con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que Draco entrecerrara los ojos, su mirada era amenazante.  

 

—Señor juez —protestó Draco —, el señor Potter es muy conocido por andarse metiendo con todo el mundo, no creo que sea correcto que me obligue a estar en un lugar donde fácilmente voy a tener que lidiar con sus conquistas, o sus borracheras. 

 

—Ni que tú fueras un santo —protestó Harry —, además tu presencia definitivamente hará que me tenga que quedar en el club, o en casa de alguien más, y por último, sé hacer muy buenos hechizos de silencio, así que no te preocupes por tu sanidad mental.  

 

—Serás asqueroso, Potter —negó Draco —, no tengo la más mínima intención de ser cómplice de la promiscuidad en la que vives.  

 

—No creo haberte parecido asqueroso la otra noche, de lo contrario no… —Harry se interrumpió cuando sintió la magia rodeándolo, por la expresión de Malfoy, él no era el único que lo sentía. 

 

—Muy bien, esto señores se llama  _fidelius corpus_  e implica fidelidad de cuerpo; no de alma o corazón porque estoy empezando a dudar que tengan alguno de ellos… sin embargo, sí podremos controlar sus cuerpos. El Enlace es una relación exclusiva, si ustedes dos se enlazaron, borrachos o no, implica que en algún momento pensaron que solo querían estar juntos y que además no querían estar con nadie más, así que ahora les haré el sueño realidad. Cualquier acto que implique besar o tocar de manera sexual a otra persona será castigado con un gran dolor, además de dar una alerta a nuestro despacho; esto implicará que se deje sin efecto la sentencia anterior y simplemente se niegue el divorcio para siempre.  

—¡Pero no tiene derecho! —estalló Hermione —, está sobrepasando los límites de la justicia, ellos tienen derecho a estar con alguien más, aún enlazados, es un tema de ellos, y no puede prohibirles el divorcio, tienen derecho a decidir estar juntos y luego a ya no estarlo.  

 

—Eso es un derecho para personas que actúan correctamente, en cambio estos dos no son más que dos chicos acostumbrados a hacer lo que se les viene en gana sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y que piensan que pueden resolver todo por el oro y su fama; pues están equivocados, completamente, y se los voy a demostrar. 

 

Nott y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada más y luego suspiraron, vencidos.  

 

—Estamos de acuerdo en todos los puntos entonces, los veo en nueve meses.  

 

El juez desapareció por una de las puertas laterales y la gente para el siguiente juicio entró por la puerta principal. 

 

Con las cabezas gachas, todos se dirigieron de vuelta al hotel. 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry caminaba detrás del grupo, con Ron, que permanecía en silencio, delante de ellos Nott y Hermione hablaban en susurros y más adelante Blaise trataba de seguirle el paso a un muy cabreado Draco.  

 

—Será mejor que cenemos, debemos terminar algunos detalles —le dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron, en medio del vestíbulo y señalando hacia el restaurante, mientras Draco, Blaise y Nott subían a la habitación sin decirles nada.  

 

—No tengo hambre —masculló Harry, pensando que lo mejor era ir a dormirse; con algo de suerte despertaría en nueve meses, para el divorcio.  

 

—Pues te la inventas, porque te sentarás a comer —habló Hermione con voz dura. Harry buscó apoyo en Ron, pero este no parecía con ganas de darle pelea a su novia.  

 

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa redonda, Harry notó que la mesa era demasiada para ellos tres y tuvo un mal presentimiento.  

 

—El que estemos enlazados no implica que…  

 

—¿Qué se lleven bien? ¿Qué se acuesten? —Hermione negó con la cabeza y bajó el tono de voz: —Nott y yo lo hemos resuelto, esto es lo que tendrán que hacer; Malfoy y tú mandaran un comunicado de prensa esta noche, indicando que hace tiempo, en la escuela, estuvieron involucrados, pero que luego se separaron, que se han encontrado en esta isla paradisiaca y todo ha vuelto a surgir, y que por eso decidieron enlazarse.

 

—¿Qué? —Harry negó con la cabeza —¿por qué no podemos simplemente apelar?

 

—Porque si apelamos todo el mundo se enterará de lo que está pasando, y no podemos permitirnos eso.

 

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se abstuvo, recordando la charla acerca de los escándalos. 

 

—¿Y por qué no puede simplemente callarse? 

 

—Hay demasiadas cosas implicadas en esto, Ron; he estado hablando con Nott y no es tan simple. 

 

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? 

 

—Mira, por tu lado, los del equipo no aceptarán que te enlazaste en medio de una borrachera, cuando andabas de juerga mientras supuestamente estabas castigado… 

 

—Eso es injusto —interrumpió Ron —, se supone que está suspendido, pero en ningún lado dice que tiene que quedarse en su casa. 

 

Hermione lo miró exasperada, mientras Harry asentía. 

 

—Él tiene razón, si estoy aquí es porque ellos me mandaron a casa y…     

 

—¡Merlín bendito! Parecen dos niños. Sí, en teoría Harry es libre de irse a donde se le dé la gana, pero si está castigado, no esperan que haga eso, sino que trate de enmendar sus errores, como dejar de ser tan “no me interesa el mundo y hago lo que quiero” y se porte más solidario con sus fans y los seguidores del equipo. Los Chudley están perdiendo partidos y oro por tratar de darle una lección, y Harry actúa como si nada.  

 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Hermione respirando agitadamente y Harry y Ron mirando hacia su plato vacío.  

 

—Además —continuó luego de unos segundos Hermione —, hay toda una gran implicancia legal y de magia; tú y Draco no hicieron ningún acuerdo previo, así que para que Malfoy pueda hacer un contrato de cualquier tipo va necesitar tu firma mágica; su casa, la Mansión, te reconocerá como parte de la familia… hay varias cosas más respecto a las empresas, no es que tengas derecho de tomar decisiones, pero hay situaciones en las que querrán tu firma, y todos se preguntarán por qué es que sucede eso. Y antes de salir del juzgado hablé con los del equipo y les he contado esa historia de que tú y Draco eran novios antes y han decidido enlazarse, y han pensado que tal vez sentar cabeza te haga bien de una vez por todas; por suerte tenemos eso a favor. Incluso han pensado que algunas marcas querrán tu representación ahora que eres enlazado. Y no había forma de que ellos no lo supieran porque en caso de lesión sería a Malfoy a quien tendrían que llamar.

 

—No quiero que llamen a Malfoy cuando me lesione, seguro y les dice que me corten algo por pura maldad.

 

—Ni modo, te aguantas —le respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.    

 

—Y supongo que está el hechizo de fidelidad también —murmuró Harry, mirando hacia su muñeca izquierda, donde una pulsera plateada brillaba. 

 

—Además de eso, Harry… mira, hemos hablado tantas veces de esto que ya cansa, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, porqué de pronto dejaste de ser como eras y te empezaste a portar como un  _play boy_ , pero debes parar, debes poner tu vida en orden y tal vez esta sea la oportunidad. Ha tenido que venir un juez y obligarte.  

 

Harry mantuvo la cabeza baja, meditando sobre lo que su amiga le decía, mientras acariciaba la pulsera.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Mis padres me van a matar… desheredar y luego matar, sí, eso harán… ¡tal vez primero me torturen, luego me deshereden y finalmente me maten!   

 

—Probablemente —asintió Blaise, mientras miraba hacia el océano —, tienen muy buena vista desde aquí.  

 

—¿Tienen? Tengo, dirás —corrigió Draco, no le apetecía mirar el mar así que se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y se preguntó si era muy temprano para un trago.  

 

—Tú y Potter —explicó Blaise, se agachó justo a tiempo, un jarrón azul pasó volando muy cerca de su cabeza.  

 

—¡Cállate!  

 

—De verdad, Draco, a veces te pones muy dramático. ¿Sabes cuántos quisieran estar enlazados con Potter? 

 

—Pues que venga uno de esos y tome mi lugar, porque yo no quiero.  

 

Blaise suspiró y se sentó delante de Draco.  

 

—Mira, si tú y él están en esta situación es porque, como dijo el juez, en algún momento de la desenfrenada noche, congeniaron y no solo quisieron acostarse, sino que hasta se enlazaron… algo debió pasar, algo bueno. 

 

—No me acuerdo —negó Draco y Blaise arqueó una ceja.  

 

—No te acuerdas. 

 

—Mira, estaba en el club, y solo quería beberme un trago y ligarme a alguien para olvidarme un poco de Millo y justamente fue a él y a Nick a quienes me encontré, me increparon el haberlos estado siguiendo y topé con Potter, él se hizo pasar como mi cita de esa noche y así fue como me libré de ellos; quise ir a un club por una copa para agradecerle y además para entretenerme un poco y luego… luego está todo difuso. Sí, la pasé bien, fue divertido y todo lo demás, pero enlazarme… ni idea de porqué.  

 

—Tu padre dice que espera a tu regreso para una explicación de lo ocurrido —informó Nott, entrando a la habitación en ese momento.  

 

—Merlín…  

 

—Ya se dio cuenta de que te has enlazado, hay variaciones en la magia de la Mansión y en las empresas; además el árbol genealógico ha puesto a Potter como tu enlace. Tu madre casi se muere. Tu  padre guarda la calma, asegura que hay una explicación coherente para todo.  

 

—Mierda…  

 

—Genial, eso es algo por lo que te preocuparás luego.

 

—Mierda… —volvió a murmurar Draco.

 

—Y ahora, mientras arreglamos su regreso, el tuyo y el de Potter, digo, debemos ir a almorzar con ellos —continuó Nott. 

 

—Pero yo no quiero almorzar.  

 

—Pero tendrás que hacerlo, Draco, eso y muchas cosas más, como mandar un comunicado de prensa, organizar todo para tu mudanza, hacer una fiesta de compromiso tardía...  

 

Draco se hundió un poco más en el sillón y cerró los ojos, por más que lo deseó, la tierra no se abrió y se lo tragó.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Deja de hacer eso —increpó Draco, llegando al comedor, mientras Harry acariciaba la pulsera plateada con aire distraído.  

 

—¿Qué cosa? 

 

—Acariciar la pulsera, hay una conexión, yo lo siento.             

 

—Oh… no lo sabía, lo siento.  

 

—¿Por qué me tengo que sentar junto a Potter? —preguntó Draco luego de notar que mientras él hablaba con Harry, todos se habían acomodado de tal manera que solo le dejaban el sitio junto a Harry.  

 

—Porque es usual que los recién enlazados quieran estar juntos —explicó Hermione mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención del mozo.  

 

—Nosotros no somos recién enlazados —le recordó Draco, pero ella lo ignoró, mientras hablaba con el mozo, que asentía rápidamente.  

 

—Bien, Draco, esta es una de las fotografías que mandaremos a la prensa, así que toma la mano de Potter y sonríe —ordenó Nott.  

 

Harry y Draco se miraron un instante y luego suspiraron.  

 

—Acabemos con esto de una vez, tengo un gran dolor de cabeza —le dijo Harry, Draco asintió. 

 

—Mira, hasta ya compartimos síntomas.  

 

—Qué genial —masculló Ron de mal humor mientras Draco y Harry se tomaban de la mano sobre la mesa y una gran cantidad de comida y postres aparecía.  

 

—Bien, es usual que sus mejores amigos estén con ustedes el día de su enlace, así que todos sonrían, mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido acabaremos con esto —les dijo Nott, mientras sonreía a la cámara que el mozo traía.  

 

Durante el resto de la tarde continuaron siendo guiados por Nott y Hermione para varias sesiones de fotografía que dieran fe de la historia que habían fabricado. De todas maneras, tanto Draco como Harry, estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso era mejor que decir que fueron a emborracharse y quedaron enlazados.  

 

No fue hasta la noche, en que Harry descubrió que sus cosas habían sido movidas hacia el  _pent-house_  de Draco.  

 

—A todos les parecerá extraño que no estén durmiendo juntos si es que están enlazados —explicó Hermione con cansancio, mientras terminaba de arreglar su maleta.  

 

—¿Y por qué me tengo que quedar aquí un día más?, ¿no puedo regresar con ustedes?  

 

—No, porque queremos que tú y él se calmen, hablen y terminen de ajustar todos los detalles, nos esperan nueve meses largos y cansados y todo puede ser más fácil si se comportan como adultos y conversan; además, es normal que las parejas pasen tiempo a solas, la historia de que tú tienes que entrenar y él atender asuntos familiares y que por eso tienen que volver pronto es muy buena, seguro que los medios se la tragaran, pero no que regresen separados.  

 

Harry escuchó en la otra habitación a Draco levantándole la voz a Nott y Zabini y suspiró, de verdad que todo se le hacía muy cuesta arriba.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco y Harry miraron con cierto pánico cuando todos sus amigos se marcharon, cerca de la media noche, y luego se quedaron solos.  

 

Durante un instante, ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer; el día anterior habían estado con sus amigos, y antes demasiado sorprendidos para hacer nada, pero ahora ya todo estaba listo y hecho, solo tenían que terminar de ajustar los detalles, pero ninguno sabía cómo empezar. 

 

—¿Y si vamos por un trago? —le dijo Harry a Draco. 

 

—Claro —bufó Draco —, tal vez y hasta terminamos divorciados.  

 

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita.  

 

Draco pidió una de las mesas más apartadas en el restaurante, aunque daba igual, porque por la hora, ya no había casi nadie.  

 

—Solo dos copas de vino, nada de borracheras para nosotros esta noche —advirtió Draco a Harry, mientras el mozo les traía el pedido. 

 

—Da igual, me emborrache o no, nada cambiará —suspiró Harry, mientras picaba su lasaña.  

 

—Ambos estamos en el mismo problema —le recordó Draco —, y créeme, no hay nada que me gustaría más que cambiar la situación.  

 

—Ya lo sé —, Harry soltó el tenedor —, por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí.  

 

—Ni que fuera tan malo, solo estas enlazado conmigo —frunció el ceño Draco, dejando sus cubiertos también. 

 

—¿Solo?  

 

—Bueno, alguien acostumbrado a ir de fiesta y emborracharse todos los días no debe sentirse tan sorprendido por hacer cosas como estas. 

 

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? 

 

—Creo que entiendes claramente qué quiere decir.  

 

—No, me parece que no —replicó Harry, con los dientes apretados.  

 

Draco arqueó una ceja y cuando habló, arrastró las palabras tanto como lo hacía en el colegio. 

 

—Evidentemente un tipo que va camino al alcoholismo y la perdición suele despertar en camas ajenas sin saber siquiera cómo llegó allí o qué paso.  

 

—Déjame recordarte que fue contigo con quien desperté, y creo que tú tampoco sabes qué pasó. 

 

Draco se sonrojó un poco, pero aún así continuó. 

 

—Me fui de copas contigo, ese fue mi error, andar con alguien que no tiene control, y sí, desperté sin saber qué había hecho, pero a mí no me pasa esto todos los días, como a ti. 

 

—Te estás pasando de la raya —increpó Harry, poniéndose de pie. 

 

Draco se puso de pie también. 

 

—¿La verdad duele mucho,  _cariño_? 

 

—Hay que tener poca vergüenza para acusarme a mí de irresponsable cuando tú participaste en esto.  

 

—Eres una mala influencia. 

 

—Y tú tonto.  

 

Draco bufó de indignación. 

 

—He perdido el apetito, me voy a la cama.  

 

—Como quieras —replicó Harry. 

 

Draco le dio una mirada fastidiada y salió del restaurante. Harry se dejó caer en la silla y bebió de un solo trago el vino.  

 

—Bueno, ya que no estás, me tomaré tu vino también —dijo Harry hacia la nada, levantando la copa de vino que Draco no había tomado aún y dándole un sorbo.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco azotó la puerta del pent-house y luego también la de su habitación, se sacó la ropa, y se metió a la ducha. 

 

Cuando salió al menos ya estaba más calmado; las cosas con Potter nunca podrían ser sencillas, pero Theo y Blaise le habían dicho, antes de irse, que tenía que tener paciencia y poner de su parte, esos nueve meses eran ineludibles, y si no empezaba a colaborar sería peor.  

 

—Ellos tienen razón —aceptó Draco mientras se metía en la cama —debo calmarme y tratar de adaptarme… dejarme llevar, solo así pasaran los nueve meses antes de que me dé cuenta.  

 

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, las luces se apagaron y trató de conciliar el sueño.  

 

Y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, alguien más metiéndose en su cama lo despertó.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry se dejó caer en la cama y un instante después algo lo empujó y cayó al piso. 

 

—Ouch ¿Qué te pasa? —Harry se sentó y miró hacia Draco con confusión. 

 

—¿Qué mierda haces? —increpó Draco, sentándose y encendiendo las luces; arqueó una ceja al ver a Harry solo en ropa interior.  

 

—Pues dormir, ¿no es obvio?  

 

—Lo que no es obvio es por qué crees que puedes meterte en mi cama… ¿estás borracho? 

 

—Solo tomé unas copas y no, no estoy borracho… el juez dijo que teníamos que compartir cama —Harry se sentó y trató de apartar las mantas de la cama de Draco, pero éste no lo dejó.  

 

—¿Y cómo demonios se va dar cuenta de que no dormimos juntos?

 

—Porque tenemos un hechizo. Si estamos en la misma ciudad, debemos dormir en la misma cama. No me arriesgare a que el loco ese decida que no nos da el divorcio porque tú, caprichosamente, no quieres cumplir sus órdenes.  

 

—¡Yo no soy caprichoso! —gritó Draco, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

 

—Sí que lo eres, seguro que por tu capricho estamos metidos en todo este lío —lo acusó Harry, tratando de sentarse nuevamente en la cama, Draco le dio otro empujón, evitando que se sentara —. ¡Draco!

 

—No quiero que duermas conmigo.  

 

—Ya lo hicimos antes —Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

—No me interesa —se cruzó de brazos Draco.

 

—¿A caso crees que me divierte tener que dormir a tu lado?

 

—Te divirtió lo suficiente como para enlazarte conmigo.

 

—Ambos estamos en el mismo lío, y no estás ayudando a resolverlo.

 

—No hay nada que resolver, Potter, lo único que estás haciendo es que pierda la paciencia.  

 

—Pues por lo amargado que luces normalmente, deberías perderla de vez en cuando, capaz y así le caes mejor a la gente. 

 

—Claro, claro, tan bien como le caes tú a tus fans últimamente…  

 

—Deja de darme la lata con ese tema.  

 

—Y tú de comportarte como un niño.  

 

—Eres tú el que no quiere dejarme entrar a la cama. 

 

—¡Porque me parece absurdo que nos obliguen a dormir en la misma cama!

 

—Pues a mí también, pero es exactamente lo que haré —y dicho eso, Harry se metió en la cama, empujando a Draco en el proceso.  

 

Draco y él se miraron un instante y luego Draco suspiró. 

 

—No pases de mi mitad. 

 

—Ya quisieras.  

 

—Idiota. 

 

—Estúpido.  

 

—imbécil. 

 

—Animal.  

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, apagó las luces y trató de no pensar en que tenía a Potter casi desnudo, durmiendo junto a él. 

 

Harry suspiró y miró al techo durante un largo rato, el efecto de las copas de vino que había tomado esa noche estaba dejando su organismo y la claridad lo estaba abordando. Ahora estaba enlazado y tendría que estarlo por los siguientes nueves meses. Tal vez no sería bueno empezar con una pelea.  

 

—Oye, Malfoy, lo lamento, no quise enojarte —luego de un momento de silencio, Harry volteó y miró hacia Draco, como todo estaba oscuro, no pudo ver mucho, así que subió un poco las luces, Draco estaba completamente dormido. Harry pensó, como esa mañana en el juzgado, que no se veía nada mal.  

 

Draco esperó a que Harry apagara las luces nuevamente para soltar el aire lentamente. Tal vez si ambos ponían de su parte…. Tal vez…  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco decidió que los siguientes nueve meses serían una lucha entre evitar matar a Harry y evitar suicidarse.  

 

No entendía cómo es que ellos habían acabado en esa situación, si es que evidentemente no tenían nada en común. Esa mañana había despertado con la extraña sensación de un cuerpo a su lado, se habían pegado, buscando calor e incluso, Draco casi estaba seguro, de que se habían frotado un poco, antes de estar completamente despiertos y conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.  

 

Luego de la evidente incomodidad, se habían puesto en pie, habían discutido por el baño y por dónde desayunar; luego habían ido a tomarse las fotografías en la playa, tal como Hermione y Nott les había indicado y para la hora del almuerzo, ambos ya estaban listos para irse, solo que no habían decidido a dónde ir.  

 

—Mi padre nos hará picadillo a ambos, así que allí no podemos aparecer primero, entiéndelo —bramó Draco, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación —, nos conviene aparecer en tu departamento.  

 

—Pero es que no quiero… prefiero que me dejes solo para organizar mi departamento.  

 

—Potter, eres absurdo, igual y los elfos irán a limpiar todo y…  

 

—No quiero tus elfos en mi departamento. 

 

—¿Tienes tus propios Elfos? 

 

—¡Claro que no!  

 

—¿Y cómo limpias? 

 

—Lo hago yo mismo.  

 

—Ugh, Potter, ni creas que yo voy a limpiar.  

 

—No le veo nada malo ni asqueroso a limpiar. 

 

—Es tonto, sobre todo si puedes tener tus propios elfos. 

 

—Pero puedes hacer magia, con la magia puedes limpiar todo. No es como los muggles, ellos sí que tienen que hacer un gran esfuerzo. 

 

—Por favor… —bufó Draco.  

 

—Como sea, ya que viviremos en mí departamento, seguiremos mis reglas. 

 

—Dudo mucho de que tú tengas reglas. 

 

—Malfoy… en serio que estoy tratando, pero si no pones de tu parte…  

 

—¿Estás tratando?, ¿cómo? Tenemos que vivir en tu departamento, con tus reglas, tengo que aprender a limpiar, sin mis elfos, no puedo protestar… lo siento mucho, pero creo que el obstinado aquí no soy yo.   

 

—Deberíamos volver separados —resolvió Harry.  

 

—Granger dijo que no, que bajo ningún motivo volviéramos separados, es malo para tu imagen.  

 

—¿Y te preocupa mi imagen? 

 

—Me preocupa la imagen de cualquiera ligado al apellido Malfoy, Potter, no seas engreído.  

 

—Disculpe su majestad.  

 

—De acuerdo —Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire —necesito un cigarro. 

 

—¿Fumas? 

 

—Sí, tú también —le recordó Draco. 

 

—¿Qué? 

 

—Aquella noche… o sea “la noche” fumamos juntos, sentados en el muelle… en algún muelle, no recuerdo cual.  

 

—Vaya, yo no fumaba desde…  

 

—Desde “él”, lo sé —Draco levantó un poco más el rostro —, me acuerdo de algunas cosas. Esa noche fumamos y me lo dijiste: no fumo desde hace mucho porque me hace acordar a las noches en que nos escabullíamos para hacer el amor.  

 

Harry se sonrojó violentamente. No recordaba la última vez que había fumado y definitivamente nunca le había hablado a nadie de él. Era su secreto, su doloroso e íntimo secreto.  

 

—No quiero que fumes en el departamento.  

 

—Como digas, _jefe_ —Draco encendió un cigarro y caminó hacia los ventanales, abrió una de las ventanas y se apoyó en el marco, observando el mar azul y el agua clara. Trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de relajarse.  

 

Harry lo observó un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza y caminar hacia él. Draco tenía razón, tal vez no estaba siendo muy colaborador.  

 

—Malfoy… lo lamento, tienes razón, podemos aparecer en mi departamento y luego ya veremos qué hacer.  

 

Draco volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada, preguntándose dónde estaría la trampa.  

 

—Y acerca de… sobre…

 

—¿ _Él_? 

 

—Sí, sobre él… yo preferiría que no le contaras a nadie lo que sea que te haya contado.  

 

—No recuerdo mucho, para serte honesto, solo que es alguien con quien estuviste mucho tiempo y que lo mantuvieron en secreto, que la situación era complicada… aunque fue después de la guerra, y que las cosas no acabaron muy bien…   

 

Draco se mordió la lengua y evitó decir “que él te dejó” cuando notó lo cabizbajo que Harry se estaba poniendo.  

 

—Lo siento —murmuró Draco, girando a ver por la ventana de nuevo, no quería lidiar con las tristezas de Potter.  

 

Cuando volteó, al no escuchar respuesta de Harry, notó que el chico se había ido.  

 

—Genial —dijo hacia el cielo —, ¡qué vivan los novios!  

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Continuara... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer... en una semana más vamos con el siguiente capítulo.   
> Espero que la historia les esté gustando... =)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, otro capítulo más, muchas gracias por los comentarios y Kudos que han estado dejando durante la semana, me alegra que la historia les esté gustando... 
> 
> Pasen lindo domingo.

# III

 

**_ Un enlace inesperado _ **

****

_Todos hemos sido sorprendidos esta madrugada por el comunicado de prensa que han emitido a través de sus abogados Harry Potter y nada más y nada menos que el soltero codiciado y futuro heredero de una gran fortuna: Draco Malfoy. En este comunicado nos dicen, textualmente: “Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han llevado a cabo el día de ayer una íntima ceremonia de enlace, en compañía solo de un par de amigos. Ambos están muy felices de anunciar que ahora son una pareja enlazada.”_

_¿Están tan sorprendidos como nosotros? Ya imaginó que sí. Hemos hecho una revisión exhaustiva de nuestros archivos y no encontramos una sola imagen o noticia que haga referencia a ellos dos juntos, ni siquiera los hemos visto en las mismas ceremonias o reuniones sociales._

_Según nos informan sus abogados, Draco y Harry tuvieron algo durante el colegio, antes de la guerra, cosa de chiquillos, nos dicen, y esta semana coincidieron en las islas Británicas Vírgenes, donde ambos, por separado, fueron buscando un poco de calma y tranquilidad. Es allí que la chispa volvió a arder y decidieron enlazarse._  

 

_“Pensamos que es el momento propicio para ambos”, acotó Draco Malfoy. “Draco, definitivamente será el equilibrio que mi vida necesita”, escribió Harry Potter. Podemos ver algunas fotos de la pequeña cena luego del enlace y del paseo que después dieron los novios por la playa; efectivamente, se ven muy felices tomados de la mano y posando para las cámaras, aunque eso no quita que la noticia sea una gran bomba para los fans de Potter y para toda la comunicad mágica._  

 

_Los novios disfrutarán de un par de días más bajo el sol antes de reincorporarse a sus labores cotidianas; el lugar de residencia de los recién enlazados es un misterio._  

 

_Rita Skeeter_

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry y Draco aparecieron en la sala de estar del departamento de Harry; Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento más, tratando de sobreponerse a la horrible sensación de viajar por traslador, aunque los tuvo que abrir de golpe cuando un grito lo hizo sobresaltar.

 

—¡Harry! —dijo un chico y Harry, que ya imaginaba que el chico estaría allí, envolvió a Kenny con sus brazos —, ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás en las noticias de nuevo…

 

—Hola, Kenny —saludó Harry, dejándose abrazar —, han sido unos días locos la verdad, ¿cómo…? — y entonces un carraspeo lo hizo interrumpirse. 

 

—Potter —protestó Draco.  

 

—Oh… sí, lo siento —Harry observó el brazalete que Draco le señalaba y recordó que no podía ni debía arriesgarse.  

 

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Kenny, mirando preocupado hacia Harry, parado junto al rubio que, por la fotografía de las noticias, debía ser Draco Malfoy.  

 

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, de pronto le costaba mucho hablar.  

 

—Soy Draco Malfoy —Draco le dio una mirada dura y avanzó un paso más —, esposo de Harry.  

 

—Harry, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿te enlazaste?, pero… ¿y nosotros?  

 

—No me digas que es tu novio —le riñó Draco a Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.  

 

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente, a la vez que Kenny decía que sí.  

 

Draco arqueó una ceja.  

 

—Potter, voy a ver la habitación, será mejor que arregles esto cuanto antes —ordenó Draco, jalando su maleta hacia el pasillo y tratando de adivinar cuál puerta era la de la habitación.  

 

Harry se enfrentó a la dura mirada de Kenny.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco pretendió no escuchar los gritos en la sala y comenzó a estudiar el lugar, la habitación era amplia, tenía grandes ventanas y un baño propio. Aunque no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que era su habitación en la Mansión. 

 

Paseó su vista por las paredes desnudas. Tenía la idea de que Potter era bastante sentimental y pegado a sus amigos, la ausencia de fotografías le llamó la atención.

 

Aunque había un par de cosas fuera de sitio, por lo demás el sitio no era tan terrible como había esperado.

 

Abrió las puertas del armario y sintió un hechizo de protección bastante interesante. 

 

—Así que aquí es donde guardas tus secretos, Potter —murmuró Draco mientras apartaba la ropa, solo pudo ver la pared del fondo y sentir la gran cantidad de magia que emanaba del lugar, aunque no era magia mala, sino agradable.  

 

—No querrás intentar abrir eso sin mi autorización, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles —dijo entonces Harry, haciéndolo sobresaltar. 

 

—¿Qué pasó? No noté que tú y tu novio dejaron de gritar —le comentó Draco, alejándose del armario.  

 

—Ya se fue —Harry se sentó en la cama, con los hombros caídos.  

 

—No sabía que tenías un novio —le reprochó Draco, mirándolo, Harry no parecía muy contento, pero a él tampoco le hacía gracia que hubiera un novio oculto, sobre todo porque ahora tendrían que guardar las apariencias y no quería parecer un roba novios. No de nuevo.  

 

—Pues yo tampoco.  Kenny y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo, amigos con derecho —aclaró —y últimamente salíamos seguido, casi siempre terminábamos enredados, según yo nada serio, pero resulta que Kenny pensó que teníamos algo, que solo me estaba dando un espacio para que notara que deberíamos ser exclusivos y todo eso.  

 

—Si hubieras ido con él a las Islas…  

 

—Lo pensé, pero él tenía que trabajar, además, necesitaba descansar de todo lo de aquí —Harry se encogió de hombros —, creo que lo que más le ha molestado es que ya no podremos enredarnos o andar de fiestas tanto, no creo que en realidad esté enamorado de mí ni nada de eso.  

 

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?  

 

—Solo lo supongo, de todas formas no hay nada que pueda hacer —Harry se encogió de hombros pensando que cuando uno está enamorado no le gusta compartir, tal como Kenny y él hacían.  

 

—Tú sabrás, mientras no dé problemas… ¿Has aclarado las cosas con él?

 

—Sí, lo he aclarado, por supuesto.

 

—¿Y no le habrás dicho lo que pasó realmente, no?

 

—Claro que no, no soy tan tonto.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja y Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Draco negó y continuó interrogándolo.

 

—Además, ¿cómo ha entrado aquí?

 

—Tenía acceso a la chimenea, le tengo confianza.

 

—Pero se la has quitado, ¿no?

 

—Claro que sí.

 

—Bien, no quiero encontrármelo por aquí. —Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco suspiró —. Y también está, ahora que estamos hablando, ese tema de las fiestas.  

 

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? 

 

—Sabes que tendrás que moderarte, ¿cierto? 

 

—¿Moderarme? 

 

—Eso mismo. 

 

—Hablas como Hermione.  

 

—Sé de los riesgos que implica para ti el seguir llevando una vida desenfrenada, ahora tu fortuna ha sido agregada a la mía, y cualquier daño que provoques recaerá en mis bienes también… por lo que sí, debes ser cuidadoso.  

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, se sentía demasiado abrumado.  

 

—Voy a tomar una ducha.  

 

Draco frunció el ceño mientras Harry se desprendía de camiseta y caminaba hacia el baño.  

 

—Y aún falta ver a mis padres.  

 

—Luego del baño —gritó Harry.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Bien, saludas a mis padres y luego esperas en el salón, mientras ellos hablan conmigo, seguro que habrán gritos y un gran escándalo, pero no debes preocuparte, lo resolveré, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Draco a Harry, mientras ambos permanecían de pie, frente a la chimenea y con los polvos flu en la mano.  

 

—Creo que más que nada, estás tratando de convencerte a ti mismo que así será.  

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  

 

—No es cierto.  

 

—De todas formas —continuó Harry —, tú ya eres un adulto, y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, es decir, veinticuatro años ya es ser mayor de edad, ellos no deberían decirte nada.  

 

—No es así como funciona mi familia. Mira, mejor será que tú te quedes aquí y que luego los saludes… habrá mucha más privacidad para nosotros.  

 

—Por como pinta la situación, mejor te acompaño —negó Harry.  

 

—Mi padre no se amilanará porque tú estés presente —le recordó Draco a Harry.  

 

—Perfecto entonces. Cuando vamos a jugar Quidditch, uno de esos partidos horribles, donde el clima no nos ayudará o donde no estamos completos y sabemos que tenemos muchas posibilidades de perder, siempre decimos “al mal paso, darle prisa”, así que… —Harry dio un paso al frente, entró al fuego y Draco, más que nada por inercia, se metió con él.  

 

—A la Mansión Malfoy —dijo Draco con voz fuerte, ambos tiraron los polvos flu y cuando cayeron al otro lado sintió la mano de Harry sosteniendo la suya; pero estaba tan aturdido que no sabía si agradecerle o mandarlo a volar. Delante de él, sentado leyendo el profeta estaba Lucius Malfoy.  

 

—Padre.  

 

—Pero mira nada más, los recién enlazados —dijo Lucius, poniéndose de pie, pese a ser casi de la misma altura de Harry, se vio sumamente imponente e hizo que Harry se estremeciera levemente.  

 

—Recordarás a Harry Potter.  

 

—Como si hubiera forma de olvidarlo… aunque hace como cuatro días que no aparecía en el diario, haciendo alguno de sus escándalos.  

 

—Es que estaba de viaje de bodas —sonrió Harry, muy pagado de sí mismo y se estremeció nuevamente al ver a Draco y Lucius levantar la ceja de la misma forma y a la misma vez.  

 

—Draco —dijo entonces Narcissa, entrando a la habitación. Harry pudo sentir como Draco se relajaba un poco.  

 

—Madre —Draco soltó a Harry y se abrazó brevemente a su madre.  

 

—Narcissa, no pensarás felicitarlo por tamaña estupidez —le recriminó Lucius.  

 

—Por supuesto que no —negó Narcissa, mirando a Harry de manera incrédula —, tenía la esperanza de que todo no fuera más que un mal entendido.  

 

—Lamentablemente no lo es, madre —Draco miró a Harry y luego suspiró —, padre, madre, me gustaría tener unas palabras con ustedes en el despacho.  

 

—¿Y pretendes dejar aquí solo a Potter? —murmuró Lucius, parecía estar muy enojado, meditó Harry.  

 

—Claro, me esperará un momento, ¿verdad, Potter? —Harry asintió, aunque se sentía cada vez más incómodo —, luego podremos hablar los cuatro.  

 

—No veo de qué tenemos que hablar con él —negó Lucius, su mirada despectiva fue a dar a los pantalones muggles que Harry vestía e hizo que este se sonrojara un poco.  

 

—Padre, no seas injusto, no has escuchado  lo que tengo que decir.  

 

—Draco tiene razón, Lucius, quiero saber qué es lo que pasó, estoy segura de que hay una explicación muy válida para este enredo.  

 

Si Harry no hubiera estado demasiado aturdido, hubiera reído de la cara de pánico que Draco puso.  

 

—Bueno… vamos al estudio y…  

 

—¿Por qué vamos a ser desconsiderados con el señor Potter? Aparentemente ahora es de la familia, no podemos dejarlo solo aquí. Eso no sería apropiado —regañó Narcissa, mientras levantaba un poco una mano; inmediatamente un elfo pequeño y con un trapo como única vestimenta, apareció. 

 

—Madame —dijo el elfo, inclinándose hacia delante.  

 

—Trae el té —le pidió Narcissa, mientras se sentaba e indicaba a todos que se sentara.  

 

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de pánico, mientras Lucius ponía cara de que prefería estar frente a una Banshee que en esa reunión con Harry.  

 

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Narcissa cuando el juego de té apareció y cada uno tuvo delante una taza con el humeante contenido además de un poco de galletas.  

 

—Theo me dijo que había hablado con ustedes…  

 

—Él solo dijo que habías estado de vacaciones, vacaciones que ni siquiera habías tenido la gentileza de informar —amonestó Lucius —y que luego algo pasó y que ahora estabas enlazado, que nos lo explicarías al volver. Ya volviste, así que espero la explicación.  

 

Harry pensó que ya no era tan divertido ver el control que Lucius y Narcissa parecían tener sobre Draco, y debía ser mucho, dada la forma en que este se tensaba.  

 

—Draco y yo coincidimos en una de las playas y estuvimos conversando, luego…  

 

—Luego nos emborrachamos y nos enlazamos —completó Draco, mientras más rápido lo dijera, mejor sería, Potter tenía razón en cuanto a ese dicho.  

 

Harry se encogió un poco más en su sitio, mientras Lucius enfurecía.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer —exclamó Harry, en voz alta, Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia, pero a él no le interesó para nada.  

 

—Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí, Potter, el que Draco se haya… enredado como… 

 

—Enlazado —interrumpió Harry —nos enlazamos y si nos equivocamos es nuestro asunto, ahora tenemos que cumplir algunas cosas y en un tiempo todo se resolverá, no es como si fuera algo irremediable. 

 

—Sí que lo es —increpó Narcissa —, Draco, luego de esto, pasará a ser un divorciado, ya no un soltero, además, en los siguientes meses estará imposibilitado de escoger compañero o compañera, quién sabe si es que no se le va un gran partido así.  

 

—¿Gran partido? 

 

—Enlaces arreglados —le susurró Draco.  

 

—¿Aún creen en eso? —preguntó Harry, sin bajar la voz. 

 

—Más o menos, digamos que si quiero salir con alguien, primero tengo la obligación de ver quién es y de donde proviene, sino me conviene pues… —Draco se encogió de hombros —, siempre es fácil olvidar a alguien que solo te gustaba a tener que olvidar a alguien con quien ya tenías una relación.  

 

—Qué horrible.  

 

—Potter, no te consiento que vengas a mi casa y critiques nuestras maneras —le reprochó Lucius.  

 

—Pues sus maneras son horribles, y deberían dejar de gritarle a Draco.  

 

—Potter, esto es un tema familiar —le recordó Draco —, no te metas.  

 

—Pues me meto —Harry se puso en pie —, no me parece adecuado lo que hacen y creo que Draco y yo debemos volver otro día, cuando estén más calmados. Mejor vámonos Draco.

 

—¿Qué? —Narcissa se puso en pie —¿intentas ordenarle a Draco qué hacer? Buena suerte con eso.  

 

—Él no me ordena qué hacer—protestó Draco.  

 

—Yo no estoy ordenando —aclaró Harry —, solo estoy sugiriendo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, ya que están tan alterados, luego van a decirle algo desagradable y se van a arrepentir.  

 

—¿Desagradable? —Lucius se puso en pie —, ¿cómo qué? Como que es un idiota por no saber medirse, que ha tirado por la borda prácticamente un año de su vida y que ha puesto a toda la familia en aprietos, obligándonos a participar de la mentira que es el enlace que tienen? ¿Cómo se supone que lo tratemos como un adulto si no hace más que tontería tras tontería? Primero lo de Millo y ahora esto, es inaudito, no voy a permitir que…  

 

—Sí, algo como eso —suspiró Harry.

 

—No lo permitas entonces, ese no es mi problema —Draco se puso en pie, hablaba con los dientes apretados —, no he venido a pedir permiso ni a ser juzgado por mis actos, solo a informar. Enviaré por mis cosas el día de mañana. Vámonos, Potter.  

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Draco tomó la mano de Harry y caminó hacia la chimenea. Por un instante, Harry estuvo tentado a dar un aplauso por la reacción de Draco, pero luego se preguntó si es que siendo jalado a la chimenea por Draco no era algo así como obedecer sus órdenes. Draco no esperó a dar una mirada más a su padre y dijo en voz alta la dirección del departamento de Harry. Aparecieron en la sala de estar, la magia había dejado a Draco entrar sin tener que hacer ninguna modificación.  

 

Draco soltó la mano de Harry y caminó hacia la habitación.  

 

—Si no te molesta, quiero estar solo.  

 

—Claro —susurró Harry, sintiéndose inútil al no saber qué hacer.  

 

Draco cerró la puerta y Harry se dejó caer en el sofá. Eso había sido intenso. Suspiró y recordó a los Weasley; hasta ese momento se había tomado como una broma el asunto de hablar con los padres, pensó que sería una versión similar a sus amigos gritando, pero tarde se había dado cuenta de que no era así. No podía permitir que Draco pasara por eso si es que iban a hablar con los Weasley, así que decidió aprovechar para hablar con ellos de una vez.  

 

Se puso en pie y se apareció en la madriguera.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco encendió un cigarro y abrió la ventana del dormitorio de par en par. Harry tenía razón, él era un adulto, no un niño que tenía que pedir permiso; cierto que había cometido un error, pero nadie más que él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello. Su padre siempre lo juzgaba muy duramente, como si olvidara todo lo que Draco había hecho durante la guerra por la familia. No, ellos no tenían derecho a tratarlo así, menos delante de Harry.  

 

Esperó que Harry no notara los hechizos para neutralizar el humo del cigarro.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry permaneció bastante quieto mientras la señora Weasley soltaba una larga disertación acerca de lo inmoderado de su comportamiento y como ese enlace no era más que una de las consecuencias de tan desmedidos actos. Que tenía suerte de que solo fuera un enlace y no el diagnóstico de alguna enfermedad o embarazo.

 

El señor Weasley negaba con la cabeza mientras la señora Weasley seguía levantando la voz y moviéndose de un lado al otro. Harry pensó que al menos había conseguido que prometieran que no le dirían nada a nadie.  No soportaba la idea de los demás Weasley riéndose de él y de las tonterías que hacía borracho. Además Draco y él habían acordado que solo los padres, además de Nott, Hermione, Ron y Zabini supieran la verdad, pues no querían tomar riesgos innecesarios.

 

En el fondo sabía que los señores Weasley tenían razón, lo que había hecho era una prueba de hasta qué punto podía llegar en su carrera a la autodestrucción, aunque no pensaba que Draco fuera algo malo, sino el acto en sí, estar tan desesperado que decidió enlazarse a alguien solo por la pasión del momento…

 

Se alegró de haber dejado a Draco en el departamento.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco daba vueltas a la cama, era algo tarde y la diferencia de horario y todo el trajín supuestamente debían haberlo dejado agotado, sin embargo allí estaba, con la habitación a oscuras y tratando de conciliar el sueño. Tal vez el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido, en la cama de alguien más, en una casa que no era la suya… o tal vez que Potter no volviera, hacía que le fuera imposible dormir. 

 

Y entonces lo escuchó, el sonido de alguien entrando por la red flu y realmente esperó que fuera Harry y no algún otro novio resentido.  

 

—Malfoy, ¿estás dormido? —preguntó Harry en un susurro, mientras hacía que las luces se encendieran un poco.  

 

—Lo estaba —mintió Draco —¿qué pasó?  

 

—Fui a hablar con los Weasley —explicó Harry, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se desprendía de las botas y la camiseta.  

 

—Ah… ¿Qué tal te fue?, ¿te tuvieron hasta esta hora? 

 

—Más o menos, luego de muchos gritos y obligarme a cenar, llegó Ginny y estuvimos hablando hasta estas horas… no habían notado lo tarde que era.  

 

—¿Ella no era tu novia en el colegio?  

 

—¿Ginny? —Harry soltó una carcajada —No, claro que no. Ella solo ha sido una buena amiga todo este tiempo. Incluso en la escuela. 

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco cuando Harry se puso de pie y desabrochó sus pantalones.  

 

—Tomaré una ducha.  

 

—¿Y no te puedes desnudar en el baño?

 

—¿Te incomoda verme desnudo?

 

—Yo…

 

—No tienes porqué, además, nos tendremos que adaptar a compartir este tipo de cosas. Después de todo, estamos enlazados.  

 

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó Draco, un tanto asustado.  

 

—Que como vamos a vivir juntos, es probable que este tipo de situaciones se den a menudo.  

 

—Ah…  

 

—¿Qué habías pensado? 

 

—Nada, Potter, toma la ducha de una bendita vez, que algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana.  

 

—¿Piensas ir a trabajar mañana? 

 

—Claro, no todos estamos suspendidos.  

 

—Mmm —Harry caminó hacia el baño usando solo un par de bóxer y antes de entrar volteó a ver a Draco, parecía un tanto aturdido.  

 

Draco apartó la vista de la figura de Potter en cuanto este volteó y esperó no haberse sonrojado mucho, o que la escasa luz lo escondiera.  

 

—Mañana tenemos la fiesta de enlace —le recordó Harry.  

 

—¿Qué? 

 

—La fiesta de bienvenida; se supone que Nott te lo diría… tus padres están de acuerdo, los Weasley irán, se ha invitado a tus amigos, a mis amigos y… —Harry suspiró —, es una de esas tonterías que ellos planean para que todo se vea más real.  

 

—No entiendo —negó Draco —, en nueve meses nos estaremos divorciando, ¿para qué armar tanto revuelo sobre algo que no durará?  

 

—Porque dicen que así nadie sospechara. Nott dice que tú también tienes qué perder si alguien sabe cómo pasó realmente esto y que lo mejor es fingir y hacer las cosas que se harían si es que hubiéramos enlazado así de improviso.  

 

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó los ojos con la mano. 

 

—Real, pero realmente, empiezo a odiar mi vida.  

 

—Ya somos dos —le aseguró Harry, —allí tienes algo más que tenemos en común —sonrió fríamente, antes de por fin meterse al baño.  

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco no fue a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Todo era demasiado confuso y había demasiadas cosas que hacer como para abandonar el departamento. Antes de las ocho de la mañana ya estaban Hermione y Nott en la red flu molestando, eso sin contar al batallón de elfos que había aparecido, aparentemente desde la madrugada, y que ordenaban y limpiaban todo sin parar.

 

Habían llegado varios baúles de ropa y accesorios diversos para Draco. Y Harry no dejó de mostrar su inconformidad cuando se enteró de que eso no era ni la quinta parte de las cosas que Draco tenía.

 

 —No hay forma de que eso quepa aquí —exclamó Harry, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del salón. Draco lo miraba de aquella forma que irritaba a Harry. Como niño rico que conseguiría lo que quisiera a cualquier precio —además este es un barrio muggle, no podemos hacer ningún hechizo de agrandamiento de espacio. La ley lo prohíbe.

 

—Si hubieras aceptado quedarte en mi casa todo hubiera sido diferente, hubieras podido…

 

—Esa no es tu casa —interrumpió Harry —es la casa de tus padres.

 

—¡Por supuesto que es mi casa!

 

—Te cuento que no, solo eres el heredero de ellos, eso quiere decir que, cuando se mueran, tendrás esa casa, antes es de tus padres y por lo tanto no te pertenece. Es increíble que seas tan engreído que ni siquiera notes eso.

 

—Eso que dices no es… no es así, es mi casa, yo vivo allí y cuando me enlace… —la confianza de Draco empezaba a tambalearse por la mirada burlona que Potter le estaba dando y detestaba que lo hiciera sentir así.

 

—No me digas que piensas que cuando te enlaces, vivirás allí con ellos.

 

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Es la tradición.

 

—No me sorprende… eres el hombre más aniñado y engreído que…

 

—¡Oye!

 

—Malfoy, no conozco a ninguno que siga viviendo con sus padres, incluso Dean y Seamus, que pasan épocas sin trabajo o tonteando, viven solos…

 

—No te voy a explicar lo que son las tradiciones y…

 

—Ya, ya, tradiciones de familia que uno no puede rehuir, aunque a veces te dan ganas de hacerlo… ¡Creo que por eso te enlazaste conmigo! —le interrumpió Harry, recordando la noche de la borrachera antes de su boda.  

 

—No digas sandeces —le reclamó Draco, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse por la ofensa.

 

—¡Sandeces y una tontería! Eres un niño engreído que no sabe hacer nada si no tiene a sus papitos al lado. Cuéntame, ¿aún tienes dormir temprano en días de semana porque ellos te lo ordenan, y hacer todo lo que te dicen que hagas?

 

—Eso no es…

 

—¡Eso es! Eso te jode un montón, ¿no?

 

—Yo…

 

—Míralo así, te has enlazado y ahora tendrás que vivir aquí, ¿Por qué no empiezas a cortar el cordón umbilical y empiezas a pensar por ti mismo?

 

—Claro que pienso por mí mismo. No trates de hacerme creer que vivir aquí es mejor que estar en la Mansión. ¡No me vas a engañar!

 

Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

 

—Pero no te queda de otra, así que acepta que así será y adáptate.

 

—¿Qué me adapte? —escupió Draco.

 

—Y dile a tus elfos que se vayan.

 

—Pero…

 

—Nada. Hazlo tú o yo les doy la prenda.

 

El grupo de elfos que estaba en ese momento, de manera animada, moviendo cosas y limpiando, se quedó completamente quieto. Harry vio el pánico en sus ojos, todos mirando implorantes hacia Draco.

 

—No puedes darles la prenda —susurró Draco.

 

—Sí, sí puedo, soy parte de tu familia, son parte de mi patrimonio, aunque no es algo que me enorgullezca.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y por un momento dudó, pero cuando Harry sacó de uno de los cajones un grupo de calcetines decidió que si era verdad lo que decía Harry, sería muy difícil para él explicarle a su padre porqué ya no tenía elfos.

 

—¡De acuerdo! —protestó Draco, mientras levantaba las manos —, vayan a casa, no necesito que vengan más hasta que los llame.

 

—¡Sí amo! —dijeron los elfos al unísono, antes de desaparecer. Draco pensó que nunca los había visto tan contentos de abandonar una habitación, y eso que habían estado también en la época en que Voldemort había tomado su casa como cuartel general.

 

—¿Contento?

 

—Por supuesto —sonrió Harry con satisfacción.

 

Draco miró alrededor y suspiró, había demasiados baúles y pilas de ropa sin ordenar.

 

—Supongo que me ayudarás, ya que has hecho que los elfos se vayan.

 

Harry frunció el ceño y miró también alrededor.

 

—No podemos conservar todo esto.

 

—Creo que ni siquiera  en la escuela te detestaba tanto —rumió Draco, mientras abría uno de los baúles y observaba críticamente lo que había en el interior.

 

—Malfoy, creo que has traído una muda diferente para cada día de aquí a los siguientes nueve meses —meditó Harry, echando un vistazo al mismo baúl que Draco.

 

—Ya he notado que tú crees que tener cuatro cosas en el closet es suficiente, pero no todos pensamos así.

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos, empezando a molestarse nuevamente.

 

—Pues empieza a escoger lo que vas a quedarte y lo que no porque si no, lo haré yo y el resto lo donaré.

 

—Te estás pasando de la raya —advirtió Draco.

 

—Es mi casa, así que…

 

—¡No, no lo es! —Interrumpió Draco, recobrando el ánimo de batalla —, es mi casa también, porque estamos enlazados, así que también puedo tomar decisiones sobre ella, te guste o no, y es exactamente lo que haré.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con algo de temor.

 

—Que esta es mi casa también, así que puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, como traer miles de baúles. Y tú no puedes decir nada al respecto.

 

Harry apretó la mandíbula y buscó qué contestar a eso, pero finalmente decidió que no quería seguir peleando.

 

—Has lo que se te dé la gana, yo mejor me voy al gimnasio un rato —y dicho eso, tomó su maletín de ejercicio y salió por la chimenea.

 

Draco observó receloso la chimenea por un momento, antes de sonreír complacido.

 

—¡Elfos! —llamó, un grupo de elfos apareció, mirándolo con cierto temor —, no se preocupen, él no volverá por un rato, deben terminar esto antes de que regrese.

 

—Sí, amo —asintieron los elfos con una sonrisa y una reverencia, antes de ponerse a limpiar y mover cosas por todos lados nuevamente.

 

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y jaló la edición de El Profeta que había llegado temprano para ponerse al día en las noticias mientras tanto.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Para la noche, Harry se sentía con ganas de beber un trago fuerte y perderse por alguna de las discotecas a la que era asiduo, sin embargo tuvo que hacer lo que Hermione y Nott le ordenaron, se puso una túnica de gala, tomó del brazo a Draco y ambos se aparecieron en la pequeña fiesta improvisada que habían organizado en tan poco tiempo por su enlace.

 

Se trasladaron por red flu hacia la dirección que Hermione les había indicado, el _pent-house_ de uno de los hoteles más caros del Reino Unido mágico.

 

Allí ya lo esperaban sus amigos.  

 

—Ni se te ocurra, por un instante siquiera, tomar una copa de más, Harry Potter, o yo misma me encargaré de que la abstinencia sea permanente en tu vida —le dijo Hermione mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida a la fiesta. Por la palidez de Ron, Harry supo que ya estaba al tanto de sus advertencias.

 

—Mira qué bien, hasta tenemos prensa —le murmuró Draco al oído una vez que Hermione lo soltó.

 

—Odio la prensa.

 

—Yo también —admitió Draco.

 

Harry y él se miraron y suspiraron.

 

La prensa había sido invitada como cortesía, para poder sacar fotografías y hacer algunas preguntas, así evitarían que algunos de los invitados quisieran vender las fotos a algún periodista. Habían apartado un saloncito con algunos sillones y mucha luz.  

 

Durante la siguiente media hora Harry y Draco se mantuvieron tomados de la mano, contestando una gran cantidad de preguntas tontas, sonriendo y tratando de parecer muy enamorados.

 

Cuando finalmente los periodistas se fueron, ambos suspiraron de alivio, pero no les duró mucho, porque casi inmediatamente fueron empujados hacia el salón, que había permanecido aislado, donde los invitados los esperaban. 

 

Durante un tiempo que les pareció interminable, Draco y Harry saludaron, de mesa en mesa, a los diferentes grupos de amigos y familiares, tuvieron que sonreír simulando estar muy contentos y aguantar las bromas de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts respecto a que ya se olían que algo se traían entre ellos cuando se buscaban constantemente en los pasillos para pelear.

 

—¿Quién lo diría? Enlazado antes que yo —dijo entonces Bill, llegando tarde y de la mano de Fleur Delacour, que lucía fantástica en un vestido color celeste claro. Harry se quedó paralizado por un segundo. Draco se aclaró la garganta y eso lo sacó del trance.

 

—¡Bill! —exclamó Harry, recuperándose. Extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero Bill lo jaló y abrazó, mientras Fleur y Draco intercambiaban un saludo cortés —, pensé que seguías en Francia.

 

—Se suponía que debíamos llegar la semana que viene para darles la sorpresa, pero no había manera de que me perdiera esto así que hemos apresurado todo y llegamos solo hace unas horas. —Fleur, que le había dado un par de besos a Harry a modo de saludo, sonrió radiante.

 

—¿Sorpresa? —preguntó Harry, sin entender del todo lo que Bill decía.

 

—Nos _quedagemos_ a vivir en _Inglatega_ y  además ¡nos enlazaremos en unos meses!… Bill _quiegue_ que la _cegemonia_ sea en su casa…

 

—¿Te vas a enlazar? —preguntó Harry con asombro.

 

—Me lo propuso hace unos días, ¿no es fantástico? La _cegemonia_ será en unos meses más, _pog_ supuesto están invitados.

 

—Gracias —asintió Draco de manera cortés —¿y será en tu casa, Bill?

 

—Mi madre me mataría si no fuera así —asintió Bill y luego sonrió hacia Harry —, es más, no sé cómo es que sigues vivo luego de fugarte para enlazarte —Bill miró apreciativamente a Draco y asintió.

 

—Bueno, no nos fugamos precisamente —comentó Draco, que sentía que esa conversación no estaba siendo muy agradable para Harry.

 

—No, claro que no, pero… —Bill inclinó un poco el rostro y Harry pareció sonrojarse ligeramente —, ¿estás seguro de…?

 

—Tengo que ir a saludar a los demás, Bill, ya hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo? —lo interrumpió Harry, mientras jalaba a Draco hacia la siguiente mesa para saludar a los demás invitados.

 

Draco miró hacia Bill, que parecía desconcertado y luego hacia Harry, quiso preguntarle qué había sido todo eso, pero entonces un ruido en las puertas lo hizo sobresaltar.

 

Harry puso una cara de enojo cuando Rita Skeeter apareció por una de las puertas, con un conjunto de túnicas de color rosa chillón y una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

 

—¡Harry, querido! —gritó desde el otro lado del salón, llamando la atención de todos, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

 

Harry apretó la mandíbula y jaló a Draco, tratando de alejarse e ignorándola.

 

—Hey, pero te están hablando —le recriminó Draco a Harry, mientras miraba hacia atrás, un flash lo cegó y recién reparó en el fotógrafo panzón y alto que acompañaba a Rita, este iba vestido de un color más discreto que su jefa, quizá por eso no lo habían visto en un primer momento.

 

—Déjala, seguro Hermione se encargará de ella.

 

—¿Granger? Pero… —Draco se interrumpió cuando vio a Granger caminar, junto a dos tipos más de seguridad y hablar tensamente con ella.

 

—Vamos, Harry, yo soy tu amiga, y sé tu vida… Ustedes no tenían un amorío en la escuela. ¡Era todo lo opuesto! ¡Draco te detestaba en la escuela!—protestaba Rita, mientras retrocedía para salir, tal como le pedían los guardias de seguridad.

 

—¡Hazme el favor y lárgate! —replicó Harry, encarándola.

 

—¡A mí me consta! —insistió Rita.

 

—No me interesa lo que a ti te conste o no —recriminó Harry.

 

—Harry —susurró Draco —, nos estás haciendo pasar vergüenza.

 

—¿Y eso qué? Quiero que se largue —le contestó Harry.

 

—¡Una buena foto entonces! —alentó Rita —un beso entre los recién enlazados, estoy segura que nadie tiene esa imagen aún —Rita sonrió con malicia —, es más, los reto a que lo hagan.

 

—No nos vamos a exhibir para tu deleite —protestó entonces Draco, ganándole la palabra a Harry y empezando a temer un poco a esa mujer, ella, efectivamente, sabía que Harry y Draco se odiaban en la escuela, él le había dado información antes —, y si no te largas ya, moveremos los contactos que tenemos en El Profeta para que no vuelvas a publicar siquiera un aviso de “se busca trabajo”

 

Rita abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego pareció meditarlo mejor, enderezó la espalda y levantó el rostro mucho más.

 

—Como quieran, pero yo no me creo este cuento —miró hacia su fotógrafo, y le hizo un asentimiento, este tomó una fotografía más de Harry y Draco y se dio la vuelta.

 

En cuanto la puerta de salida se cerró, Harry soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

 

—¡Lo siento mucho, Harry! —dijo rápidamente Hermione, mientras se acercaba a ellos y la música suave sonaba un poco más fuerte en el salón, para romper la tensión del momento —, se supone que pagamos seguridad para que no entre. Tendré unas cuantas palabras con el supervisor.

 

—No importa, Hermione, y no les hagas la bronca a los de seguridad, sabes que ella se puede escurrir por cualquier lugar.

 

—Cierto —afirmó Draco, recordando la época de escuela.

 

—Bien, es cierto —suspiró Hermione. En ese momento el señor Weasley la llamó y ella salió corriendo.

 

—No sabía que te molestaba tanto Rita —comentó Draco.

 

—Mucho, porque parece mi acosadora personal, siempre me encuentra y saca esas notas horribles en el diario.

 

—Eso es porque no sabes esconderte —criticó Draco, sonriendo un poco, al parecer eso fue bueno, porque Harry sonrió también.

 

—Hey, estuviste fantástico contra ella —le felicitó Harry, dándole una palmadita en el brazo —… _para que no vuelvas a publicar siquiera un aviso de “se busca trabajo”_ —Harry soltó una risita —, la dejaste paralizada.

 

—Bueno, no me gustó la forma en la que hablaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y me sorprendió verla tan ofensiva hacia ti —Draco se encogió de hombros.

 

—Pues muchas gracias —le dijo Harry.

 

—Para mi _esposito_ , lo que sea —río Draco en respuesta, Harry también río y en ese momento un flash los cegó.

 

—Será una foto genial —dijo entonces Blaise, que era el que había tomado la foto.

 

Ambos se miraron y se sintieron algo tontos por haber sido pillados riendo como si fueran grandes amigos.

 

—¡Pero qué bonita fiesta que estás haciendo, Draco! —le dijo Lucius, acercándose en ese momento, parecía demasiado asqueado por tener que estar allí.

 

—Lucius, Draco está haciendo lo posible —protestó Narcissa —, con tan poco tiempo y recursos, no puedes pedir más...

 

—A mí no me parece que esté quedando mal —negó Draco, Harry a su lado parecía empezar a tensare, seguramente que estaba aguantándose de no contestar nada —, me la estoy pasando genial.

 

—¡Oh, por favor! —bufó Lucius —, la comida es de mala calidad, las bebidas limitadas y además tu _esposo_ anda haciendo espectáculos en medio del salón discutiendo con una periodista, no recuerdo haber visto una fiesta tan escandalosamente mala desde que ese socio ruso, Garavash, encontró a su mujer con otra en el armario de abrigos del salón…

 

—No te preocupes, padre, aún podemos hacerla peor para ti —sonrió Draco.

 

—Tienes un buen punto —asintió Harry, sonriendo también.

 

Lucius estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Narcissa lo tomó de un brazo y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Creo que he visto a unos amigos por allá, ¿por qué no me acompañas a saludarlos, Lucius?

 

—Claro —gruñó Lucius, dejándose arrastrar al otro lado del salón.

 

—Mejor vamos por una copa —negó Draco —, mis padres me están sacando de quicio y no creo poder seguir aguantándolos sin algo de alcohol en el organismo.

 

—Mientras no te emborraches —le dijo Harry, siguiéndolo.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Después del incidente de Rita, Harry y Draco continuaron pasando de mesa en mesa; Harry estaba complacido de que solo fuera una cena y no un baile, porque no se le antojaba exhibirse más de lo que ya se había estado exhibiendo durante ese día.

 

Los compañeros de su equipo, que habían ido con sus túnicas de gala oficiales, se mostraron, contrario a lo que él pensaba, bastante contentos porque se hubieran enlazado e incluso le informaron que pronto tendrían “la ceremonia”

 

—¿Qué ceremonia? —preguntó Draco, un poco más achispado de lo que Harry deseaba.

 

 —Es una especie de fiesta, cuando alguno del equipo se enlaza, su pareja forma parte del equipo también, entonces hacemos una loca fiesta desenfrenada para darle la bienvenida. En realidad no es más que una excusa para festejar a cuenta del club —le explicó Harry.

 

—Pues suena divertido, a ti te gustan las fiestas.

 

—No, estas no tanto, porque son solo parejas, los que no tienen parejas van solos y estar en una fiesta solo pues… no es divertido —Harry hizo un mohín de descontento y Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

—Pero ahora que estamos enlazados no tendrás que ir solo.

 

—No, no tendré que ir solo. Oye, Malfoy —susurró Harry, quería asegurarse que nadie notara que lo llamaba Malfoy —¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco con los tragos.

 

Draco bufó, mientras pedía una copa más de whisky.

 

—Aquí el que toma de más eres tú, Potter —y luego dio un largo trago a su bebida —, ¿tú ya estás borracho?

 

—Ni un poco, no he tomado nada hoy.

 

—Vaya… entonces va ser que los milagros sí existen —río Draco de manera excesiva y por un momento Harry estuvo dispuesto a mandarlo a la mierda, pero recordó que no podía hacerlo porque no se vería bien y suspiró con cansancio.

 

—De acuerdo, creo que no se verá mal si nos escabullimos ahora, hablaré con Hermione.

 

—¡Pero si la estamos pasando genial! —protestó Draco y Harry se pateó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de que Draco se estaba emborrachando hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

_¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)_

 

Draco se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. En el estado en que se encontraba no le interesaba arruinar su túnica de gala. Giró un poco el rostro y vio a Harry parado cerca de él.

 

—Pero si es mi flamante esposo —dijo en voz demasiado alta.

 

—Y tú alguien que puede emborracharse fácilmente —negó Harry.

 

—Ven siéntate aquí —le pidió Draco, palmeando un lado de la cama.

 

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —le preguntó Harry, sentándose un poco tenso junto a él.

 

—¿Mal? No, para nada, me siento genial —Draco sonrió y Harry suspiró.

 

—Si me sonreíste así la otra noche —Draco arqueó una ceja, sin comprender —me refiero a “la noche” —aclaró Harry —, si me sonreíste así, seguro que quise hasta enlazarme contigo.

 

—¿Estás diciendo que te gusto?

 

—Tanto como yo te gusto —sonrió Harry, recostándose para estar a la misma altura que Draco.

 

—¿Y quién ha dicho que me gustas? —se burló Draco, se giró lo suficiente para tener a Harry cara a cara y más cerca.

 

—Te enlazaste conmigo, algo bueno debiste haberme visto.

 

—Seguro tu fama —susurró Draco, Harry se estaba acercando mucho a él y no le parecía para nada incómodo.

 

—Mmm… Tal vez más que eso.

 

—¿Tu fortuna? —continuó Draco, aunque se sentía extraño, esta vez era consciente de que quería besar a Harry.

 

Harry se acercó un poco más.

 

—No creo que eso te impresione.

 

—Tus ojos —admitió Draco y terminó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, sus labios tocaron los de Harry y tuvo que reconocerse que se sentía genial.

 

Harry se inclinó más hacia delante, colocó una mano en la cintura de Draco y gimió cuando sus cuerpos al completo entraron en contacto. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para recostarse un poco más sobre Draco y este había apresado su nuca. Intensificó el beso y se deleitó con los suspiros de Draco.

 

—Espera —se detuvo Harry luego de un largo momento, apartándose un poco, aunque con pesar.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, algo confuso, su mano aún permanecía en la nuca de Harry.

 

—Esto está mal… Yo, es decir tú no estás del todo consciente en este momento y no quiero que mañana despertemos otra vez enredados y no recuerdes nada.

 

—Tú sí que sabes cómo matar la pasión —bufó Draco.

 

—No creo que la pasión se vea en cuan cachondos nos ponemos estando ebrios —negó Harry y se pateó mentalmente cuando esa mano dejó de acariciarle la nuca y fue empujado con fuerza a un lado.

 

—Definitivamente eres un imbécil.

 

—Mañana me lo agradecerás —advirtió Harry, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación sin querer mirar atrás porque sabía que probablemente no resistiría la tentación de acostarse con él y no le parecía correcto aprovecharse así de la situación.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y por un momento se entretuvo viendo la puerta cerrada, se preguntó si es que Potter se había ido a algún lado con algún otro chico, como hacía antes para escapar de sus problemas, pero pronto el sueño le ganó y se quedó dormido.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry, en la sala del departamento, jaló unas cuantas mantas y se quedó observando la chimenea durante un largo rato; tendría que esperar un poco más para asegurarse de que Draco se quedara dormido antes de volver a la cama. Por suerte era un borracho tranquilo y no había hecho nada inapropiado durante la cena, al contrario, le había caído bien a la mayoría de los de su equipo de Quidditch, había sido paciente con sus propios amigos, que le reprochaban haberse enlazado sin avisarles y había sido educado con los Weasley, pese a que Lucius lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

 

Harry sentía que había sido un tonto, rechazando a Draco, pero sabía que en el fondo Hermione estaría orgullosa de él, al fin y al cabo había actuado pensando con la cabeza y no con otra parte de su anatomía (la que ella siempre amenazaba con cortar por su comportamiento desenfrenado). Pensó en Draco, solo en la otra habitación y se sintió un tanto desalentado. Seguramente que hubieran podido pasar un momento genial, pero ese no era el punto, porque luego todo se enredaría más aún. ¿Sería que solo se gustaban cuando estaban ebrios o algo así? Aunque él no estaba ebrio, pero Draco sí. Tal vez él solo le gustaba a Draco cuando este estaba ebrio. Porque hasta ahora no habían podido estar más que unas horas sin pelear y mandarse al demonio. Harry concluyó que Madame Tisa estaba completamente equivocada con ellos y no debió haberlos enlazado jamás.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos..
> 
> Ufff.. pensé que no llegaba antes de medianoche, lamento el retraso, tuve cosas que hacer y no pude colgar más temprano el capítulo. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y se animen a comentar....

IV

 

Draco abrió los ojos y parpadeó por el exceso de luz, le dolía la cabeza un poco y se sentía algo mareado.

 

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste, acaba de llegar una lechuza de Hermione —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

 

Draco miró hacia Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

—¿Qué es lo que la sangre… es decir Granger —se corrigió Draco cuando vio la mirada amenazante de Harry —quiere.

 

—No debes hablar así, pensé que ya habías cambiado sobre ese asunto de la pureza de la sangre.

 

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Algunas veces se me olvida —Draco se miró la ropa y frunció el ceño —me dormí con la túnica de gala.

 

—Sí, al parecer no estabas muy…

 

—¡Oh! —Draco se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sabía que había enrojecido violentamente por recordar lo que había hecho.

 

—¿Malfoy?

 

—Anoche te besé.

 

—Bueno… sí, así fue —admitió Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama y dejaba una taza de humeante café en la mesa de noche.

 

—¿Pero qué es lo que está mal conmigo? —se reprochó Draco, mientras se frotaba la cara con rabia.

 

—Ayer estabas muy tenso por la cena y por tus padres y tus amigos… esas cosas pasan. No hiciste ninguna escena ni nada, es más, dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que estabas pasado de copas.

 

—¡Y encima voy y te beso! Y no contento con eso pretendo… ¡Merlín y Morgana! De verdad que Theo tiene razón y debo buscar ayuda. Siempre me ando metiendo con quien no debo.

 

—Malfoy, estás exagerando, además…

 

—¡Como puedo ser tan estúpido! Tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra… ¡Y qué piedra además!

 

—Hey, tampoco tienes que ser tan cruel, solo nos besamos, y en teoría estamos enlazados, así que no tienes que ponerte tan dramático.

 

—¿Dramático? —Draco negó con la cabeza, lo cual lo puso de peor humor, pues se sintió demasiado mareado —, por culpa tuya y del alcohol es que estamos en esta situación.

 

—¡Oh, por favor!, ¿por mi culpa? —gritó Harry —, como si yo fuera el único que… —Harry negó con la cabeza —¿sabes qué?, no me interesa escucharte hoy; Hermione dice que tenemos que ir a la terapia que ordenó el juez y nos espera en dos horas allí; te dejo los datos en la sala, yo me largo.

 

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco, pero Harry no le hizo caso y un instante después escuchó el sonido de la chimenea.

 

—Y yo soy dramático —bufó Draco, antes de darle un sorbo a la taza de café —, uh, esto está muy bueno.

 

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

 

**_Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ahora esposos, celebran junto a amigos y familia_ **

****

_Tenemos muchas imágenes de los felices novios riendo y compartiendo con la familia y amigos una fiesta que organizaron en honor a su reciente y sorpresivo enlace. Esta vez, para sorpresa de muchos, Potter no tomó de más ni hizo ningún espectáculo. A solo un par de días de enlace, ya muchos pueden afirmar que tal vez sentar cabeza le ha hecho bien. Lo acompañaron todos los compañeros de su equipo de Quidditch, así como antiguos compañeros de escuela._  

 

_Draco Malfoy, por su parte, tuvo la compañía de su familia y amigos más cercanos. Según nos comentaba el mismo Draco Malfoy, la idea era hacer algo pequeño, para la familia y amigos, como compensación por haberlos sorprendido con tamaña noticia._  

 

_Ninguno de los dos quiso dar mayores detalles de su relación en el pasado ni de cuál era su residencia actual, aunque se dice que están buscando comprar una casa donde poder tener una familia._  

 

_Harry Potter desmintió esta versión, afirmando que era muy pronto para hablar de hijos y que por el momento ambos están concentrados en sus respectivas carreras y responsabilidades._  

 

_Cuando se le preguntó sobre su suspensión en el equipo, Harry se negó a dar declaraciones._

_Es una lástima que la parejita que va camino a convertirse en la pareja del año, no quisiera darse un beso ante las cámaras; tomando en cuenta la historia de escándalos de Potter, parece una actitud demasiado extraña y remilgada._  

 

_Rita Skeeter_

 

Por más que Draco trataba de recordar, no sabía en qué momento Rita y su fotógrafo habían tomado todas esas imágenes. En la mayoría salían bien, por supuesto, incluso habían incluido la que Theo dijo que iba a mandar a los diarios, pero no dejaba de ser perturbador que ella tuviera acceso a ellos así de fácil. Se suponía que en el salón no habría ningún reportero. 

 

—¿Normalmente Potter es impuntual? —preguntó Theo hacia Granger, con cierto fastidio en la voz.

 

—No, por lo general no —suspiró ella y miró de manera escéptica hacia Draco —. ¿Ustedes tuvieron alguna pelea o algo así?

 

—¿Nosotros? ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

 

—Modera tus maneras, Malfoy, sino quieres que te las modere yo —advirtió Harry apareciendo en ese momento por la puerta y no por la chimenea, como todos esperaban.

 

—¡Allí estás! —se puso en pie Hermione.

 

—Las amenazas no son necesarias —le increpó Draco.

 

Hermione y Nott se miraron con preocupación y negaron.

 

—Nosotros tenemos que hablar con la psicomaga un momento antes de que ustedes entren —explicó Nott.

 

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Draco, observó algo fastidiado como Potter se sentaba en el sofá más alejado de él.

 

—Temas legales —explicó Nott, mientras abrían la puerta del consultorio.

 

Durante un largo momento, Draco se la pasó observando las paredes vacías del consultorio, en tanto Harry parecía absorto en un punto infinito en frente. La tensión lo estaba matando, así que carraspeó, llamando la atención de Potter.

 

—Escucha, Potter…

 

—No tengo ganas de escucharte, no vaya a ser que luego creas que hablarme también es un comportamiento irracional.

 

—Estás siendo muy infantil —le reprochó Draco.

 

—¿Y? Tal vez me gusta ser infantil. Tal vez es otro de mis aspectos negativos.

 

—Mira, Potter… —suspiró Draco, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hermione y Theo salieron sonrientes.

 

—Ahora sí pueden entrar, la psicomaga ha firmado…

 

—No de tan buena manera —interrumpió Nott.

 

—… un compromiso adicional vinculante de no revelar nada lo que ocurra en esas sesiones con nadie, solo podrá informarle al juez.

 

—¿Eso fueron a hacer? —preguntó Harry, un poco sorprendido —¿amenazarla para que no revele nada?

 

—No, no la amenazamos —sonrió Nott —, pero deben comprender, aunque le pagan muy bien por el servicio, un servicio muy delicado, debo agregar, no podemos corrernos el riesgo de que la ambición se apodere de ella y venda las cosas que seguramente ustedes revelaran allí.

 

Draco y Harry se miraron un instante, ya no tan preocupados por la supuesta amenaza a la psicobruja, sino por eso de las cosas que tendrían que revelar.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

La psicobruja Hellen Howe era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, que tenía el cabello corto y el rostro fresco, parecía muy jovial y alegre. Las paredes de su consultorio estaban pintadas de un color muy claro y no había demasiados adornos ni pinturas.

 

—Así que ustedes son mis dos celebridades —sonrió la mujer mientras ordenaba unos pergaminos en su escritorio.

 

—Él es una celebridad —aclaró Draco, señalando a Harry —, yo solo tengo una imagen en los negocios que conservar.

 

—Claro… sus abogados son muy simpáticos, ¿saben? —comentó la mujer, mientras les indicaba que se sentaran en un sofá largo; ambos lo hicieron en cada esquina, lo más lejos posible.

 

—Lamento que le hayan causado inconvenientes, pero es una situación delicada.

 

—Lo entiendo, señor Malfoy, y no, no han sido para nada rudos; no son la primera pareja famosa que atiendo, y los abogados pueden llegar a ser muy quisquillosos.

 

—Y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Harry, desesperado por terminar con eso.

 

—Señor Potter, ¿te molesta si te llamo Harry? —Harry negó con la cabeza —, muy bien, ¿Qué hay de usted, señor Malfoy?

 

—Puede llamarme Draco.

 

—Muy bien, Draco y Harry entonces —la mujer agitó la varita y junto al sofá apareció una mesa pequeña, con una carpeta, un pergamino, plumas y tinta —, Elías me ha comentado que ustedes han empezado mal.

 

—¿Elías?

 

—El juez —aclaró la mujer.

 

—¿Usted lo conoce?

 

—Sí, de la Universidad… —la mujer sonrió un poco más —, parece que fuera ya una vida y media desde entonces...

 

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de miedo.

 

—Así que conozco toda la situación y que no quieren seguir enlazados. Elías a veces es demasiado drástico con sus veredictos, pero hay que cumplirlos.

 

—Y si sabe que es drástico, por qué no lo dejamos aquí simplemente, usted le dice que estamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para tratar de “salvar nuestro enlace” —explicó Draco, mientras observaba de reojo a Harry negando con la cabeza —, igual le vamos a pagar como si viniéramos.

 

—Me temo que no funciono de esa manera, Draco —replicó la mujer, bastante fastidiada —, y si acaso recibo nuevamente siquiera una insinuación similar, tendré que reportarlos y emitir un informe negativo de ustedes.

 

—¡Pero yo no dije nada! —protestó Harry —¡Fue él y su idea de que todo se puede comprar!

 

—¡Cállate, Potter! —levantó la voz Draco.

 

—¡No me callas, Malfoy!

 

—¡No me provoques o…!

 

—¡Silencio! —pidió la mujer, interrumpiendo a Draco. —A ver, Harry, si en tu equipo pierden un partido, ¿se dice que el buscador perdió el partido o que todo el equipo lo perdió, independiente de quién sea la culpa?

 

Harry apretó los labios.

 

—Bien, ya que lo tenemos claro, olvidaremos todo lo que Draco ha propuesto y continuaremos con lo realmente importante. —Harry y Draco asintieron de manera desinteresada y Hellen suspiró —Primero quisiera que me cuenten como se conocieron realmente.

 

Harry y Draco se miraron nuevamente y parecieron reticentes a decir nada, pero la mirada decidida de Hellen los hizo empezar a hablar.

 

—Y entonces, ¿por qué están tan enfadados esta mañana? —preguntó la mujer, luego de tomar muchas notas acerca de cómo se conocieron en la tienda de túnicas y como el desagrado mutuo fue inmediato, seguido por las diversas peleas en los pasillos de la escuela. Ninguno mencionó la guerra ni los años posteriores porque supusieron que Hellen ya estaría al tanto de eso.  

 

—Ya le explicamos, no nos soportamos —exhaló Draco, dejándose caer dramáticamente en el sofá y pensando que aquella era la hora más larga que había vivido en su vida.

 

—Tenemos eso en común —asintió Harry —, somos conscientes de que no nos soportamos.

 

—Sí, ya lo dejaron en claro —aceptó Hellen —, pero la pregunta en realidad fue ¿por qué están tan enfadados esta mañana?

 

Harry y Draco se miraron un instante, sin saber qué decir.

 

Hellen suspiró.

 

—Mi hermana y yo no nos llevamos bien del todo, aunque siempre intentamos tolerarnos, el otro día llamó para decirme que estaba planeando separarse de su marido. Es el tercer marido que tiene, y me enfadé con ella porque quería tirar por la borda una relación que podía considerarse estable y sin luchar por ella. La razón en particular por la que me enfadé con ella esa mañana fue esa. ¿Cuál fue la razón para que ustedes discutieran esta mañana?

 

—¿Cómo sabe que discutimos? —preguntó rápidamente Harry.

 

—Porque me parece que así fue.

 

—¿Está jugando a la adivina con nosotros? Pensé que los psicomagos eran más que solo adivinos —bufó Draco; Harry asintió en acuerdo con él.

 

—No, Draco, no somos adivinos. Y sé que estoy en lo correcto —Harry y Draco arquearon las cejas —. Ninguno de ustedes negó que discutieron en la mañana.

 

Hellen sonrió ante la cara de ambos, parecían sentirse engañados.

 

—Como sea, es muy simple, Malfoy es…

 

—Draco —corrigió la mujer automáticamente.

 

—Es Malfoy para mí —negó Harry.

 

—Es su esposo, debe ser Draco.                   

 

—Como sea,  _Draco_ —dijo Harry con retintín, Draco puso los ojos en blanco —, cataloga el siquiera acercarse a mí como uno de los peores errores de su vida…

 

—¡Y lo mantengo!

 

—Ya, el mío también eres tú —Harry apretó los dientes —, sin embargo no ando diciendo estupideces como que el que te enredes conmigo quiere decir que estás mal de la cabeza o algo así. ¡Anoche dijiste que te gustaba! Y hoy sueltas que algo debe estar mal en ti porque siquiera me besaste.

 

—¿Lo besaste? —preguntó Hellen, bastante entretenida.

 

—¡Estaba borracho! Cuando bebo de más, aparentemente, hago idioteces.

 

—¡Y allí está de nuevo! —exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie. No acostumbraba a estar quieto tanto tiempo y empezaba a impacientarse.

 

—Draco, creo que Harry tiene un buen punto —señaló Hellen.

 

—Claro que lo tengo, a Draco le gusta andar ninguneando a la gente, se cree superior a todos y no le importa demostrarlo cada vez que puede, como esta mañana.

 

—Obviamente estás exagerando —desestimó Draco, agitando una mano, aunque empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable.

 

—¡Claro que no! No sé qué te crees que eres, pero yo no soy ni un mal partido, ni un mal hombre ni un mal nada y deberías dejar de decir eso constantemente.

 

Draco se sintió de pronto muy avergonzado y no pudo contestar nada.

 

—Bien, este es un buen comienzo —asintió Hellen, mientras Harry, agitado, se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, nunca había creído en psicomagos, ni siquiera después de la guerra, pero eso de andar soltando las cosas parecía que le hacía bastante bien.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco luego de un largo rato, sentía la mirada de la psicobruja sobre él —, tal vez reaccioné exageradamente y…

 

—¿Tal vez? —interrumpió Harry.                

 

—Y —enfatizó Draco —, yo no creo que seas un mal nada… aunque tienes unas costumbres de lo más preocupantes.

 

—¿Debo considerar eso como una disculpa? —preguntó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Bueno… No he escuchado que tú te disculpes por nada, así que no sé por qué tendría que hacerlo yo.

 

—Draco —regañó Hellen.

 

—¡Es cierto! —rugió Draco —Potter hace las cosas sin pensar en los demás ni en las consecuencias, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada durante la audiencia tal vez no estaríamos en esta situación, pero tenía que burlarse del juez —Draco levantó la mano ante el intento de protesta de Harry —, dije tal vez, no sabemos qué hubiera pasado si no te burlabas de él. Además quieres imponerme las cosas, como si fueras el jefe, y no lo eres.

 

—Yo no me burlé de él —respondió Harry, pero Draco entrecerró los ojos —, bueno, tal vez, pero no pensé que eso…

 

—Y ese es mi punto, no pensaste.

 

—Bien, lo lamento, créeme, cada minuto lo lamento, pero eso no te da derecho a menospreciarme.

 

Draco frunció el ceño y luego miró a Hellen, pero esta se encogió de hombros, indicando que no se iba a meter.

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Potter…

 

—Harry —corrigió Hellen, Draco la miró con furia.

 

—Harry —repitió, con los dientes apretados —, lamento haberte menospreciado y es algo que evitaré en el futuro.

 

—De acuerdo —farfulló Harry ante la mirada recriminadora de Hellen.

 

—¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir, Harry? —preguntó Hellen luego de esperar por la disculpa de Harry.

 

—¿Qué espero que no lo vuelva a hacer?

 

—Idiota —murmuró Draco.

 

—Draco, sin insultos —regañó Hellen a Draco —, y tú, Harry, debes disculparte con Draco por lo que él mencionó.

 

—Pero yo… ¡Yo no hice nada!

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Hellen mantuvo una expresión neutra, hasta que Harry suspiró, vencido.

 

—Está bien, lamento actuar sin pensar y querer mandar en todo lo de la casa.

 

—De acuerdo —rumió Draco.

 

—Muy bien, esta primera sesión ha sido muy interesante —asintió Hellen, poniéndose en pie.

 

—Ya era hora de que acabara —suspiró Draco, y sonrió de lado cuando Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento.

 

—Pero, antes de irse, recuérdenme qué es lo que van a practicar de ahora en adelante —les pidió.

 

—Una comida juntos al día, además del desayuno.

 

—Y es obligatorio —completó Harry, con voz cansada —a menos que esté de gira o él de viaje de negocios.

 

—Traer cada semana una cosa nueva que hayamos descubierto del otro —siguió Draco.

 

—Y participar en los trabajos grupales, con otras parejas.

—Bien, bien, yo les mandaré la multijugos para que no sean reconocidos, sino sus abogados van a querer hacer firmar permisos de confidencialidad a todos los de la clínica —sonrió la psicobruja antes de indicarles que ya se podían ir.

 

Harry y Draco caminaron desalentados hacia la salida.       

 

—Hey, ya solo faltan ocho meses y tres semanas —suspiró Draco. Harry sonrió un poco por la broma. Aunque ninguno se sintió consolado.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Para cuando terminó la segunda semana de enlace, ambos estaban agotados; Draco había vuelto a la oficina y se había encontrado con una gran cantidad de trabajo pendiente, además de la prensa, intentando contactarlo constantemente para dar declaraciones acerca de su reciente unión. Harry había, tal como le había dicho Hermione, pasado las mañanas en el gimnasio, entrenando para cuando se reintegrara al equipo, y por las tardes viendo desde las bancas del estadio los entrenamientos. Harry no lo había notado antes, pero desde que se había enlazado y cumplido con las indicaciones de Hermione, los del equipo parecían más animados e incluso más amables con él.

 

Harry también había estado evadiendo a la prensa constantemente, cuando se acercaban a hacerles preguntas sobre su relación con Draco y cómo llevaban todo.

 

La primera cena que compartieron terminó en una discusión, Draco se había sentido sorprendido de que Harry pudiera cocinar tan bien, pero se negó en redondo a cocinar al día siguiente y cuando comentó que sus elfos podían cocinar para ambos todos los días, Harry se puso colérico.

 

Esa noche Draco esperó durante un largo rato en el sofá de la sala, luego de escuchar el portazo que dio Harry metiéndose a su habitación. Estaba tan agotado por el difícil día que no bien entró a la habitación y constató que Harry estaba dormido, puso una almohada entre ambos y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

 

Al día siguiente el desayuno fue imposible, Harry ni siquiera le dio algo qué comer, se sirvió su propio desayuno, comió en silencio en solo unos minutos y luego se marchó, dejando a Draco hambriento y sintiéndose culpable.

 

—¿La unión no te sienta bien? —le preguntó Lucius esa mañana, cuando se encontraron en el ascensor del Edificio de la Corporación Malfoy.

 

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —gruñó Draco, era la primera vez que realmente hablaba con su padre a solas luego de la discusión en la Mansión. Miró hacia su reloj y cálculo que podría decirle a su asistente que le consiguiera algo de desayunar antes de que empezara a meterse de lleno en el trabajo.

 

—Por más que creas que eres grande y todas esas cosas que dijiste, aún sé leerte, y sé que no estás contento.

 

—Tal vez simplemente no he dormido, padre —replicó Draco, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de su padre —, tal vez me la estoy pasando tan genial con Harry que no he dormido mucho —Draco arqueó las cejas de una manera que jamás se le había ocurrido hacer delante de su padre y disfrutó de la forma en que su rostro se puso más pálido.

 

—No creo apropiado ese tipo de comentarios —le respondió Lucius, luciendo claramente incómodo.

 

Draco casi salta de alegría, no había pensado jamás que podría incomodar a su padre.

 

—Pero es lo que hay, padre —Draco sonrió ampliamente —, nos vemos más tarde —se despidió cuando llegó al piso en el que se encontraba su oficina.

 

Draco entró silbando a la oficina, contento de al menos haber podido poner a su padre de mal humor.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry almorzó con Hermione, en uno de los restaurantes cercanos al estudio de abogados en el que ella trabajaba, durante todo el rato escuchó con poco interés los planes que Fleur y Bill tenían para la boda.

 

—¿Qué tal van las cosas con Draco? —preguntó entonces Hermione, dejando de lado su charla acerca de los platos que se servirían en la boda.

 

—¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo es Draco? —increpó Harry un poco molesto, fuera del consultorio de la psicomaga ninguno se había llamado por el nombre.

 

—Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a llamarle así, se supone que es tu pareja, cualquier desliz de parte nuestra que demuestre que no nos llevamos bien solo le dará de qué hablar a la prensa y eso desencadenará en terribles consecuencias para tu carrera y tu cuenta en Gringotts —le explicó Hermione, con un poco de exasperación. —Además, ya han pasado tres semanas… lo siento, Harry, pero creo que ha llegado el momento en que aceptes que esto está pasando y que mientras más pongas de tu parte será mejor.

 

—¿No habrás estado hablando con Malfoy, verdad?

 

—Claro que no, te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

 

—Pues nos va como debería irnos… sabes que es imposible lidiar con él, es un caprichoso, odioso y creído.

 

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, y Harry suspiró.

 

—Siempre tiene un comentario inadecuado, siempre está criticando o insultando.

 

—¿Y qué te ha hecho ahora?

 

—Nada.

 

—Harry.

 

—Nada.

 

—¡Harry! No te comportes como un niño.

 

—Ya te lo dije, es todo él, no es que me haga algo en particular… —Harry dejó de lado el plato de lasaña que estaba comiendo y negó con la cabeza —. La psicobruja quiere que tratemos de ir a la cama a la misma hora y que compartamos una cena o almuerzo diario, además de los desayunos… Anoche peleamos, así que no dormimos a la misma hora, esta vez le tocó esperar en el sofá a que yo me durmiera; y hoy simplemente no he hablado con él, pero en la noche debo hacerlo; tengo que averiguar cosas de él para presentarle a la psicobruja.

 

—¿Y en las terapias de grupo?

 

Harry soltó una carcajada.

 

—Más de uno nos ha dicho que mejor lo dejemos por la paz en lugar de intentar salvar algo insalvable.

 

—¿Eso les ha dicho uno de los psicobrujos?

 

—No, claro que no, a ellos les conviene que sigamos yendo, eso lo dicen las otras parejas, incluso creo que hay apuestas, de si aparecemos un día en El Profeta por habernos matado entre nosotros o de si nos separamos… Son un grupo muy gracioso la verdad.

 

—No lo puedo creer…

 

—Es lo que hay —Harry revolvió un poco más su plato de lasaña pero no siguió comiendo.

 

—Harry, te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que te enfades…

 

—¿Me vas a decir que es mi culpa?

 

—Estar en esta situación, por supuesto que lo es —Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó suavemente —, tal vez tú también tengas que ceder un poco… ser más comprensivo, tampoco es fácil para él, sus padres están enojados, sus amigos horrorizados, la prensa lo persigue…

 

—Esta situación también es en parte su culpa —protestó Harry.

 

—Y estoy segura de que lo sabe, pero… ¿por qué no lo intentas? Piensa en esto como un proyecto. Tú y él igual van a tener que estar este tiempo juntos, ¿qué prefieres, nueve meses de constantes peleas o nueve meses conociendo a alguien de quien, siendo honestos, no sabes casi nada?

 

Harry no contestó, aunque tuvo que darle la razón a su amiga.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco estaba en medio de una gran cantidad de informes que debía revisar y decisiones que debía tomar, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Draco levantó la cabeza, confundido; sabía que su asistente se había ido hacía un rato, y en teoría ya no debería quedar nadie en ese piso, o en todo el edificio quizá.

 

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, con la varita en alto.

 

—Harry —susurró una voz, parecía enfadado.

 

—¿Potter? Pasa —instó Draco, mientras se ponía en pie. Se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que efectivamente se trataba de Harry. Estaba de pie, vestido de muggle y no parecía contento.

 

—Hola, ¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó Harry, mientras entraba a la oficina e inspeccionaba todo.

 

—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero estaré para la cena —garantizó Draco, un poco acelerado, mientras le indicaba una silla para que se sentara.

 

—¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? —le preguntó Harry. Había estado esperando a Draco por horas en casa para la cena, y había pensado que la ausencia del rubio era una respuesta al silencio de la mañana, pero al verlo tan concentrado y trabajando, su molestia había disminuido e incluso convertido en entendimiento.

 

Draco frunció los labios y conjuró un hechizo de tiempo, la hora apareció en color plateado, soltó una maldición cuando vio la hora real.

 

—Once de la noche… Rayos, Potter, no me di cuenta de que fuera tan tarde.

 

—No importa… es decir, se echó a perder la cena porque… —Harry sonrió de lado —, bueno, yo la eché a perder como a las diez de la noche, pensé que no habías querido llegar.

 

—No, es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas que revisar y no me he dado cuenta… ¿Ya has cenado?

 

—No, la verdad que no, ¿y tú?, ¿no tienes hambre?

 

—Sí, un poco, pero…

 

—Hagamos algo —lo interrumpió Harry, mirando hacia el pequeño grupo de sofás a un lado de la oficina —, tú sigue trabajando y yo iré por algo de comida, compraré algo y lo traeré, cenamos rápidamente y luego te dejo con tu trabajo; tampoco puedes estar sin comer nada toda la noche, te vas a enfermar.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

 

—¿Por qué estás siendo bueno conmigo?

 

—Porque sé que el que tengas tantos pendientes ahora es en parte por culpa mía… es decir, por la unión y todo eso, solo quiero ayudar.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí, anda, sigue trabajando, compraré algo de comida rápida y ya vuelvo.

 

—¿Comida rápida?

 

—Eso mismo —Harry sonrió y salió de la oficina tan rápido que Draco se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un largo rato.

 

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

 

Harry bajó las escaleras y se despidió del guardia de seguridad, un hombre de más de cincuenta años y cabello gris, que lo había mirado con desconfianza un instante, antes de reconocerlo y dejarlo entrar.

 

—Iré a comprar algo y vuelvo —le dijo Harry antes de salir.

 

Por lo general no comía mucha comida rápida porque su régimen de ejercicios no se lo permitía, pero pensó que por una vez no le iba a hacer daño, además se moría de hambre y no tenía intenciones ni tiempo de ponerse a cocinar de nuevo.

 

Rápidamente encontró un restaurante de comida rápida y ordenó dos porciones de pescado y papas fritas, en una tienda cercana compró dos cervezas muggles y luego regresó a la oficina de Draco.

 

El guardia de seguridad le dio una sonrisa amplia mientras lo ayudaba a detener el ascensor.

 

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Draco, este se había vuelto a enfrascar en algún documento, el cual garabateaba sin parar.

 

—Vamos, solo come algo y luego podrás seguir con eso —le animó Harry, mientras acomodaba en una mesa ratona lo que había traído.

 

Draco asintió cansado y dudó un instante, antes de sentarse junto a Harry en el suelo.

 

—Solo es pescado y papás fritas, pero creo que te hará bien comer cualquier cosa.

 

—Mientras me quite el sueño… —Draco levantó la botella de cerveza muggle y sonrió —, esta me gusta.

 

—¿En serio? A mí también, es decir, no es como las cervezas de mantequilla…

 

—Para nada —estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

 

—Pero son ricas.

 

—Y allí tenemos algo en común —sonrió Draco, mientras elevaba la botella para brindar.

 

—Hellen estará orgullosa de nosotros —sonrió Harry, mientras empezaba a comer.

 

—Al menos algo hemos averiguado el uno del otro hoy.

 

—Sí. —Harry dio un par de bocados más a su comida y meditó sobre la razón por la cual habían discutido, finalmente se animó a hablar —. Anoche dijiste que...

 

—Que me sorprendía que pudieras cocinar, lamento haberte ofendido, es decir… sí, lo hice con la intención de molestar, pero he estado pensando en que no debí hacerlo.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Es una disculpa?

 

—Sí y no —Draco dio un trago más a su cerveza —, no debí ofenderte, pero tampoco quiero que me ordenes qué hacer.

 

—Yo no te ordeno qué hacer.

 

—Sí lo haces. Yo no sé cocinar, Potter, es más, expones nuestras vidas al pedirme algo como eso —sonrió Draco y Harry soltó una carcajada, Draco se encontró mirando lo guapo que se veía Harry cuando sonreía y pensó que definitivamente debía dejar de beber —, no puedo cocinar.

 

—Yo… yo sé cocinar porque cuando era niño mis tíos me obligaban a hacerlo —explicó Harry.

 

—¿Cómo que te obligaban?

 

—Es una historia larga… y he estado pensando que tal vez por eso no me gusta que me digas qué hacer porque lo asocio a ese tiempo…

 

Draco escuchó en silencio la forma en que Harry era obligado a realizar las tareas domésticas y a cocinar desde que era pequeño, aunque Harry no le dijo todos los insultos y maltratos que recibía, los podía imaginar.

 

—No tenía idea… Es decir, yo no quiero, o no quería, mejor dicho, hacerte sentir tan mal…

 

—No lo sabías y no es algo que se lo ande contando a todo el mundo. Pero tienes razón en que no debo imponerte las cosas, si tú no puedes o quieres hacer tareas domésticas, no debo obligarte.

 

—Si dejaras que los elfos hicieran algunas cosas, todo sería mejor, mucho más simple —propuso Draco.

 

Harry se mordió el labio y Draco suspiró, agitó la varita y jaló un pergamino.

 

—A ver, Potter, vamos a hacer algo más práctico, así no te sentirás culpable. Hagamos un listado de las cosas que se deben hacer, repartámoslas y cada uno cumplirá con su parte de la manera que mejor le parezca, después de todo, no es tu culpa si es que yo uso a mis elfos…

 

—Eso es trampa —sonrió Harry.

 

—Sí, pero nadie se enterará. En ningún lado dice que no puedo usar elfos.

 

Harry suspiró y asintió.

 

—Pero que no aparezcan cuando yo esté.

 

—Trato hecho.

 

—Bien, entonces… hagamos la lista.

 

Una hora después, Harry volvía a casa con una lista donde se repartían las obligaciones del hogar y satisfecho de sí mismo, pues sentía que había dado un paso más hacia una convivencia tranquila.

 

Draco volvió cerca a las cinco de la mañana, completamente agotado. Harry lo sintió llegar a la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido, así que apartó los cobertores para indicarle que no lo molestaba.

 

—Vamos, ven a dormir un rato, seguro que puedes llegar un poco tarde a la oficina.

 

Draco asintió y se recostó junto a Harry. Murmuró un buenas noches y rápidamente se deslizó hacia el mundo de los sueños. Cuando despertó ya Harry se había ido a entrenar pero, de acuerdo a su cronograma de tareas, le había dejado a Draco el desayuno servido.

 

Esa tarde, Draco llegó silbando a la oficina, bastante contento y descansado; tanto el guardia de seguridad como su asistente y varias de las personas con las que se cruzó coincidieron a que debía ser la felicidad del reciente enlace.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

**_La pareja más popular del año comparte comidas en la oficina_ **

****

_Ayer en la noche, Harry Potter fue visto en las oficinas de su esposo, Draco Malfoy, cargando además una bolsa de comida, posiblemente para compartir una muy tardía cena en la oficina. Nos preguntamos, ¿qué más comparten estos dos chicos?_

_Pese a lo escandalosa que usualmente es la vida de Harry Potter, ni él ni Draco Malfoy han sido vistos en público nuevamente, lo cual es raro para una pareja de recién enlazados._

_Seguiremos en la pista de esta pareja tan interesante._

_Rita Skeeter._

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dejó el diario a un lado.

 

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que se las arregle todos los días para comentar algo de ti?

 

 —Según me dijo el entrenador, soy uno de los temas más de moda en corazón de bruja, dice que todo el mundo quiere saber cómo me va enlazado —respondió Harry, mientras tomaba un poco más de agua de la botella. Había estado entrenando toda la mañana para el partido que se aproximaba, aquel donde regresaría luego de la suspensión.

 

—¿Y cómo te va con eso por cierto? —preguntó Hermione de manera casual, lo que hizo que Harry arqueara una ceja.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? Me va como siempre, creo, casi nunca discutimos últimamente, aunque tampoco nos vemos mucho, él está tratando de poner al día un montón de cosas que no entiendo de qué van y yo estoy agotado para la hora de la cena.

 

—Mmm… hay una teoría, ahora que mencionas esto de que eres tema de conversación frecuente…

 

—¿Qué teoría? —Harry arqueó una ceja, su amiga se sonrojó un poco.        

 

—Se dice que los atletas, cuando recién se casan o enlace, tienden a bajar su rendimiento un poco.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Si —Hermione asintió —, es más, estoy aquí porque quería contarte que me han llegado noticias de cómo irán las apuestas este fin de semana.

 

—¿Y no son buenas noticias?

 

—En realidad no lo sé… No es algo que te afecte, pero quería decírtelo y explicártelo.

 

—¿Explicarme?

 

—Están apostando a que no atraparás la snitch; o a que lo harás muy pronto, antes de que tu equipo pueda acumular una cantidad suficiente de puntos.

 

—¿Y eso es porque me enlacé?

 

—Exactamente. La gente cree que andarás distraído, que no podrás concentrarte lo suficiente.

 

—Es absurdo —Harry tomó otro trago más de agua —, espero que todos ellos pierdan.

 

—De todas maneras pensé que sería importante que lo supieras, que la gente está apostando en contra tuya, pero porque creen que estarás distraído por el enlace y eso, no porque te hayan perdido la fe como deportista.

 

Harry soltó una gran carcajada por eso y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Hermione.

 

—No te preocupes, los decepcionaré, como siempre —dijo antes de irse a seguir entrenando.

 

—Genial —sonrió Hermione.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—¿Sabes que el domingo tengo un partido, verdad? —le preguntó Harry, sin haber tocado casi la comida que había preparado.

 

—Soy muy consciente de ello, pero tú puedes ir, saludar y retirarte, no te quitará mucho tiempo.

 

—Pero se supone que no debo hacerlo, que debo estar en cama temprano.

 

—Potter —exclamó Draco —, realmente necesito que vayas, debes firmar unos documentos y debe ser en la ceremonia, no te quitará mucho tiempo.

 

—Lo que me pides es injusto —negó Harry, dejando la comida de lado.

 

—Solo te pido un favor.

 

—Un favor que puede perjudicarme.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos, cada vez más enfadado. Necesitaba que Harry fuera a una ceremonia de traspaso de percepciones, sería el sábado en la noche, pero temprano, Potter no tendría siquiera que trasnochar, y era necesario que fuera para poder firmar y complementar la firma de Draco, la cual, para la mayoría de negocios, ya no valía sin la de su reciente esposo. Pero a Harry no se le daba la gana de hacerlo.

 

—Nunca antes has tenido reparos en largarte de juerga hasta el amanecer antes de un partido, en cambio ahora, que te pido un favor para algo más provechoso que follarte a un par de chicos, te niegas. Realmente eres absurdo.

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se calentaron por la vergüenza, aun así no bajó la mirada.

 

—Eres un imbécil. No iré y punto, me importa una mierda tus problemas laborales.

 

Y dicho eso, Harry se puso en pie y salió de la cocina. Por un instante pensó en irse a su habitación, pero esa habitación era de Draco también, y se sentía tan furioso que era capaz de acabar con todo lo que encontrara allí. Finalmente decidió salir por red flu rumbo al gimnasio, al menos allí podría desquitarse con algunas máquinas.

 

Draco se quedó en silencio, escuchando a Harry entrar a la habitación y luego irse por la red flu.

 

—Idiota —masculló, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si se lo decía a Harry o a él mismo.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Estás exagerando —le dijo Ron, Harry había ido, luego del gimnasio, a la casa de su amigo, porque no tenía ganas de aparecerse en su casa aún.

 

—¿Exagerando?

 

—Hay temas legales que seguramente Hermione te puede explicar… la he escuchado hablar de eso con Nott —Ron frunció el ceño y miró hacia la chimenea un instante —, ellos hablan mucho últimamente.

 

—Debe ser por este tema de los papeles de unión y lo que implica —se apresuró en explicar Harry, conociendo la mirada de celos de Ron.

 

—Eso debe ser… —Ron asintió.

 

Harry y él se quedaron en silencio un momento.

 

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

 

—Bien, aunque preocupados por ti, Rita no deja de seguirte todos los días, temen que ella se entere que son una pareja falsa, ya sabes…

 

—Tenemos cuidado, diles que no se preocupen mucho. Seguro tienen muchas cosas más en las cuáles pensar.

 

—En realidad sí, Bill y Fleur se han instalado en casa hasta la boda, que será en unos cuantos meses más… creo que antes de tu separación.

 

—Genial —asintió Harry.

 

—Y no le han dicho nada a ninguno de mis hermanos, tal como pediste.

 

—Es lo mejor, para qué meter más gente en este lío.

 

—Eso mismo piensa mamá —Ron suspiró y miró a la chimenea una vez más —, se supone que Hermione debía volver hace media hora.

 

—Algo la habrá demorado —Harry pensó que ya era bastante tarde, pero no se lo dijo a su amigo.

 

—¿Malfoy irá a tu partido el domingo?

 

—No lo sé, lo iba a invitar, pero… No estoy seguro.

 

—Seguro que sí va, te puedo apostar que Nott lo obliga a ir, y que a ti te hace regalarle la snitch cuando la atrapes.

 

—Si es que la atrapo.

 

—Vamos, de donde sale ese ánimo.             

 

—No siento que esté en mi mejor forma, no estoy concentrado, Malfoy me saca de quicio muchas veces y… no sé, tal vez sea difícil.

 

—Eres tan absurdo —negó Ron.

 

En ese momento la chimenea lanzó chispas verdes y un instante después apareció Hermione, luciendo contenta.

 

—Hola, Harry, justo iba a ir a buscarte a casa —dijo ella luego de darle un beso a Ron.

 

—¿Para qué?

 

—He estado hablando con Theodore y pensamos que sería buena idea si es que Draco va al partido y cuando atrapes la snitch, se la entregues.

 

Ron y Harry se miraron un instante, comprensivamente.

 

—¿Has estado hasta esta hora con Nott? —preguntó Ron con los dientes apretados.

 

—Sí, estábamos ultimando algunas cosas para Harry y Draco —dijo Hermione agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

 

—Sigo pensando que es absurdo que nos hagan pretender tanto, ya es suficiente con tener a Rita detrás de cada paso como para además tenerlos a ustedes intentando mandar en todo lo que hacemos.

 

—Vamos, Harry, la unión de ustedes ya de por sí es sospechosa, y Rita está tras la pista, si se llega a saber la verdad será un gran lío, para ti y para Malfoy. Ambos tienen que perder, quizá tú más que él.

 

—Como sea, me voy, quiero entrenar mañana en la mañana.

 

—Y no olvides que mañana tienes una reunión con Malfoy —le dijo Hermione cuando Harry ya estaba por entrar a la chimenea, eso hizo que volteara a verla con resentimiento.

 

—Supongo que no tengo opción, ¿verdad?

 

—Harry…

 

—Olvídalo, estoy cansado —Harry no esperó ninguna respuesta de Hermione y se trasladó por la red flu hacia el único sitio que le quedaba. Su departamento.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, tenía una copa de Whisky en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, lucía completamente abatido y ausente.

 

—Malfoy, te he dicho que no puedes fumar aquí —le recriminó Harry en cuanto entró. Dejó la bolsa de ejercicio en el suelo y le quitó el cigarrillo de manera brusca.

 

—Oh, vamos, he estado fumando aquí todo el tiempo y ni lo notas por el hechizo anti-humo —Draco le dio un trago más a su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa de centro.

 

—¿Y porque no huela crees que no me va hacer daño?

 

—No me interesa, la verdad —Draco se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

 

—Déjame adivinar —Harry se sentó junto a Draco y se dejó caer también contra el respaldo —, Nott ha venido a verte.

 

Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, Harry estaba cerca de él, con los ojos verdes intensos, observándolo fijamente.

 

—O sea que te encontraste con Granger…

 

—Exacto.

 

—No tienes que darme la Snitch —suspiró Draco.                 

 

—No tienes que siquiera ir al partido de Quidditch si no lo quieres, Malfoy. Creo que ellos exageran.

 

—Lo hacen, creo que disfrutan viéndonos sufrir de esta manera.

 

—Es muy probable…

 

—Aunque tienen algo de razón —Draco soltó un bufido antes de continuar, hablando en voz baja —, mandé a hacer un estudio a una empresa de publicidad, quería medir el impacto de mi vida personal en los negocios…

 

—¿El resultado no fue el que esperabas?

 

—Ellos dicen que mi nombre está mal visto por ser un hijo de ex mortífago, y que muchos saben de mi relación clandestina con Milo. En conclusión, como empresario,  futuro dueño de toda la corporación Malfoy, represento un peligro para las empresas porque no puedo tener controlada mi vida personal. Dicen que enlazarme ha sido lo mejor que he hecho.

 

—Oh…

 

—Y sobre ti, sé todos los problemas que te ocasionaría con el Equipo y las marcas que promocionas si es que te ves envuelto en otro escándalo.

 

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

 

—No tenemos más que aguantarnos, ¿verdad?

 

—Lamentablemente —respondió Draco con una mueca.      

 

Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Harry habló nuevamente.

 

—Lamento lo de la mañana, me porté un poco… mal —dijo con un suspiro.

 

—Yo también lamento haberte dicho eso… no tenía derecho.

 

—Iré mañana y firmaré lo que sea que tenga que firmar.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí.

 

—Gracias —susurró Draco y Harry lo miró de reojo —No me vengas con que estás asombrado de escucharme decir gracias, ya antes lo he hecho.

 

—Lo siento, no quiero pelear.

 

—Tampoco yo.

 

—Oye, ¿quieres cenar?, ¿has estado tomando mucho?

 

—Solo una copa.

 

—¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar?

 

Draco arqueó una ceja y Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

—No tengo ánimos de cocinar. Si no quieres salir podemos pedir algo para comer aquí, no hay problema…

 

—Preferiría salir, últimamente siento que no he visto la calle para nada.

 

—Genial.

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

 

—El tema es que durante toda mi vida siempre he tenido alrededor gente diciéndome qué hacer, cuál era mi tarea y mi misión. Después de que la guerra terminó todos pensaban que debía ser auror, que era para lo que había nacido, y dieron por sentado que así sería… prácticamente tenían mi vida planeada, auror a los dieciocho, graduado a los veintidós, auror estrella a los veinticinco y jefe de aurores a los veintisiete… pero entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía que ser así, ya había hecho lo que me habían pedido, y creo que las cosas salieron bien, así que decidí que ya no les haría caso. Haría lo que se me viniera en gana y punto.

 

—Pero ahora ya no puedes, ¿verdad?

 

—¡Exacto! —Harry le dio un trago más a su soda antes de continuar —, entiendo que soy muy problemático y que tal vez no me he estado portando bien, pero…

 

—¿Tal vez? —le interrumpió Draco, arqueando una ceja. Harry frunció el ceño un instante, luego sonrió.

 

—De acuerdo, no me he estado portando bien, pero era mi problema, hace tiempo que nadie me obliga a hacer cosas y ahora… tenemos una cita semanal con una terapeuta y un grupo de apoyo de parejas, un calendario de eventos que cumplir… es demasiado para mí.

 

—¿Demasiado para ti? —Draco negó con la cabeza —, ¿y se supone que tú eres el famoso aquí? ¿Acaso antes no seguías un calendario de eventos o algo así?

 

—Es que antes no iba… o solo a los que se me daba la gana, ahora tengo a Hermione día y noche diciéndome qué hacer y qué no hacer para no quedar mal con los del equipo, para quedar bien con la prensa, para que nadie sospeche nada… Me hace sentir estresado.

 

—Podría yo ayudar si prometes ayudarme a mí —le dijo Draco luego de un largo silencio.

 

—¿Y cómo pretendes que nos ayudemos mutuamente?

 

—Mañana en la noche tengo la firma de un convenio que mueve parte de los ingresos mensuales de mis acciones en la compañía hacia una organización que se dedica a la investigación del crecimiento de plantas mágicas extranjeras en el Reino Unido.

 

—¿Plantas mágicas extranjeras?

 

—Sí, en realidad es el tercer año consecutivo en que lo haría, lo que ocurre es que antes no tenía un esposo al cual pedirle autorización para usar parte del oro que percibo mensualmente.

 

—Vaya… eso suena interesante.

 

—¡Y lo es! —Draco sonrió —, se dedican a criar localmente plantas de otros países para poder usarlas en pociones curativas, eso baja el costo al no tener que comprar pociones importadas… Hay gente que no puede pagar mucho por pociones y es a ellos a quiénes se busca ayudar.

 

—¿Y dices que les das un porcentaje de tus percepciones?

 

—Ajá —Draco asintió —no es mucho, siempre andan buscando nuevos donantes.

 

—¿Y yo podría ayudar? Seguro no gano tanto como tú, pero…

 

—Claro, ellos estarían encantados.

 

—Nadie me dijo para qué era el evento —suspiró Harry un instante después.

 

—¡Exacto! Es así como nos ayudaremos, yo te digo para qué son las cosas y lo importantes que son para mí y tú también…

 

—Pues Hellen estará contenta —sonrió Harry, Draco sonrió en respuesta, y entonces Harry se quedó sin aliento, como le había pasado la noche de la fiesta de enlace —. Deberías sonreír más, te ves fantástico cuando lo haces.

 

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —arqueó una ceja Draco, se sintió algo satisfecho cuando Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. Quién hubiera dicho que el chico tendría algo de vergüenza todavía.

 

—No. —Harry se aclaró la garganta — El domingo es el primer partido luego de la suspensión, además los Chudley han estado perdiendo los últimos cuatro partidos, en donde no he jugado, si no ganamos este partido no tendremos oportunidad de ganar la copa. Es mucha presión, incluso hay apuestas al respecto, y ya sé que son prohibidas, pero existen, y hay mucho oro en juego.

 

—¿Apuestan por cuánto tardarás en atrapar la snitch?

 

—En realidad la mayoría apuesta a que no la atraparé. Al parecer creen que como estoy recién enlazado, estaré distraído y por ello perderé.

 

—¿Y a pesar de eso es seguro que yo vaya a ver el partido? Si pierdes, ¿no creerán que yo soy tu distracción?, tal vez hasta quieran lincharme o algo así.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada.

 

—No te rías. Tal vez suceda. Las multitudes suelen volverse locas.

 

Harry rio nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Creo que se vería sospechoso que mi flamante esposo no esté en un partido que es importante para mí… Tal vez si pierdo sí crean que es tu culpa y te linchen. Aunque no sería mala idea, podría quedar viudo.

 

—En tus sueños, Potter —arrastró las palabras Draco, un instante después ambos soltaron una carcajada.

 

—Yo estaré allí solo si prometes no distraerte con mi encanto —replicó Draco un momento después, arqueando una ceja.

 

Harry soltó otra carcajada.

 

—Será fácil no distraerme contigo.

 

—Eso creo que me ofende.

 

Harry lo observó por un momento y se inclinó hacia delante.

 

—Eres un gran partido, Malfoy, seguro que muchos se distraerían viéndote.

 

Draco parpadeó confuso un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza. A veces Harry lo confundía demasiado. 

 

—Ya es tarde, será mejor volver.

 

—Claro —suspiró Harry.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por esta semana... ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Que todos tengan una muy buena semana...


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, hoy actualizamos más temprano porque a verdad que me estoy aburriendo aquí en mi trabajo y mejor emplear el tiempo en algo entretenido como dejarlas con el capítulo :) 
> 
> Ahora verán qué pasa con Harry y Draco y el partido, sé que varios quieren que Harry atrape la snitch y sobre todo, bese a Draco, vamos a ver...
> 
> Disfruten...

**V**

**_La pareja Potter Malfoy sale al mundo muggle_ **

_Nos encontramos con Harry y Draco cenando tardíamente el día de ayer en un restaurante pequeño en la zona este de Londres muggle. Ambos parecían muy entretenidos conversando y riendo, incluso obtuvimos algunas imágenes para ustedes. La pareja parece gustar de la vida casera pues en casi un mes de enlace es la primera vez que los vemos salir juntos y solos._

_Nos han contado también que Potter estará presente el sábado en la noche, junto a su esposo, en una recepción que da la Asociación de Plantas Mágicas, lo cual es raro considerando que al día siguiente se juega el partido de reaparición de Potter. Su abogada y amiga Hermione Granger ha indicado que aquel es un compromiso ineludible y que Potter estará temprano en el centro de reclutamiento del equipo. Esperemos que así sea, aunque considerando el historial del Gran Salvador, no podemos apostar por ello._

_Por otro lado nos dicen algunos rumores que Potter es extrañado en las discotecas y clubes donde concurría habitualmente, algunos creen que va disfrazado de alguien más para evitar que la prense lo pille, otros, más osados aún, que Draco lo tiene dominado de tal manera que ni siquiera quiere poner un pie fuera de casa._

_Hemos intentado hablar con varios chicos con los cuales el héroe ha sido visto en el pasado, pero ninguno tiene noticias de él, ha desaparecido desde que se fuera a las Islas Vírgenes Británicas._

_Draco Malfoy, por su parte, no ha sido visto últimamente junto a sus amigos en las habituales cenas y fiestas de alta sociedad, parece que la vida de enlazado lo mantiene demasiado ocupado, incluso ha dejado de ver a quien fuera, al parecer, uno de sus más íntimos amigos Milo Sprenger, esposo de Nick Wadlow; nos preguntamos si eso también será influencia de Harry Potter._

_Por ahora los dejamos con este par de imágenes que sabemos les gustarán, donde vemos a la pareja compartiendo la cena, y estaremos atentos a llevarles más información._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

—Tenemos que averiguar cómo lo hace —murmuró Nott, mientras dejaba el diario a un lado.

 

—Es un riesgo que los persiga tanto. Cuando sacó la noticia de que cenaron juntos en la oficina, pensamos que tal vez el portero o alguna persona dentro del edificio había visto a Harry y se lo había contado, pero ahora, tiene que haberlos seguido… Incluso tiene imágenes de ustedes.

 

—Hermione tiene razón, debemos investigar, pedir una orden de alejamiento, cualquier cosa que la mantenga lejos.

 

—Pedir una orden contra ella sería contraproducente —negó Harry —, ella solo se obsesionará más con el tema.

 

—¿Y si le damos una entrevista? —preguntó Draco.

 

—¡No! —negaron Harry, Hermione y Theo a la vez. Draco arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por la respuesta.

 

—Darle una entrevista solo hará que ella quiera más, sin contar las cosas que podría decir de nosotros en la entrevista.

 

—Es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Hermione —, lo que hay que hacer es correr el rumor de que estamos vigilando, investigando… tal vez eso la aleje un poco.

 

—Eso podría funcionar —meditó Nott.

 

Hermione consultó su reloj.

 

—Tengo una reunión en quince minutos, debo irme —informó Hermione —, seguiré pensando en cómo hace para saber tanto.

 

—Te acompaño a la puerta —se apresuró en decir Theo, poniéndose de pie y caminando con la chica hacia el pasillo.

 

Draco y Harry vieron con cierto escepticismo a Hermione y Theo hablando en murmullos en el pasillo.

 

—¿No te parece raro? Siempre andan hablando —comentó Harry.

 

—Bueno, Theo siempre anda hablando con las chicas…

 

—Pero ella no es una chica, es Hermione —protestó Harry, a lo que Draco soltó una carcajada.

 

—¡Claro que es una chica, Potter!

 

—Es la novia de Ron —aclaró Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—No creo que Theo intente quitarle la novia a nadie, es muy estricto en cuanto a eso.

 

Aparentemente Harry iba a agregar algo más, pero Theo volvió en ese momento.

 

—Esta noche seguramente Rita estará por allí, tengan cuidado —advirtió Theo, sentándose nuevamente.

 

—Nos mantendremos alejados de ella, es lo que se hace, ¿sabes?, alejarte de las cosas prohibidas —contestó Harry, soltó una exclamación cuando Draco le dio una patada por lo bajo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Olvídalo, divaga, y ya debemos irnos —se apresuró a justificar Draco, mientras se ponía en pie y jalaba a Harry.

 

Theo los miró confundido, pero no dijo nada más.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Esa noche Harry se puso una túnica formal y dejó que Draco diera su visto bueno antes de aparecer vía flu en un salón elegante, en el _pent-house_ de un hotel que tenía una impresionante vista de Sligo; según le había explicado Draco tenía un hechizo que los ponía tan alto que podían ver toda la ciudad.

 

Luego de saludar a un montón de personas que no conocía y cuyos nombres no podría recordar luego; y tomar una copa de vino de Elfos, Harry se desprendió de Draco y comenzó a pasear alrededor, hasta dar con los ventanales que Draco le había comentado.

 

Se quedó sin aliento, efectivamente se veía toda la ciudad, hasta la playa y el oscuro océano.

 

—La vista siempre deja a todos sin aliento la primera vez—susurró una voz a su espalda. Harry había estado tan atento a la vista que no había notado a alguien acercarse. Saltó ligeramente y giró el rostro. Frunció el ceño al descubrir a Milo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Caridad, por supuesto, como todos.

 

—No sabía que tú también hacías caridad —gruñó Harry, apartándose del hombre. Era guapo, era cierto, pero había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba, tal vez la soberbia que reflejaba. Realmente no entendía cómo Malfoy se había enamorado de él.

 

—Por supuesto que sí, Draco y yo amábamos coincidir en estos eventos —Milo se inclinó hacia delante, mirando la ciudad, su sonrisa era cruel —, por ejemplo en este hotel, nos gustaba escaparnos hacia alguna de las habitaciones del piso de abajo, son amplias y tienen la misma vista, puedes hacer el amor mientras ves toda la ciudad… Ya sabes lo apasionado que Draco puede llegar a ser, y si le das una de esas vistas… no tienes ni idea de lo que te puede hacer…

 

—Eso no me importa. Draco está ahora conmigo y no me interesa lo que hacía contigo antes.

 

—Nadie puede negar eso, salen en la prensa a diario, es solo que no comprendo… ¿Cómo es que ustedes…?

 

—Ese no es tu asunto, Milo, ¿por qué no vas con tu esposo y dejas en paz al mío? —interrumpió en ese momento Draco.

 

Milo le dio una mirada de sorpresa y luego inclinó el rostro un poco.

 

—Es un placer verte, Draco, tan apuesto como siempre —y con esas palabras susurradas, se alejó.

 

—Merlín, eso fue escalofriante —reconoció Harry, mientras junto a Draco observaban a Milo alejarse.

 

—¿Te amenazó? —preguntó Draco, extrañado.

 

—No, para nada, solo que cuando te hablaba… parecía querer saltar sobre ti.

 

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de esconderlo dando un largo trago a su copa.

 

—En un minuto empezará la firma de contratos, será mejor ir hacia allá —informó Draco, tomando la mano de Harry.

 

—Claro, vamos.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

La firma de contratos fue mucho más rápida de lo que Harry había esperado y para las diez de la noche ya estaba con el maletín colgado al hombro y listo para aparecerse en el centro de entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons, lugar donde tenía que pasar la noche antes del partido.

 

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, se sintió aliviado de que Draco partiera con él de la fiesta y que no planeara regresar. No se sentiría seguro con Milo dando vueltas por allí.

 

—Entonces, ¿te veo mañana? —preguntó Harry a último momento.

 

—Claro, tengo mi pase a la tribuna familiar. Allí estaré.

 

—Bien. No me la pasé tan mal esta noche, pensé que sería más aburrido.

 

—Yo tampoco me la pasé tan mal, normalmente me aburro un poco, pero tu compañía fue entretenida.

 

Harry soltó una risita.

 

—A veces eres muy pomposo.

 

—Y tú medio cavernícola —replicó Draco, aunque no sintiéndose ofendido —, eso es lo que me gano por andar dándote cumplidos.

 

—No seas cruel, sabes que bromeo… además necesito toda la energía positiva, mañana tenemos que ganar.

 

—Y lo harás, Potter, nadie lo duda.

 

—Muchos lo dudan, pero gracias —sonrió Harry.

 

—Y ahora anda antes de que tu entrenador en persona venga a buscarte, estamos en la hora límite.

 

—Pomposo y controlador —río Harry, sonriendo se metió a la chimenea e hizo un gesto de despedida antes de desaparecer.

 

—Cavernícola y payaso —protestó Draco, pero nadie lo escuchó, aún así sonrió ampliamente, mientras caminaba a la habitación.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry despertó más temprano de lo debido, se quedó quieto en su cama, mirando el techo y pensando en Draco, hacía semanas que dormían en la misma cama y aunque había una almohada que los separaba, se sentía raro dormir solo.

 

Se preguntó si es que el rubio también lo extrañaría o simplemente se había sentido más cómodo estando solo.

 

Probablemente lo segundo. Draco parecía ser una persona muy extraña, había cosas de él que le agradaban, como su sentido del humor un tanto retorcido, su fidelidad hacia la familia y amigos, su manera de querer manejar todo… su insolencia. Y sobre todo lo nada deslumbrado que se encontraba por la figura de “El Salvador del Mundo Mágico”. Pero por otro lado sabía que era una persona fría y sin muchos miramientos hacia los demás cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería.

 

La alarma que despertaba a los jugadores sonó y Harry tuvo que apartar de su mente todos esos pensamientos, y concentrarse en el partido que estaba por venir. Si es que no ganaban y quedaban sin posibilidades de hacerse con la copa probablemente enlazado o no, muchos fans lo matarían.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco levantó su pase y el guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada al palco de la familia de los Chudley Canon lo reconoció y lo dejó pasar. Estaba un poco nervioso, pues no sabía qué podría encontrar dentro. Sabía que muchos compañeros de Harry habían sentido antipatía por él antes del enlace, y aunque se habían mostrado amables delante de Harry, ahora estaría solo.

 

El lugar lo sorprendió. No distaba mucho de uno de los palcos VIP a los que estaba acostumbrado, solo que en este era mucho más grande, había varias mesas con personas repartiendo comida y cervezas de mantequilla. Había niños corriendo por todos lados y pancartas y globos flotando. Parecía una fiesta completa, aunque el partido ni siquiera había empezado.

 

Un poco abrumado, caminó lentamente, esquivando magos y brujas, hasta pegarse al borde de la baranda, en una esquina. Desde allí se podía ver el campo completo y las tribunas ya llenas de gente.

 

—¿Primer partido, eh? —le dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y baja estatura, Draco la recordaba de la fiesta de enlace, Irina, era la esposa de Jackson Holder, uno de los bateadores. Los había visto muy poco, pero parecían una pareja feliz.

 

—Así es —asintió Draco.

 

—No estés nervioso, siempre es duro al inicio verlos jugar de esa manera tan salvaje que tienen, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

 

—No creo que me asuste eso, yo también juego Quidditch, es más, en la escuela Po… Harry y yo fuimos siempre rivales en los partidos.

 

—Ow… ¿en serio? Qué lindos —sonrió Irina maravillada y Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

 

—¡Eh, ya salen! —gritó una voz detrás de ellos y todos los familiares de los jugadores se lanzaron hacia la baranda. Draco se sujetó con fuerza, pensando que tal vez sería empujado, pero eso no sucedió, todos parecían respetar los espacios.

 

Efectivamente, el equipo comenzó a salir, uno por uno fueron volando alrededor del campo, haciendo alguna pirueta y animando a la gente a que aplaudiera y gritara mucho más fuerte.

 

Harry salió hasta el final y Draco sonrió al verlo volar con gran destreza. Fue entonces, cuando Harry estuvo en lo más alto, que tocó la pulsera unas cuantas veces, esperando que Potter pudiera sentir su llamado.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry dio un par de vueltas al estadio y sintió aquel cosquilleo en la muñeca, entrecerró los ojos y buscó a Draco entre la gente del palco familiar, lo encontró en una de las esquinas, pegado al borde. Miró hacia el árbitro, aún faltaba que saliera el equipo rival, así que tenía tiempo. Voló haciendo unas cuantas piruetas más y se acercó al palco donde Malfoy estaba. Detuvo la escoba en paralelo a la baranda.

 

—Potter parece extrañar demasiado a su esposo, pues se ha detenido delante de él —dijo en ese momento la voz del locutor. Harry lo ignoró y se acercó más aún a Draco para que ningún indiscreto los escuchara.

 

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara más.

 

Harry dudó un instante y finalmente pegó su escoba a la baranda, se sujetó del borde, consiguiendo estar a solo centímetros de Draco.

 

—Potter, más te vale agarrar la snitch, he hecho una gran apuesta por ti.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—En serio —aseguró Draco —, tu equipo necesita doscientos cincuenta puntos para no quedar fuera del campeonato, he apostado a que los dejarás juntar los cien puntos que necesitan y luego atraparás la sintch.

 

—No has debido hacerlo —negó Harry, sintiéndose más presionado.

 

—Lo he hecho por ti —sonrió de manera burlona Draco, Harry arqueó una ceja y Draco continuó —si gano esta apuesta no tendrás que cocinar en una semana, te llevaré a comer a cada lugar que quieras.

 

—¿Tanto oro ha sido?

 

—Sí, pero si pierdes, créeme que comerás solo galletas y té hasta nuestro divorcio, así que mueve el culo y ve a hacer que las Catapultas de Caerphilly traguen polvo.

 

—Me encanta cuando hablas así —sonrió Harry y se apartó, volando en su escoba a gran velocidad.

 

Draco se quedó perplejo un instante, por las palabras de Harry, pero luego se unió a los últimos aplausos que su tribuna le dio a los jugadores, antes de que salieran los del equipo rival.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Este partido se está convirtiendo en uno de los más emocionantes del campeonato —gritaba el locutor, mientras Harry desviaba al cazador de las Catapultas de Caerphilly, evitando así que pudiera atrapar la snitch.

 

Draco soltó el aire lentamente, por un momento pareció que el cazador del equipo contrario atraparía la snitch. Miró hacia el marcador, Chudley Cannons iban ciento ochenta puntos y las Catapultas sesenta. Potter no podía atrapar aún la snitch, pese a que había tenido varias oportunidades, pero se había abstenido.

 

Draco aceptó una botella de cerveza de un chico de cabellos oscuros y dio un largo trago.

 

—Déjame decirte que Potter está jugando muy bien —le comentó el chico —tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en verdadera forma. Es inspirador para todo el equipo.

 

—Pues me parece que deberías decírselo a él, es todo su mérito —respondió Draco, tratando de recordar el rostro del chico en el grupo que había asistido a la fiesta por el enlace.

 

—También es mérito tuyo —el chico hablaba sin quitar la vista del campo —, podríamos decir que luego del enlace, la calidad de Potter ha subido.

 

Draco miró al chico un momento y luego hacia el campo.

 

—Mérito de Harry, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Quién eres tú, por cierto?

 

—Oh, lo siento, no me presenté adecuadamente —el chico extendió la mano hacia Draco —Saeger Redmond, ayudante del entrenador Virgilio Lloyd, vengo de parte de él.

 

—¿Del entrenador?

 

—Sí, como te decía, Potter se ha superado un montón, está en forma, su nivel de juego, e incluso su relación con los demás compañeros ha mejorado también.

 

—Me alegra saberlo —replicó Draco, mirando de reojo a Redmond —, pero te repito que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no entreno con él.

 

—Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo, en privado —susurró Redmond, inclinándose un poco más hacia Draco.

 

—Debe ser justo ahora, estamos en medio de un partido, ¿sabes?

 

—Sí, lo sé, es el mejor momento para hablar, si me acompañas, no serán más de cinco minutos.

 

Resignado Draco siguió a Rodland hasta una puerta lateral que daba a una oficina pequeña pero bien iluminada.

 

—Harry nos asombró a todos con el tema del enlace, fue muy… sorpresivo —empezó Rodland, Draco asintió, no había esperado que los del equipo también le dieran ese tipo de charlas.

 

 —Fue una sorpresa para todos —aceptó Draco.

 

—Cuando un jugador se enlaza tiene que firmar algunos documentos, someterse a algunos exámenes y verificaciones —continuó Rodland —, nos preocupamos por el bienestar de nuestros jugadores, que nada los perturbe o moleste…

 

—Es lógico.

 

—Hemos descubierto que Harry ahora tiene un hechizo muy particular…

 

—¿Qué hechizo?

 

—Uno de fidelidad, no nos ha dicho qué le ocurriría si es que fuera infiel.

 

—Ya veo…

 

—No se ven mucho esos hechizos, pensamos vivir en tiempos modernos, tiempos en  que una pareja confía el uno en el otro.

 

—Creo que lo que Harry y yo hagamos no es de su incumbencia.

 

—Lo es cuando sospechamos que hay algún tipo de maltrato en el hogar —la voz de Rodland se tornó más tosca.

 

—Yo no maltrato a Harry.

 

—Comprendemos que Harry no ha sido un ángel en los últimos tiempos, que los escándalos que ha tenido le han labrado una mala reputación, que es normal no confiar en él, sin embargo, creo que tú sabías como era él desde el inicio, y aun así aceptaste enlazarte con él. Que le pongas un hechizo de fidelidad nos parece extremo.

 

—¿Ustedes creen que obligué a Harry a hacer el hechizo?

 

—Él lo ha negado, por supuesto, ha dicho que ha sido de mutuo acuerdo y todo eso, pero aun así dudamos. No queremos que Harry pase una situación poco agradable en casa…

 

—Eso es algo que él y yo hicimos porque quisimos, no tenemos que dar explicaciones de las razones ni de nada que pase en casa.

 

—Comprendo tu punto de vista, pero comprende el nuestro… ¿Harry aceptó de buena gana que le pongas un hechizo de fidelidad? Es como ponerle una correa, una situación que nos parece fuera de lugar y…

 

Draco se levantó la manga y le mostró la pulsera plateada pegada a su muñeca, el movimiento hizo que Rodland dejara de hablar.

 

—Es una promesa mutua, ambos la hicimos. Las razones no son de tu incumbencia, y no siento como si es que me hubieran puesto una correa —replicó Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados. —Harry y yo tenemos nuestros acuerdos y nuestros pactos y eso es entre él y yo. Nos enlazamos porque sentimos algo el uno por el otro, porque quisimos, no para maltratarnos mutuamente. Quieren asegurarse de que no lo maltrato, manden a un trabajador social, hagan sus investigaciones si quieren, pero por lo pronto esta conversación ha terminado. Quiero ir a ver a Harry atrapar la snitch.

 

Draco no esperó que Rodlan le contestara nada, se dio la vuelta y salió nuevamente hacia las tribunas, respirando agitadamente por la conversación, aunque en su mente resonaban sus propias palabras: _“Nos enlazamos porque sentimos algo el uno por el otro, porque quisimos, no para maltratarnos mutuamente”_  ¿sería así en realidad? La bruja les había dicho eso, que estaban destinados el uno al otro, y siempre pensó que era una frase hueca que le decía a todos para enlazarlos, pero en los últimos días Harry y él habían estado mucho más cerca, había conocido facetas del chico que nunca antes había imaginado.

 

—¡Anotación para los Chudley! —gritó en ese momento el locutor. Draco, que había estado aislado del ruido, miró hacia el marcador, con esa anotación el equipo de Potter solo necesitaba que Harry atrapara la snitch para continuar en el campeonato. Se pegó a la baranda y observó el partido.

 

Harry parecía perdido por alguna esquina lejana, seguramente escaneando el cielo y buscando la esquiva pelotita.

 

Durante los siguientes minutos Draco observó el partido con atención, el equipo de Harry peleaba por mantener a las Catapultas de Caerphilly alejados de los aros de anotación, mientras Harry rondaba el campo a velocidad, hasta que inclinó la escoba y empezó un rápido descenso, el locutor hizo un comentario acerca de que Potter seguramente había visto la snitch. El otro buscador fue inmediatamente tras Harry, a los segundos ya estaba casi a su altura, Draco creía que no había visto la snitch sino que perseguía a Harry porque era lo que debía hacer.

 

—¡Potter está cada vez más cerca del suelo! —gritó el locutor, la gente en la tribuna comenzó a agitarse e inclinarse hacia delante para poder seguir de cerca la jugada —, los bateadores de las Catapultas de Caerphilly parecen alterados, se están peleando por lanzar bugglers.

 

Draco miró hacia arriba, uno de los bateadores trataba de lanzar una buggler mientras uno de los cazadores del equipo de los Chudley volaba delante, bloqueando el ataque.

 

—El buscador de las Catapultas de Caerphilly ha desistido —informó el locutor, mientras Harry daba un giro peligroso y se elevaba nuevamente en línea recta.

 

Draco observó la forma en que el viento le agitaba el cabello, como su túnica flotaba y la forma tan natural en que Harry manejaba la escoba, mientras subía y pasaba la altura de sus compañeros de juego. El buscador de las Catapultas de Caerphilly iba tras él nuevamente, pero Harry le había sacado mucha ventaja, entonces extendió una mano, su escoba tembló ligeramente y parecía a punto de agarrar algo cuando una buggler le dio en la cola de la escoba, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

 

Draco contuvo el aire cuando la mayoría de la gente del palco comenzó a gritar. Draco se sujetó con más fuerza de la baranda, mientras veía la forma en que Harry caía, varios ayudantes saltaron al campo, tratando de frenar su caída, pero su escoba zigzagueaba tanto que parecía imposible acertar.

 

Draco pensó que se golpearía contra el suelo, pero entonces alguien logró atraparlo y reducir su caída hasta depositarlo en el suelo.

 

—Parece que Potter no se mueve —comentó el locutor, el estadio entero permaneció en silencio un instante y entonces la escoba de Harry se elevó con majestuosidad, Harry se sujetaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra levantaba en alto la pelotita dorada.

 

—¡Y Potter tiene la snitch! —gritó el locutor con alegría, mientras el árbitro tocaba el silbato.

 

Draco soltó el aire lentamente y sonrió mientras Potter daba una vuelta entera al estadio. Y entonces se aceró hasta su altura.

 

—¡Y Potter se ha detenido delante del palco de los Chudley! —continuó el locutor, mientras la gente gritaba y aplaudía.

 

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Harry se detuvo delante de él con la pelotita en una mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos brillantes. Nunca lo había visto tan guapo.

 

—¡Te dije que lo haría! —gritó Harry, pegándose a la baranda lo más posible y extendiendo la snitch hacia Draco, que la tomó sorprendido —, es para ti.

 

Draco quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, como que nunca nadie le había regalado una snitch, o que lo felicitaba, pero entonces estaba siendo jalado por la solapa de su abrigo, parte de su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire, no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues inmediatamente estaba siendo besado torpemente en los labios. Apenas pudo contestar al beso, antes de que Potter se alejara, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, dio un par de vueltas y se reunió con los de su equipo.

 

—Es tan romántico —dijo una chica a su lado, Draco peleó con las ganas de tocar sus labios. Era el primer beso que se daban sin estar ebrios y tenía que admitir que no se sentía nada mal. La snitch aleteó en su mano y Draco la miró con atención, finalmente Harry le había regalado la snitch, tal como sus amigos le habían pedido. ¿Sería todo parte del plan para guardar las apariencias?

 

—Potter le ha regalado la snitch a su esposo, y le ha dado un beso, definitivamente un regreso triunfal para Potter, sí señores —dijo en ese momento la voz del locutor y Draco agitó la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación, con algo de fastidio guardó la snitch en su bolsillo y buscó otra cerveza.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Harry fue rodeado por sus compañeros, sintió palmadas en la espalda y varias frases de felicitaciones, se sentía contento, mucho más contento de lo que se había sentido en años. Eufórico sería la palabra adecuada. No estaba seguro si eso tenía que ver con el beso a Draco, era la primera vez que lo besaba sin que hubiera alcohol de por medio, y Draco le había contestado el beso, no sabía si por compromiso o porque le había gustado la idea. Por lo menos a Harry sí le había gustado. No sabía en realidad porqué lo había hecho, simplemente lo había sentido y se había lanzado. Solo esperaba que Draco no se lo reclamara luego.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco se sentó en un sofá para dos en el último rincón que encontró de la atestada sala, a su alrededor la gente estaba bebiendo y bailando, festejando por el triunfo y además dándole la bienvenida a la familia de los Chudley Cannons; Harry le había dicho que luego del partido sería la fiesta de bienvenida, ganaran o perdieran, Draco imaginaba que el haber ganado hacía que todos estuvieran mucho más eufóricos.

 

Sonrió a varios que lo saludaron y que conocía de la fiesta de enlace, pero se mantuvo lo más alejado posible, no tenía ganas de socializar, su mente le estaba dando vueltas al dichoso beso de Potter, la snitch en su bolsillo pesaba, Draco estaba esperando que Harry llegara para poder encararlo.

 

Y entonces todos empezaron a silbar y gritar, los del equipo, recién duchados y cambiados, habían aparecido, encabezados por el entrenador; los familiares corrieron hacia ellos, saludándolos y abrazándolos. Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó, si Potter quería estar junto a él, que viniera, sino se quedaría allí solo el resto de la noche.

 

—Gracias, gracias a todos por estar aquí —dijo entonces Virgilio Lloyd, el entrenador, gracias a un hechizo sonoro —, es realmente importante para nosotros tener su apoyo. Todos somos una gran familia y hoy, además de celebrar una victoria tan importante,  tenemos que darle la bienvenida a nuestro grupo a Draco Malfoy, esposo de, y esto nadie se lo esperaba, ¿verdad? —varios asentimientos hicieron que Draco gruñera por lo bajo —, Harry Potter, responsable de continuar en el campeonato y con posibilidades de obtener el primer lugar.

 

Los aplausos y silbidos se hicieron mucho más fuertes y una luz iluminó a Draco, que trató de parecer contento, mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia el centro, tal como lo pedía el entrenador. Harry estaba junto a él ¡y demonios que el imbécil lucía tan guapo como en el campo un rato antes!

 

—Déjame decirte, Draco, que es un gusto tenerte entre nuestra gente, Harry siempre ha sido un tipo duro, y nunca pensamos que por fin llegaría quién lo hiciera sentar cabeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente y Draco hizo una mueca de descontento.

 

—Son unos exagerados —dijo entonces Harry, a lo que todos negaron y rieron.

 

—Draco, por favor, siéntete parte de nuestra familia, todos tratamos de ser unidos, así que tienes aquí a muchos amigos y amigas, dispuestos a apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que necesites, incluso en mantener en vereda a Harry.

 

—Cosa difícil, apuesto a que no pasaran más de tres meses antes de que vuelva a las andadas —dijo un chico de cabello corto y rubio, las puntas eran de color rojo fuego, y parecía bastante musculoso; Draco lo reconoció como uno de los cazadores del equipo; estaba junto a otro chico, uno moreno y de ojos claros, que parecía algo avergonzado.

 

—No empieces, Lucas —masculló Harry, mientras tomaba de la mano a Draco y lo jalaba a su lado.

 

—Bueno, bueno, no empecemos con problemas; todos hemos cometido errores, es normal en los seres humanos, lo importante es rectificarlos y tratar de mejorar —dijo el entrenador, recuperando la sonrisa, y haciendo un movimiento con la varita, inmediatamente muchas copas volaron hasta delante de todos; Harry tomó dos copas y le pasó una a Draco, que se abstuvo de mirarlo —, ahora, brindemos, por la victoria —brindó Virgilio Lloyd, elevando su copa.

 

—¡Por la victoria¡ —contestaron todos, dando un trago a su copa.

 

—Y por Harry y Draco, que este enlace sea feliz y eterno.

 

Todos elevaron su copa una vez más y brindaron.

 

—Ahora, diviértanse, que tenemos algunos días libres —alentó el entrenador, la música sonó mucho más fuerte y todos se dispersaron.

 

—Realmente encantador —farfulló Draco, soltándose de Harry y caminando de vuelta a su cómo sofá.

 

Harry se sintió desalentado por el gesto, pero rápidamente lo alcanzó y caminó junto a él hasta el sofá.

 

—Lamento que Lucas haya dicho eso, no tenía que hacerlo… —empezó a explicar, sin dejar de sonreír a los que los saludaban.

 

—Supongo que algún motivo debe haber tenido, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros Draco, tomando un sorbo más de su copa.

 

Harry suspiró profundamente y tomó a Draco de una mano, obligándolo a mirarlo.

 

—Cuando él y su esposo, Derek, tuvieron problemas, hace un año, yo… bueno, Derek y yo… estábamos en una fiesta de celebración del equipo y lo convencí de irnos a otro sitio, terminamos en una discoteca y luego en mi casa; unos días después Lucas se enteró y fue a mi casa, armó un gran escándalo, incluso intentó golpearme, luego ellos al parecer arreglaron sus problemas y por supuesto que Derek y yo ni nos hablamos y Lucas me odia.

 

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Potter? —reprochó Draco, negando con la cabeza.

 

—Te recuerdo que tú también solías hacer eso —replicó Harry, un poco enfadado —, Milo me contó como ustedes dos se escapaban durante las fiestas, en las narices de su esposo.

 

—No era lo mismo —replicó Draco —no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

 

—Pues tú tampoco —Harry se puso en pie, molesto y se alejó.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y notó que varios lo estaban mirando. Seguramente no estaban dando un buen espectáculo delante de los del equipo.

 

Un instante después Harry volvía con dos platos con comida y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla levitando delante.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja sorprendido por ello pero no dijo nada mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado y una mesa baja aparecía, vio que varios más también habían hecho lo mismo y comían y conversaban amenamente.

 

—Estoy hambriento, después de un partido siempre como un montón —explicó Harry, comenzando a comer. Draco miró la comida con cierta desconfianza.

 

—Pues por mí no te fijes, come.

 

—Traje un plato para ti también —explicó Harry, señalando al segundo plato.

 

—No era necesario, pero gracias —Draco tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer lentamente, él no estaba en realidad hambriento, pero no quería hacerle un desplante a Harry.

 

—Lamento lo que dije, tienes razón, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada —suspiró Harry luego de un largo rato —, pero espero que no te enfades conmigo tampoco por cosas que hice antes.

 

—Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a pedirte ninguna explicación… nosotros ni siquiera… ya sabes —Draco sacó del bolsillo la snitch y la puso en la mesa, Harry arqueó una ceja, confundido —, te quería devolver esto, sé que me la diste por compromiso y…

 

—No te la di por compromiso —interrumpió Harry, dejando la comida a un lado y atrapando la Snitch cuando esta empezaba a elevarse —, te la di porque… bueno, no sé por qué te la di, pero no fue por obligación, realmente quiero que la tengas.

 

—Vaya… —Draco estuvo a punto de preguntarle si el beso tampoco había sido por obligación, pero entonces un grupo de chicos y chicas estaba delante de ellos, instándolos a bailar.

 

—Es tradición, el primer baile es de ustedes —le dijo Irina, venía de la mano de Jackson.

 

—Vamos, Draco, no te puedes resistir a la tradición —le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano. Draco pensó que era cruel hacerle esas cosas, delante de todos, pero no protestó, se puso en pie y se dejó llevar hacia la pista.

 

—Yo guío —advirtió Draco en cuanto estuvieron en el centro del salón, Harry soltó una carcajada asintiendo.

 

—Como desees —replicó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

 

Draco puso una mano en la cintura de Harry y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música suave, alrededor la gente los miraba con atención y un par de flashes lo pusieron incómodo.

 

—No te preocupes, no creo que te veas tan mal conmigo —susurró Harry, pegándose más a su cuerpo, se deleitó con el aroma de Draco y se preguntó nuevamente si es que solo era la euforia del momento lo que lo hacía notar esos detalles.

 

—No me gusta que nos tomen fotos porque luego las ponen en el diario —replicó Draco, su corazón había empezado a latir un poco más fuerte debido a la cercanía de Harry; y lo peor de todo es que sabía que esta vez no se trataba del alcohol haciéndolo imaginar cosas.

 

—Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, así que solo relájate.

 

—Claro, es que tú ya estás acostumbrado a eso.

 

—Nunca te acostumbras —suspiró Harry.

 

—Lo siento —negó Draco, comprendiendo lo hostigado que Harry se sentía de esa situación.

 

—No sabía que bailaras tan bien —comentó Harry un momento después, queriendo cambiar el tema, no quería arruinar su humor —, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

 

—Ya hemos bailado antes, Potter —respondió Draco, apretando a Harry un poco más contra él antes de dar una vuelta completa.

 

—Pero nunca sobrios —admitió Harry.

 

Harry y Draco se apartaron a la vez y se miraron un instante, antes de reír.

 

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo —se encogió de hombros Draco, Harry asintió y se abrazó a él con más fuerza que antes, dejó su cabeza descansar en el hombro de Draco y suspiró.

 

—Sabes… no se siente mal, bailar contigo, poder bromear y todas esas cosas…

 

—No, no se siente nada mal.

 

Los demás comenzaron a bailar también y pronto ellos se convirtieron en una pareja más del grupo.

 

—Necesito aire —dijo Draco un largo rato después, habían estado bailando y riendo con algunos de los compañeros de Harry; Draco no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo mucho más de lo esperado.

 

—Claro, vamos, hay un lugar donde podemos estar —le dijo Harry, jalándolo de una mano y llevándolo hacia el otro lado del salón, donde unas puertas daban a un amplio balcón.

 

—¿Te molesta si fumo un cigarro? —preguntó Draco, esperando que Harry no se negara.

 

—No hay problema —Harry miró alrededor —, creo que yo también me fumaré uno.

 

Draco sonrió y le pasó un cigarro encendido, antes de encender un para él.

 

—Entonces, Potter, ¿ya has pensado dónde quieres que te lleve a cenar mañana?

 

—Aún no se me ocurre nada. Ya pensaré en algo.

 

—Genial, mándame una lechuza durante el día.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Durante un momento más permanecieron fumando en silencio, hasta que los cigarros se consumieron por completo.

 

—Realmente estoy agotado, anoche no dormí bien y a menos que te quieras quedar, tal vez podríamos volver a casa…. ¿qué dices? —propuso Harry.

 

—¿Tan temprano? Tenía entendido que eras de los últimos en abandonar las fiestas.

 

—Ya… eso era antes, ahora no me apetece, quisiera ir a casa, tomar un baño y dormir, estoy agotado.

 

—No es mala idea. Oye, Potter, antes de volver quería saber algo…

 

—Claro.

 

—Cuando me diste la snitch… ¿eres consciente de que me besaste delante de todos?

 

—Oh, eso… —Harry se sonrojó un poco.

 

—Fue raro.

 

—¿Raro? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Me refiero a que…

 

—Yo solo me dejé llevar por el momento, estaba muy emocionado por haber atrapado la sintch; no es tampoco algo tan terrible, ¿verdad? —increpó Harry, poniéndose a la defensiva.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso —protestó Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados. 

 

—¡Pero lo insinuaste!, siempre que algo pasa entre nosotros haces eso, empiezas a decir cosas desagradables. Siempre es lo mismo, por un momento pienso que eres una persona agradable y entonces bajo la guardia, y al momento siguiente estás insultándome, Hellen ya te dijo que debes dejar de hacer eso, pero tú no entiendes. No te das cuenta de lo desagradable que te tornas cuando…

 

Y entonces Draco sintió que no podía seguir escuchándolo más, la furia de Harry, el beso de la tarde, todo el tiempo que habían estado bailando, todo era demasiado para él. Su cabeza iba a estallar si no hacía algo pronto. Tomó a Harry de las solapas de su camisa y lo jaló con fuerza, besándolo para silenciarlo.

 

—¡Allí está! —exclamó Draco un instante después, soltando a Harry —, no me molesta besarte.

 

Harry parpadeó confuso y antes de pensar en nada más, jaló a Draco de vuelta y lo volvió a besar.

 

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido, las manos de Harry jalando sus brazos y por un instante pensó en apartarse, pero entonces Harry lo estaba mordiendo en los labios y eso se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerse.

 

El beso fue ganando intensidad con rapidez, antes de darse cuenta, Harry estaba contra la pared, con Draco completamente pegado a él, sus labios recorriendo su cuello y ¡Merlín bendito! que eso se sentía demasiado bien.

 

—Uh… deberían buscar una habitación —dijo entonces una de las bateadoras, saliendo al balcón de la mano de su pareja; Harry y Draco se apartaron de un salto y sonrieron abochornados a la pareja; el chico les guiñó un ojo y entraron nuevamente a la fiesta, seguramente en busca de otro balcón.

 

—Vaya… eso… —empezó Harry.

 

—Tal vez ella tiene razón —interrumpió Draco; por una vez no quería pensar, no quería analizar nada; simplemente deseaba a Potter y lo tendría. 

 

—¿Estás bien? No habrás estado bebiendo de más, ¿o sí?

 

—Tú sí que sabes cómo encender a alguien, Potter —le recriminó Draco, apartándose más de él.

 

Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló de vuelta contra la pared.

 

—Lo siento, no fue un comentario acertado… —y entonces se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo. —Vamos a casa, por favor… —jadeó contra su oído, sintió a Draco estremecerse y un instante después ambos se aparecían en la sala del departamento.

 

Draco empujó a Harry contra el sofá y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él, sin cruzar palabra alguna, continuó besándolo, acariciando sus brazos y su pecho, metiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos, y jadeando por las manos de Harry sobre sus piernas y cintura.

 

Harry gimió cuando sus erecciones comenzaron a frotarse, aún bajo la ropa. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a Draco, dejando ver su pecho pálido y lampiño, se inclinó y comenzó a mordisquear una de sus tetillas, mientras Draco peleaba por desabotonarle la camisa también.

 

—Merlín, Harry, así... —susurró Draco con voz entrecortada, mientras se arqueaba un poco por la forma en que Potter lo estaba mordiendo.

 

Y entonces un fogonazo de la red flu los hizo sobresaltar y apartarse.

 

Delante de ellos, con la camisa y el pantalón muggle a la cadera con el primer botón abierto, mostrando un cuerpo delgado y marcado, estaba Kenny, su cabello estaba alborotado y olía a alcohol.

 

—Kenny —jadeó Harry.

 

—¿Qué mierda hace este aquí? —increpó Draco, poniéndose de pie y cerrándose la camisa con manos temblorosas por la furia.

 

—No lo sé —respondió rápidamente Harry.

 

—Yo… Harry, necesitaba verte, sé que dijiste que solo si era una emergencia, pero yo de verdad... Harry te extraño demasiado y…

 

—Esto es el colmo, Potter, te dije que no le dieras acceso, que cerraras la chimenea a tus amigos. ¡Dijiste que lo habías hecho!

 

—Draco, espera, no es lo que crees…

 

—No me interesa, me voy a dormir —Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó a la habitación.

 

—Lo lamento —repitió Kenny.

 

Harry arqueó una ceja.

 

—No, no lo haces. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, ¿estás borracho?

 

—Un poco, yo… por favor, Harry, yo aceptaría cualquier cosa que me dieras… si es que quieres seguir enlazado con Draco yo lo aceptaría… cualquier cosa con tal de que vuelvas conmigo. Te extraño demasiado...

 

—Estás pasado —negó Harry; Kenny negó lentamente con la cabeza.

 

—Te juró que solo es alcohol… y no es algo que de pronto se me haya ocurrido… yo te extraño siempre, desde que te enlazaste… Harry, por favor.

 

—¿No te das cuenta de que mi esposo está en la habitación? Enojado conmigo por tu culpa, y tiene razón, nunca debí haberte dejado abierta la chimenea —Harry  se acomodó la ropa con rapidez. —Kenny, quiero que entiendas, no puedes hacer esto, aparecer aquí como si aún tuviéramos algo. Draco no lo aprueba, te mandaré a casa y cerraré la chimenea para ti.

 

—No, Harry, por favor, no me digas eso.

 

—Vamos, mañana tendrás una gran resaca —le dijo Harry mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo metía a la chimenea. Un instante después Kenny desaparecía rumbo a su departamento en medio de las llamas verdes.

 

Harry hizo los hechizos necesarios y cerró la chimenea para él. No le había dicho a Draco que la había dejado abierta por si es que Kenny necesitaba algo, lo cual definitivamente había sido un error. Entendía que Draco estuviera enojado, pese a que era imposible que algo hubiera pasado entre él y Kenny.

 

Una vez terminada la modificación de hechizos, Harry caminó a la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras; Draco estaba metido en la cama, cubierto con las mantas hasta el cuello y dándole la espalda, la almohada que dividía la cama estaba puesta.

 

—Draco… —llamó Harry, pero nadie le contestó —, lo lamento, Draco… ¿en verdad estás dormido?—al ver que Draco no contestaba, suspiró pesadamente y se metió al baño.

 

Draco, con los ojos abiertos permaneció mucho rato más, incluso después de que Harry se metió a la cama, mirando hacia la nada, molesto y celoso como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos. 

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

_Potter:_

_Tuve algunas cosas que hacer hoy y no te pude esperar para el desayuno, estaré en casa para la cena._

_D.M._

 

—Genial —masculló Harry, mientras se encaminaba al baño —anoche era ¡ _Oh, sí, Harry, así!_ y ahora no soy más que Potter de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea! —Harry se quitó la camiseta y la ropa interior y se metió a la ducha, con el agua tibia y el recuerdo de los pocos momentos que Draco y él habían compartido la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sentirse duro y deseoso.

 

Sintiéndose frustrado se tocó rápidamente, esperando que realmente a Draco no se le ocurriera aparecer por casa en ese momento.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó Ron en un susurro, mientras terminaba de apilar con ayuda de la varita, una gran cantidad de cajas con dulces de broma.

 

—Para nada. Draco y yo habíamos estado tonteando toda la noche, no sé cuál empezó, ni me importa, solo que… se sentía bien, ¿sabes? Y finalmente habíamos empezado con algo… Draco es una persona muy complicada, siempre me desconcierta… como cuando después de la fiesta por el enlace me besó, y a la mañana siguiente me dijo que seguramente generaba algo malo en él porque solo hacía esas tonterías conmigo estando ebrio.

 

—¡Qué fuerte!, ¿y aun así te gusta?

 

—No lo sé… es que pienso que si estamos enlazados… si el hechizo nos unió es porque algo debe pasar, pero…

 

—Vamos, amigo —Ron miró a un lado y al otro antes de continuar —¿Te acuerdas de Mandy?

 

—Claro, cómo olvidarla —rememoró Harry. Mandy era una chica guapa que trabajaba en una de las tiendas cercanas al callejón Diagón, durante algunas semanas ella estuvo saliendo con Ron, cuando, un par de años atrás, este y Hermione se habían separado. Ron le había contado a Hermione sobre ella, Harry lo sabía, pero también sabía que era un tema prohibido de mencionar frente a su amiga. 

 

—Ella era mi alma gemela mientras estábamos en algún antro bailando y bebiendo, no había mujer más comprensiva, divertida y desinhibida… nadie más perfecta —Ron se encogió de hombros —si yo me hubiera encontrado a la bruja que los enlazó a ustedes, seguramente me enlazaba con ella.

 

—¡Ron! —protestó Harry por lo que su amigo lo decía.

 

—Lo único que te digo es que cuando uno está borracho, todos son amigos, todos son tus almas gemelas… es fácil, el alcohol hace esas cosas… Mira lo difícil que son tus días con Draco, nunca se ponen de acuerdo, les ha costado un montón hasta decidir dónde va el dentífrico… así que no estés inventando cosas donde no las hay.

 

Harry frunció el ceño y se dedicó a jalar los filos de las cajas que Ron acababa de organizar mientras meditaba.

 

—No le des tantas vueltas —continuó Ron, pasando un brazo por sus hombros —, te entiendo, llevas mucho tiempo solo, no me refiero a Kenny y esa rara relación que tenían, me refiero a que llevas tiempo sin encontrar a un compañero y Draco es lo más cercano que tienes a eso, es normal que te confundas.

 

—Tal vez tengas razón —aceptó Harry.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco se apareció a la hora que habían acordado para cenar y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Harry por ningún lado. Apretó los labios y se sentó en el sofá, mirando hacia la chimenea y fumando lentamente.

 

—¡Hola! —dijo Harry un largo momento después, apareciendo en medio del salón.

 

Draco se sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente recuperó el aplomo, se puso de pie, sin apagar el cigarro.

 

—Teníamos una cita para cenar, llegas más de una hora tarde.

 

—Vamos, no teníamos una cita para cenar, podrías decir que te has librado de cenar conmigo —replicó Harry, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta apoyarse en el sillón.

 

—¿Estás… ¡estás borracho¡? —Draco apagó el cigarro con furia y rodeó el sofá para ver a Harry, que reía de manera tonta.

 

—Para nada, Draco, solo estoy algo… achispado, estuve tomando con un amigo porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

 

—Sí tenías, habíamos quedado para cenar —protestó Draco mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo levantaba.

 

—Draco, Draco, Draco —canturreó Harry, dejándose arrastrar hacia la habitación —, no hagas eso porque estaré captando las señales equivocadas, luego mañana dirás que te has ensuciado las manos tocándome —continuó Harry. Draco, que ya había conseguido arrastrarlo hasta el baño, lo miró con rabia.

 

—Deja de decir estupideces, Potter —Draco agitó la varita y transformó la ducha en una tina, que llenó de agua.

 

—Potter —jadeó Harry, sentándose sobre la taza del baño —, anoche no te importaba decirme Harry, y ahora solo soy Potter nuevamente, el idiota con el que te enlazaste porque te emborrachó.

 

—¡Cállate de una vez! —exclamó Draco y sin pensarlo mucho, sujetó a Harry de un brazo y lo lanzó a la bañera. Si Draco no hubiera estado tan molesto, seguramente hubiera sido una escena muy chistosa, Harry hundiéndose en la tina antes de saltar asustado, con el cabello pegado a la frente y los lados de la cara y la ropa empapada.

 

—Pero, ¿qué demonios? —protestó Harry, apartándose el cabello de la cara y buscando sus lentes.

 

—Eso mismo digo, Potter, pero en este momento no creo que estés en forma de tener ninguna conversación, así que simplemente quédate quieto.

 

Harry, que recién se había puesto los lentes, observó a Draco con atención, el agua fría había servido para bajarle la borrachera y ahora empezaba a sentirse un poco avergonzado.

 

Draco agitó la varita una vez más y entonces toda la ropa de Potter fue directo a la cesta de ropa sucia y los lentes a la mesa de noche.

 

—Hey, esa fue mi ropa —Harry se hundió un poco más en la bañera.

 

—No hay nada allí que no haya visto antes, Potter, así que deja de hacerte el remilgado y termina de bañarte —con un par de movimientos más de varita la tina se llenó de jabón y la temperatura se elevó hasta que se tornó agradable.

 

Draco dejó a Harry en la tina y salió en busca de toallas y una bata, cuando volvió Potter se había puesto un poco somnoliento.

 

—Antes de que te quedes dormido allí y te ahogues… lo cuál sería un gran problema porque tendría que dar muchas explicaciones —le dijo Draco, mientras extendía una bata —, vamos, te meteré en la cama. Y no quiero ningún comentario al respecto —advirtió cuando Harry abría la boca para contestar.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry, se lo pensó apenas un minuto antes de ponerse en pie y mostrarse desnudo delante de Draco, que rápidamente lo envolvió con la bata y le aplicó un par de hechizos de secado y de calentamiento.

 

—Vamos —Draco lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló hacia la cama y lo hizo recostarse. Harry se acomodó y un instante después estaba profundamente dormido.

 

—Genial, y yo me quedé sin cena —negó Draco mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba hacia la cocina. Definitivamente mañana tocaba hacer compras, pues no había nada que se viera comestible.

 

Dudando un instante, llamó a los elfos de la Mansión y les pidió la cena.

 

Comió mientras leía una revista de finanzas, aunque no prestaba realmente atención a ella, sino meditaba en lo que Potter le había dicho, siempre le decía eso, que él lo menospreciaba. Y Draco nunca había pensado en cuánto es que eso lo afectaba, aparentemente mucho más de lo que había pensado. Prefirió entretenerse en esos pensamientos y no en los celos que lo habían carcomido la noche anterior, con ese tal Kenny apareciendo en medio de la sala.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> No se olviden de dejar un comentario =) 
> 
> Qué pasen un lindo fin de semana... 
> 
> Zafy


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más vale tarde que nunca, a ver si la semana que viene puedo poner el capítulo un poco más temprano... 
> 
> Espero que les guste y que comenten, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia,,,

# VI

 

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con la sensación de haber sido pateado por un grupo de duendes furiosos en la cabeza durante horas. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos sin cegarse por la luz que entraba a montones por la ventana. Luego de un largo momento, en el que reunió todo el valor posible, se sentó y buscó alrededor sus lentes, en cuanto se los puso, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al notar a Draco sentado en una silla, frente a su cama.

 

—Y la bella durmiente despertó —dijo Draco a modo de saludo, dejando de lado la revista que leía; sonrió con suficiencia cuando Harry gruñó y se metió bajo los cobertores nuevamente.

 

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz?, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy moribundo? —preguntó Harry con un quejido cuando Draco lo destapó.

 

—No seas tan dramático, además, tengo poción antiresaca —ofreció Draco, agitando el frasco delante de Harry.

 

—Bueno, solo por eso permito que me maltrates —aceptó Harry sentándose lentamente, mientras menos se moviera todo sería más fácil.

 

—Y café además —agitando la varita, una bandeja con café voló lentamente hasta la altura de Harry, que luego de ingerir la poción, arqueó la ceja, ahora más despejado notaba el extraño comportamiento de Draco y eso le dio mucha desconfianza.

 

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry, jaló el cobertor para abrigarse un poco más y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo —. Malfoy, ¿qué pasó con mi ropa?, ¿por qué estoy desnudo?

 

—Vaya, un poco de poción y ya estás preguntando sin parar —negó Draco, sentándose delante de Harry.

 

—Y no has contestado a mis preguntas.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco con pesar —, anoche llegaste borracho y como suele suceder, tuvimos sexo salvaje durante toda la noche. —Draco sonrió ante el tremendo sonrojo de Harry.

 

—¡Malfoy! —advirtió Harry, al darse cuenta que era una broma.

 

—Regresaste borracho, te metí a la bañera y luego a la cama, nada del otro mundo.

 

—¿Y dormiste conmigo mientras yo estaba… desnudo?

 

—Sí, aunque en realidad casi no dormí.

 

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué yo estaba borracho?

 

—En parte… ayer me di cuenta de algo…

 

—¿De mi intolerancia al Whisky muggle? Pues normalmente aguanto más, Ron y yo estábamos bebiendo y… pues, no sé en qué momento me emborraché tanto.

 

—Pobre Weasley, ya me imagino el sermón que le dio Granger…

 

—Eso seguro. Por eso regresé tan temprano, ella apareció y por instinto me aparecí aquí, antes de que me matara.

 

—Sí, estuvo por aquí un rato después de que llegaras, quería asegurarse de que no sufriste ningún accidente al llegar…

 

—Lamento haber llegado tan borracho, y espero no haber dicho nada inapropiado.

 

—No, inapropiado no, pero… Te estaba diciendo que ayer me di cuenta de algo…

 

—Cierto —asintió Harry mientras daba un sorbo al café caliente, estaba bastante bueno —, ¿de qué cosa?

 

—Es sobre las cosas que me dijiste anoche, yo…

 

—Cualquier cosa que haya dicho… —empezó a justificarse Harry, vagamente recordaba lo enojado que estaba con Draco y que eso había sido parte importante de la conversación con Ron, pero Draco no dejó de hablar

 

—Creo que tienes razón, tal vez soy demasiado descortés y poco amable contigo la mayoría del tiempo…

 

—¿Eso te dije anoche?

 

—Sí, y me doy cuenta de lo difícil que soy, sobre todo cuando las cosas no se hacen como quiero y… creo que eso es porque me gusta mantener el control de todo siempre… —Draco se detuvo, no quiso decir que tal vez por eso se había obsesionado tanto con Milo, porque no lo podía tener por completo, como él quería.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije anoche exactamente?

 

—Que te menosprecio… —Draco suspiró profundamente —lo lamento, sé que lo hago, son cosas que salen de mí sin que las piense siquiera… Es que, contigo sobre todo… no sé, de pronto no puedo controlarme.

 

—¿O sea que te hago perder el control? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa más animada, observando fijamente a Draco.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja, estuvo a punto de contestar a la coquetería, pero se contuvo antes de arruinar más las cosas.

 

—Eso precisamente, Potter, me haces perder el control, de mala manera, y sé que yo te lo hago perder…

 

—Completamente de acuerdo.

 

—Además sé que tú crees que por eso justamente, este enlace significa algo… Te veo luchando por ello cada día, como en el campo de quidditch, o en la fiesta, luego de eso… y creo que la razón por la cual siempre soy tan poco amable contigo es porque inconscientemente quiero evitar que albergues esa esperanza. —Draco observó el ceño fruncido de Harry y se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que realmente entendiera.

 

—Esta conversación ya no me está gustando.

 

—Pero es una conversación que debemos tener, nos quedan aún siete meses juntos y si seguimos así, ninguno sobrevivirá ese tiempo.

 

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que propones?

 

—Ser honestos. Yo… tú me gustas, Potter, físicamente, y siempre me ha atraído mucho pelear contigo, supongo que esa tensión es lo que nos llevó a enredarnos como lo hicimos en la isla; aún esa tensión está aquí, por eso andamos tan exaltados todo el tiempo, pero debes reconocer que eso no sustenta una relación, ni siquiera creo que sea el inicio de una relación, solo de una aventura y no quiero tener eso contigo.

 

—¡Pero nosotros estamos enlazados! No es una aventura —protestó Harry.

 

—Es un error que cometimos dejándonos llevar por ese deseo no correspondido y el exceso de alcohol… Lo normal sería que tú y yo por fin nos acostáramos y de una vez por todas terminemos con esto, sin embargo no creo que sea correcto.

 

—No te entiendo, ¿qué propones entonces?

 

—Que aceptes, como he aceptado yo, que esto no va a funcionar, que tú y yo juntos en una relación es algo que no va pasar… Acostarnos tampoco funcionará, sobre todo porque tenemos que estar juntos durante varios meses más y sería incómodo y raro. En cuanto ambos lo aceptemos, las cosas serán mejores, podemos ser amigos y convivir este tiempo que nos queda con tranquilidad y calma.

 

—Yo aún creo que si estamos juntos en esto es por algo, Malfoy, no solo por deseo frustrado o como quieras llamarlo.

 

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —preguntó Draco, retirando la bandeja de las piernas de Harry —¿Quieres comprobar que una vez que eso pase, y que estemos conscientes como para recordarlo, dejarás de pensar que esto es algo especial?

 

Harry instintivamente apretó más los cobertores en torno a su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza, mientras Draco se aproximaba a él.

 

—Yo no… no quiero que sea así.

 

—Potter —suspiró Draco con fastidio —, necesito que me entiendas, tú y yo no tenemos posibilidades de ser realmente una pareja, somos completamente opuestos y no funcionaría. Necesito. Que. Lo. Entiendas.

 

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse y deseó que Malfoy desapareciera, al menos por un momento, para que no viera lo mal que esas palabras lo estaban haciendo sentir. ¿Acaso tendría razón? ¿Acaso en el momento que se acostaran todo dejaría de parecerle tan intenso entre ellos?

 

—Lo lamento, no quiero pelear contigo —dijo entonces Draco, poniéndose en pie —, hoy no iré a la oficina, me quedaré aquí por si quieres hablar o salir a algún sitio, pero te daré tu espacio, si quieres que me vaya…

 

—Quisiera estar solo por ahora —murmuró Harry, desviando la mirada.

 

—De acuerdo, estaré en donde Theo si es que quieres seguir esta conversación. —Draco caminó hasta la puerta pero antes de salir giró a ver a Harry, sintió un peso en el pecho al verlo con los hombros caídos —, Harry, eres un buen chico, y un gran partido, estoy seguro de que muchos quisieran tener algo serio contigo, algo como lo que buscas, solo que yo no soy el adecuado para ti.

 

Harry asintió lentamente y escuchó a Draco salir de la habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió nuevamente la cabeza. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Él nunca era el adecuado para tener una relación, podría ser el niño que vivió, famoso, rico, tal vez divertido y apuesto, pero nunca el adecuado para formalizar.

 

Sintiéndose miserable, cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse nuevamente, de apartar imágenes del pasado, imágenes de Draco y él en la fiesta, solo dos días atrás. Tal vez Draco tenía razón, entre ellos no podría funcionar nada serio.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Tienes a uno de los más codiciados y solo se te ocurre mandarlo a volar. No sé qué tienes, Draco, creo que hay algún gen equivocado en tu mente…

 

—Soy consciente, Theo, solo eso… Potter y yo no somos compatibles, nos gustan cosas diferentes, nuestros ideales son diferentes, nos movemos en círculos diferentes… además, todos estamos de acuerdo en que este enlace no podría funcionar. ¿No te das cuenta de que nos terminaríamos matando en cualquier momento?

 

—Hasta ahora no se han matado, según veo, solo peleado un poco, divertido y besuqueado.

 

Draco hizo un sonido de exasperación y se puso en pie.

 

—Es imposible hablar contigo.

 

—Eso es porque tengo razón y lo sabes.

 

—Claro que no —negó Draco mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

 

—¿Ya te vas?

 

—Sí, me voy a casa, no tengo ganas de conversar contigo más del tema.

 

Theo sonrió con suficiencia cuando Draco entró a la red flu y en lugar de la mansión, como le pasaba aún algunas veces, nombró el apartamento que compartía con Harry.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

Harry estaba de pie, había subido la temperatura del apartamento lo suficiente para solo ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros y entrar a su lugar secreto. El lugar dentro de su armario, aquel que no visitaba desde que Malfoy se había mudado con él. Era una habitación pequeña, llena de fotografías, recortes de diarios y recuerdos. La primera Snitch que había atrapado en la escuela le hacía compañía a la primera que había atrapado en su primer partido como profesional, junto a ellas estaba un grupo de medallas que le habían entregado luego de la guerra. Las acarició con cariño, recordando, como siempre le pasaba, a los que habían caído durante la última batalla. Colgadas, junto a sus trofeos, había varias fotografías en movimiento, de sus padres, de la primera Orden de Fénix; de él, Ron y Hermione de niños, otra donde estaban en sexto año, junto a los del E.D.; otra de la familia Weasley completa.

 

Una familia. Era lo que había querido desde el inicio, pero la vida lo había llevado por caminos diferentes… se había enamorado de quien no debía, había sufrido por ello durante mucho tiempo y ahora… ahora ya no sabía qué sentía. Hasta hace poco estaba seguro que seguía enamorado de _él_ y lo había reafirmado cuando lo había visto durante el enlace, pero a ese sentimiento se sumaba lo que Draco lo hacía sentir… era un completo desastre.  

 

—Así que este es tu lugar secreto —dijo una voz a su espalda, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Actuó por instinto y levantó la varita, un instante después tanto Draco como él estaban tirados sobre el piso de la habitación, el armario había sido sellado nuevamente.

 

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco, empujando a Harry, que había caído sobre él, y sentándose.

 

—Te dije que  no podías entrar allí —rumió Harry, mientras se ponía en pie.

 

—Solo te estaba buscando, no tenías que hacer tanto escándalo —contestó Draco, poniéndose en pie y alisándose la ropa.

 

—Lo lamento, ese lugar es privado, nadie nunca entra allí. Solo yo.

 

—Ya entendí —Draco miró hacia Harry con atención, observando su cuerpo marcado, los pantalones a las caderas, dejando ver un camino de vellos oscuros que se perdían dentro de la ropa, estaba descalzo, pero los pies fue lo último que Draco vio. Su pecho y abdomen capturaron su atención —, ¿No tienes frío?

 

—No, ¿tú sí?

 

—Para nada —masculló Draco, alejándose hacia la entrada de la habitación; de pronto hacía demasiado calor —¿Ya te sientes bien como para comer?

 

—Claro… ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

 

—Para nada, te prometí una cena, ¿recuerdas?

 

—¿De verdad quieres comer fuera?

 

—¿No quieres?

 

Harry apretó los labios, recordando las palabras de Draco poco antes. Entre ellos las cosas no funcionarían, tenía razón, y si no se relajaba, todo iría peor.

 

—Sí, sí quiero. Espera a que me vista.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco jugueteó con la copa de vino mientras observaba al restaurante, delante de él Harry daba tragos pequeños a su cerveza, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a él.

 

—Cuando era niño —dijo de pronto Draco, haciendo que Harry fijara su mirada en él —odiaba a los pavos albinos que mi padre criaba en el jardín, me parecían pollos pálidos y gigantes, me daban miedo cuando oscurecía e iban por allí paseándose con sus colas enormes…

 

—¿Les tenías odio?

 

—Sí… a mí me gustan más los halcones, le pedí a mi padre que me compre algunos… pero dijo que no, que no tenía la edad para cuidar yo mismo de mis propias aves… A los seis años tuve mi primera demostración de magia… mi madre me enseñó algunos trucos, pero cuando estaba muy enojado las cosas se salían de control… ¿Me comprendes?

 

—¡Por supuesto! Yo también tenía eso.

 

—Una vez, fue en la cena por el cumpleaños de mi padre, uno de sus socios le trajo de regalo más pavos albinos. Me dio tanta rabia que mi magia se descontroló y de pronto todos los pavos albinos ya no eran albinos; eran… bueno, el arcoíris completo estaba allí. ¡Mi padre se puso rojo de rabia! Mi madre se mordía los labios para no soltar una carcajada…

 

—No imagino la cara de Lucius —río Harry, negando con la cabeza.

 

—Yo sabía que estaba mal, por supuesto, pero no sabía controlarlo, lo intenté, pero parecía que solo conseguía que los colores de los pavos fueran más y más brillantes…

 

—Pobres aves…

 

—Pobre de mí, Potter, así fue como conseguí mi primer castigo… —suspiró Draco teatralmente antes de darle un sorbo más a su copa de vino.

 

Harry no dejó de reír durante mucho rato más, no podía dejar de imaginar la situación: a Draco de pequeño en un ataque de rabia, pintando las pobres aves de colores… y delante de todos, él que era tan comportado y correcto.

 

—¿Y hasta ahora sigues teniendo esos arranques de rabia?

 

—Algunas veces… Pero he aprendido a manejar mi magia, aunque… sí, cuando pierdo el control es algo vergonzoso.

 

—Ahora me dan ganas de hacerte perder el control hasta ese punto para ver qué haces —sonrió Harry, mientras empezaban a comer.

 

—No sería divertido… probablemente termine lastimándote o algo así.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿Por qué me has contado todo esto? —preguntó Harry luego de un momento.

 

—Porque quiero que seamos amigos, Harry, por eso —contestó Draco de manera seria, esperando que Harry por fin lo entendiera.

 

Harry se mordió los labios y suspiró, él sabía que Draco tenía un buen punto.

 

—Yo he pensado en lo que me dijiste en la mañana… Y no ha sido fácil, yo creo que quiero… me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón, busco tener una familia, estabilidad… y he tomado las decisiones equivocadas para llegar a eso. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Somos abismalmente diferentes, intentar cualquier cosa sería… una locura, y de esas ya he hecho muchas, así que acepto y entiendo tu punto.

 

Draco suspiró suavemente y asintió.

 

—Estoy seguro que después del divorcio podrás tomar las cosas con calma y encontrarás a esa persona que tanto has buscado.

 

—Eso espero, y que tú también la encuentres… la persona que encaje en los estándares que buscas y que sobre todo te haga feliz.

 

Draco levantó la copa de vino y Harry aceptó el brindis, se sonrieron suavemente antes de beber y continuar con su cena.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

****

**_Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son vistos en costoso restaurante_ **

****

_Harry Potter y su esposo, el empresario Draco Malfoy, fueron vistos la noche de ayer en “Las estrellas del Cielo” costoso restaurante en las afueras de Londres. Ambos parecían muy tranquilos, incluso compartieron risas y más de un brindis durante la noche._

_En mi opinión parecían mucho más tranquilos que en la fiesta de celebración que tuvieron el día sábado, en el centro de entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons, donde luego de intercambiar besos apasionados en uno de los balcones desaparecieron probablemente a casa._

_Cada vez se nos hace más extraño ver a Potter comportándose de manera tan hogareña y monógama, sobre todo porque hace solo cuatro meses teníamos imágenes de él saliendo de clubes con chicos diferentes cada noche._

_Los Chudley Cannons están de vacaciones esta semana, veremos si es que Potter puede controlarse durante estos días… ¿o tal vez debamos preguntarnos si es que Draco Malfoy podrá mantenerlo en el camino correcto?_

 

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry lanzó el diario sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, temblando de rabia.

 

Draco observó las fotografías en movimiento, una de ellas tomada con mala calidad, eran él y Harry en el balcón, besándose, pasó esa de largo rápidamente y se concentró en las otras dos. En una de ellas Harry salía abrazado de un chico de cabello multicolor, ambos reían a carcajadas mientras la mano de Harry bajaba hasta la nalga del muchacho. En la otra fotografía estaba aquel chico, el que había aparecido en el departamento unos días atrás, y otro más, uno de cabello oscuro y mirada perdida, esta fotografía era mucho más comprometedora, Harry estaba dejándose besar por uno en los labios mientras el otro le besaba el cuello.

 

—No sabía que habías hecho tríos —comentó Draco mientras dejaba el diario a un lado y se preparaba otra tostada con mermelada —¿fue una experiencia interesante?

 

—¡Ese no es el punto!

 

—Vamos…

 

—Esa harpía maldita… realmente se la tiene conmigo, no hay día que no deje de mencionarme en alguno de sus artículos… no quiero ni pensar lo que haría si descubriera todo esto…

 

—Y justamente por eso, Harry —interrumpió Draco — este artículo solo prueba que ella se cree todo, ni siquiera sospecha, por eso sale con esto… porque no tiene de qué agarrarse, solo del pasado.

 

—Estos solos sirve para traer al fresco cosas que ya pasaron.

 

—Vamos, Harry, no te enfades… Esta mañana estabas de buen humor, dispuesto a disfrutar tu día libre, no dejes que te lo arruine, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirar a Draco a la cara. Él tenía razón, la noche anterior, luego de la cena y su conversación, las cosas habían estado mucho más agradables entre ellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido completamente cómodo.

 

—Hoy tengo que concentrarme en terminar una propuesta para unos inversionistas italianos… espero salir antes de las ocho, pero si no es así, no me esperes para cenar… ya luego yo comeré algo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo —masculló Harry, se sobresaltó al sentir la palmada de Draco sobre el hombro, giró a verlo confundido.

 

—Eres demasiado impulsivo y te dejas enojar demasiado rápido. Eso es una debilidad que Skeeter puede aprovechar; no le des el gusto.

 

Harry observó a Draco marcharse y durante mucho rato más, se quedó mirando el espacio vacío, pensando en las cosas que Draco le decía…

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Harry —llamó Hermione, entrando por la chimenea al departamento, arqueó una ceja sorprendida cuando encontró a Harry recostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro de jugadas de quidditch.

 

—Hola, Hermione… no sabía que vendrías, sino hubiera preparado algo para ti.

 

—No hay problema, estoy tomando un descanso y quiero saber cómo estás… Supongo que has visto el diario.

 

—Esa burla de diario dirás… cada vez está peor… desde que lo conozco ha ido bajando su nivel más y más, pronto perderá el tiempo informando cuántas flores crecen en el jardín del Ministro.

 

—Kingsley no tiene jardín —sonrió Hermione, sentándose junto a Harry. —Entonces veo que no lo estás tomando tan mal.

 

—Me he sentido avergonzado y ofendido, si es lo que quieres saber, pero no haré nada para vengarme, Draco tiene razón, no voy a arruinar mi día libre solo por eso, si esa mujer escribe esas cosas es porque no tiene nada más que escribir, así que no le daré el gusto de hacer un escándalo para que llene su tonta columna.

 

—¿Todo eso te ha dicho Draco?, últimamente los veo más juntos… esta foto en el balcón, ¿fue un truco publicitario o…?

 

—No fue un truco publicitario, pero tampoco es algo que vaya pasar nuevamente… no estábamos borrachos, si es lo que estás pensando, solo estábamos… eufóricos.

 

—Entonces, ¿tú y él…?

 

—No, no pasó nada entre nosotros y anoche hemos decidido que nada pasará entre nosotros… no sirve de nada darle más vueltas al asunto, somos incompatibles, solo servimos para pelear y no hay nada bueno que podamos sacar de una relación entre nosotros, así que por los siguientes meses seremos amigos y esperaremos con calma el divorcio.

 

Hermione apretó los labios y por un instante parecía a punto de decir algo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

 

 

—Debo irme, Ron me espera para almorzar… ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

 

—¿No interrumpiré?

 

—Claro que no, será divertido… como en los viejos tiempos.

 

—Sí, lo será.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Al final, solo me enlacé contigo por lo bueno que eres cocinando —gruñó Draco, transfigurado como Jhon en la terapia de pareja aquella tarde; su cabello era oscuro y era un poco más alto que el personaje que le había tocado a Harry.

 

—Por lo menos yo aún puedo encontrar recetas nuevas para ti. Yo me enlacé contigo por el sexo y eso ya ha perdido la gracia completamente —replicó Harry, disfrazado de Elías, su cabello era rojo y su piel tostada, era mucho más delgado de lo que era en realidad.

 

—Uhhh —canturrearon las demás parejas de la terapia en grupo, mientras que el señor Payne negaba con la cabeza y levantaba las manos.

 

—Tal vez, si no olieras siempre a aceite y cebollas podría intentar ser más creativo —contratacó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

 

—Antes no te molestaba eso, lo hacíamos en todos lados, ¡incluso en la cocina, cuando cocinaba y todo olía a cebollas y aceite! —continuó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante.

 

—¡Señores! —gritó el señor Payne, poniéndose entre Harry y Draco, levantando las manos para interrumpir la respuesta que Draco ya tenía en la punta de la lengua.

 

—¡Él empezó! —se defendieron casi a la vez los dos.

 

—¿Y aún así quieren estar juntos? —murmuró uno de los esposos que observaba la trifulca entre Harry y Draco.

 

—¿Qué acaso crees que no soy bueno para él? —preguntó Harry, gruñendo y mirándolo molesto.

 

—¡Por supuesto que es bueno! —replicó Draco, mirando enfadado hacia el hombre que había hablado.

 

—Yo no he dicho… —empezó a defenderse el hombre, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

 

—¡No te permito que lo insultes! —continuó Draco mientras se ponía en pie.

 

—No te pases, yo no he dicho nada de eso —protestó el hombre.

 

—¿Lo estás llamando mentiroso? —gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a Draco.

 

El señor Payne puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la varita de manera amenazadora.

 

—Basta, Jhon, Elías, por favor, la idea es aclarar las cosas, no pelear entre ustedes. —el hombre negó con la cabeza, cansado, esos dos eran un caso muy difícil, realmente, tampoco entendía por qué pretendían seguir juntos —El tiempo por hoy se ha terminado, quiero que se tomen las manos y vayan a casa, usen la siguiente media hora en analizar qué cosas les gusta de su pareja, no busquen defectos, solo virtudes. —Apuntó hacia Jhon y Elías —¡Virtudes!

 

—De acuerdo —murmuraron todos, antes de empezar a salir.

 

Unos minutos después, Harry y Draco, ya en su departamento, reían a carcajadas, recordando la discusión fingida.

 

—Te apuesto a que antes de que terminemos la terapia, Pyne saldrá corriendo y gritando —rió Draco, recibiendo la botella de cerveza que Harry le ofrecía.

 

—Y yo te apuesto a que la próxima vez ese tipo sí te golpeará…

 

—No, eso no pasará —negó Draco —, para eso te tengo a ti, _cariño._

 

—¡Claro, _cariño_! —aceptó Harry, dándole un sorbo a su propia cerveza y disfrutando al máximo su tarde, había descubierto que Draco y él podían ser un buen equipo para fastidiar a su terapista de grupo, y así evitar aburrirse demasiado durante esas tediosas tardes.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Hellen se masajeó las sienes, tratando de encontrar paciencia.

 

—Nosotros solo queríamos compartir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, no es nuestra culpa de que el grupo no esté dispuesto a escucharnos —protestó Draco, mientras Harry asentía enérgicamente.

 

—Pero ustedes los provocaron, los llevaron al límite, ahora tendré que cambiarlos de grupo —suspiró Hellen.

 

—No es nuestra culpa que esa gente sea tan intransigente —negó Harry —, Draco y yo intentamos hacer las cosas de acuerdo a lo que se nos pidió, comentamos nuestros problemas y no es nuestra culpa que ellos no quieran escucharnos.

 

—Cierto, cierto —asintió Draco —, ellos solo quieren ser escuchados, pero no les gusta escuchar, son gente mala.

 

—Muy mala —completó Harry.

 

Hellen los miró con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Me alegra que ahora estén tan coordinados, sin embargo parece que solo se emparejan para sacar de quicio a los demás —negó con la cabeza y dejó los pergaminos en la mesa de centro —, por hoy hemos terminado, en el transcurso de la semana les haré llegar los datos para el nuevo grupo de apoyo. Ahora ya pueden irse.

 

—Gracias —sonrieron ambos mientras se ponían de pie y salían del consultorio.

 

Hellen suspiró profundamente y luego soltó una carcajada, ese par, cuando le convenía sí que sabían ser una pareja.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—Su cumpleaños siempre se celebra en la Mansión, con una cena de gala y muchos empresarios, inversionistas y autoridades como invitados. Es una tradición —comentó Blaise, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 

—Aunque sus padres no están, lo que se dice, muy contentos con la situación, estoy seguro de que querrán continuar con la tradición —murmuró Nott, parecía avergonzado.

 

—Y no hay que olvidar que su cumpleaños es algo que la prensa va querer cubrir, Rita ha estado demasiado tranquila la última semana, seguramente intentando averiguar qué harán para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco —intervino Hermione.

 

—Pues al fin, lo que Draco haga o deje de hacer en su cumpleaños es su problema. Yo le puedo preguntar, pero creo que esta reunión está de más, deberían preguntarle a él, no a mí —suspiró Harry.

 

—Te comprendo, Harry, pero deberías hablar con él para proponerle hacer una cena en casa de Blaise, invitaremos a todos sus socios, y sus padres y…

 

—A ver, Hermione, lo que quieres es que lo convenza, y eso quiere decir que él ya se ha negado, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió, parecía resignada —, entonces no hay más de qué hablar, si él no quiere hacerlo, no se hará —negó Harry, mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a irse y cansado de esa absurda reunión.

 

—Mira, Potter, no es bueno para sus negocios que desaparezca, su cumpleaños es una fecha importante y… —argumentó Nott, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

 

—Es una fecha importante porque es su cumpleaños, no porque sea un negocio —Harry tomó su capa y se acomodó un poco el cabello —, son un poco ilusos si creen que no estoy al tanto de esto. Deberían hablar con Draco. Él ya ha decidido que hacer.

 

Los tres, que estaban en el departamento de Hermione, se quedaron confusos, observando a Harry marcharse.

 

—¡Ahora va resultar que Potter es más amigo suyo que nosotros! —negó Blaise hacia Nott, que se encogió de hombros. También creía en lo que su amigo había dicho.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y miró hacia el mar, estaban en lo alto de un acantilado en la costa de Livorno, en Italia, y aún le parecía imposible estar allí.

 

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó Harry a sus espaldas, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

 

—Es más bonita de lo que esperaba.

 

—¿Verdad que sí? A mí también me parece impresionante —asintió Harry, poniéndose a su lado y mirando por la ventana. —Es tan pacífico.

 

—Y calmado, y muggle…

 

—No creo que Rita nos pueda encontrar aquí, ni nadie, será nuestro secreto —susurró Harry con cariño, mirando un instante a Draco antes de mirar nuevamente hacia la ciudad.

 

—Nadie nos encontrará, por un fin de semana podremos ser solo nosotros, tranquilos, sin que nadie nos esté evaluando ni tratando de fotografiar. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado.

 

—Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado la idea —sonrió Harry.

 

—Y tuvimos suerte de que no haya coincidido con ningún partido tuyo.

 

El sonido de alguien tocando su puerta los hizo girar. Se trataba del encargado del pequeño hotel donde habían elegido quedarse, para avisarles que el desayuno se serviría pronto. Aunque solo eran dos días, Draco se sentía fascinado por el regalo de Harry, una pequeña escapada para dejar de ser el ojo de la tormenta en Inglaterra. Qué importaba que su padre se enfadara más con él por no aceptar la cena de rigor que cada año se realizaba, donde se dedicaba más a entablar relaciones con otros socios que a celebrar. Harry tenía razón, él no tenía que vivir para los demás, podía dedicarse a trabajar el resto del año, pero ese fin de semana, que era su cumpleaños, debía celebrarlo.

 

—Draco, ya está la camioneta también, luego del desayuno podremos pasear por los viñedos y además llegar a la playa, ¿qué dices?

 

 

—Será genial… ¿Seguro que sabes manejar esa cosa, no?

 

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Harry, haciendo un gesto de engreimiento que consiguió que Draco soltara una carcajada, antes de caminar hacia el comedor, listo para aquel fin de semana de relax y descanso.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—¿Fuera de Inglaterra? —preguntó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Así dice, han decidido celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco fuera de Inglaterra, claro que sin decirnos a donde, ni darnos ninguna explicación más. —negó Nott, con el ceño fruncido, mientras le leía la nota que le había llegado esa mañana a su despacho, Hermione tenía la idea de que Harry no le había escrito a ella solo por molestarla.

 

—Bueno, tienen derecho a ir a donde se les plazca, que yo sepa, no tienen que dar explicaciones de su comportamiento… Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —preguntó Ron un poco a la defensiva.

 

—No sé, ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó Ginny en ese momento, llegando por red flu al departamento de la pareja, sonrió hacia ellos pero frunció un poco el ceño al ver a Nott.

 

—Ginny qué bueno que ya llegaste, moría de hambre —sonrió Ron, saludando a su hermana y esperando que con eso por fin Nott se fuera, no le gustaba que el chico invadiera su casa para hablar con Hermione constantemente, menos en sábado.

 

—Cierto, hora del almuerzo —asintió Hermione, dándole una mirada significativa a Nott, que guardó la carta apresuradamente en uno de sus bolsillos.

 

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Ginny nuevamente.

 

—De Harry, se ha ido de viaje sin avisar.

 

—No sería la primera vez.

 

—Sí, pero la última vez regresó enlazado con Malfoy, ¿no crees que tenemos suficientes motivos para preocuparnos? —preguntó Ron con fastidio.

 

—No creo que regrese embarazado, o casado con otro tipo más —se encogió de hombros Ginny, a lo que Nott soltó una carcajada, Ron lo miró molesto y Hermione pareció preocupada por un instante.

 

—Nah… eso no pasará —negó Nott rápidamente, a lo que Hermione suspiró.

 

—¡Claro que no! —asintió Ginny.

 

—Hey, Theo, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a almorzar? —le preguntó Hermione, sonriendo amablemente aunque Ron y Ginny fruncieron el ceño casi de manera similar.

 

—Yo… no sé, es decir, no quiero molestarlos ni nada.

 

—No es molestia. Entonces te quedas —resolvió Hermione, mientras Ron ponía los ojos en blanco.

 

Nott sonrió nerviosamente hacia Ron y Ginny antes de asentir.

 

—Mejor te ayudo en la cocina —se apresuró a decir a Hermione, alcanzándola camino a la cocina.

 

—Ese tipo me saca de quicio —confesó Ron hacia su hermana, dejándose caer en el sofá.

 

Ginny miró a su hermano y luego a la puerta cerrada de la cocina y también hizo un mohín de descontento.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

—¡Completamente inaudito!  —gritó Lucius, Harry se encogió en su lugar un poco, pero no desvió la mirada de Lucius y Draco. Estaban en el salón de la Mansión, habían aparecido allí pocos minutos después de volver a casa de Italia, luego de encontrar una nota de Lucius pidiendo la reunión.

 

—Padre, no soy un niño, incluso estoy enlazado, Harry y yo pensamos que mejor era ir a…

 

—Enlazado —bufó Lucius, interrumpiéndolo —, es un fraude, tu relación con él es un fraude, y hablas de ello como si fuera cierto. ¡Perdiste la oportunidad de crear lazos con inversionistas y empresarios por ir a pasear entre viñedos!

 

—Es suficiente, no seguiré escuchando, no tengo por qué —replicó Draco, hizo una inclinación hacia su madre, que parecía también enfadada y luego tomó de la mano a Harry para hacerlo salir por la chimenea.

 

—Claro —asintió Harry, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Draco —, un gusto verlos, señores Malfoy, hasta luego.

 

Harry no se sintió ofendido porque ninguno de ellos le devolviera la despedida, y se metió a la chimenea junto a Draco.

 

—Lamento que se enfadaran tanto —susurró Harry una vez ambos llegaron a la sala del departamento —, solo quería que tuvieras un buen cumpleaños, que descansaras y creo que lo he arruinado.

 

—¿Arruinado? —Draco negó enérgicamente —¡Para nada! Hace tanto que no me divertía de esa manera, que no disfrutaba solo viendo el cielo, saboreando el vino… los paseos… Gracias por eso, Harry, de verdad. ¿Qué importa que mi padre se enfade? Es su problema, soy grande y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

 

Harry asintió y observó a Draco caminar hacia su habitación, mientras tarareaba una melodía que habían escuchado en la radio muggle de la camioneta que había alquilado para moverse por Italia y se preguntó si es que acaso no estaba creando un monstruo.

 

—Esta fotografía se vería bien aquí —dijo de pronto Draco, retornando a la sala, con una fotografía muggle en un marco simple de manera. La dejó sobre la chimenea y Harry asintió mecánicamente, a la pregunta muda del chico.

 

Harry observó la fotografía, la primera que ponía a la vista en su departamento; ambos estaban sentados en un restaurante típico de Toscana, al fondo se veía una franja de mar y el aire de la tarde les agitaba el cabello; sobre la mesa había un gran plato de pasta y dos copas de vino, no estaban tomados de la mano ni posando como una pareja, como en la mayoría de las fotos que les tomaban para los diarios, en estas solo estaban el uno junto al otro y miraban sonrientes a la cámara.

 

Sonrió con cariño, realmente le gustaba la fotografía allí.

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y suerte a todos. Un buen inicio de semana.
> 
> Zafy


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ¿qué tal les ha tratado el fin de semana? ¿ya están listos para una nueva semana...?
> 
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo....

# VII

_¿Dónde se metieron Potter y Malfoy?_

_Este domingo fue cumpleaños del exitoso empresario Draco Malfoy, ahora pareja del controversial Harry Potter, y contrario a la tradición usual, no se celebró ninguna cena en la Mansión Malfoy. Este evento es uno de los más importantes del año, pues reúne a políticos, empresarios, inversionistas y personas importantes del medio artístico. Es siempre un honor ser invitado, y este año todos se sorprendieron al no recibir ninguna invitación._

_Pudimos averiguar, por medio de algunos amigos, que la pareja prefirió pasar esta fecha alejada del mundo y se tomaron un pequeño descanso de sus habituales agendas. Algunos dicen que fueron a las islas Vírgenes Británicas, donde el amor renació entre ambos, aunque no es un hecho confirmado._

_Esta mañana Harry Potter reinicia, junto a su equipo, los entrenamientos, preparándose para el partido del siguiente fin de semana, se dice que el ritmo al que trabajaran será muy exigente, ya que compiten contra “Orgullo de Portree”; que están en el segundo lugar de la tabla. Su capitana, Meaghan, ha declarado que no temen al equipo de Potter y que saben que aunque el chico tiene una racha de suerte últimamente, esta no será eterna, que el resultado de este partido aún no está decidido._

_Por otro lado, los Chudley requieren seguir con su racha de victorias para avanzar en la tabla, con un solo partido perdido, sus posibilidades de llegar a las primeras posiciones quedarán agotadas. ¿Podrá Potter mantener el ritmo y seguir atrapando Snitchs para su equipo, y de esta manera remediar en algo el daño que hizo al inicio del campeonato con su comportamiento?_

_Según Theodore Nott, vocero y abogado de Draco Malfoy, la pareja atraviesa por un buen momento, complementan sus actividades y se apoyan mutuamente, Draco apoya a Harry con los entrenamientos y con darle tranquilidad y confianza, y sobre todo no deja de perderse ni un solo partido de la liga. La pregunta que todos nos hacemos es: ¿será Draco Malfoy el amuleto de la suerte de Potter?, ¿Por fin el hombre que ha logrado meter en vereda a este chico y lo ayude en el ascenso de su carrera deportiva? Eso es algo que solo el tiempo nos dirá._

_Esperaremos por si la pareja decide darnos alguna fotografía de su reciente viaje para poder compartirla con ustedes. En tanto, no se preocupen, que los mantendremos al tanto de cada movimiento de ellos._

_Rita Skeeter_

—Claro, bien que podríamos darle las fotos que sacamos en los viñedos —replicó Harry de manera tosca, mientras dejaba caer el diario sobre la mesa.

 

—¿Empezarás a ponerte gruñón de nuevo? —preguntó Draco, dejando la taza de café a un lado y jalando el diario, dejó caer al piso la portada y tomó la parte financiera.

 

 

—No me pongo gruñón —murmuró Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

 

 

—Porque mañana en la noche tenemos charla de grupo y si quieres podemos usar eso para molestar.

 

 

Harry ladeó la cabeza un poco y luego soltó una risita.

 

 

—Aún no sabemos qué tan antipáticos serán los del grupo nuevo…

 

 

—Pero no está de más tener una historia preparada… Podríamos ser, no sé… —Draco se puso a pensar, mientras Harry retomaba su desayuno.

 

 

—¿Una pareja de apostadores? —se le ocurrió a Harry de pronto.

 

 

—¡Claro! Y tú has perdido nuestras finas y costosas mascotas en apuestas absurdas como carreras de hipogrifos y cosas así.

 

 

—¿Yo? ¿Porque yo soy el tonto aquí? —cuestionó Harry.

 

 

—Porque la última vez el desconsiderado que no quería tener sexo era yo.

 

 

—Ah… —asintió Harry, dándole la razón.

 

 

—Creo que aún podemos mejorarla —Draco se puso de pie y alisó su túnica —, como sea, en la tarde tengo la reunión con los inversionistas italianos, mi padre estará presente, así que ya te imaginas…

 

 

 

—Oh, vaya que lo imagino, y no te envidio para nada.

 

 

—Gracias, creo… —negó Draco, mientras revisaba el maletín.

 

 

—Que tengas suerte con los italianos esos.

 

 

—Tal vez llegue tarde, si dan más de las ocho, cena sin mí, no es necesario que me esperes, menos ahora que están entrenando tan duro, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

—De acuerdo, pero igual te dejaré la cena, si ya cenaste cuando llegues, la guardas, no quiero que se eche a perder.

 

 

—Sí, señor mandón —bufó Draco, dándole un golpe en el brazo antes de salir a la chimenea.

 

 

Harry lo observó marcharse y suspiró levemente, antes de ponerse en pie y prepararse para el día que le esperaba, sabía que sería uno agotador.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—¿Y qué tal te fue el fin de semana? —preguntó Jackson Holeder, tomando aire entre cada flexión que hacía sobre la tabla inclinada.

 

 

Harry, sentado en la banca junto a él, levantaba una pesa mediana con el brazo izquierdo, luego de unas cuantas flexiones más, dejó caer la pesa con cuidado en el piso y estiró su brazo.

 

 

—Más que bien —sonrió Harry —, el hotel que me recomendaste era justo lo que necesitábamos, fue tan relajante y pacífico…

 

 

—Fantástico —asintió Jackson —, Livorno es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo —, se recostó nuevamente, para seguir con los ejercicios —, podría vivir allí para siempre.

 

 

—Te comprendo, Draco quedó fascinado con el lugar, ya te imaginas lo difícil que es normalmente impresionarlo…

 

 

—Ni que lo digas, cuna de oro —negó Jackson —, pero seguro que tú lo impresionaste, por eso se enlazaron, y por eso ha disfrutado el fin de semana.

 

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué responder a eso, unas semanas atrás se había sentido preocupado por qué regalarle a Draco, no que fueran pareja de verdad, pero le pareció correcto hacerlo; sabía que preguntarle a Ron o Hermione sería inútil, y a Nott o Zabini sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que finalmente había recurrido a Jackson, quien tenía más experiencia con eso de los enlaces y regalos entre esposos.  

 

 

—Vaya, este debe ser especial, ¿o normalmente llevas allí a tus amantes? —preguntó entonces Lucas, apareciendo por entre las máquinas de hacer ejercicio, lucía sonrojado y sudado.

 

 

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —le preguntó Harry con fastidio.

 

 

—¿Y qué si me importa? Siempre es bueno saber dónde se mete el héroe, en caso de que decidas perderte y no aparecer para algún partido —se encogió de hombros Lucas, mientras preparaba otra de las bancas para hacer pesas.

 

 

—No seas tonto, Lucas, Harry se está portando muy bien y… —empezó a argumentar Jackson.

 

 

—Ah, vamos, ¿tan rápido se te olvida las vergüenzas que nos hace pasar? —interrumpió Lucas.

 

 

—Eso es algo que está fuera de lugar —gruñó Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado.

 

 

—Él no nos está haciendo pasar vergüenzas, todo lo contrario, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Es porque aún no superas lo de Derek, ¿no es así? —continuó Jackson, ignorando a Harry

 

 

—Jackson —susurró Harry, no queriendo estar en medio de una discusión de ese calibre.

 

 

—Deja a Derek fuera de esto, ya todos sabemos lo que pasó, no necesitamos recordarlo —murmuró Lucas con los puños apretados y poniéndose de pie, delante de Jackson, que también se había puesto de pie.

 

 

—Todos lo recordamos porque no haces más que recordárnoslo. ¡Pasó hace más de un año! Si no puedes vivir con eso, deberías plantearte seriamente tu relación.

 

 

—¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo llevar mi relación! —gruñó Lucas, con los puños apretados y acercándose más a Jackson.

 

 

—Chicos, por favor… —Harry se puso entre los dos, pero Lucas lo jaló de un brazo, con mucha fuerza, tratando de apartarlo.

 

 

—¿En serio? Harry se acuesta con el que en ese momento no era siquiera tu pareja, porque, te lo recuerdo, tú lo habías dejado, ¿y me golpearás a mí? —protestó Jackson, pese a eso, empujando un poco a Lucas.

 

 

—Esto es absurdo, Lucas —Harry se metió nuevamente entre ellos —, si estás enfadado por lo de Derek, que pasó hace más de un año, dímelo a mí, no te lo pagues con los demás.

 

 

Lucas estaba a punto de protestar, pero entonces apareció el entrenador Virgilio, acompañado de su asistente, Redmond, aparentemente avisados por los otros jugadores.

 

 

—Señores —pidió Redmond con voz fuerte.

 

 

—No estamos haciendo nada —se encogió de hombros Jackson, aún mirando de mala manera a Lucas.

 

 

—¿Qué ahora se te quitará lo gallito? —preguntó a pesar de todo Lucas, Harry se interpuso entre ambos y gruñó cuando sintió los dedos de Lucas clavarse en su brazo con mucha fuerza, para sacarlo del medio.

 

 

—Vamos, Lucas, esto no es con él —jadeó Harry.

 

 

—¡Suficiente! —gritó entonces el entrenador Virgilio a la vez que agitaba la varita  y los tres volaban un poco hacia lados separados, pese a eso Lucas permaneció con su mirada molesta hacia Jackson y Harry.

 

 

—No hay nada que ver —advirtió Redmond hacia  los demás jugadores, que habían dejado de hacer sus rutinas de ejercicios y ahora los observaban abiertamente.

 

 

—No quiero más peleas, Jackson y los demás, continúen con los ejercicios programados inmediatamente, sino quieren quedarse más tiempo entrenando. —Ordenó Virgilio —. Harry y Lucas a mí despacho, ahora mismo.

 

 

Harry soltó una protesta, pero aun así caminó tras su entrenador, bastante molesto.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—¡No lo voy a permitir más! —advirtió el entrenador, caminando de un lado al otro del despacho, Harry y Lucas permanecían sentados en esquinas diferentes e ignorándose mutuamente —, estoy harto de esto, que si durmió con tu esposo, que si no era tu esposo o pasó más de una vez… ¡Harto! —Virgilio golpeó hacia la mesa y Harry se sobresaltó —, Lucas, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es pasarte a suplente, y esperar a que te calmes, el club está dispuesto…

 

 

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lucas poniéndose de pie con rabia —, ¿y qué hay de Potter?

 

 

—Yo no he hecho nada —se quejó Harry —, eso pasó hace más de un año y en ese entonces...

 

 

—¡Pero sabías que era mi pareja! Estábamos pasando un mal momento y te aprovechaste de eso para llenarle la cabeza de pajaritos —contestó Lucas, ignorando a su entrenador.

 

 

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! Él y yo solo… la pasamos bien y no es mi culpa…  

 

 

—Esto es en serio, Lucas, ya basta, por tu propio bien, tú también Harry —advirtió el entrenador, indicándoles silencio.

 

 

—Peor —bufó Lucas, cruzándose de brazos. Harry apretó los labios y se obligó a no decir nada más.

 

 

—El club está dispuesto, Lucas —continuó el entrenador, dándole tal mirada fiera a Lucas, que este se sentó nuevamente —, de pagar una terapia para ti y Derek, sabemos que ambos se quieren, pero también que tienen problemas, y aunque hasta ahora nadie se ha querido meter en eso, esto ya está sobrepasando los límites. Sí, Potter se equivocó, cometió un gran error al estar saliendo con él —agregó el entrenador antes de que Lucas volviera a protestar, a lo que Harry asintió rápidamente —, pero se ha disculpado, no ha seguido saliendo con él y ahora hasta está enlazado y comportándose correctamente, claramente el problema no es él.

 

 

—El problema siempre fue él —rugió Lucas a pesar de todo —, cuando le dije que se metió con Derek debió expulsarlo, pero no lo hizo porque tiene preferencia por él y esto no hace más que reafirmarlo.

 

 

—Yo no creo… —trató de intervenir Harry, sentía que no tenía derecho a estar en esa reunión.

 

 

—Claro, ahora gana partidos, se porta bien, ha incrementado la publicidad, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿cuánto más antes de que se aburra de Draco y empiece de nuevo?

 

 

—Esperemos que eso no pase —suspiró Virgilio, dándole una mirada a Harry antes de negar —. Lucas, lo lamento, esta decisión está ya tomada; Redmond te dará los horarios y las citas para la terapeuta de pareja y realmente espero que puedas superar esto, que Derek y tú estén bien pronto.

 

 

Harry miró de reojo a Lucas, parecía devastado.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Señor Malfoy, sé que dijo que no quería que nadie lo moleste, pero… —dijo la voz de su asistente, interrumpiendo su concentración.

 

 

—Pero Harry está aquí —suspiró Draco, sintiendo la caricia sobre la pulsera en su muñeca.

 

 

—Eh… sí, señor, eso mismo y…

 

 

—Déjalo entrar —gruñó dejando a un lado los papeles y esperando que nada malo estuviera pasando, Harry nunca había ido a verlo a la oficina durante las horas de trabajo; además se suponía que debía estar entrenando, no paseando.

 

 

—Lamento molestar —dijo Harry en cuanto entró.

 

 

Draco lo observó de arriba abajo, tenía el cabello sudado y las mejillas rojas, tenía puesto el uniforme del equipo para hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio y una toalla de mano colgada al hombro.

 

 

—¿Te escapaste del gimnasio?

 

 

—Algo así —susurró Harry.

 

 

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero supuso que si Harry se había escapado e ido a buscarlo era porque algo le había pasado.

 

 

—No se supone que debas andar así por todos lados —suspiró Draco señalando hacia la ropa húmeda —, puedes pescar un resfriado muy fuerte; tengo aquí unas túnicas, podrías ponerte una y quitarte esa ropa mojada —se apresuró a decir Draco, haciendo pasar a Harry y sentándolo en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio; cerró la puerta con un hechizo y abrió una puerta camuflada con las paredes, pasándole un par de túnicas a Harry para que escogiera.

 

 

—No es necesario que…

 

 

—No te hagas de rogar, anda, haz un hechizo de calentamiento y vístete, prometo no mirar, pero porque ya estás muy visto, la verdad —sonrió Draco, poniéndose de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados.

 

 

—Gracias por lo que me toca —rió Harry tristemente, empezando a desvestirse, Draco tenía razón, estaba empezando a tener frío.

 

 

—Y mientras lo haces, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que pasa? Digo, no solo habrás venido a que te preste túnicas, ¿verdad?

 

 

—Claro que no —suspiró Harry afectadamente, dispuesto a contarle todo a Draco.

 

 

Veinte minutos después, Harry tenía entre las manos una taza de té caliente que Draco lo estaba obligando a beber para el frío y terminaba de relatarle como Lucas había protestado hasta el final, mientras el entrenador le decía que no había vuelta atrás y que tendría que ir a terapia.

 

 

—Tal vez le podamos recomendar a Hellen, ella es buena —comentó Draco, asintiendo lentamente.

 

 

—¡Malfoy!

 

 

—Ya, calma, no hay que alterarse —Draco rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre este, delante de Harry, que lo observaba expectante —, lo siento. Escucha, Harry, hay cosas con las que no puedes lidiar, te diría que hablar con él y con Derek sería lo más sensato, pero no sé si será lo más saludable, el tipo no te dejará de sacar eso en cara hasta que perdone a Derek… y eso es algo que ellos tienen que resolver solos, es un tema de pareja, tú estás en medio, lamentablemente, porque es lo que te buscaste, pero….

 

 

—¡Pero Lucas se había ido de casa cuando pasó! —gritó Harry, exaltado, Draco lo agarró de las manos, y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente —, sé que hice mal porque era reciente, pero… Derek… él es buen chico, salimos algunas veces y nos divertimos, terminamos en mi apartamento un par de veces, pero sabía que él seguía enamorado de Lucas, ni él ni yo nos lo tomamos en serio… nunca fue mi intensión meterlo en un embrollo tan grande. Debe ser horrible estar con Lucas, que seguramente se lo reclama a cada momento. Me hace sentir tan mal todo esto…

 

 

—Y si es infeliz, ¿por qué crees que él sigue allí? Evidentemente Lucas es un tipo muy pesado, siempre anda de malas…

 

 

—Ya te lo dije, porque él está enamorado de Lucas.  

 

 

—Esa no es razón suficiente —suspiró Draco, a lo que Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué quieres hacer, Harry? —preguntó un instante después.  

 

 

—No lo sé, ese es el problema, que no lo sé —suspiró Harry, esperó que Draco no le soltara las manos aún, su piel tibia se sentía reconfortante.

 

 

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego le apretó las manos un poco, antes de apartarse.

 

 

—Yo lo puedo amenazar —resolvió Draco.

 

 

—¿Qué? —Harry se puso en pie, incrédulo.

 

 

—Eso, amenazar, aunque suena mejor advertir, decirle que no se acerque a ti, que a él no le gustaría que la relación entre Derek y tú salga a la luz. Yo, a diferencia de ellos, no me siento interesado por cosas que hayas hecho en el pasado.

 

 

—Pero… ¿eso es legal?

 

 

Draco sonrió con ufanía.

 

 

—No, claro que no, pero no es ilegal que uno vaya a proteger los intereses de su esposo.

 

 

—Draco…

 

 

—Ahora escucha, ve allá y sigue entrenando, yo me encargaré de contactarlo y aclararle algunos puntos. Será una pacífica charla de esposo a esposo.

 

 

—Pero… ¿estás seguro? Es decir, no tienes que hacer nada y yo solo…

 

 

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo, él te está incordiando, siempre lo hace, en los partidos, en los entrenamientos o en las reuniones, y ya es momento de que sepa que no estás solo, que si se mete contigo, se mete conmigo también.

 

 

—Vaya… Eso es…

 

 

—Sí me dices “romántico” o una tontería así, te golpeo —advirtió Draco, a lo que Harry negó, soltando una risita que demostraba que estaba dejando que lo tenso del momento se alejara.

 

 

—Nada, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer las cosas yo y normalmente no dejo que nadie se meta a ayudarme, pero contigo… Gracias, de verdad, gracias.

 

 

—No lo digas, aún no he hecho nada —negó Draco.

 

 

—Por la sola intensión —se encogió de hombros Harry, de pronto algo había cambiado, ya no se sentía solo frente a Lucas y sus acusaciones, tenía apoyo, el apoyo de Draco, que estaba de acuerdo con él y lo comprendía, era como si hubiera dejado de sentirse tan miserable y culpable por lo que había hecho.

 

 

—De acuerdo —asintió Draco.

 

 

—Y ahora no te molesto más, sé que tienes que terminar todo para esa junta de la tarde con los italianos y vengo yo a hablarte de tonterías…

 

 

—Sí, con los italianos —sonrió gratamente Draco, a veces imaginaba que Harry realmente no le prestaba atención cuando hablaba de sus negocios, pero aparentemente no era así —, y no son tonterías, a menos que vengas a preguntarme sobre hacerte un tatuaje o un nuevo corte de pelo, eres bienvenido, puedes usar la chimenea directa, ya te he dicho, para que llegues más rápido y todo.

 

 

Harry sonrió ampliamente y asintió, recogió su ropa de deporte, ahora un poco más cálida por un hechizo que había hecho y se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo.

 

 

—Entonces te veré en la noche.

 

 

—Así es, anda y sigue entrenando, que tienen un gran partido este fin de semana.

 

 

Un instante después, Harry desaparecía por la chimenea privada de Draco rumbo al centro de entrenamiento de los Chudley y Draco intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en los inversionistas italianos, aunque en su mente seguía dando vueltas todo lo que le quería decir a Lucas y la forma de hacer que deje de molestar a Harry.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

 

Los inversionistas italianos eran mucho más complicados de lo que Draco había esperado, además su padre no parecía muy concentrado en la reunión, así que prácticamente le dejó todo el trabajo a él.

 

 

Draco no podía negar que le gustaba negociar, exprimir al máximo cada trato, no dejar cabos sueltos y sobre todo tener la última palabra. Había aprendido a negociar de su padre, que era implacable… Aunque esa tarde en particular parecía distante y poco interesado.

 

 

Su padre y él no se hablaban realmente desde hacía muchas semanas, podían hablar de negocios, concretar citas y estar de acuerdo al momento de resolver algún problema sobre las empresas, pero platicar como antes… eso era algo que, desde que Draco se había enlazado, habían dejado de hacer.

 

 

Draco había esperado que el enojo se le pasara rápido a su padre, pero con el pasar de las semanas ellos solo se alejaban más y más…

 

 

—Un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes —dijo el inversionista italiano, mientras extendía las manos para despedirse de Draco y Lucius.

 

 

Ambos, de acuerdo a lo que dictaba el protocolo, correspondieron a la despedida y acompañaron a sus invitados y toda su comitiva hasta la chimenea, enviaron a un par de asistentes con ellos, para asegurarse de que tuvieran todo lo necesario en el hotel y pudieran descansar antes de partir al día siguiente.

 

 

—Qué hueso tan duro de roer, ¿no? —comentó Draco, tratando de romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre su padre y él luego de que todos se fueran.

 

 

Lucius volteó a mirarlo como si recién notara su presencia y luego asintió con lentitud.

 

 

—Supongo, pero lo manejaste bien.

 

 

—Gracias —asintió Draco, esperando un comentario más extenso luego de tantas horas de reunión —, padre, ¿no deseas tomar una copa antes de regresar a casa?, hemos cerrado un gran trato y tal vez podamos celebrar un poco…

 

 

—No creo que sea buena idea, estoy agotado, y tú seguramente tienes que regresar pronto junto a tu esposo —Lucius dio un par de indicaciones a su secretaria y luego de un asentimiento hacia Draco, se alejó caminando lentamente hacia su oficina, donde disponía de chimenea privada para llegar a la Mansión.

 

 

Draco lo observó con el ceño fruncido y un pesar se instaló en su pecho. Su padre y él habían peleado antes, más veces de las que quisiera recordar, pero nunca habían estado alejados tanto tiempo. Claro que antes ayudaba que Draco viviera allí en la Mansión, en cambio ahora, llevaba tiempo sin pasarse por allí. Tal vez el fin de semana podría escaparse un rato, tal vez antes del partido del domingo.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

Draco apareció en el departamento pasadas las diez de la noche, encontró a Harry sobre el sofá, con la televisión encendida a un volumen bajo y un libro de jugadas de quidditch sobre el pecho, los lentes se habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz y parecían a punto de caer. Lo miró con atención por un instante… Harry era un hombre realmente guapo, aún viéndose desastroso y desaliñado, lo era.

 

 

Apagó la televisión y como si eso fuera algún tipo de alarma, Harry se sentó de golpe.

 

 

—Hey, bella durmiente —le dijo Draco, mientras desabotonaba su túnica formal.

 

 

—No me digas así. ¿Qué hora es?

 

 

—Más de las diez.

 

 

—Ah… me quedé dormido. El entrenamiento hoy fue agotador…

 

 

—Ya, ya, que igual me das envidia, tuve una reunión muy pesada hoy y… bueno, estoy agotado.

 

 

—Cierto, los inversionistas italianos, ¿aceptaron finalmente que ustedes tuvieran la mayoría en el territorio inglés y ellos en el escocés? —preguntó Harry mientras se terminaba de estirar.

 

 

Draco le dio una mirada sorprendida y finalmente asintió.

 

 

—Tardó más de lo debido, y mi padre casi ni habló, pero sí, al final aceptaron.

 

 

—Eso es genial, te felicito —sonrió Harry.

 

 

—Gracias —respondió Draco de manera prudente, últimamente estaba notando esos detalles… esas coordinaciones que Harry y él tenían y era extraño, era como si de verdad fueran…

 

 

—¿Quieres cenar algo? Yo aún no he cenado, así que podemos hacerlo juntos —preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y caminando hacia la cocina.

 

 

—¿Me esperaste para cenar?

 

 

—Bueno, no tenía hambre temprano y luego me quedé dormido… no seas engreído y come algo conmigo.

 

 

—De acuerdo, un emparedado estaría bien para mí.

 

 

—Salen dos emparedados entonces, pero acompáñame mientras los preparo y me cuentas qué tan malos eran esos inversionistas italianos.

 

 

—Si no queda de otra —suspiró Draco dramáticamente, pero se sentía a gusto de poder hablar con Harry.

 

 

A la media noche Draco estaba recostado en la cama, durmiendo, pero Harry, a su lado, permanecía despierto; a veces, cuando había entrenado demasiado, le era difícil quedarse dormido, sobre todo después de la siesta en el sofá. Dio una vuelta, suspirando, y observó el perfil de Draco, tras la almohada que usaban para separar la cama, y lo envidió por estar profundamente dormido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y casi por fin se estaba quedando dormido cuando el sonido de una aparición lo hizo levantarse de un salto. Draco, seguramente por lo agotado que estaba, ni siquiera lo notó.

 

 

Harry corrió a la sala y encontró a Theodore Nott junto a Hermione, ambos estaban vestidos con sus batas de dormir y pálidos.

 

 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó extrañado Harry.

 

 

—Lamentamos molestarte, pero hay una emergencia —le respondió Hermione.

 

 

—¿Dónde está Draco? —interrogó Theo, mirando alrededor.

 

 

—En la habitación, ¿por?, ¿cuál es la emergencia?

 

 

—Se trata de Lucius, ha sufrido un infarto cerebral, está en la Mansión, el medimago de la familia ha ido a verlo y Narcissa pregunta por su hijo —se apresuró a contestar Nott.

 

 

—Merlín, ¿él está bien?

 

 

—Aún no lo sé, Narcissa está ocupada viendo a Lucius y me mandó a llamar a Draco, así que fui por Hermione para poder entrar directamente porque ustedes tienen la chimenea cerrada en las noches.

 

 

—De acuerdo, ve a la Mansión, Draco y yo apareceremos en un momento más, lo voy a despertar.

 

 

—¿Seguro que no quieres que yo le diga?

 

 

—No te preocupes, yo lo despierto, ve con Narcissa, en un momento estamos allí —garantizó Harry, mientras volvía a la habitación.

 

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—¿Por qué demoran tanto? —gruñó Draco por quinta vez, mientras observaba con furia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su padre.

 

 

—Debes esperar un poco más, seguro que en cualquier momento salen con el diagnóstico —le contestó Harry, ganándole la palabra a Theo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hacia el sofá que había aparecido en el pasillo de la casa, para que esperaran más cómodamente al diagnóstico del medimago.

 

 

—Llevan dentro más de veinte minutos, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar? Además, ¿por qué no lo han llevado a San Mugo, o a cualquier otro hospital? —continuó interrogando Draco, esta vez hacia Theo, que lo observaba de manera extraña.

 

 

—Sabes que a Lucius no le gusta San Mugo ni ningún otro hospital —contestó lentamente Theo —, no deben tardar mucho más en salir, tú tranquilo, que con esa actitud no estás ayudando.

 

 

Draco fulminó a Theo con la mirada, pero la mano tibia de Harry sobre la suya llamó su atención.

 

 

—En un momento más seguro que salen, cálmate —le susurró Harry.

 

 

Draco asintió lentamente y se dedicó a mirar la puerta cerrada, entrelazó los dedos con los de Harry, no dispuesto a perder ese contacto y esperó en silencio por unos diez minutos más, hasta que su madre salió.

 

 

Harry se puso de pie tan rápido como Draco, ambos expectantes.

 

 

—Él estará bien, ahora debe descansar —le dijo Narcissa con voz calmada —el medimago dice que parece que es un tema de tensión y estrés, debe evitar preocupaciones y disgustos.

 

 

—¿Estaba teniendo problemas? —preguntó Draco, mirando a su madre a los ojos, el pecho le latía con fuerza, de pronto se sentía culpable. Muy culpable.

 

 

—No más de los que siempre tenía… él ha estado un poco tenso por… por la pelea que tuvieron —admitió Narcissa —, pero eso no quiere decir que sea culpa tuya, creo que tu padre a veces trabaja demasiado y estas son las consecuencias.

 

 

—¿Qué más dijo el medimago, señora Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, Draco lo había soltado en cuanto su madre había empezado a hablar.

 

 

—Que al parecer no hay daño permanente, pero que le tomará tiempo recuperarse por completo… Está muy optimista en cuanto a su evolución.

 

 

—Me alegra saberlo —se apresuró a hablar Theo.

 

 

—¿Puedo verlo? Por lo menos un  momento —le pidió Draco a Narcissa en el momento que el medimago salía de la habitación, este hizo un ligero asentimiento.

 

 

—Solo un momento, Draco, ahora está durmiendo.

 

 

Harry se quedó junto a Theo mientras Narcissa y Draco entraban a la habitación.

 

 

—No puedo creer que Lucius esté enfermo, él es tan fuerte —suspiró Theo.

 

 

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

 

—Imagino que tanto trabajo tiene este resultado… Draco también trabaja demasiado muchas veces.

 

 

—Los Malfoy se toman el trabajo muy enserio, sino no tendrían todo lo que tienen —le indicó Theo, extendiendo las manos para demostrarle a Harry su punto.

 

 

—El oro no lo es todo en esta vida —negó Harry.

 

 

—Pero ayuda a que las cosas sean más llevaderas —Theo sonrió con malicia —, por cierto, he visto que tú y Draco… se llevan mejor.

 

 

—Somos amigos, y además su padre está enfermo, no es momento para andar peleándonos, ¿no crees? —respondió Harry sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

 

 

—Claro, claro…

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—No es tu culpa —susurró Narcissa, Draco estaba de pie, observando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

 

 

—Esta tarde lo vi, y me pareció que actuaba raro, y lo único que se me ocurrió pensar era que estaba enfadado conmigo, no que le podía estar pasando algo… Fui muy descuidado.

 

 

Draco miró a su padre, su larga cabellera rubia estaba extendida por toda la almohada, su rostro más blanco de lo usual, aunque no reflejaba sufrimiento, solo que estaba profundamente dormido.

 

 

—No necesito que te culpes por esto, Draco —le advirtió Narcissa, Draco suspiró, su madre nunca dejaba que ninguno de ellos se derrumbara.

 

 

—Sí, madre.

 

 

En cuanto salieron, Theo se despidió de ellos, alegando que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar temprano, pero que si necesitaban cualquier cosa, no dudaran en contactarlo.

 

 

—Draco, he pensado que tal vez sea buena idea que te quedes aquí, por lo menos esta noche, en caso de que tu padre necesite algo, claro, yo me quedo contigo —le dijo Harry a Draco en cuanto Theo se fue.

 

 

—Pensé que habías dicho que esta mansión no te gustaba y que jamás te quedarías aquí —cuestionó Draco, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de Harry.

 

 

—No seas tonto, tu padre está enfermo, debes ayudar a tu madre.

 

 

Draco no dijo nada, sólo le dio una palmada en el brazo, agradeciendo el gesto.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

****

****

**_Lucius Malfoy en grave peligro_ **

_El patriarca de la fortuna Malfoy, y suegro de Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, sufrió hace dos días un infarto cerebral, un caso muy delicado según hemos podido averiguar; tanto así que Draco y Harry se han mudado a la Mansión, suponemos que a ayudar a la señora Malfoy y a la espera de un desenlace positivo._

_Esta semana Harry se está sometiendo a un entrenamiento extenuante, según el entrenador de los Chudley, en vista del partido importante que tienen el domingo, sin embargo eso no hace que Potter no se preocupe por la salud de su familia política, pues sabemos que está ayudando en todo lo posible desde la Mansión._

_Los Chudley cuentan además con una baja esta semana, Lucas Thompson, uno de los bateadores estrella, ha sido trasladado a los suplentes, según el comunicado oficial del equipo, debido a que sufriera una lesión y que requiere descanso, sin embargo, fuentes cercanas a los jugadores nos comentan que todo se debe en realidad a un altercado que ha tenido con Harry Potter, parece que esta rencilla existe entre ellos desde hace más de un año, Thompson siempre ha tenido problemas con las actitudes y acciones del buscador, y eso es algo que el entrenador y Potter no soportan._

_A poco más de una semana del viaje que el matrimonio Potter Malfoy hiciera, ahora estamos seguros, a Italia (pueden leer la nota completa en la página 3), el panorama se muestra mucho más oscuro de lo pensado, con Lucius en grave peligro, un bateador menos para el partido del domingo y la más que segura ausencia del que es considerado el amuleto de la suerte de Potter, nos preguntamos si es que los Chudley estarán a la altura de “Orgullo de Portree”_

_Esperamos que Lucius Malfoy se recupere pronto._

_Rita Skeeter_

****

**_Livorno, lugar de ensueño y destino de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy_ **

_Tal como habíamos prometido, antes de que Lucius Malfoy lamentablemente enfermara, pudimos confirmar cuál era el lugar elegido por una de las parejas más notorias de la actualidad: los viñedos de Livorno. Sabemos por fuentes muy confiables que Harry y Draco estuvieron allí desde el viernes en la noche, en un hotel muggle bastante pequeño pero exclusivo, que compartieron un fin de semana de ensueño visitando viñedos y recorriendo la costa de Italia._

_Al parecer fue Harry quien convenció a Draco de dejar de hacer la fiesta anual que siempre celebraba a cambio de pasar un par de días de relax absoluto. Entrevistamos a unas cuantas personas que se cruzaron con la pareja en Italia y todos dan fe de lo felices que se veían juntos, riendo y compartiendo momentos muy especiales, parecían estar en una luna de miel._

_Abajo pueden ver una foto del hotel donde se hospedaron, se movieron alrededor de la ciudad de la manera muggle, Potter sabe conducir aquellos vehículos que los muggles denominan autos (foto abajo), y trataron de no llamar la atención en los tours y lugares que visitaron._

_Actualmente la pareja se está quedando en la Mansión de los Malfoy, debido al delicado estado de saludo de Lucius._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

—Pamplinas —renegó Draco, mientras incendiaba el diario sobre la mesa del comedor.

 

 

—Yo quería leer el diario —protestó Harry, Draco le dio una mirada molesta —, además, recuerdo que fuiste tú mismo quien me dijo que no debía enojarme por cosas así y dejar que influyeran en mí día.

 

 

—Ya, ya, —Draco tomó un sorbo de café y suspiró profundamente —, creo que es más fácil dar consejos que seguirlos.

 

 

—No necesariamente… —Harry dejó de lado su taza de té vacía y miró a Draco con atención, durante los últimos dos días había dormido muy poco, se había pasado gran parte del día en la habitación de su padre, esperando que despierte. El medimago le había dicho que eso no pasaría hasta dentro de un día más, porque para que los hechizos de curación funcionen el paciente tenía que estar completamente relajado.  —Draco, estaba pensando que… si quieres, luego de los entrenamientos puedo ir a tu oficina y traerte lo que requieras para que cubras las cosas más urgentes, o si lo prefieres puedo quedarme en la habitación de tu padre, velando su sueño, como lo haces tú… aunque claro, prometo no hablar… sé que a Lucius no le caigo bien y no quisiera molestarlo…

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño y soltó una risita por el último comentario.

 

 

—¿En serio harías eso? —preguntó Draco, aunque en realidad no se asombró mucho, eso días, pese a que Harry tenía muchos entrenamientos, todo su tiempo libre se lo había pasado junto a él, esperando porque el tratamiento funcione, incluso sabía que había ayudado a su madre en algunos encargos.

 

 

—Claro que sí, no es molestia.

 

 

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Draco.

 

 

—Porque somos amigos, Draco, por eso —contestó Harry.

 

 

Sintió la mano de Draco sobre la suya y su mirada, una distinta a cualquier otra que le hubiera dado antes, lo hizo estremecerse.

 

 

—Gracias, Harry —sonrió Draco y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, Narcissa entró al comedor, por alguna razón esa aparición los hizo saltar hacia atrás.

 

 

—Draco, Harry, buenos días, ¿qué tal durmieron?

 

 

Ambos contestaron el saludo con poco ánimo, mientras la mujer se sentaba y un elfo aparecía para servirle el desayuno.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—¿Y crees que mejore? —preguntó Hermione, ese día, luego del entrenamiento, Harry había ido a la oficina de Draco a firmar algunos papeles y recoger otros tantos para su esposo; y luego había decidido hacerle una visita a Hermione. Luego de mucho insistir, la convenció de ir a tomar un café antes de tener que volver a la Mansión.

 

 

—El medimago dice que es muy probable que sí, pero que siempre existe la posibilidad de que algo malo ocurra, no se sabrá hasta mañana… en tanto Draco y Narcissa permanecen en la Mansión, dando vueltas y esperando… Es un ambiente muy tenso.

 

 

—Ya me lo imagino, pero qué bueno que estés ayudando a Draco, seguro que él aprecia mucho eso.

 

 

 

—Yo lo hago encantado, porque somos amigos, ya sabes, tuvimos una charla antes de lo de Lucius… si no empezamos a tratarnos como amigos y apoyarnos, las cosas no van a ser llevaderas, cada vez falta menos para el divorcio, es lo más inteligente.

 

 

—Me parece muy sensato —asintió Hermione. Luego de un instante, agregó —¿has estado al tanto de los diarios hoy?

 

 

—Por supuesto, aunque no de todo el diario, Draco lo quemó luego de leerlo, sé en esencia qué es lo que dice, ¿por qué?

 

 

—Sabrás que han publicado el lugar donde tú y Draco estuvieron, y eso es algo que muy pocos sabíamos, Harry. Theo está preocupado porque tememos que quien da toda esa información a Rita es alguien de tu entorno, alguien cercano a ustedes…

 

 

—¿Theo?, ¿desde cuándo es Theo?

 

 

—Ese siempre ha sido su nombre —replicó Hermione, parecía impaciente por el tema —y ahora concéntrate, por favor, ¿quiénes más sabían dónde estarían?

 

 

—Pues nadie, solo Draco y yo, ustedes lo supieron después y… Jackson, él me recomendó el lugar.

 

 

—¿Jackson?, ¿tú crees que él pueda estar pasando información?

 

 

—Para nada, él es muy buen amigo mío, incluso él y su esposa han cenado con nosotros un par de veces y el otro día que Lucas… —Harry se detuvo de pronto, Lucas, él había escuchado dónde estaban, se había burlado de eso; la noticia había salido después de esa discusión;  y también sabía dónde vivía Harry, había ido una vez al departamento, con Derek, para hacerle la bronca. Eran pocos los que sabían dónde vivía Harry, Derek había sido uno de esos pocos amantes a los que les había dejado ver la ubicación real del lugar, y cuando Lucas apareció, este alegó que había sido casi obligado por el chico a mostrarle dónde es que Harry vivía.

 

 

—¿Harry?

 

 

—Lo siento —se excusó Harry, Hermione no sabía la verdad acerca de los problemas que tenía con Lucas, solo se los había contado a Draco, y aunque los del equipo estaban al tanto, era algo que nadie había comentado fuera de las instalaciones de los Chudley —, ya tengo una idea de quién fue, debo irme.

 

 

—¿Irte? Harry, ¿no me vas a decir quién fue?

 

 

 

—Fue Lucas, es una historia larga, por lo pronto debo hablar con Draco, tengo que contarle…

 

 

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente Hermione, mientras su amigo se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba unas cuantas monedas para la cuenta. —Estoy segura de que la terapeuta está contenta con lo que han logrado ustedes dos.

 

 

Harry inclinó el rostro un poco y luego jadeó.

 

 

—¡Mierda!

 

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.

 

 

—Perdón, perdón, es que he recordado, teníamos cita con el grupo de ayuda el martes y hoy con Hellen y no hemos ido ni presentado ninguna justificación… ¡Merlín, y yo tan tranquilo aquí tomando café! Tengo mucho que hacer antes de llegar a casa.

 

 

—Pero, Harry, estoy segura de que ella ha leído los diarios y sabe que no es posible que vayan a terapia.

 

 

—Igual debo darle una explicación, no quiero que piense que nos estamos escapando usando a Lucius como excusa. Te veo pronto, tengo que irme —Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la cafetería.

 

 

Hermione suspiró rendida y decidió tomar un poco más de café, una figura alta se detuvo delante de ella y antes de que siquiera levantara la vista, supuso de quién se trataba.

 

 

—Pero mira tú a quién me vengo a encontrar —sonrió Theo, sentándose en una de las sillas vacías.

 

 

—Hola Theo, ¿cómo estás?

 

 

—Bien, supongo, ¿estás sola?, ¿y tú acompañante?

 

—Tuvo que marcharse, tenía prisa…

 

 

—Era…

 

 

—No —negó ella rápidamente —, se trataba de Harry.

 

 

—Ah, bueno, ¿y por qué se marchó con prisa?

 

 

—Porque recordó que tenía que hablar con la terapista y luego hablar con Draco sobre un tal Lucas, que al parecer es alguien que le está dando información a Rita.

 

 

—¡Genial! Al menos vamos avanzando en eso.

 

 

—Sí, al menos.

 

 

—¿Te molesta si me quedo a tomar un café contigo? —preguntó Theo un instante después.

 

 

—¿Intentarás convencerme de nuevo? —preguntó Hermione, a lo que Theo solo se encogió de hombros.

 

 

 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente asintió.

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

—Gracias por esto, Harry —asintió Draco mientras terminaba de firmar unos pergaminos que eran urgentes.

 

 

—No hay problema, mañana en la mañana los llevaré temprano a tu oficina, antes de ir al entrenamiento, y para la noche, antes de que el medimago haga el hechizo para despertar a tu padre, estaré aquí, para ayudarte.

 

 

Draco sonrió agradecido y siguió firmando algunas cosas más.

 

 

—No sé qué haría sin ti, verdaderamente —dijo finalmente, mientras ordenaba todo y lo cerraba en un rollo compacto, para que fuera más fácil de transportar.

 

 

—Estoy seguro de que tendrías menos problemas, eso sí —sonrió Harry, a lo que Draco asintió.

 

 

—Completamente de acuerdo. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo está estos días el entrenamiento? ¿Lucas sigue molestando? No me has dicho ya nada.

 

—Es que como estás preocupado por Lucius —murmuró Harry, ambos estaban en la habitación de Draco, que era tan grande que a Harry le parecía un exceso, estaban sentados en un pequeño juego de sillones, junto a la ventana que daba a los jardines.

 

 

—Cuéntame, quisiera pensar en algo más que en eso en este momento.

 

 

—Genial, porque tengo mucho qué contarte —suspiró Harry, empezando a relatarle cómo había deducido que Lucas había sido el que filtraba información a la prensa.

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

 

Lucas llegó a casa al medio día, al estar en el equipo de suplentes no tenía que entrenar tanto como los titulares, lo cual lo frustraba.

 

 

Caminó desde la sala de entrada hacia la cocina y soltó un jadeo cuando se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, sentado en su cocina, parecía enfadado.

 

 

—¿Cómo demonios…?

 

 

—Derek me dejó entrar, ha ido al supermercado, es la hora de hacer las compras, según me comentó —respondió Draco, fríamente.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿no deberías estar en casa cuidando a tu padre o a que Harry no se meta con otros?

 

 

—Lo de mi padre no te interesa, pero lo de Harry sí, y justamente eso es de lo que he venido a hablarte —contestó Draco, puso la varita sobre la mesa, aunque no le quitó la mano de encima.

 

—¿Vienes a amenazarme? —Lucas entrecerró los ojos, no creyendo que además de todo, Harry tuviera el descaro de mandar a su esposo a hacer el trabajo sucio.

 

—¿Te da esa sensación? —preguntó Draco, tratando de lucir inocente —, para nada, vengo a negociar.

 

 

Draco levantó un poco la varita y una carpeta de color verde apareció sobre la mesa, la abrió con aire ceremonial, dejando ver algunas fotografías.

 

 

—Eso es…

 

 

—Este es el trato, es bastante sencillo. Tú dejas a Harry en paz y dejas de pasarle información a Rita y esto no se sabrá, ni Derek, ni la prensa, ni nadie lo tendrá —se encogió de hombros Draco  —, si por el contrario, siquiera miras mal a Harry, o le das un dato más a Rita, por más insignificante que este sea, toda esta información empezará a salir en los diarios…

 

 

—Yo no le doy información a Skeeter —se apresuró a agregar Lucas.

 

 

Draco inclinó el rostro un poco.

 

 

—Vamos, Lucas, no me hagas perder el tiempo… tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo fotos tuyas, con mujeres y otros hombres, de fechas muy recientes, también del tiempo en que, si la memoria no me falla, estabas ya enlazado a Derek, antes de su primera separación. Y mira, estas de aquí, bebiendo y bailando… ¿esto no es un día antes de aquel partido que perdieron hace seis meses? Uno donde no jugó Harry, dicho sea de paso…

 

 

—¿Cómo es que tienes eso? —preguntó Lucas, mirando la fotografía con asombro.

 

 

—Si eso te ha sorprendido, mira esta —lo alentó Draco, mientras sacaba del fondo una fotografía, de solo dos días atrás, en ella se veía claramente a Lucas conversando con Rita en un bar bastante discreto —, ¿no es genial? Estoy seguro de que tu entrenador quisiera tener esta.

 

 

—Esto es un chantaje —murmuró Lucas, dejando caer la fotografía y retrocediendo un poco.

 

 

—Que no —negó Draco en tono cantarín —, es una negociación. Tú dejas en paz a Harry y dejas de darle información a Rita y esto no saldrá de aquí, tu tranquilidad a cambio de la de Harry. Todos ganan, es muy simple.

 

 

Draco se puso en pie y empujó un poco más la carpeta a través de la mesa.

 

 

—Este juego te lo regalo, yo tengo más copias, por supuesto, y no creas que te libras, puedo seguir sacando más cosas, solo para que estés al tanto —Draco se alisó inútilmente la fina túnica y rodeó la mesa, caminando hacia la salida.

 

 

—Ni siquiera has oído mi respuesta —murmuró Lucas, con los dientes apretados.

 

 

—¿Necesito oírla?, pensé que estábamos claros.

 

 

Lucas tomó una bocanada de aire y miró una vez más hacia las fotografías, antes de asentir lentamente.

 

 

—Genial, ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer. Ha sido un placer tener esta charla contigo.

 

 

Draco caminó hacia la salida de la casa y en el jardín, luego de pasar las protecciones se desapareció con un ligero sonido, mientras Lucas seguía de pie en la cocina, sorprendido de haber sido atrapado de esa manera. Su comportamiento siempre había sido muy discreto, nadie había jamás notado sus deslices… hasta ese día, claro. Temeroso tomó la carpeta y la desapareció, escondiéndola en uno de sus cajones de seguridad, para verla con calma más adelante, cuando estuviera seguro que Derek no aparecería en cualquier momento.

 

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

 

 

Draco apareció en el jardín de su mansión y soltó el aire lentamente, había corrido con suerte, pues aquella misma tarde en que Harry le había contado los problemas con Lucas, había acudido a aquel investigador privado, buscando algo con qué “negociar”. Luego, con los problemas de su padre, había olvidado por completo el asunto, hasta esa mañana, en que el mismo investigador lo había contactado, anunciándole que tenía una gran cantidad de información recolectada, al parecer se la había comprado a alguien más, lo cual había significado pagar mucho más oro, pero esa lo de menos, lo importante era que la había conseguido y en tiempo record, lo suficientemente como para librarse de ese problema. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a la noche, a que el medimago ejecutara los hechizos en su padre para despertarlo y ver los reales alcances del infarto cerebral.

 

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer, que tengan una linda semana.... dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos el próximo domingo :) 
> 
> Zafy


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos... 
> 
> ¿Que tal les ha tratado la semana? Espero que bien, y que este día les sirva de descanso, para tomar impulso y empezar el lunes con ánimo y fuerza... 
> 
> Los dejo con un capitulo más, estamos cada vez más cerca del final, espero que la historia les siga gustando...

# VIII

 

Draco sostenía la mano de su madre, mientras observaban al medimago realizar una serie de complicados movimientos con la varita, Harry y Theo estaban al fondo de la habitación, en silencio, esperando también.

 

 

—Aparentemente no hay daño cerebral, en un minuto más debe poder abrir los ojos y despertar. Deben entender que al principio todo será un poco lento, no esperen que esté muy locuaz ni nada de eso, tal vez tarde un poco en reconocerlos, pero eso es normal.

 

 

Draco miró hacia el medimago y luego a su padre, que comenzaba a moverse. Narcissa y él se acercaron más a la cama y esperaron pacientemente, hasta que los ojos de Lucius por fin se abrieron.

 

 

Harry se inclinó un poco más al frente como si así pudiera ver mejor lo que ocurría, a su lado Theo permanecía quieto, con los brazos cruzados, y apoyado contra la pared.  

 

 

—Lucius estará bien. Es muy fuerte, ¿sabes?

 

 

—Sí, lo sé, me preocupa Draco, ha estado bajo mucha tensión estos días —contestó Harry en un susurro hacia Theo.

 

 

—Él sabe manejar la tensión, es bastante fuerte.

 

 

Harry asintió, observando a Draco, de pie junto a su madre. Claro que él sabía manejar la tensión, pero eso no quitaba que fuera poco saludable.

 

 

—¿Lucius? —preguntó Narcissa con suavidad, mientras inclinaba más el rostro hacia su esposo, que parpadeó, aparentemente confundido.

 

 

 

Durante un instante más, que pareció una eternidad, nada más pasó, Lucius miraba hacia Draco y Narcissa como si no los reconociera, hasta que su mirada pareció iluminarse.

 

 

—Narcissa, querida —dijo entrecortadamente Lucius, mientras intentaba sentarse.

 

 

—Padre, no es prudente —se apresuró a hablar Draco, mientras el medimago mantenía a Lucius sobre la cama.

 

 

—Señor Malfoy, lo mejor será que se quede quieto, su condición aún es delicada.

 

 

—Quédate quieto, Lucius, tal como te lo indican, es por tu bien —se apresuró a indicar Narcissa.

 

 

—Pamplinas —rumió Lucius, aún así dejó de intentar levantarse.

 

 

Durante la siguiente hora, el medimago se dedicó a examinar a Lucius bajo la atenta mirada de Draco y Narcissa, hasta que dictaminó que todo estaba en orden, aunque aún pasarían unas semanas más para que se pudiera levantar y un par de meses para que pudiera volver a la oficina, aunque no a la rutina habitual por completo, para eso necesitaría mucho más tiempo.

 

 

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Lucius parecía estar mucho más coherente, respondiendo a los preguntas y asintiendo a las indicaciones del medimago le iba dando, de reojo miraba con curiosidad a Harry, aunque no le dijo nada.

 

 

Finalmente Harry se ofreció a acompañar al medimago hacia la salida, agradeciéndole por la atención brindada y asegurándole que le recordaría a Draco y Narcissa que estaría a la noche siguiente para ver que todo marchara bien. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Theo le dijo que él también se iba, al parecer la familia Malfoy necesitaba un momento de intimidad y deseaban estar solos. Harry lo acompañó también hacia la chimenea y luego se encerró en su habitación, leyendo algunas revistas de quidditch, mientras esperaba a Draco, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y empezó a preocuparse. Tocó la pulsera unas cuantas veces, pero nada ocurría, así que decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Draco y ver si necesitaban algo más.  

 

 

Fuera de la habitación de Lucius y Narcissa, un elfo le dijo que los amos estaban durmiendo, y que Draco había salido de la Mansión unas cuantas horas antes, pero que no había dejado dicho nada.

 

 

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry caminó hacia la chimenea, inseguro de dónde empezar a buscar, por más que acarició la pulsera que los unía, no recibía ninguna respuesta o pista de donde encontrarlo; finalmente decidió que tendría que empezar por algún lugar, y el más lógico le pareció su propio departamento.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco no había querido iniciar esa discusión, todo había empezado cuando Narcissa le comentó a Lucius lo amables que habían sido Harry y Draco en quedarse en casa y ayudarla con todo lo que pudiera necesitar durante los días de enfermedad, entonces Lucius había dicho que esa era obligación de Draco y que ya que había conseguido traer a Potter a la Mansión, lo mejor era que se quedaran hasta el divorcio para así poder tenerlo más vigilado. Argumentó que ningún juez se podría negar a cambiar el lugar de residencia ahora que tenían una razón de peso, como lo era su salud.

 

 

Draco amaba a su familia, su madre y su padre eran importantes para él, daba lo que fuera por ellos, pero a veces pensaba que Lucius exigía demasiado. Había tratado de controlarse y medir sus palabras por el bien de su padre, pero había cruzado el límite una vez más. No solo le había exigido que se quedaran en casa de ahora en adelante, sino que además le había advertido que no quería ver a Harry deambulando por allí como si fuera parte de la familia. Que solo se limitara al comedor y su habitación. Después de lo amable que Harry había sido con ellos durante todo ese tiempo… Lucius a veces era demasiado mezquino.

 

 

Entonces Draco no lo había soportado más y había mandado callar a su padre, lo cual horrorizo a Lucius, pero claro, no le hizo caso y siguió increpándole que su deber era estar en la Mansión y hacer que Potter se quedara, que sería más simple porque así no tendrían que estar saliendo a cenar, ni siquiera comer lo que Potter preparaba en las noches… y cuando Draco le dijo que la verdad era que Harry cocinaba muy bien, Lucius por fin se había quedado sin palabras. Draco había aprovechado el momento para largarse se allí. Su madre había tratado de detenerlo, pero él no se había dejado y finalmente había podido abandonar la Mansión.

 

 

La sala permanecía a oscuras, no se había molestado en encender las luces. La botella de whisky estaba a la mitad y el cenicero tenía muchas colillas de cigarro. No le importaba dejar el apartamento oliendo a cigarro o desordenado. Por el momento lo único que le importaba era el entumecimiento que sentía, pronto caería inconsciente y podría dormir sin remordimientos.

 

 

Claro, eso era si es que Potter no aparecía antes, pues había estado sintiendo el llamado a la pulsera desde hacía un largo rato, pero no había prestado atención, sumergido en sus propios fantasmas.

 

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry, encendiendo las luces. Encontrar a Draco borracho no era algo que esperara realmente.

 

 

—¡Y tenías que aparecer! Debiste ser auror o algo así, se te da bien meter las narices donde no te importa.

 

 

—Estás borracho —suspiró Harry mientras se sentaba junto a Draco, pensando que solo unas horas antes le había dicho a Hermione que habían acordado ya no emborrachase ni ponerse en situaciones que los confundieran.

 

 

—Sí, lo estoy, pero no lo suficiente —exclamó Draco, mientras trataba de servirse otra copa más.

 

 

—Deja, ya lo hago yo —lo detuvo Harry, sirviendo una copa para Draco y luego apareciendo un vaso para él mismo.

 

 

Draco bebió en silencio y observó de reojo a Harry encender un cigarro, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

 

—Pensé que solo fumabas cuando estabas muy ebrio, no llevas ni una copa.

 

 

—Lo sé, pero he estado muy angustiado por ti hoy y un cigarro es justo lo que necesito.

 

 

—Qué bueno que tengas lo que necesitas entonces…

 

 

—Y estaré aquí para darte lo que tú necesites, Draco —garantizó Harry, sin mirarlo.

 

 

Por un largo instante ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Draco, alentado por el licor, comenzó a contarle la casi discusión con su padre y como se había contenido por no decirle lo que pensaba, dado su delicado estado de salud.

 

—Pero, Draco, tu padre está enfermo, si quiere que nos quedemos en la Mansión…

 

—De ninguna manera —objetó Draco rápidamente, dejando caer un poco de whisky al suelo —, él se quiere valer de su enfermedad para obligarme a hacer lo que quiere.

 

—Draco…

 

 

—No, Potter, no —negó Draco rápidamente, Harry arqueó una ceja, últimamente Draco solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba muy molesto o cuando le estaba tomando el pelo —, no tiene derecho a encerrarme ahí, ni a obligarte a estar allí. ¡Ningún derecho!

 

 

Harry frunció el ceño y le sirvió un poco más de whisky a Draco, antes de encender un cigarro más, se prometió que sería el último del día, sino al día siguiente estaría hecho polvo.

 

 

 

—¡Siempre es así con él! —continuó Draco, antes de darle un largo trago a su vaso —, lo que él dice es ley, pero, ¿qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

 

 

Harry escuchó pacientemente todo, hasta que Draco se quedó sin palabras y cayó dormido. Luego lo hizo levitar hasta la cama, le quitó la ropa y lo arropó, volvió a la sala, limpió y desapareció los cigarros y lo poco que quedaba de la botella de whisky, se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama.

 

 

Observó la almohada que ambos usaban para separar el lecho y negó con la cabeza, por una vez que no estuviera entre los dos nada pasaría, así que la dejó caer al piso. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando se recostó junto a Draco, aprovechó el momento para observarlo con descaro, su piel estaba pálida y su brilloso cabello, desordenado. Draco era alguien muy apuesto, era imposible que no le gustara. Y ahora, que conocía cada vez más de él, la atracción era mayor.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—¿Por qué cada vez que tengo una resaca, tú estás cerca? —gimoteó Draco mientras se tapaba el rostro con la sabana, la cabeza parecía que le explotaría de dolor.

 

 

—Bueno, porque soy tu perdición, evidentemente —sonrió Harry, mientras le acercaba un vaso con poción para la resaca —, pero para que veas que soy un mago honorable, te he traído poción para que te sientas mejor.

 

 

—Por eso me enlacé contigo, ya sabía que no estaba tan loco —bromeó Draco luego de beber de un trago la poción.

 

 

—Sabía que algún día lo reconocerías —Harry se sentó en la cama, delante de Draco y dejó de sonreír.  —Lamento lo que pasó con tu padre, no tengo derecho a opinar, por supuesto, pero creo que no deberías volver a la Mansión, sí eres feliz aquí, podemos quedarnos y puedes estar todo el día allí si quieres, yo te ayudaré con las empresas o los encargos, como hasta ahora…

 

 

—Vaya, hablé de más ayer, ¿verdad?

 

 

—No creo que de más, solo lo justo. No me molesta la verdad, es más, me alegra que hablaras y si alguna otra vez necesitas hablar con alguien, estaré allí para escucharte, no es necesario que te emborraches ni nada de eso.

 

 

Draco lo miró en silencio un instante, antes de asentir.

 

 

—Gracias.

 

 

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —Harry sonrió y se puso de pie, Draco notó que tenía el maletín de deporte cerca de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que seguro estaba interfiriendo en sus entrenamientos. —Ahora debo irme, hay desayuno en la cocina, deberías comer antes de salir.

 

 

—Aún no tengo hambre.

 

 

—Pero lo tendrás, además ya sabes lo que dicen, no se debe decidir nada con el estómago vacío.

 

 

—¿En serio lo dicen? —cuestionó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

 

 

—¡Por supuesto! Todo el tiempo.

 

 

Draco soltó una risita por el comentario.

 

 

—Entonces me voy, pedí permiso para llegar tarde, pero no quiero que crean que tengo favoritismos ni nada.

 

 

Por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose, hasta que fue Draco quien rompió el silencio.

 

 

—Claro, que tengas buena suerte.

 

 

—Y tú —asintió Harry antes de tomar su maletín y salir de la habitación.

 

 

Draco se quedó sentado un largo momento, observando la puerta hasta que concluyó que Harry tenía razón, lo mejor era comer algo antes de decidir hacer cualquier cosa.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

**_Lucius Malfoy fuera de peligro_ **

****

****

_A solo unos días de su peligroso derrame cerebral, el patriarca de una de las familias más importantes del Reino Unido Mágico: Lucius Malfoy, se recupera en su Mansión en Wiltshire; según tenemos entendido tanto Draco Malfoy, como su esposo, Harry Potter, estuvieron junto a Narcissa Malfoy durante todo el proceso, hasta que finalmente Lucius despertó. Según el medimago de la familia, la recuperación tardará aún varios meses, pues es un cuadro delicado. Es bueno que Lucius cuente con su familia para apoyarlo en tan terrible situación._

_Aun no se sabe si Draco Malfoy podrá asistir al partido de pasado mañana, donde los Chudley juegan contra “Orgullo de Portree”, por mantenerse dentro de la tabla y tener una oportunidad de llevarse la copa._

_No hemos podido contactar con Harry ni Draco, debido a sus diversas ocupaciones, aunque estamos seguros que pronto nos darán alguna declaración._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

—En una semana hay una cena para reunir fondos para los niños que no tienen mucho oro y quieren asistir a Hogwarts —comentó Hermione, dejando de lado el diario. Delante de ella Theodore asintió.

 

 

—No he podido hablar con Draco, está muy ocupado estos días, ya que Lucius despertó, ha decido meterse de lleno a las empresas para ver todo lo que ha quedado pendiente. Tendremos que preguntarle a Potter mejor, seguro que él podría asistir en representación de ambos.

 

 

—No lo sé —Hermione suspiró —, él no va a ninguna reunión sin Draco, últimamente son inseparables.

 

 

—Bueno, es lo normal cuando están enlazados, sobre todo si son prácticamente recién enlazados… Si no asisten nadie los juzgarán.

 

 

—Es cierto. Hoy en la noche me pasaré por el departamento y les preguntaré, seguro que estarán allí.

 

 

—Bien, entonces espero que me mandes una lechuza con la confirmación, así me darás tiempo a hablar con los organizadores.

 

 

—De acuerdo.

 

 

—¿Y tú asistirás? —preguntó Nott en último momento, mientras se preparaba para salir.

 

 

—¿A la cena? No lo creo…

 

 

Theo se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus pies y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

 

 

—¿Si?

 

 

—Es que tengo un par de boletos, para la cena y estaba pensando…

 

 

—No creo que sea buena idea…

 

 

—Pero…

 

 

—Puedo intentarlo, pero pienso que es mala idea.

 

 

—¿Estás segura?

 

 

—Completamente, ya sabes que…

 

 

—Hey, Hermione —interrumpió Ron en ese momento, empujando la puerta y entrando a la oficina de su prometida.

 

 

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

 

 

—Nott, ¿por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? —preguntó Ron mientras Nott le hacía un ligero asentimiento de saludo.

 

 

—Estábamos terminando de coordinar la agenda de Harry y Draco para la semana siguiente —explicó Nott abriendo la puerta de la oficina para salir —, Hermione, no te olvides de mandarme una lechuza. Qué disfruten su almuerzo.

 

 

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—¿Cómo sabe que almorzaremos?

 

 

Hermione soltó una carcajada, ante lo que Ron se sonrojó.

 

 

—Porque es viernes, los viernes siempre almorzamos juntos.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Draco estuvo en casa el otro día —le comentó Derek, mientras Harry tomaba un pequeño descanso en el gimnasio, el chico había aparecido de improviso, comentándole que Lucas había recibido la llamada de su agente y estaba en una reunión.

 

 

—Algo sé, aunque no hemos podido conversar mucho, ayer su padre por fin despertó y todo fue una locura, esta mañana Draco estaba agotado y lo he dejado en casa descansando.

 

 

—Lucas no me ha querido decir sobre qué platicaron, pero creo que no fue algo bueno, porque estaba demasiado irritable.

 

 

—Draco tiende a poner a la gente de mal humor —sonrió Harry, Derek hizo una mueca de frustración.

 

 

—Lo voy a dejar —informó un momento después —, Lucas y yo… eso no funciona.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro? No soy quién para darte consejos ni nada de eso, pero ustedes llevan juntos mucho tiempo…

 

 

—Sabes que hemos estado en terapia y me he dado cuenta… —Derek se encogió de hombros —, Lucas y yo no tenemos eso que las parejas deben tener… ese complemento, esa forma de ir juntos hacia los mismos objetivos. Él está abocado a jugar quidditch y yo a mi trabajo en Gringotts, y pese a que lo hemos intentado, no hemos conseguido hacer que funcione.

 

 

—Lo lamento —le dijo Harry en voz baja.

 

 

—No lo hagas, es mi culpa, no debí volver con él luego de nuestra primera separación… Me aterró estar solo y… —Derek negó con la cabeza —, fui un tonto, este tiempo ha sido muy malo.

 

 

—Lo imagino… no puedo dejar de pensar que si nosotros…

 

 

Derek soltó una carcajada tensa.

 

 

—No te ofendas, Harry, si no hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido otro más… yo estaba muy afectado y necesitaba…

 

 

—Alejar el dolor, distraerte —completó Harry, comprendiéndolo.

 

 

—Exacto. No quiero que pienses que te usé ni nada de eso, solo… necesitaba un amigo en ese momento y tú te comportaste como tal, hasta ahora lo haces.

 

 

—Es que somos amigos —sonrió Harry.

 

 

—Lo sé, y por eso venía a contarte lo de Lucas, esta noche me iré de casa.

 

 

—Si necesitas algo… sé que estamos muy ocupados por lo de Lucius, pero si quieres en cualquier momento hablar o cualquier cosa, Draco y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte.

 

 

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias, Harry. Ya no te demoro más, tengo cosas que hacer… suerte en el campeonato, si siguen como hasta ahora seguro que se hacen de la copa.

 

 

—Eso esperamos…

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Mañana iré —decidió Draco, mientras se metía a la cama, Harry permanecía con los ojos abiertos, pese a que ya llevaba un buen rato echado.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas presionado.

 

 

—No me siento presionado, he terminado todo para poder tomarme mañana el día, además, mi padre está evolucionando de acuerdo a lo esperado, iré a verlo antes del partido.

 

 

—De acuerdo, será genial tenerte allí.

 

 

—Será bueno para distraerme, tanto trabajo y la preocupación por mi padre me están agotando —confesó Draco, mientras apagaba las luces, rápidamente se quedó dormido.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Y nos confirman que Draco Malfoy acaba de llegar al estrado de los Chudley Canon, varios de los familiares lo están saludando efusivamente —dijo el locutor. Harry, que hacía las piruetas con las que acostumbraba calentar mientras terminaban de salir, detuvo su escoba y se dirigió hacia las tribunas. —Y tal parece que Potter no puede estar lejos de su esposo durante mucho tiempo.

 

 

Draco ignoró los silbidos y gritos de los magos y brujas de las otras tribunas y se acercó a la baranda, Irina, que estaba a su lado, sonrió y le susurró.

 

 

—Es muy mono, siempre anda tan pendiente de ti.

 

 

—Ya lo creo… —suspiró Draco mientras sonreía a Harry, que se había detenido delante de la tribuna.

 

—Me alegra que hayas conseguido llegar —gritó Harry —¿Todo bien?

 

 

—Sí, muy bien —mintió Draco, su visita a la Mansión no había sido una agradable experiencia, pero había ido al partido esperando despejarse y disfrutar de la tarde, olvidar sus problemas.

 

 

—¡Fantástico! —asintió Harry —ya va empezar.

 

 

—Suerte —gritó Draco, Irina a su lado repitió lo mismo y Harry, luego de sonreírles a ambos, se alejó.

 

 

—¡Qué emoción! —gritó Irina, mientras los Chudley Canon se juntaban al centro del campo.

 

 

—Ya lo creo… —Draco recibió una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y brindo silenciosamente con Irina, un par de personas más se acercaron a ellos y juntos esperaron el inicio del partido.

 

 

—Y el árbitro hace sonar su silbato, empieza el partido —narró emocionado el locutor mientras los jugadores se lanzaban a sus posiciones —, si los Chudley logran ganar este partido por ciento ochenta puntos de diferencia, lograrán ascender a terceros en la tabla, y con eso, mantenerse en carrera para ganar la Copa.

 

 

Durante más de dos horas, Draco logró su cometido y se alejó de los problemas familiares y de las empresas, gritando y protestando con toda la tribuna, alentando al equipo y celebrando ante cada anotación. Tenía el brazo, seguramente, amoratado de tanto que Irina lo había apretado cada vez que el buscador de los “Orgullo de Portree” había estado cerca de atrapar la Snitch.

 

 

—¡Y los Chudley anotan! —gritó el locutor, mientras la tribuna de los Canon aplaudía y gritaba con entusiasmo —¡Trescientos cuarenta a doscientos cuarenta! Es el mejor momento para que Potter vaya por la Snitch.

 

 

—¡La está buscando, maldita sea! —gritó Draco, molesto, por las palabras del locutor.

 

 

 

—¡Sí, la está buscando! —lo secundó Irina, con emoción, Draco soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos, Draco ya casi no sentía su brazo de lo fuerte que Irina lo apretaba, incluso el sonido de todos los demás familiares animando al equipo habían desaparecido, solo se centraba en Harry, en la forma como se inclinaba sobre la escoba, persiguiendo a la Snitch, que había aparecido cerca de los aros de los _Orgullosos,_ en las piruetas tratando de apartar al buscador rival, hasta que por fin, luego de elevarse hasta solo parecer una motita demasiado pequeña, descendió con la Snitch en la mano dando vueltas mortales con la escoba, unos metros atrás el otro buscador lo seguía, parecía apesadumbrado.

 

 

La euforia se desató en la tribuna, los del equipo saltaron al campo y se abrazaron contentos, incluso levantaron a Harry en hombros, mientras los _Orgullosos_ se iban cabizbajos a los camerinos.

 

 

En medio de toda la algarabía Harry levantó la vista hacia las tribunas, aunque estaba muy lejos, pudo ver a Draco, sonriendo y levantando ambos pulgares.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Podemos invitar a Ron y Hermione, estoy seguro que les encantaría, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo con ellos.

 

 

—Claro, pero si quieres puedes ir a festejar solo con ellos, no me ofendo.

 

 

—No seas tonto —negó Harry, ambos estaban en la sala previa a la salida del estadio, Harry estaba duchado y listo para ir a casa, esperando solo por una chimenea disponible —, puedes invitar a Theo, ¿qué te parece?

 

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Draco, más contento, mientras tomaba del suelo el maletín de deporte, ganándole a Harry y dándole una sonrisa burlona —, vamos, creo que ya debes estar agotado.

 

 

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero siguió a Draco a la chimenea.

 

 

Un par de horas después, cuando ya había anochecido, Harry y Draco estaban en la sala de su casa, sentados junto a Hermione, Ron y extrañamente Ginny, que había vuelto de escocia unas horas antes, aunque no se quedaría mucho tiempo, pues luego viajaría a Francia a cubrir la liga francesa. Harry siempre resentía que su amiga viajara constantemente y no siempre estuviera cerca, pero era una de las mejores reporteras de quidditch que había y su trabajo era muy solicitado.

 

 

Pese a todo, Draco se acopló rápidamente a la conversación, ya que Ginny hablaba de la última vez que había estado en Francia y Draco conocía mucho del lugar, pues había vivido varios meses allí cuando era adolecente.

 

 

Pasó más de media hora hasta que la chimenea lanzó chispas verdes y Theo emergió de ella.   

 

 

—Hola, muchachos, lamento la tardanza, un cliente a último momento, pero nada me apartaría de una celebración privada —dijo a modo de saludo Theo, mientras limpiaba las cenizas de túnica elegante.

 

 

—Hola, Theo —sonrió Hermione, mientras Draco se ponía en pie para darle la mano a su amigo.

 

 

—Nott —dijeron a la vez Ginny y Ron, Theo se quedó quieto, observándolos por primera vez, durante un instante pareció perplejo, pero luego recuperó la postura y sonrió amablemente.

 

 

—Ginebra —saludó inclinándose un poco —, qué maravilloso milagro verte por aquí.

 

 

—No sabría que vendrías —murmuró ella, mirando de reojo a Hermione, que solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

 

 

—¿Ginebra? —preguntó perplejo Ron.

 

 

—Es mi nombre —masculló Ginny, claramente incómoda.

 

 

—Ciertamente lo es —asintió Hermione, mientras Draco fruncía el ceño, aparentemente confundido.

 

 

El incómodo momento fue roto cuando Harry salió de la cocina con unas cuantas cervezas más y las repartió a sus amigos, indicándole a Theo que se sentara en uno de los sillones vacíos.

 

 

—Así que aún en carrera, ¿eh? —se apresuró a comentar Theo, se notaba incómodo, pero no por eso había borrado la sonrisa del rostro.

 

 

—Pues sí, nos dieron una gran batalla, pero finalmente pudimos ganarles —sonrió Harry, sintiéndose relajado sentado junto a Draco y con una cerveza en la mano, junto a sus amigos.

 

 

Un timbre interrumpió la respuesta de Nott, que frunció el ceño confundido.

 

 

—¿Timbre muggle? —preguntó Ron, mirando con curiosidad hacia la puerta.

 

 

—Ordenamos pizza —comentó Draco mientras se ponía en pie —, además así probamos el nuevo hechizo de ubicación.

 

 

—¿Pizza? —preguntó Theo, mientras Draco y Harry se ponían de pie.

 

 

—¿Hechizo de ubicación? —preguntó Ginny.

 

 

—Larga historia —negó Harry mientras Draco abría la puerta y le pasaba las pizzas.

 

 

—Qué rara su casa —comentó el repartidor.

 

 

—¿En serio? —sonrió Draco inocentemente —¿por qué?

 

 

—No sé… es que parece que no perteneciera aquí o algo así.

 

 

—No me digas —se apresuró a comentar Harry, mientras Draco le daba algunos billetes muggles.

 

 

—Quédate con el cambio —le dijo Draco, antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

 

—Ya muero de hambre —admitió Ron mientras ponía platos en la mesa de centro y preparaba todo para que se sirvieran la pizza.

 

 

—¿Por qué han puesto hechizos de ubicación? —preguntó Ginny, mientras abría una de las cajas.

 

 

—Porque Rita sabe la ubicación del departamento, por eso sabe dónde estamos cuando salimos de aquí a la forma muggle, así que hemos cambiado la ubicación del departamento, más no el departamento, es un hechizo complicado y requiere aprobación del Ministerio, pero ya sabes, a Potter no le niegan nada y…

 

 

—¡Malfoy! —protestó Harry.

 

 

—Ya, como sea, es para seguridad y proteger nuestra intimidad.

 

 

—Pues me parece adecuado —asintió Ginny.

 

 

—Completamente de acuerdo —sonrió Theo.

 

 

Era ya  más de media noche cuando por fin fueron a la cama, habían pasado un muy buen rato con sus amigos, luego de la tensión inicial tras la llegada de Theo, todos habían empezado a hablar del quidditch, de sus respectivos trabajos y terminaron en una extensa charla acerca de sus excompañeros de la escuela, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que irse, pues casi todos tenían trabajo al día siguiente.

 

 

Harry se alegró de estar en el grupo de los que tenía libre el día siguiente, puesto que estaba realmente agotado.

 

 

Luego de terminar de botar a la basura los restos de pizza, Draco entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño no estaba cerrada del todo, dejándole ver a Harry, que estaba delante del espejo, sin camisa y aparentemente tratando de tocar algún punto de su espalda.

 

 

—¿Estás bien?, ¿es algún ritual nuevo eso que haces? —preguntó Draco haciéndolo sobresaltar.

 

 

—Qué cómico —negó Harry, suspirando pesadamente —es una pomada, debo aplicármela en la espalda, tuve un estirón cuando atrapé la Snitch, a veces me pasa, no me mido… o eso dice el medimago.

 

 

—Me hubieras avisado, te la hubiera puesto no bien llegar a casa —le reprochó Draco, mientras le quitaba el envase y metía los dedos en él, olía a menta y a algo ácido, su textura, aun así, era tibia y suave.

 

 

—Me la tengo que poner antes de dormir, así hace efecto —susurró Harry, mientras veía a través del espejo la mirada de concentración de Draco y sentía los dedos sobre su espalda, esparciendo el producto con cuidado.

 

 

—¿Allí está bien? —preguntó Draco con voz ronca, sintiéndose perturbado por toda la situación.

 

 

—Ajá, muy bien —atinó a contestar Harry.

 

 

Finalmente, ambos metidos en la cama, separados por la almohada que usaban, se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron las luces, aunque Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente, dándole vueltas a lo extraño de su día, el tenso desayuno en la Mansión, seguido de los reproches de su padre por volver a vivir en ese departamento que a Draco cada vez le parecía más un hogar; al compañerismo con los magos y brujas de la tribuna de los Chudley; a lo bien que se había sentido con Potter, simplemente compartiendo una pizza con los amigos y hablando de cosas sin importancia… Y sobre todo a que estaban a solo cinco meses de divorciarse y a lo bien que se estaban llevando últimamente.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.... espero que se animen a dejar un comentario, mientras tanto, buen domingo y que la semana sea maravillosa para todos...
> 
> Nos leemos en una semana... 
> 
>  
> 
> Zafy


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos... 
> 
> ¿Qué tal les va este fin de semana? Espero mejor que nuestro aquí en Lima, pues mañana hay que ir a votar y la verdad que no hay mucho ánimo de hacerlo... 
> 
> Aquí les dejo con un capítulo, mucho más largo que los anteriores y que espero que disfruten mucho...

# IX

 

 

_Cuatro meses después_

**_La pareja Potter Malfoy nominada en Corazón de Bruja para pareja del año_ **

_Aunque la pareja solo tiene enlazada poco más de ocho meses, la opinión de sus fans se ha hecho escuchar y ha sido nominada como una de las parejas que compiten por el título de la Pareja del Año en la conocida revista de Corazón de bruja._

_Esta semana vimos a la pareja en una cena de gala pro fondos un orfanato en Escocia, donde estuvieron tomados de la mano y no se separaron en ningún momento; los invitados a aquella cena y que pudieron hablar con la pareja comentaron lo bien que se les veía juntos y el amor que se mostraban; esta opinión coincide con la de sus amigos más cercanos, que nos dicen que ellos dos juntos son maravillosos, siempre coordinados y complementarios. Potter, se ha comprometido con varias de las causas de beneficencia que apoya su esposo desde antes del enlace, incluso sirviendo como rostro para campañas de recolección de fondos._

_Por otro lado Draco Malfoy, que está al frente de las empresas Malfoy desde que su padre sufriera un derrame cerebral (aunque ya se encuentra casi completamente recuperado), no se pierde ni un solo partido de Harry Potter, desde el palco de los Chudley Canon, donde se lleva de maravilla con los demás familiares. Incluso lo hemos visto junto a Potter con otras parejas del equipo en algunas reuniones sociales. Según hemos podido ver, es un fan del buscador de los Chudley, y alienta y grita cada anotación del equipo.  Esperamos verlo allí este domingo, en que se juega la final del campeonato._

_Todavía no sabemos si Harry y Draco pasaran las fiestas de fin de año en Inglaterra, asistiendo a la fiesta anual que el Ministerio organiza y a donde nunca ha dejado de asistir Malfoy, o de viaje, en un lugar más privado, para tomarse un respiro de las apretadas agendas de ambos. Como ven, esta pareja es trabajadora, complementaria y muy divertida, comprendemos la razón por la cual ha sido nominada al título de Pareja del Año, así que, si ustedes están de acuerdo con que este par merece el nombramiento, los invito a mandar sus votos a la casilla de Corazón de Bruja._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

 

—No puedes negar que las cosas están yendo mejor de lo esperado —comentó Theo con una mirada enigmática hacia Hermione, que firmaba unos documentos en ese momento.

 

 

—Sí, sí, pero aún faltan tres semanas para el divorcio, los del Club no están muy contentos con la idea de que Harry sea soltero nuevamente… Draco hacía que fuera mucho más controlado.

 

 

—Y Harry hace que Draco sea mucho más descontrolado —rebatió Theo, a lo que Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida —Draco siempre ha sido muy pegado a hacer lo mejor para su familia, a hacer lo que Lucius le decía que hiciera, sin importar sus verdaderos deseos, y en cambio ahora… pues, no me quejo, sino todo lo contrario, Harry es justo lo que Draco necesita.

 

 

—Es una pena que ninguno de los dos lo considere así, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz desde la puerta, Hermione sonrió ampliamente a Ron, mientras Theo se ponía en pie, bastante fastidiado por la interrupción.

 

 

—Buenas tardes, Weasley, un placer verte, por supuesto —saludó con educación Theo, mientras tomaba su capa de viaje.

 

 

—Lo mismo digo, Nott —murmuró Ron, que le encantaba interrumpir las visitas del abogado a su prometida.

 

 

Hermione observó a ambos y suspiró, Ron siempre andaba pensando que Theo estaba detrás de ella, lo cual era absurdo, aunque le parecía interesante tener alguien con quien charlar de leyes y que no se aburriera a los cinco minutos.

 

 

—¿Y qué están haciendo? —preguntó Ron, mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Hermione.

 

 

—Planeando un divorcio —contestó Hermione con resignación.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

**_Gran final entre los Chudley Canon y los Tutshill Tornados_ **

_Este domingo llegamos al final del campeonato; tras varios meses de partidos al fin tenemos a los dos equipos más fuertes en un partido que promete ser memorable, por primera vez en tres años los Chudley Canon llegan a la final, y disputan el título nada más y nada menos que contra los Turshill Tornados, ganadores de los últimos dos campeonatos._

_Los Chudley tienen a su estrella, Harry Potter, en su mejor forma, además de un equipo que se puede ver coordinado y complementado; por otro lado los Tornado tienen ahora entre sus filas a Lucas Thompson, un gran bateador y ex jugador de los Chudley, que durante los tres meses que lleva en el equipo, ha sabido sobresalir._

_Recordemos que Thompson fue bateador de los Chudley hasta hace poco, en que fue alejado de los titulares por una supuesta lesión, aunque esta no se ha manifestado en los últimos meses; según rumores, se trataría por temas personales, pues recientemente se separó de su esposo, con quien llevaba más de cinco años de enlazado._

_El estado elegido para el encuentro será el Bodmin Moor, en Cornwall; las entradas salieron a la venta el lunes pasado y para el día martes ya no quedaban disponibles. El partido también se transmitirá por la Radio Mágica Deportiva, desde las nueve de la mañana, hora en que, si los fanáticos no están muy alterados, se podrá iniciar con el encuentro._

_Ginny Weasley_

_Corresponsal deportiva_

Draco apuró la taza de té y dejó el diario a un lado, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y normalmente los partidos no se jugaban tan temprano, pero siendo una final, temían que el partido se prolongara por muchas horas y querían ganar tiempo.

 

 

Con el ceño fruncido miró hacia el sitio donde Potter normalmente se sentaba a desayunar y se sintió aburrido sin su charla matutina, costumbre que no habían perdido pese a que las terapias ya habían terminado unos días atrás.

 

Suspiró y se puso en pie, aún tenía que reunirse con Granger, Wesley, Theo y Zabini para luego ir junto a ellos al estadio. Al menos esperaba que Harry estuviera relajado y confiado, había descubierto que antes de un partido importante solía sufrir de insomnio, lo cual no era bueno cuando tenía que estar en el aire y concentrado durante tanto tiempo.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

 

—¡Y Potter tiene la Snitch! ¡Los Chudley van a la Intercopa Europea! —gritó el locutor, mientras Harry elevaba un poco más la escoba, mostrando la Snitch; Draco, junto al resto de familiares y amigos de los Chudley aplaudía con fuerza, muchos se abrazaban emocionados y algunos incluso habían empezado a cantar el himno del equipo, pero entonces el ruido inconfundible de un golpe, más los silbatazos de emergencia, los hizo detener los festejos.

 

 

Lucas, que, tras su firma para los Tornados, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a su antiguo equipo, había ignorado el silbatazo final y había continuado su jugada, lanzando la quaffle, que dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry, que emocionado por la victoria, había bajado la guardia.

 

 

Draco observó en cámara lenta como Harry se ladeaba de la escoba y caía hacia el vacío. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, él ya estaba bajando los escalones de tres en tres, saltando y casi resbalando un par de veces, hasta que llegó a la entrada del campo; por un instante los guardias no lo quisieron dejar pasar, pero los empujó con tanta fuerza que no pudieron contenerlo.

 

 

Corrió hacia el centro del campo, con el corazón martillándole con fuerza y apartó a un par de jugadores que se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry.

 

 

—Hemos detenido la caída— le dijo Redmond, mientras Draco se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el húmedo pasto.

 

 

—Calma, señor Malfoy —le dijo entonces el medimago del equipo, con quien Draco había hablado varias veces antes —debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, pero sus signos vitales están correctos, no debe ser más que un susto.

 

 

Draco asintió en silencio y siguió a la comitiva hacia el vestidor, sin perder de vista a Harry y maldiciendo a Lucas, que había lanzado la quaffle. Cierto era que desde que había cambiado de equipo y se había separado oficialmente de Derek Draco no tenía mucho que usar en su contra, pero mejor que no se cruzara con él porque entonces lo maldeciría.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Harry tuvo que ser trasladado a San Mugo, porque continuaba inconsciente, según le explicaron, debido a la caída; durante largos minutos, Draco tuvo que esperar en el pasillo, junto a Redmond, Virgilio, Hermione, Ron, Theo y Ginny (que se les había unido un momento después de que llegaran al hospital), a que el medimago terminara de revisarlo, en cuanto la puerta de la habitación privada se abrió, Draco saltó de su asiento, sintiéndose demasiado angustiado y preocupado.

 

 

—El señor Potter se encuentra bien —fue lo primero que dijo el hombre —, solo ha tenido una descompensación mágica, seguramente por el esfuerzo y el duro entrenamiento más la caída. Deberá despertar en una media hora, y podrá irse de alta al finalizar el día.

 

 

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó inmediatamente Hermione.

 

 

—Por el momento no es recomendable, solo el señor Malfoy puede pasar, en cuanto despierte ya será posible verlo.

 

 

—¿Y este accidente tendrá consecuencias? —preguntó rápidamente el entrenador

 

 

—No, en realidad no, solo necesita unos días de descanso y podrá volver a entrenar.

 

 

Draco asintió, poco preocupado por si Harry podía volver a los entrenamientos pronto y tras prometerles a Ron y Hermione que en cuanto despertara los haría pasar, entró a la habitación.

 

 

Dentro Harry estaba acomodado sobre una cama, su pecho estaba descubierto y lucía un vendaje, alrededor habían algunos hechizos de monitoreo y la habitación olía a pociones curativas demasiado amargas.

 

 

Con resignación jaló una silla y se acomodó junto a la cama y suspiró. Potter era un idiota por distraerse de esa manera, Lucas había estado abocado durante todo el partido a lanzarle quaffles, aunque siempre habían sido esquivadas. Además ellos ya habían hablado sobre eso, sobre cómo Lucas seguramente estaría empecinado en lastimarlo y Harry había prometido tener cuidado. ¿Cómo podría haberse distraído en el último momento?

 

 

Negó con la cabeza una vez más y observó a Harry, sin los lentes y con el cabello alborotado y seco, seguramente que le habían lanzado algún hechizo de limpieza y secado durante la observación. Sus mejillas aún lucían algo sonrojadas y sus labios secos estaban entreabiertos. Sus brazos, marcados por el ejercicio, estaban extendidos, podía ver un par de golpes y arañones que había obtenido durante el partido y se dijo que cuando llegaran a casa tendría que obligar a Harry a usar una poción para eso, para evitar que se formaran cicatrices. ¿Por qué Harry era tan terco en ese tipo de cosas? Ya antes habían discutido por eso en casas, por el poco interés que tenía Harry en cuidar su salud.

 

 

De pronto, más rápido de lo que esperaba, Harry se removió un poco, y Draco recordó la rabia que le había dado su imprudencia.

 

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó aturdido Harry, viendo al chico al costado de su cama.

 

 

—Eres un imbécil, Potter —le dijo Draco secamente.

 

 

—Ya, yo también te quiero —murmuró Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

 

—¿Qué? —parpadeó Draco, sorprendido.

 

 

—Es una broma… olvídalo —arguyó Harry, por fin consciente de lo que había dicho y cómo había sonado.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y negó rápidamente, antes de continuar con su reclamo.

 

 

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar de prestar atención al campo. ¡Pudieron haberte matado! —continuó reclamando Draco, por suerte tanto el medimago, como los compañeros de Harry estaban afuera, esperando, y nadie lo escucharía echarle la bronca.  

 

 

—No entiendo —Harry se tocó con miedo el vendaje en el pecho y sintió el dolor agudizarse —¿acaso no gané?

 

 

—Claro que ganaste —bufó Draco —, pero luego Lucas te lanzó una quaffle —Draco, menos asustado ahora, se sentó en la cama y le pasó los lentes a Harry —pudiste haberte lastimado muy seriamente, por suerte solo tienes un golpe.

 

 

—Vaya…yo… —Harry miró con atención a Draco y negó con la cabeza —¿te asustaste?

 

 

¿Qué si se había asustado? ¡Maldita sea, sí!, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, se daba cuenta de que estaba exagerando. Claro que le daba miedo que le pase algo a Potter, pero era un sentimiento común hacia los amigos, ¿verdad?. Algo frío recorrió su espalda, porque Harry solo era su amigo, nada más. Trató de repetírselo, pero viendo a Harry allí, mirándolo con preocupación y curiosidad, sitió que necesitaba alejarse de lo más posible.

 

 

—Lo siento, no quise gritarte —suspiró Draco, mientras se levantaba de la cama —, todos están afuera y quieren pasar y… tengo algo que hacer, así que…

 

 

—Pero no tienes que irte si no quieres, es decir…

 

 

—Déjalo, veré unos pendientes y volveré en un par de horas… tus amigos están aquí —dijo Draco con prisa, sin mirarlo siquiera, antes de salir dando un portazo.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco se sentó en su escritorio y agitó la varita, un gran grupo de pergaminos aparecieron desde varios sitios, dio un suspiro y empezó a trabajar; su padre estaba ya de vuelta en la empresa, pero aún no retomaba todas sus labores así que los últimos meses había tenido que hacer mucho más de lo normal. Eso estaba bien, así su mente se mantendría ocupada y no divagaría sobre otros absurdos temas, como sus sentimientos hacia Harry… _¡Potter, maldita sea!_ , se corrigió, antes de mojar la pluma en el tintero y empezar a corregir unos contratos.  

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Harry se sintió contento cuando, luego de que sus amigos llegaran, también lo hiciera el equipo completo, aparentemente habían decidido cambiar la celebración a su habitación, donde pasaron un largo rato riendo y recordando las jugadas del partido. Aunque el campeonato ya había terminado, le contaron que Lucas tendría seis meses de suspensión para el siguiente año, lo que haría que le fuera difícil renovar contrato o conseguir otro equipo. Incluso Nott se quedó un largo rato, riendo con Hermione y Ginny y sacando de quicio a Ron, que tras tantos meses de compartir algunas cenas y eventos con el chico, seguía sin soportarlo mucho.  

 

No fue hasta que el medimago llegó a informarles que debían dejar descansar a Harry que todos tuvieron que marcharse, los de su equipo poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a cenar a un restaurante al cual eran asiduos, y Ron, Hermione y Theo, a sus casas, a descansar, pues tenían trabajo que hacer al día siguiente; Ginny comentó que estaría comisionada a la Intercopa Europea y que tenía que coordinar algunas cosas.

 

Aunque trató de obedecer y descansar, tal como el medimago le había pedido, no podía dormir, pues no dejaba de darle vueltas al extraño encuentro con Draco; tal vez se había espantado por ese absurdo _te quiero_ que había soltado al despertar, o tal vez tenía algún problema… aunque eso era menos lógico, dado que Draco usualmente le contaba todo, tal como Harry hacía siempre. Al final se les había hecho una costumbre conversar y eso los había hecho más cercanos… demasiado cercanos.

 

 

Cuando mucho rato después Draco apareció, Harry se sentó rápidamente, notando recién lo ansioso que había estado esperando la llegada del chico.

 

 

—¿Sucede algo que no sepa? —preguntó Harry a bocajarro, observando a Draco con detenimiento: se veía tan serio y rígido, que Harry pensó que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

 

 

—Que no podré acompañarte a todos los partidos de la Intercopa Europea —contestó Draco, dejando una bolsa con ropa en la cama y los papeles para el alta —, mi padre no termina de recuperarse, o ya le gusta que yo me haga cargo de todo —gruñó, sentándose en el sillón delante de la cama y observando distraídamente a Harry moverse hacia el baño —, como sea… estoy cada vez más sepultado de trabajo —. Draco encontró esa excusa perfecta para disfrazar su tormento y se sintió aliviado de que Harry la creyera.

 

 

—Pero no hay problema, es decir, sería genial que estuvieras conmigo en todos los partidos, pero si no se puede… ¿qué podemos hacer? —Harry mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras se cambiaba, observó su pecho, marcado y lastimado y suspiró, al menos ese golpe no le dejaría cicatriz —, estoy seguro de que Theo y Hermione no pueden quejarse, nos hemos portado excelentemente todo este tiempo.

 

 

—Y además rehuido a la arpía de Skeeter —asintió Draco —, ni ella tiene dudas.

 

 

—A ella es fácil evadirla ahora, sobre todo porque ya no sabe en qué parte del mundo muggle andamos.

 

 

—Cierto… —Draco apartó la mirada de la espalda desnuda de Harry y deseó poder fumar un cigarrillo.

 

 

—¿Pero al matrimonio de Fleur y Bill si me acompañarás, verdad?

 

 

—Es dos días antes del divorcio, Potter —resolvió Draco prácticamente —sería raro que estemos allí y luego nos separemos.

 

 

—Vamos —Harry salió caminando lentamente, Draco se puso en pie y le paso una mano por la cintura para ayudarlo a andar —, no quiero estar solo, será una noche, solo un rato…

 

 

—¿Te sientes muy mal? Tal vez no sea buena idea que te den de alta tan pronto —le dijo Draco, sentándolo en la cama con cuidado.

 

 

—No me gusta estar aquí, prefiero descansar en casa, además allí te tengo a ti para que me des todo o que necesito —sonrió Harry con picardía, Draco abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando el flash de una cámara los cegó, ambos voltearon, sorprendidos, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a Rita Skeeter, junto a su fotógrafo, en la puerta.

 

 

—Son una monada, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer hacia su fotógrafo, antes de entrar a la habitación. —Cuéntanos, Harry, ¿cómo te sientes luego de casi haber muerto en el campo de juego? 

 

 

—Rita, lo mejor será que te largues —se apresuró a decir Draco, poniéndose delante de Harry para que el fotógrafo no le tomara más fotos luciendo convaleciente y débil.

 

 

—Vamos, vamos, sé que eres un gran esposo, pero no puedes contestar por él, ¿verdad, Harry?

 

 

—Largo Skeeter, o llamaré a seguridad —le dijo Harry, tratando de ponerse en pie, Draco lo empujó suavemente contra la cama y el flash de la cámara los volvió a deslumbrar.

 

 

—¡Oh, vamos! —bramó Draco, perdiendo la paciencia —, ¿no querrás que te quite eso, verdad? —le dijo hacia el fotógrafo, que retrocedió un par de pasos, aparentemente temeroso.

 

 

—¿Qué tal te sientes acerca de las posibilidades de jugar la Intercopa Europea? ¿Crees que podrás ir a los partidos o esta lesión te ha dejado fuera? ¿Draco estará allí contigo?

 

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—No te daré ninguna declaración.

 

 

Rita estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero ruidos de pasos acercándose la hicieron pegar un brinco.

 

 

—El tiempo se nos terminó, al parecer, sigan pasándolo bien, ya nos vemos —dijo de manera agitada, mientras jalaba de la manga a su fotógrafo y corría hacia el pasillo.

 

 

Un par de agentes de seguridad del hospital aparecieron, parecían haber corrido todo el camino.

 

 

—Disculpen, ¿vino Skeeter por aquí? Nos dijeron que la habían visto por el piso de abajo y pensamos que…

 

 

—Qué mala su seguridad —protestó Draco, interrumpiendo al hombre —, una tipa viene, nos toma fotografías y ustedes tardan una eternidad en llegar…

 

 

—Estamos tratando de encontrarla, no queríamos que los incomodaran —respondió uno de los hombres con cautela.

 

 

—Draco, vamos, ya déjalo —murmuró Harry, poniéndose en pie con cuidado —, y sí, la mujer estuvo aquí y ya se fue, así que les agradecería que nos dejen solos.

 

 

—¿Qué lo deje? —preguntó Draco, horrorizado —, cuanto mucho les pondré una demanda, no es posible, Harry, de ninguna manera…

 

 

—Nosotros… lo sentimos mucho, señores, no sabemos cómo es que se coló

 

—Está bien —asintió Harry —, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

 

—Eso es porque la seguridad en este sitio apesta —reclamó Draco, apuntando a los hombres.

 

 

—Mejor será que nos dejen —dijo Harry con calma, a pesar del tono de Draco, hacia los asustados guardias —, ella ya se fue.

 

 

—Gracias, trataremos de evitar que vuelva a suceder —asintió uno de ellos, mientras hacían una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, antes de salir de la habitación.

 

 

—¿Por qué los dejaste ir? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más irritado —, esos tipos son unos incompetentes.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro que solo te pasa lo del trabajo? Estás demasiado… irritable. ¿Has comido? Cuando no comes te pones de mal humor también.

 

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza, decirle a Harry que se había pasado la tarde entera pensando en cómo había reaccionado ante su caída era absurdo, tonterías suyas que no valían la pena mencionar.

 

 

—Lo siento, solo estoy cansado, en serio… vamos a casa, te pediré una sopa caliente y luego dormirás para terminar de recuperarte.

 

 

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry, dejándose llevar por Draco hacia la chimenea más cercana.

 

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

****

**_Romance en el aire_ **

_Harry Potter sufrió un terrible accidente que casi le cuesta la vida la tarde de ayer, pero por suerte, gracias a los excelentes medimagos que hay en San Mugo, nuestro maravilloso “Elegido” esquivó a la muerte una vez más, resultando solo un poco herido._

_Luego de la caída, su esposo, Draco Malfoy corrió hacia el campo y tomó la mano de Harry, la cual no soltó en ningún momento, hasta que este despertó. Esta reportera estuvo con la familia y los amigos durante las largas horas que tardó en despertar Potter y puede dar fe de la dedicación y el cariño que Malfoy siente hacia su esposo._

_Hoy, antes de salir de alta, la pareja Potter-Malfoy nos contó que estaban felices por la victoria del equipo y además Malfoy prometió que cuidaría muy bien de nuestro chico de oro para que estuviera completamente recuperado para los partidos venideros._

_En una semana más empieza el campeonato de la Intercopa Europea, aún no sabemos si Malfoy, que está a cargo de los negocios de su familia desde que Lucius sufriera un derrame cerebral, podrá asistir a ellos, pero esperamos que sí, aparentemente es el amuleto de la suerte de Harry, y tal vez de todo el equipo._

_Rita Skeeter_

—Qué arpía —gruñó Harry mientras veía la foto en movimiento en la que Draco se le acercaba y cualquiera creería que se iban a besar.

 

 

—Y yo soy el que tiene mal carácter —se burló Draco, mientras tomaba otra tostada, ambos estaban en la cama, Draco listo para irse a trabajar y Harry en pijama, se debía quedar allí por lo menos un par de días más si quería jugar la Intercopa Europea.

 

 

—Ayer estabas bastante más irritado —se cruzó de brazos Harry, pero entonces el dolor en su pecho lo hizo sobresaltar.

 

 

—Vamos, Potter, no te flageles a ti mismo —Draco le pasó la taza de té y sonrió —y tomate el desayuno, o tendré que llamar a los Elfos a que te cuiden.

 

 

—Nada de eso —negó Harry, empezando a tomar el té —, te queda bien eso de ser mandón —agregó, sacándole la lengua, a lo que Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

 

 

—Y a ti comportarte como un niño. Ahora tómate todo el desayuno.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

La Intercopa Europea se jugaba en solo dos semanas, partidos diarios para ir eliminando equipos; era un ritmo bastante fuerte y muchos equipos perdían a veces solo por cansancio más que por falta de talento.

 

 

Harry, liderando a los Chudley supo mantener a su equipo al tope de energía. En los años que llevaban jugando nunca habían llegado tan lejos en el campeonato y tenía el presentimiento de que ese año serían los primeros, solo era cuestión de no dejarse vencer.

 

 

Draco no pudo ir más que a unos cuantos partidos, y solo estaba allí por algunas horas, en parte porque tenía mucho trabajo y además porque Harry no podía distraerse en ese momento, sin embargo hablaron algunas veces, poniéndose al día sobre algunas cosas sin importancia.

 

 

El ritmo diario hacía que Harry no pensara en nada más que ganar, sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo exigido al máximo y que cuando todo terminara, ganara o perdiera, dormiría de largo por lo menos una semana, sin embargo, habían pequeños momentos, en las cenas o en el desayuno, cuando se daba cuenta de que extrañaba la compañía de Draco; su burlesca forma de hablar sobre los titulares o de sus posibles clientes durante el desayuno, o sus historias durante la cena, la forma que tenía de escucharlo, como si realmente le interesara sus problemas… o su vida.

 

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jackson Holeder, en medio del desayuno, cuando Harry, había visto una bandeja de tostadas con mermelada y había recordado a Draco nuevamente.  

 

 

—Sí, solo… nada, estoy bien —se apresuró a aclarar.

 

 

—Ya sé, seguro extrañas a Draco, a mí me pasaba al principio, cuando tocaba viajar, no podía dejar de pensar en Irina… es lo que da estar enamorado.

 

 

—Sí, claro eso debe ser —asintió Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Señor, son las tres de la tarde, debe partir ahora mismo si quiere llegar a la final —le avisó Olivia a Draco a través del hechizo intercomunicador. Draco frunció el ceño y dejó de escribir el informe en el que llevaba toda la mañana y asintió, eso podía esperar, la final de la Intercopa Europea no.

 

 

—Gracias, Olivia, saldré en cinco minutos.

 

 

Draco no recordaba haberse trasladado tantas veces como en las últimas dos semanas, entre Londres y Viena, para poder ver a Harry jugar algunos de los partidos. Era una pena que no siempre hubiera podido hablar con él además de saludarlo con la mano o hacerle saber su presencia por medio de una nota.

 

 

Por un momento, mientras Draco caminaba hacia la habitación designada para las apariciones dentro de su empresa, pensaba en que tal vez luego de la final pudieran irse aunque sea un par de días a algún lugar solos los dos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

 

—Siete segundos para activarse —le recordó la voz del traslador y Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

 

¿Desde cuándo pensaba en Harry como si fueran una pareja de verdad y no solo amigos compartiendo un departamento?

 

 

—Uno —dijo la voz del traslador y Draco cerró los ojos realmente estaba empezando a asustarse.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Harry saltó hacia el palco de los Chudley Cannons, su escoba cayó a un lado, mientras se lanzaba hacia Draco, y lo levantaba unos centímetros del suelo, antes de darle un par de vueltas. 

 

 

Draco soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero se dejó hacer, mientras todos gritaban y cantaban, sabía que los demás miembros del equipo habían saltado también hacia el palco y que todo era un festejo desordenado.

 

 

 —¡Harry! —gritó mientras Harry lo dejaba caer en el piso, pero no lo soltaba del todo, sujetándolo suavemente de la cintura, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillantes, su cabello más desordenado que nunca; no pudo resistir la tentación de levantar una mano y pasar los dedos entre las hebras húmedas.

 

 

—Hemos ganado —casi susurró Harry, sintió su pecho saltar con mucha más fuerza que antes, y sabía que la emoción no se debía a la final ganada, sino a Draco, tocándolo, a estar tan cerca el uno del otro…

 

 

—¡Ganamos, Harry! —gritó detrás de él uno de sus compañeros, mientras saltaba sobre su espalda, pronto Harry se vio arrastrado por la algarabía de sus compañeros y apartado del lado de Draco.

 

 

 

Draco recibió una copa de champagne de Irina, mientras escuchaba, sobre los gritos del palco, al locutor del partido, hablando en un inglés bastante duro, diciendo que era la primera vez que los Chudley Cannons ganaban la Intercopa Europea y que seguro que esa sería una celebración que duraría por días. Draco tuvo que darle la razón, ni siquiera habían abandonado el palco del Estadio y dudaba que se fueran pronto a casa.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Yo no me había sentido tan feliz desde hace tanto tiempo —suspiró Harry con una copa en la mano mientras se dejaba caer junto a Draco en un pequeño sofá frente a las ventanas de la terraza del hotel en Viena, donde tendría que permanecer hasta el día siguiente que era la premiación.

 

 

—Nunca te había visto tan contento —asintió Draco, que había tratado de permanecer alejado de Harry el mayor tiempo posible, con la excusa de que no quería entrometerse en una celebración que era solo del equipo. En su lugar había permanecido conversando con Irina o con otros esposos de los jugadores del equipo.

 

 

—Sí —Harry suspiró y se apoyó en el hombro de Draco, lo que hizo que Draco se tensara, la tentación de levantar la mano y acariciarle el cabello nuevamente surgió dentro de él y trató de mantenerla a raya —. No quiero que te vayas todavía —continuó hablando Harry, ajeno a la lucha interna de Draco y sintiéndose demasiado relajado.

 

 

—Lo sé, pero debo irme, en un rato más saldrá mi traslador, y quiero estar seguro de que estarás bien, que no harás nada tonto o…

 

 

Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente y miró a Draco, pareció haber comprensión en su mirada y luego negó lentamente, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

 

 

—Ya no hago eso, yo… —Harry frunció el ceño, decirle a Draco que había cambiado, que no buscaba ya ahogar sus penas acostándose con cualquiera… que ahora solo pensaba en una sola persona todo el tiempo.

 

 

—Ya lo sé, Harry, pero igual, no quiero que te metas en problemas, sabes que los periodistas no perderán la oportunidad —le dijo Draco, mirándolo seriamente —quiero que entiendas eso, yo confío en ti, es en ellos que no confío.

 

 

—De acuerdo, no más alcohol para mí —asintió Harry, sonriendo tristemente —, pero quisiera que te quedaras conmigo…

 

 

—Debo estar mañana a las nueve en Londres —suspiró Draco, pensándoselo —, es una reunión muy importante.

 

 

—¿Por favor? —pidió Harry, con ojos brillantes, poniendo esa expresión que, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, lograba desarmarlo completamente.

 

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle al oído.

 

 

—Eso, es jugo sucio, Potter —susurró.

 

 

Harry sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y estuvo muy tentado a extender los brazos, jalarlo contra su cuerpo y no dejarlo escapar más. Se preguntó si se trataba solo del alcohol haciéndolo sentir cosas extrañas, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

 

 

—Vamos, acompáñame a comer algo y cambiar la hora de mi traslador —claudicó Draco, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia Harry, que la tomó con rapidez.

 

 

—No es que tenga mucha hambre, ¿sabes?

 

 

—Seguramente, pero creo que deberías comer algo, has bebido demasiado. Luego podremos regresar aquí y bailar un poco.

 

 

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros Harry, la verdad que no le importaba mucho lo que Draco lo llevara a hacer, mientras no lo soltara de la mano.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Cualquiera diría que la vida de casado te está volviendo flojo —dijo una voz detrás de él, en cuanto llegó, prácticamente corriendo, a la antesala de la sala de reuniones, eran nueve y dos minutos.

 

 

—Padre —suspiró Draco, desde el derrame, su padre solo había ido a las reuniones de la empresa con otros clientes unas cuantas veces y no durante mucho tiempo —, pensé que yo me encargaría de esta reunión.

 

 

—Y así sería, pero me avisaron que tu traslador llegaba demorado, al parecer le cambiaste el horario un par de veces.

 

 

—Pues bueno, ya estoy aquí y no creo necesitar de tu ayuda.

 

—¿Quién sabe si realmente estás preparado? Parece como si llevaras toda la noche de fiesta.

 

 

—Eso, padre, no es asunto tuyo, y ahora, si me disculpas —Draco acomodó su túnica formal lo mejor que pudo y empujó la puerta, no le sorprendió demasiado que a pesar de todo su padre lo siguiera y se sentara junto a él, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle el mando de la situación.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no me siento tan enfermo —murmuró Harry mientras permanecía de pie junto a sus compañeros en la ceremonia de clausura y premiación de la Intercopa Europea. Le consolaba que incluso el entrenador luciera moribundo.

 

 

—Bromeas —le respondió Gates, uno de sus compañeros —, es que has perdido la práctica, antes no eras así… o tal vez antes permanecías tan ebrio todo el tiempo que no te daba tiempo para resacas.

 

 

Harry frunció el ceño.

 

 

—No te lo tomes personal —se apresuró a aclarar Gates —, es solo que antes andabas más de juergas, y esta vez ni siquiera estuviste cerca a como eras antes…

 

 

—Bueno, Draco estuvo cuidando de que no me emborrachara tanto, temía que pudiera hacer un escándalo o cualquier cosa de la que luego me pudiera arrepentir.

 

 

—Es un gran chico —asintió su compañero —, tienes suerte, se nota que encajan muy bien.

 

 

Harry no supo que contestar a eso, y por suerte en ese momento los llamaban ya a recibir la copa, así se evitó también pensar en Draco y en lo bien que lo habían pasado la noche anterior, conversando y bailando con los amigos, la tensión al despedirse en la mañana, las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo… todo era demasiado.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Si tomo un traslador más, colapsaré —resopló Draco hacia Nott, que lo esperaba en la sala de trasladores de la empresa, en cuanto llegó, luego de la ceremonia de premiación de la Intercopa Europea, no podía negar que se había sentido feliz de ver a Harry tan contento y orgulloso mientras recibía la copa, aunque se sintió desalentado por no poder acercarse a saludarlo ni decirle nada, pues tenía que volver pronto.

 

 

—Te dijimos que no era necesario que fueras a tantos partidos.

 

 

Draco gruñó, pero no le dijo que había sido Harry quien le había pedido que asistiera a los partidos, ni que él no se lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.

 

 

—En fin, sé que tienes una reunión en una hora, pero tenemos que hablar contigo antes, Hermione está esperando en tu oficina.

 

 

—Vaya, el dúo completo —negó Draco —, me dan escalofríos.

 

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—No habíamos considerado que el equipo de Harry realmente pudiera ganar la copa —explicó Hermione, parecía un poco impaciente —, según tengo entendido, la última vez que un equipo que participaba por primera vez en la Intercopa Europea ganó fue hace setenta y cinco años, y fueron franceses.

 

 

—Vaya, va resultar que también sabes de quidditch.

 

 

—Vamos, Draco, no seas pesado —le amonestó Theo antes de que Hermione pudiera defenderse.

 

 

—Como sea, entonces…

 

 

—Entonces Harry tendrá que saltar de un partido a Londres y luego de vuelta a otra ciudad, y cuando vuelva tendremos el juicio de divorcio, no es gran cosa —le explicó Theo.

 

 

—No, no lo es, solo requerirá un poco de coordinación para la boda y lo demás —explicó Hermione, mientras sacaba una gran cantidad de pergaminos del maletín —, por otro lado, esto si es algo que requiere mucha atención, Theo y yo hemos revisado y armado esto de tal manera que, cuando se firmen los papeles de divorcio, tú y él tendrán exactamente lo que tenían antes del enlace más las ganancias generadas durante estos nueve meses.

 

 

—Es mucho que leer —protestó Draco —, confío en que ustedes lo han hecho bien.

 

 

—Nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si tú y Harry lo revisan, tal vez mañana que él vuelva puedan hacerlo —sugirió Hermione.

 

 

Draco asintió cansadamente, no le importaba revisar mil rollos de pergamino, lo que le preocupaba era tener que pensar en su divorcio, el tiempo de estar juntos se estaba terminando y sentía de pronto que nueve meses no eran nada ya.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—¡Por favor! —pidió Harry, mientras dejaba de lado la copa de vino blanco, estaban en un restaurante muggle que habían descubierto meses atrás y que a ambos les gustaba, sobre todo porque por el diseño, muchas mesas quedaban prácticamente ocultas de los demás.

 

 

—Harry, no sé, no me molesta ir al enlace contigo, es solo que dos días después nos estaremos divorciando, sería muy raro.

 

 

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? En una semana nos divorciaremos y aún así estamos cenando juntos.

 

 

—No es lo mismo. Esto es algo que tenemos que hacer porque nos lo han ordenado, ¿recuerdas?

 

 

—O sea que solo cenas conmigo porque te lo han ordenado —negó Harry, dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa —, pues de pronto he perdido el apetito, te veo en casa.

 

 

—Harry, vamos… ¡Harry! —llamó Draco, sus mejillas se colorearon cuando notó que estaba llamando la atención, mientras Harry caminaba hacia la salida. Suspiró y dejó una gran cantidad de billetes sobre la mesa, antes de salir detrás de su compañero.

 

 

Cuando llegó a la calle, estaba llena de gente y no vio a Harry por ningún lado, supuso que había entrado a alguno de los callejones y había desaparecido.

 

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Harry salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y con el cabello húmedo aun goteando, sentía que toda la euforia por los campeonatos ganados había desaparecido por completo y no podía explicarse por qué, sería deshonesto echarle toda la culpa a Draco. Se sobresaltó cuando al entrar en la habitación, vio a Draco, sentado sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados. No había esperado que regresara tan rápido a casa.

 

 

—Eso que hiciste fue muy descortés, no me gusta que me dejen plantado en medio de ningún sitio —le reclamó Draco, mientras se ponía en pie y sacaba una pijama del cajón para Harry, por cortesía, y porque estaba demasiado enfadado para intentar verlo medio desnudo, se giró, dándole privacidad a Harry para que se vistiera.

 

 

—Lo lamento, no tenía derecho a abandonarte allí.

 

 

—Ningún derecho. Durante todo este tiempo he tratado de hacer lo posible, Harry, casi me he dividido en dos para ir a todos los partidos, incluso los de la Intercopa Europea, he ido a los cumpleaños de los Weasley y a todos los eventos que has querido, y sí, reconozco que has hecho tu parte también, y te lo agradezco, pero no me pongas esa expresión de abatimiento porque no quiero ir a un tonto enlace contigo, como si no hubiera hecho ya bastante.

 

 

Harry se terminó de acomodar los pantalones y caminó hasta estar frente a Draco, viéndolo así, con la mirada herida, los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados, sintió pena, pena por él mismo, porque sabía que ahora todo era marcha atrás, y lo último que quería era arruinar los últimos momentos que tendrían juntos.

 

 

—Lo lamento, sé que tienes razón.

 

 

Draco suspiró, cuando Harry ponía esa mirada le era imposible decirle que no, pero aún se sentía dolido por el plantón en el restaurante.

 

 

—Solo dime porqué, yo entiendo que no te gusta ir solo y eso, pero dame una razón verdadera, es tu familia, no son extraños, estarán todos tus amigos… incluso creo que la pasarías mejor sin mí.

 

 

Harry se lo pensó un instante, antes de contestar.

 

 

—Porque te necesito allí, como mi amigo y como el compañero que has sido para mí estos meses, necesito tu apoyo.

 

 

—Sigue sin estar claro, no necesitas un compañero ni un apoyo entre tu gente.

 

 

—Es todo lo que puedo decir —murmuró Harry, sabía que sería muy difícil que Draco entendiera sus razones.

 

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Draco, rendido ante la terquedad de Harry —, voy a ducharme —respondió, antes de salir del dormitorio.

 

 

Un largo rato después Draco volvió a la habitación, ya con el pijama puesto y listo para dormir. Se metió en la cama junto a un muy quieto Harry, que le daba la espalda; con una mano temblorosa dibujó el contorno de su compañero en el aire y estuvo tentado a acariciarle la nuca para relajarlo, pero se contuvo y jaló la almohada que usaban para separar la cama y la puso entre ellos. Cerró los ojos un momento y sintió que no podría descansar realmente a menos que hablara con él.

 

 

—No finjas estar dormido, que te conozco —le dijo con voz suave, además, el baño caliente lo había relajado lo suficiente para olvidar el incidente del restaurante.

 

 

—No finjo estar dormido, solo estoy aquí, recostado intentando dormir, sin incordiarte —contestó Harry sin darle cara.

 

 

—Iré contigo al enlace, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, nadie te obliga.

 

 

—Vamos, no seas un niño —Draco le jaló el cabello y Harry soltó un alarido, antes de girarse, mirándolo enfadado.

 

 

—¿Me estás maltratando?

 

 

—Parece que sí —Draco no se contuvo y volvió a jalarle el cabello, soltando una risita divertida por el gruñido de Harry.

 

 

—Ah, haré que te arrepientas —replicó Harry, jalando una de las almohadas y dándole a Draco de lleno en la cara.

 

 

—Eso no es justo —protestó Draco, quitándole la almohada y dándole en el estómago a Harry con ella.

 

 

—Tampoco que me jales el cabello.

 

 

—O que tú te enfades por tonterías conmigo —se quejó Draco, mientras le devolvía la almohada a Harry.

 

 

—Ya, lo lamento, lo sabes…

 

 

—Y si digo que iré, iré porque quiero acompañarte —Draco miró a Harry un instante, sus ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente y sintió deseos de jalarlo entre sus brazos, pero en lugar de eso se recostó en la cama —, porque si dices que me necesitas, estaré allí.

 

 

—Draco… —quería decirle que lo necesitaba más que solo para ir a ese tonto enlace, que lo necesitaba en su vida, que lo quería siempre a su lado, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

 

 

—No pasa nada, ahora hay que dormir, tengo una reunión temprano y a mi padre se le ha dado por aparecerse a primera hora en la oficina para asegurarse de que cumplo con los horarios, el muy...

 

 

—Claro, que descanses —murmuró Harry, mientras las luces de la habitación se apagaban e intentaba dormir.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

****

**_Los Chudley Canon empiezan hoy los partidos de beneficencia_ **

****

****

_El equipo liderado por Harry Potter inicia hoy su gira como ganadores de la Intercopa Europea, el primer partido será en Viena, contra la selección Austriaca, este partido será para recaudar fondos para los niños sin hogar, tres orfanatos serán los beneficiados con la venta de las entradas, las cuales, según indican los organizadores, están ya agotadas._

_Por otro lado, nos han informado que el esposo de Potter, Draco Malfoy, no asistirá a los encuentros, por cuestiones laborales. Es extraña su ausencia, luego de que en Inglaterra no se perdiera ningún partido del campeonato y que anduviera viajando constantemente durante la Intercopa Europea. Aunque tenemos imágenes exclusivas de la pareja tomada de la mano y abrazada en la celebración del campeonato._

_Por otro lado, nos dicen que hay varios equipos de Europa ofertando por algunos de los jugadores de los Chudley, ¿será posible que para la siguiente temporada nuestro equipo ganador ya no esté junto?_

_Rita Skeeter_

Draco dobló el diario y lo dejó a un lado, su desayuno permanecía intacto sobre la mesa, después de que Harry se fuera la tarde anterior, había estado sin apetito. Le apetecía ir a ver a Harry jugar, apoyarlo y animarlo desde el palco, y esperar porque llegara luego del partido con la mirada brillante y el cabello húmedo, emocionado por una nueva victoria, pero sabía que eso sería algo que ya no pasaría, su horario no le permitía ir a verlo en esos partidos y luego, para cuando el nuevo campeonato empezara, ambos estarían divorciados y ya no se le permitiría estar allí.

 

 

Recordó las cenas que habían compartido, los momentos juntos, las risas, los planes, y de pronto el nudo en su estómago se hizo más apretado. Él mismo le había dicho a Harry que no tenía sentido que intentaran nada, que no eran el uno para el otro, que juntos no tenían futuro, pero ahora, tan cerca del final, Draco empezaba a dudar de su propia decisión. ¿Qué sentiría Harry? ¿Estaría ya extrañándolo tanto como él?

 

 

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a ir a la oficina, no tenía sentido seguir allí si ni siquiera iba a desayunar, entonces la chimenea lanzó luces verdes, anunciando la llamada vía red flu, esperó que no se tratara de Granger, presionándolo para leer los papeles de los bienes divididos, esos que no había querido enseñarle a Harry.

 

 

— _¡Draco! Pensé que no te encontraría ya_ —dijo la voz animada de Harry, lucía emocionado.

 

 

—Y por poco y no lo haces, estaba por ir a la oficina —le contestó Draco, arrodillándose en el piso para verlo mejor.

 

_—He hablado con el entrenador, según los horarios podré llegar al enlace faltando solo quince minutos, estamos coordinando para que el traslador me deje en la Madriguera, quiero que me hagas un favor y me lleves la túnica de gala para vestirme allí._

 

—Por eso no hay problema, se la daré a Granger hoy para que la tenga lista pasado mañana.

 

 

_—Genial. ¿Cómo estás tú?_

—Yo, bien, por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

 

 

_—Por nada… solo preguntaba, ¿has desayunado? Te pones de mal humor cuando no lo haces._

—Claro que lo he hecho, ¿y tú?

 

_—Nunca desayuno antes de un partido, me pongo enfermo luego… en un rato más saldremos al estadio, dicen que está repleto._

—Me lo imagino…

 

 

_—Draco…_

 

—¿Sí?

 

 

Harry apretó los labios, por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que lo extrañaba, que quisiera que estuviera allí esa tarde animándolo, que quería poder abrazarlo luego del partido, aunque no por haber ganado, sino por el solo hecho de que le gustaba abrazarlo, pero sabía que sería inapropiado.

 

 

_—Deséame suerte._

 

—Mucha suerte, lo harás bien, ya verás.

 

_—Gracias._

 

—¿Te puedo llamar en la noche al hotel? Aunque las terapias ya terminaron, seguro que Hellen estaría orgullosa de que siguiéramos conversando —agregó Draco rápidamente.

 

_—Me encantaría que me llames —_ … Harry miró algún lugar al lado derecho y asintió _—debo irme, me están esperando y tú debes trabajar._

 

 

—Sí, te llamo en la noche, que te vaya bien.

 

 

Harry se desconectó y Draco suspiró. De pronto ya le había dado un poco de hambre, así que volvió a la cocina por su desayuno antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

**_Los Chudley Canon ganan dos de tres partidos_ **

****

****

_Los Chudley Canon ganaron a la selección francesa esta tarde, ante un estadio lleno, luego de su derrota ante la selección rusa el día de ayer. Esta vez Potter atrapó la snitch en menos de una hora de partido, algunas fuentes nos dicen que, pese a que mañana en la noche es el partido contra la selección alemana, Potter estaría volviendo hoy a Inglaterra, a compartir un momento familiar, antes de volver a encontrarse con su equipo. No quiero ser pesimista pero evidentemente el físico de Potter no aguantará tanto trajín, sobre todo si es que se va de fiesta la noche anterior. Aunque estos últimos meses Potter no ha formado parte de ningún escándalo y su resistencia física ha aumentado, nada nos garantiza que no vuelva a las andadas._

_Por otro lado, se ha visto a Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, abogados de Potter y Malfoy respectivamente, rondando en el juzgado de familia la última semana, me pregunto si hay algo que nos está ocultando la candidata a parejita del año._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

—Esa idiota hará una fiesta de su divorcio —murmuró Hermione de mal humor mientras le enseñaba a Draco el diario, ambos estaban en la Madriguera, esperando por el traslador de Harry.

 

 

—No quiero ni pensarlo, lo bueno es que coincide con las vacaciones de Harry, podrá alejarse un poco hasta que todo termine.

 

 

—Estoy pensando en que vaya a Italia, es un lugar agradable, tengo una amiga que vive allí… Y esta vez me aseguraré de que vaya.

 

 

—Ah… ¿dónde se suponía que iría y en lugar de eso terminó en la isla?

 

 

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sorprendida de que Draco supiera eso.

 

 

—Conversamos, Granger, no vivimos peleando solamente —se burló Draco, Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento una luz anunció la llegada del traslador.

 

 

—¡Harry! —dijo emocionada Hermione en cuanto el chico apareció, usando unos pantalones vaqueros gastados y una polera roja ancha.

 

 

—Hola… vaya, pensé que no llegaría —suspiró Harry dejando caer la caja de chocolates que era el traslador y abrazando a su amiga un momento, miró hacia Draco y no supo cómo reaccionar.

 

 

Draco lo miró también y se sintió incómodo, por suerte Hermione rompió el silencio.

 

 

—Aún estás a tiempo, la ceremonia empezará en media hora.

 

 

—Genial —sonrió Harry, mirando nuevamente a Draco.

 

 

—Dos de tres, Potter, no está mal, menos mal que no aposté a ninguno —dijo finalmente Draco, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

 

 

—Aun me queda Alemania, bien podrías apostar, si gano, tendré cena gratis por una semana.

 

 

—Es una oferta nada despreciable —asintió Draco.

 

 

Hermione estuvo tentada a decirle que la semana siguiente ya no tendrían que cenar juntos, que todo habría terminado, pero viéndolos así, sonreírse y bromearse pensó que eso solo arruinaría el momento.

 

 

—Mejor vístete de una vez, no queremos que se haga tarde.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco lo tenía tomado de la mano, Harry se lo había pedido así, su corazón latía salvajemente y ya no sabía si era por lo que estaba presenciando o por la suave y a la vez firme mano de Draco sujetándolo.

 

 

Delante de él Bill y Fleur hacían sus votos de fidelidad y amor eterno, y aunque la novia era siempre la atracción de las bodas, Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Bill, resplandeciente y enamorado, nunca lo había visto así, se veía tan feliz…

 

 

Cuando el lazo mágico se creó entre ambos, la gente aplaudió y gritó, mientras ellos se besaban, Bill levantó un poco en el aire a Fleur y los aplausos se incrementaron, Fred y George silbaron efusivamente y él no pudo dejar de reconocer que se sentía feliz por él. Y entonces se dio cuenta, no estaba así por el enlace, estaba así por Draco… y porque en solo dos días todo acabaría.

 

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, lo había soltado para aplaudir a los nuevos esposos y ahora lo observaba con atención.

 

 

—Sí, claro que sí —asintió Harry, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

 

 

Draco había estado en varias fiestas de la Madriguera, pero ninguna tan grande ni elegante como esa, había muchos invitados, gente que pertenecía al Wizengamott y a Gringotts, extranjeros (familia de la novia) y miembros de la Orden del Fénix también; todos bailaban, bebían y festejaban como si el mundo se fuera a terminar esa misma noche. La señora Weasley iba de un lado a otro procurando que todos estuvieran bien atendidos y que nadie necesitara nada.  Harry se turnaba para bailar con Hermione, con Ginny y con Gabriel, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, que lo miraba con tanta admiración que rozaba la incomodidad, sabía que tenía familia vela y seguramente estaba tratando de atrapar la atención de Harry, pero este parecía inmune a sus hechizos.

 

 

—Harry parece muy animado —le dijo Theo, sentándose a su lado, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía idea de que su amigo asistiría a la ceremonia.

 

 

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no sale a divertirse y eso. ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí, Theo? No creo necesitar un abogado…

 

 

—Hermione me dijo que podía venir —se encogió de hombros Theo, mirando a Hermione, que bailaba con Ron en ese momento.

 

 

—Sabes que no tienes chance, ¿verdad? Él no la va dejar libre.

 

 

—Ella no necesita que él la deje libre, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

 

 

—Y tú no tienes oportunidad —recalcó Draco, mientras señalaba a Hermione y Ron, que se besaban en ese momento.

 

 

—Me lo dice alguien que solo anda tras amores imposibles —replicó Theo, de manera burlona.

 

 

—Yo no…

 

 

—Primero Milo, ahora Harry… sabes bien de lo que habló.

 

 

—No, no lo sé —contestó Draco poniéndose en pie, ya era demasiado con lo que sentía como para que Theo le dijera esas cosas, además, Harry llevaba bailando con Gabriel demasiado tiempo.

 

 

Caminó con pasos veloces hasta la pista de baile y se paró delante de Harry.

 

 

—Me pregunto si ya me concederás una pieza.

 

 

Gabriel abrió la boca para replicar, pero Draco no la dejó hacerlo.

 

 

—Por supuesto que habló con mi esposo —agregó, arqueando una ceja. La chica lo miró de mala manera mientras Harry la soltaba cortésmente.

 

 

—¿Tu esposo? No recuerdo haberte escuchado llamarme así… nunca —sonrió Harry, mientras dejaba que Draco lo tomara de la cintura y lo apretara un poco contra su cuerpo.

 

 

—Pensé que necesitabas ser rescatado… no sé cómo aguantas tanto tiempo ese hechizo de encanto que usa esa chica.

 

 

—Ah, eso es fácil —Harry se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de Draco, contento de tenerlo entre sus brazos —, resisto ese tipo de cosas, puedo resistir los imperius… esto es más fácil.

 

 

Draco se apartó un poco de él y lo miró sorprendido.

 

 

—Hay tanto que no sé de ti, aún me sorprendes, Harry Potter.

 

 

Harry sonrió, pero antes de contestar cualquier cosa, la música se detuvo y el señor Weasley se puso de pie para dar un discurso. Bill y Fleur, que bailaban en el centro de la pista lo miraron atentamente, con las manos entrelazadas.

 

 

Draco tomó de la mano a Harry y lo llevó de vuelta a la mesa mientras todos reían de las ocurrencias del señor Weasley, Hermione y Ron estaban juntos, compartiendo uno de los postres y sin prestar real atención a las palabras del hombre y Theo pareció tener una conversación a la distancia con Ginny, antes de levantarse y escurrirse por uno de los lados de la pista de baile.

 

 

—Solo agua para mí —dijo Harry cuando uno de los mozos contratados se acercó con una botella de champagne.

 

 

—¿En serio?, ¿solo estás bebiendo agua? —preguntó Ron, parecía realmente sorprendido.

 

 

—Mañana tengo partido —se encogió de hombros Harry, Draco sonrió a su lado y pidió agua para él también, si Harry no iba a beber, bien podía él hacer lo mismo.

 

 

—¿Han visto a Theo? —preguntó Draco luego de mucho rato de estar conversando en la mesa con Harry, Hermione y Ron, y notando que su amigo había desaparecido —, se fue hace rato.

 

 

—Se fue por allá —contestó Ron con una sonrisa que a Draco le preocupó.

 

 

—Iré a buscarlo, quiero preguntarle algo —se disculpó Draco, mientras se ponía en pie, había recordado los papeles que supuestamente Harry y él debían revisar y quería insistirle en que confiaba en ellos y que no necesitaban ninguna aprobación.

 

 

—Claro, yo estaré por aquí —asintió Harry.

 

 

Draco tardó mucho tiempo en volver, Harry estaba por empezar a buscarlo cuando Bill, luciendo ligeramente achispado y con la túnica un poco desacomodada de tanto bailar, se acercó a él.

 

 

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó casi en murmullo, Harry miró a Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville, que permanecían en la mesa con él y luego asintió, nadie parecía extrañado por el acercamiento de Bill.

 

 

Caminaron juntos hasta el granero, apartándose del bullicio de la fiesta, se detuvieron junto a la pared y Bill sacó dos cigarros, los encendió con su varita y le pasó uno a Harry.

 

 

—Me alegra mucho de que hayas venido —dijo el chico con voz tranquila, tras darle una calada al cigarro.

 

 

—No me lo perdería por nada, lo sabes.

 

 

—Por un momento pensé que sí, es decir… al principio pensé que sería como una obligación para ti, pero ya que tenías los partidos de Beneficencia, imaginé que usarías eso para no venir…

 

 

—Vamos, sabes que yo no haría eso.

 

 

—Durante todo este tiempo, pese a que te he visto con Malfoy y todo, me he sentido muy culpable respecto a ti, Harry.

 

 

—Bill…

 

 

—Incluso en un inció pensé que no era cierto, que no eras feliz, que todo era un engaño,  además, no has estado muy cerca de mí estos meses, parecías evitarme.

 

 

—He estado ocupado —respondió Harry, antes de dar una calada profunda al cigarro —, tenía que entrenar y ganar un par de campeonatos.

 

 

—Ya. Te perdiste también la despedida de soltero.

 

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, no tenía deseos de justificar nada delante de él, por fin se había dado cuenta de todo, de que ya no sentía nada por él, de que todo había terminado y ahora solo quedaba cariño y nada más, cierto que lo había estado evitando, pero ahora sabía que ya no era necesario evitarlo nunca más.

 

 

—Yo solo quiero que sepas que Fleur es el amor de mi vida, la amo, y mucho; ella sabe todo de mí, sabe lo de nosotros… y también sabe lo mal que me siento por lo que pasó. Si de mí dependiera, me hubiera gustado quererte de la misma manera en que tú me querías… Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, eres un gran chico, Harry, estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero quería decírtelo.

 

 

—No tienes que decirme eso, Bill… lo que pasó… yo sé que me puse mal y que no me comporté de la mejor manera, dejé que mis sentimientos me dominaran… Pensé estar enamorado de ti, y sé que cuando terminaste conmigo lo hiciste porque no sentías lo mismo y no querías lastimarme más, ahora lo entiendo. Hiciste lo correcto, no hubiera estado bien que siguiéramos juntos si no estabas seguro de nosotros… seguro que hubiera sido peor.

 

 

—Harry —suspiró Bill con tristeza.

 

—Pero ahora soy feliz sabiendo que tú serás feliz con Fleur, que es la persona indicada para ti…

 

 

—Y Draco para ti —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Draco, que estaba de pie, cerca de ellos, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, antes de que el chico girara y comenzara a caminar, alejándose por el camino hacia la salida de la Madriguera.

 

 

—Draco —jadeó Harry, seguro de que había escuchado la conversación y se había enfadado.

 

 

—¿Él no… no lo sabe?

 

 

—No te preocupes por eso, ni por mí, yo estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Disfruta tu gran día, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo —dijo Harry apresuradamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de tirar el cigarro y correr tras Draco, que se alejaba de la fiesta hacia los límites del jardín, donde la aparición ya era permitida.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza y caminaba rápidamente, había oído lo suficiente para entender todo, aquel chico del que Harry se había enamorado, aquel cuyo romance no podía ser no era otro más que Bill, por eso Harry lo quería allí esa noche, para no mostrarse débil ni solo ante quien lo había abandonado y ahora se enlazaba. Se sentía enfadado y utilizado, tenía ganas de golpear a Bill por hablar con Harry, por remover cosas que él mismo había terminado, y con Harry por haberle ocultado algo así durante tanto tiempo, se suponía que ambos confiaban el uno en el otro, que eran una pareja que eran… ¿qué se suponía que eran?... Un tirón en el brazo lo hizo girar con brusquedad.

 

 

—¡Draco! Estoy llamándote desde hace varios metros, espera, por favor.

 

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya terminaste de tener tu cita clandestina y ahora me buscas?

 

 

—No era una cita clandestina, solo hablábamos, eso es todo.

 

 

—Claro, porque no puedes hacer otra cosa —Draco agitó la muñeca, mostrando la pulsera que Harry prácticamente había olvidado que tenía.

 

 

—No, no es por eso. Yo no quería que te enteraras así…

 

 

—No querías que me enterara en absoluto. Por eso me querías aquí, para no lucir solo en el enlace del amor de tu vida, ¿verdad? Solo me estabas usando. Pues te cuento que ya no quiero estar aquí, lo mejor será que te quedes y te diviertas, yo me largo.

 

 

—No, no, lo has entendido todo mal, Bill… —Harry miró alrededor y se pegó más a Draco, pese a estar lejos de los demás, temía que alguien los escuchara —, Bill no es el amor de mi vida, no pienso en él desde hace mucho tiempo… antes pensé que nunca podría olvidarlo, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que lo que pasó con él pertenece a mi pasado, ya no siento nada por él, que hace mucho que lo olvidé.

 

 

—Claro —Draco se soltó de Harry y giró, alejándose.

 

 

—Draco, por favor… Draco —le llamó Harry, alcanzándolo nuevamente.

 

 

—Déjame en paz, Potter, no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, yo necesito ir a casa.

 

 

—Vamos juntos entonces, hablemos de esto, te contaré todo lo que quieras, pero no te vayas enfadado.

 

 

—Yo no quiero que me cuentes nada, da lo mismo, en dos días no tendrás que verme más la cara.

 

 

—Yo…

 

 

—Eso es lo que tanto esperabas, no te hagas el sorprendido ahora.

 

 

—No, yo no…

 

 

—Al fin serás libre, y no tendrás que desayunar ni cenar conmigo, ni compartir la cama, nada de nada, serás completamente libre para largarte con ese Kenny si quieres o con quien se te dé la gana, y no tendrás que… —Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando esas manos frías lo tomaron del rostro y lo jalaron con fuerza, sus labios chocaron con los de Harry, el beso duró apenas un instante, un insuficiente instante; cuando Harry se apartó, instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante, buscándolo.

 

 

—Lo siento —Harry retrocedió unos pasos, agitado —, sé que dijiste que no querías que esto pasara de nuevo, pero yo…

 

 

—Cállate —ordenó Draco, antes de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y volverlo a besar —solo cállate, Potter —murmuró sobre sus labios, antes de seguir besándolo, las manos de Harry lo sujetaron por la espalda con fuerza y gimió satisfecho.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Ginebra —llamó Theo con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a la chica que salía de la casa, alisándose el vestido azul con las manos. Había estado esperando el momento para encontrarla a solas durante toda la tarde y se alegraba de por fin haberlo conseguido.

 

 

—Nott —frunció el ceño la chica.

 

 

—Vamos, antes no tenías reparo en llamarme por mi nombre.

 

 

—Eso era antes, cuando estaba en la escuela y era algo tonta como para creer en tus mentiras —replicó la chica rápidamente, arqueando una ceja.

 

 

—Yo no diría que en la escuela éramos tontos, diría inexpertos, no sabíamos bien lo que hacíamos y cometíamos errores.

 

 

—¿Cómo cuando me dejaste plantada para irte con esa chica de Hufflepuff, cuyo nombre ya seguro ni recuerdas?

 

 

 

—Por ejemplo —asintió Theo, sin dejar de sonreír —. Ahora solo recuerdo el nombre de una chica de la escuela, y es el tuyo.

 

 

—Oh, vamos, ¿podrías ser más empalagoso?

 

 

—En realidad sí que puedo… —Theo se acercó un poco más a ella y suspiró internamente aliviado de que ella no se apartara —. Por favor, todo este tiempo he tratado de demostrarte cuánto he madurado.

 

 

—Claro, si hasta te has conseguido a una aliada —Ginny negó con la cabeza —, increíble viniendo de Hermione, debo agregar.

 

 

—Es que ella es una chica muy lista —asintió Theo.

 

 

Ginny se encogió de hombros y Theo continuó.

 

 

—Al menos dame la oportunidad, un baile y una copa, nada más, ni siquiera tenemos que salir de aquí si así lo deseas…

 

 

Ginny apretó los labios y miró hacia la pista ya solo quedaban parejas bailando abrazadas canciones lentas y románticas.

 

 

—Una copa, no un baile.

 

 

—De acuerdo —sonrió más ampliamente Theo —, lo que tú desees.

 

 

—Pero no aquí, conozco otro lugar más discreto —resolvió Ginny, tomando de la mano a Theo y jalándolo hacia el otro lado de la casa, lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero que se animen a dejar un comentario, nos leemos el siguiente domingo, espero que todos tengan una gran semana... 
> 
>  
> 
> Zafy


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.. gracias por los comentarios dejados en los capítulos anteriores, espero poder contestarlos pronto... por lo pronto, les dejo con un capítulo más. Espero que les guste...

 

# X

 

 

 

Las túnicas habían caído desordenadamente sobre el sofá; unos metros más allá, en el pasillo, podían verse las camisas abandonadas y, en medio de la habitación, el resto de la ropa; una corbata verde colgaba peligrosamente del borde de la cama, a punto de caerse debido a los movimientos ocasionados por los dos amantes sobre ella.

 

 

Habían caído en la cama en medio de besos y caricias, las luces se habían encendido solas, en cuanto ambos llegaron a la habitación, presurosos por terminar de quitarse la ropa; luego de rodar un poco, sus cuerpos finalmente habían encontrado la posición ideal para darse placer. Draco estaba sobre Harry, sus pelvis se movían de tal manera que sus miembros se frotaban el uno contra el otro. Draco se deleitó con la imagen de Harry, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, con esa mirada intensa, revelada luego de que los lentes terminaran en alguna de las esquinas de la habitación.

 

 

Harry tenía las manos puestas en las nalgas de Draco, apretando conforme su placer aumentaba, apresurándolo a que fuera más y más rápido, mientras lo escuchaba gemir, soltando de vez en cuando algunas palabras calientes.

 

 

Se corrieron en medio de un beso ansioso y húmedo, ahogando sus gritos, sus manos aún acariciándose y sus cuerpos temblando de placer.

 

 

—Draco… _—_ jadeó Harry un instante después, cuando Draco se dejó caer a un lado. Harry giró el rostro y sonrió cuando esa mano buscó la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

 

 

Draco sentía su cuerpo relajado, la presencia de Harry a su lado le daba una tranquilidad increíble, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

 

 

—No quiero parar —susurró Harry apretando un poco más la mano de Draco.

 

 

—Yo tampoco —Draco volvió a besar a Harry, con renovado entusiasmo, empujándolo sobre la cama, sentía que no tendría suficiente de él nunca, la idea lo asustó, pero no se detuvo, dispuesto a disfrutar de él todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido.

 

 

Aunque Harry lo que buscaba era tener una charla con Draco respecto a ellos, a lo que eso había significado y lo que les depararía el futuro, se dejó cautivar por la forma en que esos labios recorrían su cuello y esas manos lo acariciaban, como si supiera exactamente dónde y cómo tocarlo. Pese a que muchas veces había fantaseado sobre ese momento, Harry no había esperado que Draco fuera tan apasionado en la cama; lo cual lo hacía mucho más sexy, pues normalmente era frío y bien portado delante de los demás. Tontamente se preguntó si Draco era así con todos sus amantes o era algo reservado solo para él. Cuando Draco encontró ese punto en su oreja, dejó de pensar y jadeó, pidiendo más, dejando que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones.

 

 

Draco siguió acariciando y mordisqueando el cuerpo de Harry, conociendo y aprendiendo  sus reacciones a cada toque, investigando y probando cada porción, excitándose por los gemidos y gritos ahogados. Acarició las piernas hasta los tobillos e hizo el camino de vuelta dejando besos y mordidas, acarició los testículos y finalmente llegó a la erección de Harry, erguida completamente y con restos de la corrida anterior; lentamente, dándole una mirada ansiosa a Harry, la lamió, sintió una de sus manos sobre su cabello, jalándolo y las caderas levantándose y sonrió con picardía antes de finalmente tomarla en su boca. Se sintió recompensado por los gemidos más fuertes de Harry.

 

 

—Draco, ¡Oh, Merlín! —Harry acarició el suave cabello de Draco con una mano, mientras que con la otra estrujaba la sábana, empujando las caderas hacia arriba una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió que pronto se correría de nuevo.

 

 

—No te corras todavía —le ordenó Draco con voz ronca, apretándole la base de su miembro con un poco de fuerza. Estuvo a punto de decirle que quería que se corriera dentro de él, que tenían toda la madrugada, pero Harry habló antes que él.

 

 

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —jadeó Harry.

 

 

—¿Seguro que  es lo que quieres? —preguntó suavemente Draco.

 

 

—Ajá… Hazlo.

 

 

Draco se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, tratando de transmitirle confianza y seguridad, antes de bajar nuevamente por su cuerpo, con mucha más delicadeza que momentos antes, sabía lo difícil que era para Harry entregarse a alguien y se sentía abrumado por el pedido del chico.

 

 

Pese a su ansiedad, trató de tomarse todo el tiempo posible, preparando a Harry con cuidado, atento a sus reacciones y pedidos; cuando se adentró en su cuerpo, lo hizo lentamente, Harry lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y los labios apretados.

 

 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Draco en un murmullo, acariciándole la mejilla y tratando de relajarse, Harry estaba tan estrecho y caliente que no creía poder soportar mucho tiempo más sin moverse.

 

 

—Ha pasado el tiempo —respondió Harry entrecortadamente, mientras levantaba las piernas para rodear las caderas de Draco, tratando de relajarse.

 

 

 

—Sí, vaya que ha pasado —suspiró Draco, inclinándose lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso.

 

 

—¿Estás intentando distraerme? —bufó Harry, observando el rostro concentrado de Draco.

 

 

—¿Está funcionando?

 

 

—Solo un poco —contestó Harry, pensando que verdaderamente había pasado demasiado tiempo.

 

 

—¿Quieres que pare? —Draco se movió un poco y Harry hizo una mueca disconforme, una mano se apretó sobre su hombro —, no tenemos que hacerlo así si no estás listo…

 

 

—No… solo dame un momento —Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de obligar a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse, los labios de Draco, acariciando sus mejillas, su barbilla y su cuello realmente lo estaban relajando, cerró los ojos, entregándose a las sensaciones que Draco estaba provocándole, hasta que sus caderas, como si tuvieran vida propia, comenzaron a moverse lentamente contra Draco.

 

 

 

—Eres demasiado caliente —jadeó Draco, comenzando a moverse contra Harry —, no podré aguantar mucho.

 

 

—Ni yo —Harry se arqueó cuando Draco dio contra su próstata, sus manos se agarraron de las sábanas y sus caderas se agitaron con más fuerza, dándole el encuentro a las de Draco. Emitió un gemido mucho más fuerte cuando la mano de Draco empezó a acariciar su erección y supo que estaba demasiado cerca.

 

 

Draco gimió más alto cuando sintió el interior de Harry apretándolo y no pudo resistir más, mientras sentía a Harry correrse, lo apretó de las caderas y golpeó con mucha más fuerza, dejándose llevar por su propio orgasmo. Colapsó sobre Harry, ambos respiraban con dificultad y parecían incapaces de decir nada.

 

 

Harry acarició la húmeda espalda de Draco y sintió su pecho llenarse de incertidumbre, ¿ahora qué ocurriría? ¿Qué significaría para Draco lo que había sucedido?

 

 

Draco besó el hombro de Harry con cariño antes de levantarse y dejarse caer a un lado.   

 

 

—Draco… eres increíble —murmuró Harry, hablando aun entrecortadamente.

 

 

—Tú también lo eres, Harry —sonrió Draco, acariciándole con lentitud el pecho y subiendo hacia el cuello.

 

 

—Y no me cansaría de esto jamás —continuó Harry, decidiendo que era el mejor momento para hablar, antes de que Draco continuara con esas caricias que parecían volverlo loco.

 

 

—Creo que yo tampoco estoy cansado —sonrió Draco, aunque sabía que debían parar, realmente si se sentía agotado, aunque disfrutaba con la forma en que el cuerpo de Harry respondía a sus caricias.

 

 

—No me refiero al sexo —aclaró Harry, hablando más seriamente —, me refiero a ti y a mí, a nosotros juntos…

 

 

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, confundido por las palabras de Harry.

 

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Draco lentamente.

 

 

—No quiero asustarte, ¿de acuerdo? —explicó Harry, apoyando el codo en la cama y la cabeza sobre su mano —, pero últimamente he pensado demasiado en ti y… y sé que no es que nuestro enlace sea real ni nada de eso, pero no quiero que lo que tenemos termine…

 

 

—¿Quieres seguir enlazado conmigo? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido, había esperado que Harry le dijera que quería que se siguieran viendo, salir juntos, pero enlazados… eso era algo mucho más serio.

 

 

—Sí, eso quise decir —aseguró Harry, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y golpeando su pecho.  

 

 

Draco miró un instante a Harry, sus ojos brillantes y su cabello desordenado y húmedo; y suspiró lentamente, decidiendo ser honesto con el chico.

 

 

—Yo también he pensado mucho en ti últimamente, y sí, disfruto de tu compañía, de las cosas que hacemos juntos, no solo de las cosas que salen a la luz en los diarios, sino de las cenas y los desayunos, de escucharte y que me escuches… y me gustas mucho, pero yo no sé si eso es suficiente para mantener un enlace… Tal vez todo sea una ilusión por no tener a nadie más alrededor, o solo costumbre… No lo sé… Quizá el hechizo de fidelidad influye en nosotros…

 

 

—Entiendo —resopló Harry, dejándose caer sobre la cama, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, no era esa la respuesta que había esperado.

 

 

—Escucha, no te estoy diciendo que no.

 

 

—Pero tampoco que sí —murmuró Harry, tenía deseos de jalar las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y alejarse de Draco.

 

 

—Pero tampoco que no —recalcó Draco, inclinándose para ver el rostro de Harry —, es solo que me importas mucho, y no quiero lastimarte por tomar las cosas precipitadamente.

 

 

—Llevamos nueve meses en esto… no creo que sea precipitado, yo te gusto, ¿verdad? Incluso sientes celos por mí…  

 

 

—Eso no es algo que haya admitido… —murmuró Draco, y Harry bufó, parecía ofendido. —Lo que digo es que sí, me gustas, y sí, creo que siento cosas, pero no estoy seguro de que seguir enlazados sea bueno para nosotros. Esto empezó como una mentira, una tontería, y ahora puedo decir lo mucho que me alegra haberlo hecho, te he conocido como jamás pensé que te podría conocer y he descubierto que eres alguien completamente diferente a quien yo esperaba, sin embargo… eso no garantiza que un enlace entre nosotros funcione, fuimos obligados a permanecer juntos, no sé si sin esa obligación las cosas serían iguales…

 

 

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, nerviosamente, tras todo lo que había pasado no esperaba que Draco le dijera que no.

 

 

 —Yo quiero que sigamos juntos —acertó a decir, luego de un largo momento.

 

 

—Me gusta vivir aquí, me gusta compartir contigo y ahora que ha pasado esto, Merlín, que me gustas más —garantizó Draco, haciendo sonreír a Harry —, pero… temo que estemos cometiendo un error por tomar decisiones a la ligera, basado en cosas que pueden ser solo ilusiones...

 

 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, observando a  Draco, durante todo ese tiempo lo había aprendido a conocer, y sabía que él no era de los que tomaba decisiones a la ligera, siempre analizaba las cosas, medía sus opciones y generalmente optaba por lo menos riesgoso. Tenía que ser justo y reconocer que Draco tenía un buen punto.   

 

 

—Entiendo que tengas tus dudas.

 

 

—No quiero que estés enfadado, ni que creas que me he aprovechado de la situación para terminar en la cama contigo. Realmente me gustas, pero me asusta la idea de echar todo a perder, ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

 

 

Harry asintió con decisión.

 

 

—Solo quiero que sepas que creo que estoy enamorado de ti —agregó, quería que Draco supiera todo, le parecía que era necesario —, te comprendo y tienes razón, solo quería que lo supieras.

 

 

Draco sonrió un poco y se inclinó hacia Harry, besándolo lentamente, sus manos peinando su cabello con suavidad.

 

 

—Yo también creo estarlo, pero…

 

 

—Pero nada —lo interrumpió Harry, entendiendo que no podía seguir presionando a Draco, que debía darle su espacio para analizar la situación —. Escucha, pasado mañana tenemos la cita con el juez, ¿por qué no seguimos disfrutando de la madrugada y luego… antes de ir con el juez hablamos, piensa ¿qué deseas realmente de nosotros?, yo quisiera que siguiéramos enlazados, pero no quiero que te sientas presionado, podemos seguir viéndonos sin estar enlazados, escapar al mundo muggle para que la prensa no nos acose, o seguir siendo amigos tal vez… Yo aceptaré tu decisión, lo prometo.

 

 

—¿En serio la aceptarás?

 

 

—Por supuesto —garantizó Harry.

 

 

Draco sonrió un poco.

 

 

—Tengo miedo, ¿sabes?, no es fácil para mí y… aprecio mucho que quieras dejarme pensarlo, yo no pensé que sintieras algo así, pensé que te gustaba, que estábamos conectados por tanto tiempo juntos y… no soy nada bueno en el tema de las relaciones y…

 

 

Harry se levantó un poco y lo jaló de los hombros, a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios, interrumpiéndolo.

 

 

Draco suspiró dentro del beso y cuando Harry se apartó, sonrió.

 

 

—Y definitivamente debes dejar de besarme cuando estoy hablando, es un mal hábito, ¿sabes?

 

 

—Pero me gusta besarte, lo acabo de descubrir, y besarte cuando estás hablando aún más.

 

 

—Serás… —Draco se abalanzó sobre él —, lo único que estás buscando es provocarme.

 

 

—Tal vez sea así —jadeó Harry cuando Draco lo mordió en el hombro.

 

 

—Pero antes —Draco se apartó y saltó de la cama —, muero de hambre… ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y tomamos algo?

 

 

—Vaya… además eres exhibicionista —rió Harry mientras se sentaba con un poco de cuidado, antes de partir a la mañana siguiente más le valía hacer algunos hechizos curativos.

 

 

—¿Todo bien, verdad? —preguntó Draco, mientras le lanzaba un par de bóxers a Harry y buscaba qué ponerse.

 

 

—Más que bien, y también muero de hambre —asintió Harry, siguiendo a Draco hacia la cocina.

 

 

—Genial, veamos a qué podemos echar mano —Draco sintió la mano de Harry sobre su hombro y giró, Harry lo miraba seriamente.

 

 

—No tengas miedo, si quieres esperar, yo estoy dispuesto, si quieres ir despacio, lo acepto, solo… no me saques de tu vida.

 

 

—Claro que no, Harry, no podría sacarte de mi vida —aseguró Draco, mientras le apretaba un poco la mano. Ambos sonrieron con entendimiento y caminaron hacia la cocina.

 

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

 

Harry preparó un par de emparedados y comieron en la cocina, conversando tranquilamente, Harry le hablo de Bill, quien le había gustado desde que estaba en la escuela, siendo esa la revelación acerca de su orientación sexual, y lo mal que se había sentido por esos días al saberse considerado solo un niño por el objeto de sus sueños húmedos. También de cómo cuando había empezado a jugar quidditch en los Chudley, Bill y él habían empezado a coquetear y cómo había acabado en su cama, al principio era algo que pasaba de vez en cuando, sin compromisos ni ataduras y se había sentido bien, hasta que había descubierto que estaba enamorado.

 

 

—Dijo que pensaba que lo mejor era alejarse, que me tenía mucho cariño y no quería lastimarme, que no estaba buscando una relación… que tal vez yo ni siquiera estaba enamorado de él, que era muy chico y que tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes de atarme a alguien…

 

 

—Imagino que debe haber sido horrible —asintió Draco.

 

 

—Lo fue… —Harry dio un largo trago a su jugo de calabaza antes de continuar —, luego de eso se fue a Francia, los de Gringotts lo trasladaron allí. Empecé a salir y a buscar nuevos chicos, algo que me hiciera olvidar… Fue una reverenda estupidez, solo me sentía más y más miserable…

 

 

—Cada quien maneja el dolor como puede —comentó Draco —, no creo que él haya buscado lastimarte ni jugar contigo.

 

—Yo tampoco lo creo… fue algo que pasó y nada más. Él fue honesto conmigo desde el inicio, al principio yo solo podía pensar que, después de tantos años, el objeto de mis sueños húmedos de adolecente por fin me notaba. No estaba enamorado de él al inicio… luego las cosas se me fueron de las manos, tal vez no estaba listo para tener una relación tan abierta, no sé… pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que ya no siento nada romántico por él, que es un recuerdo, solo eso….

 

 

Draco le contó sobre Milo y su absurda relación, de lo avergonzado que se sentía ahora por su obsesión por él y como se había dado cuenta de que nunca había estado enamorado, solo encaprichado.

 

 

No fue sino hasta que terminaron de comer que Draco notó que la pulsera de hechizo de fidelidad que había cargado durante nueve meses había desaparecido.

 

 

—Tal vez es porque exactamente hoy se cumplen nueve meses del enlace —comentó Harry, mientras miraba su muñeca vacía, se sentía raro sin el hechizo.

 

 

—Puede que tengas razón —Draco tomó de la mano a Harry y lo guío a la habitación.

 

 

—Y solo te tomó nueve meses darme la razón en algo —sonrió Harry burlón, mientras era arrastrado de vuelta a la cama.

 

 

—¿A qué hora sale tu traslador?

 

 

—Nueve y media de la mañana —Harry miró hacia el reloj de mesa y suspiró, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

 

 

—¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó Draco, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, junto a Harry.

 

 

—Nop, no quiero dormir —sonrió Harry, mientras empezaba a acariciar una de las piernas de Draco con lentitud.

 

 

—Mmm… ¿tienes algún plan en mente?, ¿una caminata o leer un libro tal vez?

 

 

—Algo mejor —Harry se inclinó sobre Draco y lo besó, sonrió cuando sintió las manos sobre su espalda y la forma en que el chico lo jalaba.

 

 

—Me gusta este plan —susurró Draco, volviendo a besar a Harry.

 

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

Draco abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía agotado, extendió una mano buscando a Harry pero solo encontró las sábanas frías, se sentó de golpe, algo asustado y entonces lo vio, terminando de ponerse una túnica formal del equipo y frente al espejo.

 

 

—No quería despertarte —se disculpó Harry, mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Draco.

 

 

—No hubiera querido que te fueras sin avisarme —Draco acomodó con cariño el cuello de la túnica de Harry, evitando pensar que no lo vería hasta dentro de dos días y frente a un juez de divorcios.

 

 

—Solo son dos días —Harry tomó las manos de Draco —. He pensado en lo que dijiste anoche y tienes razón, pensemos las cosas y pasado mañana llegaré temprano, un par de horas antes de la audiencia, nos encontraremos aquí y hablaremos, sin abogados ni jueces cerca, solo tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

 

 

—Me parece bien, es lo que necesitamos.

 

 

—Bien… debo irme, sigue durmiendo.

 

 

—Qué tengas suerte en el partido.

 

 

—Y tú en el trabajo.

 

 

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y antes de que Harry hiciera el intento de levantarse, lo jaló de la túnica y lo besó, cuando se apartaron, ambos sonreían.

 

 

—En dos días —le dijo Harry, mientras salía de la habitación —, en dos días…

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

Mientras Harry se concentraba con su equipo, Draco se dedicó a trabajar, tuvo una reunión inesperada con su padre, donde lo ponía al tanto de unos negocios que quería cerrar con unos empresarios holandeses, que estaban en la búsqueda de capital para la implementación de un proyecto bastante ambicioso. Draco prometió estudiar todo con calma y reunirse al día siguiente con ellos, para dar su opinión antes de soltar nada de oro. Durante la noche fue a cenar con Blaise y con Theo, bebió un par de copas y llegó a casa cerca de las diez de la noche, no había intentado comunicarse con Harry porque sabía que estaría en concentración y porque quería pensar seriamente en ellos, ya que durante el día había rehuido el tema.  

 

 

Se dejó caer en la cama vacía, con las luces apagadas y empezó a extrañarlo. Cuando un tiempo antes había empezado a descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Harry, no había imaginado que el chico sintiera lo mismo por él. Claro que sabía que le gustaba, pero no pensó que él estuviera enamorado.

 

 

O creyera estarlo.

 

 

La última vez que Harry se había enamorado, había sido de Bill y este lo había rechazado y terminado con él por su propio bien, ahora Harry lo entendía, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces… Draco dudaba mucho ya de haber estado enamorado de Milo alguna vez, porque los sentimientos que Harry despertaba en él eran completamente diferentes a los que había sentido por Milo. Aún así, Draco no podía garantizar que eso que sentía por Harry era amor. Había una atracción bastante fuerte y comprensión, eran compañeros y amigos... Y sabía que si se equivocaba, podría terminar con todo lo que tenían.

 

 

¿Aceptaría Harry divorciarse y empezar a salir con él lejos de la prensa? ¿Sería posible esquivar a los periodistas? ¿Qué dirían sus padres al respecto?

 

 

No había mentido cuando había dicho que ellos siempre buscaban un buen partido, Harry seguro lo era, tenía dinero, fama y un buen apellido. Encajaba perfectamente en los requisitos, sin embargo… Su padre no lo soportaba y sería una lucha constante.

 

 

Su padre… Esa mañana su padre la había dicho que la mañana del divorcio los elfos irían al departamento por sus cosas, que no se preocupara por nada, que al terminar el día estaría instalado nuevamente en casa, pero esa ya no era su casa… Él ya no podía volver a la Mansión. Luego de todo ese tiempo, se había acostumbrado a estar lejos de sus padres, fuera de su dominio… Harry se lo había dicho a las pocas semanas de enlazado, que era inadmisible que alguien de su edad siga viviendo con sus padres, pero estaba la tradición y las costumbres, un Malfoy vive en la Mansión, se casa y continúa allí hasta que muere…

 

 

Se giró un poco en la cama y vio la almohada que Harry y él usaban para separar la cama en dos y la empujó hasta hacerla caer al piso, se pegó más al lado de Harry y suspiró.

 

 

—¡Qué todas las tradiciones se vayan al diablo! —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Harry sujetó su escoba con más fuerza mientas miraba hacia el estadio lleno, en unos minutos empezaría el último partido de beneficencia por la Eurocopa, y luego por fin podría ir a casa, había convencido a su entrenador de que lo dejara volver antes que a los demás, que tenían aún que asistir a un par de ceremonias con los niños de los orfanatos; había tenido que contarle las razones por las cuales Draco y él se iban a divorciar, y aunque Virgilio se sentía tranquilo de que no era un tema de infidelidad ni nada que pudiera dañar su recién restaurada imagen, lamentó que Draco ya no formara más parte de la familia.

 

 

Harry quería sorprender a Draco, pasar una noche más juntos… la primera noche de muchas más. Él ya tenía su decisión, y esta vez no había pensado solo en él mismo, sino en Draco también, sabía de sus temores y los comprendía, así que llegaría y le pediría que cenara con él, en una cita de verdad, y luego se divorciarían, pero continuarían viéndose, conociéndose y aunque estaba preparado para que Draco se mudara, sabía que esa mudanza era algo momentáneo, mientras ambos se aseguraban de no equivocarse y tomaban las cosas con más calma.

 

 

—El árbitro toca el silbato para iniciar el partido —dijo la voz del locutor y Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, primero lo primero, ganar el partido, luego ir por Draco.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

El día había sido demasiado complicado, durante la mañana y parte de la tarde se había dedicado a estudiar el proyecto que su padre le había mencionado el día anterior, de parte de unos empresarios holandeses interesados en ampliar una cadena de hoteles y restaurantes en Inglaterra. Había encontrado varias objeciones y además marcado propuestas nuevas que hacer. Cuando a las cuatro de la tarde, el grupo de empresarios había aparecido, liderado por el señor Brouwer, Draco se había sentido sorprendido, y no de buena manera, por la presencia de Milo, quien aparentemente era su asesor. Draco no recordaba que Milo tuviera mucha experiencia asesorando empresas, así que le llamó demasiado la atención que aparentemente sí supiera lo que hacía. Lo que no le gustaba eran las miradas que le daba, la forma en que le sonreía, de esa manera tan coqueta que tenía antes…

 

 

Durante tres largas horas, hablaron, punto por punto del proyecto, Draco agregando condiciones y exigiendo mejores participaciones, Milo se encargó de defender cada punto, con maestría y soltura; aparentemente era merecedor de la confianza de Brouwer, que asentía convencido.

 

 

Aún así, cuando dieron las siete de la noche, no estaba decidido nada, Brouwer decía que tenía que plantearse algunas de las propuestas de Draco y este argumentaba que no podrían seguir adelante a menos que aceptara dichas condiciones. Esperó que la reunión terminara allí, para poder ir a casa, darse un baño y descansar, pues se sentía agotado, pero entonces Brouwer, secundado por Milo, habían insistido en ir a cenar y cerrar la reunión con un trago. Tras dejar que insistieran un par de veces más, Draco aceptó, esperando que la noche terminara rápidamente.

 

 

Sin embargo no fue así, pues un par de horas después, Draco se sentía sumamente extraño, todo parecía moverse ligeramente a su alrededor, las voces y los sonidos parecían estar en cámara lenta y le era difícil seguir la conversación. Trató de aclarar su mente, no había bebido más que un par de wiskis, y sabía que su tolerancia al alcohol era mucho más alta que eso. Miró con el ceño fruncido a la fuente de galletas y caviar que habían pedido para comer y se preguntó si es que acaso eso era lo que le había hecho daño. Todo era demasiado raro y lo mejor era marcharse antes de quedar en ridículo delante de esa gente o que alguien le tomara una fotografía. En medio de lo que aparentemente era una broma del señor Brouwer, Draco se puso en pie.

 

 

—Señores, ha sido un placer —sonrió Draco mientras se tambaleaba un poco —, pero debo ir a casa, mañana tengo compromisos que cumplir a primera hora.

 

 

Tanto el señor Brouwer, como Milo, se pusieron de pie, al parecer tratando de sujetarlo, lo que a Draco le pareció absurdo.

 

 

—Creo que no te encuentras bien, deja que te acompañe a casa —se apresuró a decir Milo, sujetando nuevamente a Draco.

 

 

—Pero si estoy bien —negó Draco, el señor Brouwer sonrió con comprensión y le hizo un gesto a Milo.

 

 

—Ya, pero igual, así nos aseguramos.

 

 

Draco se encogió de hombros y luego de darle la mano torpemente al señor Brouwer se dirigió hacia la zona de chimeneas, con Milo tomándolo del brazo.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—La junta dice que si tu divorcio no acarrea ningún escándalo no habrá ningún problema, sobre todo si sigues manteniendo tu buen comportamiento —le dijo Hermione, que había estado toda la tarde en reunión con la junta del equipo, mientras Harry ganaba el partido.

 

 

—Aún les soy rentable, es eso.

 

 

—Sí, aún lo eres, y lo eres más desde que dejaste de meterte en tantos líos, esperan… todos esperamos —aclaró —que tu comportamiento no varíe ahora que Draco y tú ya no están enlazados.

 

 

—Ningún problema —aseguró Harry, mientras aseguraba su maletín de viaje al hombro y preparaba la escoba para volar.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir así? Podrías usar la chimenea…

 

 

—Estoy bien, quiero molestar a Draco, entraré por la ventana y lo sorprenderé.

 

 

—Tus ideas de romanticismo son rocambolescas, pero en fin… —Hermione abrió la puerta trasera de su casa y observó a Harry dar un par de vueltas antes de elevarse en el cielo, diciembre estaba resultando bastante frío, pero por suerte no parecía que fuera a nevar y el departamento no quedaba muy lejos.

 

 

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó Ron, viendo por la ventana de la cocina a su novia sola en el patio.

 

 

—Sorprenderá a Draco

 

 

 

Ron negó con la cabeza.

 

 

 

—Harry hace las cosas al revés, primero se enlaza y luego se enamora…

 

 

Hermione soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, recordando cómo Harry esa misma noche había llegado sorpresivamente a su casa y les había comentado que tal vez Draco y él saldrían, que tenían sentimientos entre ellos y que tenían una charla pendiente. Hermione no podía negar que se sentía feliz de ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Harry, algo que no pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco cayó con poca elegancia fuera de la chimenea, y estuvo a punto de dar en el piso cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza, parpadeó confundido, se sentía demasiado mareado, una voz en su oído, demasiado cerca, lo hizo sentir un escalofrío.

 

 

—Yo he estado pensando mucho en ti todo este tiempo —murmuró Milo mientras se pegaba más a su espalda.  

 

 

—Mmm —Draco se trató de apartar, dando un par de pasos, pero el mundo parecía demasiado inestable a su alrededor. Milo caminó hasta ponerse delante de él y se soltó un par de botones de su túnica formal, observándolo con una ceja levantada.  —Creo que lo mejor será... —Draco intentó rodear al chico, aunque sabía que estaba caminando mal.

 

 

—Es un lugar bastante pequeño, estoy seguro de que Harry y tú pueden permitirse algo mejor —suspiró Milo, mirando alrededor, antes de enfocarse en Draco nuevamente.

 

 

—Tal vez lo hagamos —contestó Draco mirándolo a la cara, el hombre permanecía de pie, en medio de la sala, observándolo de aquella manera que antes había hecho su mundo temblar, solo que ahora parecía no surtir ningún efecto en él.

 

 

—Draco… las cosas entre Nick y yo…

 

 

—No van bien, lo sé —completó Draco, de pronto estaba empezando a sentir demasiado sueño y sabía que estaba arrastrando las palabras.

 

 

—Él no me comprende como lo haces tú —siguió Milo, tomándolo de las caderas y pegándolo a su cuerpo —, nadie nunca me entenderá como lo haces tú.

 

 

Draco sentía su cuerpo pesado, intentó empujarlo un poco pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus manos se sujetaran de los brazos de Milo y que este afianzara aún más su agarre, pegando sus cuerpos.

 

 

—Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro… somos perfectos juntos —susurró el chico inclinándose hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron —, te he extrañado, mucho —le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

 

 

Desde el pasillo Harry apretó los puños y por un instante pensó en ir a separarlos, a reclamarle a Draco, pero decidió no hacerlo, no rogaría nunca más por nadie, ni siquiera por Draco. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia la habitación, tomó su maletín y la escoba, y salió volando, no tenía idea de a dónde ir, solo sabía que allí no podía seguir.

 

 

—No seas ridículo —protestó Draco, consiguiendo por fin apartarse de Milo —, yo no te extraño ni siento nada por ti —dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.  

 

 

—Vamos, Draco —canturreó Milo, tratando de pegarlo nuevamente a su cuerpo, y empujándolo lentamente, Draco quiso protestar, pero sus piernas chocaron contra el sofá y cayó en él.

 

 

—No —jadeó, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Milo se acomodaba sobre él, tuvo una horrible sensación de asfixia, con una mano trató de empujar a Milo mientras que con la otra trataba de hallar su varita.

 

 

—Me gusta cuando juegas así —susurró Milo, inclinándose más para darle un beso, Draco giró el rostro y aquellos labios se posaron en su mejilla, dejando varios besos y tratando de bajar hasta el cuello.

 

 

—No… he dicho… —Draco sentía su corazón desbocado y su boca seca, le era imposible articular ninguna palabra. El pánico se apoderó de él y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió una oleada de magia recorrerlo, un instante después Milo salía volando hacia un lado, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa de centro.

 

 

Draco sintió el aire entrando nuevamente a sus pulmones y se sentó lentamente, aun sintiéndose mareado y aturdido, delante de él, inconsciente, estaba Milo.

 

 

Le costó mucho moverse, sentía como si estuviera en un barco a la deriva, le era difícil mantener el equilibrio; aún así se las arregló para llegar a la chimenea y lanzar un poco de polvos flu. Indicó la única dirección que se le ocurría y un instante después cayó en  medio de una elegante sala. Todo estaba a media luz.

 

 

—Theo —trató de que su voz sonara firme, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido —Theo —insistió, tratando de alcanzar el sofá. Le llamó la atención ver el abrigo de, aparentemente, una mujer en el mueble.

 

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó Theo desde el pasillo, caminando hacia él mientras se terminaba de anudar una bata color verde, dio una mirada a la puerta de su habitación y luego a Draco nuevamente, parecía ligeramente incómodo.

 

 

—Lamento… lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito que me ayudes, creo que me dieron algo en la bebida —le explicó Draco lo más rápidamente que pudo, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, el abrigo despedía un olor ligeramente conocido, pero no pudo recordar dónde lo había olido antes.

 

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Theo, esta vez su expresión cambió por completo a una de preocupación.

 

 

Draco le explicó rápidamente como Milo había aparecido durante la tarde con los socios holandeses, y cómo luego habían insistido en ir a comer, que había tomado solo dos copas y luego todo se volvía confuso hasta un momento antes, en que recordaba haber dejado a Milo inconsciente en su departamento.

 

 

—Maldito cretino —exclamó Theo, en voz tan alta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente, las sombras impidieron ver claramente el rostro de la mujer.

 

 

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la chica en un susurro.

 

 

 

—Sí, preciosa, todo bien, ve a seguir descansando —se apresuró a responder Theo.

 

 

—¿Seguro? Si necesitas ayuda…

 

 

—¡Weasley! —exclamó Draco, sorprendido, deseó no haber gritado tan fuerte, pues un dolor se instaló en su cabeza.

 

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Theo, sobresaltado, poniendo una mano en la frente de Draco.

 

 

—No, yo… me siento enfermo… no sé qué ha pasado y… necesito saber…

 

 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Ginny, saliendo de la habitación con una bata color melón y caminando hacia ellos con prisa.

 

 

Draco la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Theo le explicaba rápidamente que pensaban que le habían dado algo en la bebida.

 

 

—San Mugo, no queda de otra —concluyó la chica.

 

 

Draco negó con la cabeza, trató de advertirles que no necesitaba eso, solo que sacaran a Milo de casa y que lo dejaran dormir, que para el día siguiente seguro estaría bien.

 

 

—Tienes razón, pero también hay que llamar a los aurores, si el tipo ese lo ha drogado, claramente se trata de un delito.

 

 

—Theo… —Draco intentó negarse nuevamente, pero el cansancio era demasiado y pronto todo se volvió oscuridad.

 

 

La primera vez que Draco abrió los ojos se encontró con el cabello rojo y los ojos castaños de Ginebra Weasley, quiso preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero no pudo decir mucho, sus párpados estaban pesados, sintió la mano tibia y pequeña de la chica sobre la suya y una voz suave:

 

 

—Theo ha ido con los aurores, aún debes descansar… Harry está fuera del país así que no tiene caso que le avisen ahora mismo, pronto estarás bien.

 

 

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez se sentía mejor, menos adolorido y confundido, pero aún algo mareado. Junto a su cama ya no solo estaba Weasley, sino también Theo, estaban tomados de la mano y hablaban en susurros y de manera íntima. Draco carraspeó ligeramente, haciendo que ambos giraran a verlo.

 

 

—¿Cómo es que pasó esto? —murmuró escuchando los sonidos de hechizos alrededor de su cama.

 

 

—Te doparon, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Theo, pensando que su amigo había empezado a perder la memoria.

 

 

—No, me refiero a ustedes…

 

 

—Ah… —Theo lució algo incómodo y Ginny negó con la cabeza —, es una larga historia… Nos fuimos juntos en el matrimonio de Bill…

 

 

—Vaya —Draco intentó sentarse, pero entonces la mano de Theo lo detuvo.

 

 

—Aún no, en un rato más vendrá un medimago, deberías dormir otro poco, apenas es media noche.

 

 

Draco se hubiera negado, pero pronto el sueño le ganó y volvió a quedarse dormido.

 

 

A las tres de la mañana los hechizos de desintoxicación que le habían aplicado habían por fin surtido el efecto deseado y se sentía renovado y listo para agarrar a hechizos a Milo; claro que eso no estaba permitido.

 

 

Luego de despertar y tomar una sopa caliente casi a la fuerza, Theo le dijo que efectivamente habían encontrado a Milo en su departamento, que aparentemente Draco había tenido un descontrol de magia (algo que no le pasaba desde la guerra), esto seguramente por la amenaza que Milo representaba en ese momento. Durante su ingreso a San Mugo le habían hecho exámenes y habían descubierto los rastros de una poción para anular la voluntad, aparentemente era una muy fuerte y de no haber sido por el descontrol en su magia, no habría podido defenderse.

 

 

Theo había llevado a los aurores, quienes, luego de llevarse a Milo a una celda del Ministerio, habían también detenido al señor  Brouwer, por presunta complicidad y ahora esperaban por su testimonio para sentar la denuncia.

 

 

Normalmente Draco no dudaba al momento de presentar una queja, o una denuncia, pero esta vez lo dudó; hasta que habló con Theo y le explicó que lo más probable fuera que Milo quisiera tenderle una trampa para ganar el proyecto, y lo peligroso que era para el resto del mundo que alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos anduviera suelto. Draco se convenció de que no quería que alguien más pasara por lo que él había pasado, así que hizo pasar a los aurores y presentó su manifestación. Los aurores se fueron una hora después y Draco se sentía agotado nuevamente, así que se dejó caer en la cama, lo último que recordó fue haberle dicho a Theo que lo vería a las nueve en el juzgado de familia.

 

 

Despertó sobresaltado, cerca de las siete de la mañana. Recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con Harry y que debía darse prisa, pues tenían demasiado de qué hablar. Le tomó más de media hora que le dieran el alta y para cuando llegó al departamento casi eran las ocho. Aún se sentía algo agotado y la cabeza le dolía, pero sabía que Harry no podía esperar, luego podría tomarse el resto del día y si todo salía de acuerdo a lo esperado, podría pasar ese tiempo con Harry, a solas.

 

 

Se extrañó, sin embargo, cuando encontró el lugar vacío. Recorrió el pequeño departamento inútilmente y lo único que encontró fue la ventana de la habitación abierta, nada parecía indicar que Harry había vuelto de su viaje.

 

 

Llamó a sus elfos y estos le aseguraron que Harry no había aparecido esa mañana así que, convencido de que seguramente su traslador había sufrido una demora y nada más pasaba, decidió tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Bebió un poco de la poción que le habían indicado en el hospital y esperó por un largo rato, hasta que dieron las nueve de la mañana y supo que Harry no aparecería en casa.

 

 

Sintiéndose mucho más intranquilo, se metió en la chimenea y se dirigió al juzgado de familia, esperando al menos tener un par de minutos para hablar con Harry y decirle lo que había decidido.

 

 

Cuando llegó ya todos estaban en la sala, así que tuvo que entrar solo, pasó entre las hileras de asientos, en un lado estaban sus padres, detrás de Theo, y en el otro Ron, luciendo algo confuso, y delante de él Granger; y a su lado, vistiendo una túnica poco formal y con cara muy seria, Harry.

 

 

—Ya era hora, señor Malfoy, pensé que no nos honraría con su presencia —dijo la voz del juez y Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, era el mismo juez que les había negado el divorcio.

 

 

—Disculpe, tuve un inconveniente.

 

 

—Ya, claro —el juez negó con la cabeza, pero aún así no parecía tan estricto ni enojado como cuando les había negado el divorcio —, decía, que me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí esta mañana para ver el resultado de este particular enlace. Hemos escuchado a la señorita Hellen, aquí presente, indicando que realmente hicieron todo lo posible para que el enlace funcionara —el juez sonrió a la terapeuta y luego miró seriamente hacia ellos —¿Las partes están de acuerdo con el divorcio, entonces?

 

 

—No —dijo Draco, escuchando a su padre exclamar detrás de él, y a Harry diciendo que sí.

 

 

—Draco… ¿seguro que te sientes bien? —murmuró Theo, sin mirarlo del todo —, tal vez necesites descansar…

 

 

—Nada de eso —masculló Draco, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia Harry, que parecía más interesado en la mesa del juez que en lo que pasaba alrededor. Granger parecía enojada. Todo era demasiado extraño, pensó Draco. 

 

 

—¿No se han puesto de acuerdo ya? Tenía entendido que el divorcio se efectuaría —dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

 

 

—Harry —llamó Draco, que había buscado su mirada pero no había sido correspondido. Harry no volteó y Granger se aclaró la garganta.

 

 

—Mi representado está de acuerdo con el divorcio, por incompatibilidad, se han hecho ya todos los papeles de separación de bienes.

 

 

—Theo… tengo que hablar con Harry, él y yo debíamos hablar esta mañana y no ha aparecido… Necesito decirle algo.

 

 

Theo lo miró confundido y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—Por favor…

 

 

—De acuerdo. —Theo levantó la mano hacia el juez —, mi representado necesita un momento, requiere hablar con el señor Potter, sé que es un pedido inusual, pero…

 

 

—No tan inusual en realidad —asintió el juez.

 

 

—Pero el señor Potter no quiere hablar con él —respondió Hermione, luego de intercambiar una mirada con Harry.

 

 

—Tenía entendido —comentó el juez —de que ustedes habían logrado cierto grado de compañerismo —levantó un par de pergaminos —es lo que ha indicado la terapeuta de parejas también...

 

 

—Sí, así es —aclaró Hermione, incómoda —, pero eso no implica…

 

 

—¿El señor Potter no puede concederle al señor Malfoy un minuto de su tiempo? —insistió el juez.

 

 

Luego de un largo silencio, Harry finalmente asintió, cuando giró a ver a Draco, este se estremeció por la mirada helada que recibió.

 

 

—Escucho —gruñó Harry.

 

 

—Afuera —indicó Draco, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y no estaba seguro si por la tensión del momento o por la poción desintoxicante.

 

Harry, luciendo mucho más enojado de lo que nunca lo había visto, asintió y lo siguió hacia la salida.

 

Draco caminó con la frente en alto hasta la puerta y la abrió, afuera ya había gente yendo y viniendo con fajos enormes de pergaminos.

 

 

—Harry… —empezó a decir, pero entonces la lamentablemente conocida voz de un chico lo interrumpió.

 

 

—¿Ya han terminado? —preguntó Kenny, lucía ropa muggle y el cabello ligeramente húmedo, miró hacia Draco con aires de superioridad, mientras enganchaba su brazo en el de Harry.

 

 

—No, aún no, Kenny, pero en un momento más lo haremos. —Harry miró de soslayo a Draco, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso suave en los labios a Kenny —, espérame por allá y luego podremos tomar ese desayuno que te prometí.

 

 

—Genial, porque estoy hambriento… y cansado —soltó una risita engreída —, bueno, ambos debemos estarlo. —sonrió hacia Draco y caminó hacia una de las bancas desocupadas, tomó una revista del revistero y fingió leer, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

 

 

Draco miró a Kenny un instante antes de volver a mirar a Harry, esta vez su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero de rabia.

 

 

—Te has acostado con él —no fue una pregunta.

 

 

—Ese no es tu asunto, dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres, así podremos volver adentro y terminar con este desagradable problema de una vez por todas.

 

 

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos un momento. Harry se había acostado con Kenny, le había importado poco lo que había pasado entre ellos dos noches antes. ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa declaración? ¿Es que acaso Harry había estado jugando con él y solo quería aprovecharse de la situación?

 

 

—Pensé que… la otra noche… —le dijo, pese a que su orgullo le indicaba que se diera la vuelta y terminara con eso de una vez por todas.

 

 

—Tenías razón desde el inicio, esto solo era un capricho, me he dado cuenta de que ahora que me he acostado contigo, ya no es lo mismo. Ha perdido su encanto. Creo que es hora de pasar a otra cosa. —le interrumpió Harry con voz fría e impersonal, como quien le indica la hora a un desconocido.   

 

 

Draco apretó los labios y asintió. No dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la sala, sabía que Harry lo seguía, pero no volteó a verlo ni una sola vez. Cuando llegó a la altura de Theo se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído.

 

 

—Mi representado también está de acuerdo con el divorcio —indicó Theo hacia el juez.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

**_DIVORCIO_ **

 

_Aún estamos en shock al leer el comunicado de prensa que los abogados de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter han enviado esta mañana. Anuncian que el día de ayer sus representados se presentaron frente a un juez de familia y se divorciaron. ¿Las razones? “Somos amigos, y nos queremos, pero ya no somos realmente una pareja, por el bien de nuestra amistad preferimos dejar las cosas por la paz”._

_Existen algunos rumores que quieren explicar esta extraña decisión: Draco Malfoy aparentemente habría dejado a Harry Potter debido a la cantidad de escándalos en el pasado; también se cree que podría ser el mismo Harry quien dejara a Draco luego de descubrir que antes estuvo involucrado con un hombre enlazado._

_“Hace solo dos días ellos se veían sumamente enamorados” dijo una de las personas que asistió al matrimonio de uno de los Weasley, donde la pareja estuvo bailando y riendo junto a varios amigos. “Ellos desaparecieron cerca de media noche, llevaban prisa y no se despidieron de nadie. Apenas podían quitarse las manos de encima” dijo otra persona asistente a la fiesta._

_En el equipo de Potter están prohibidos de dar cualquier declaración, solo han emitido un comunicado de prensa donde nos dicen que apoyan a Potter y la decisión que ha tomado, que se encuentra muy bien y que Draco siempre formará parte de la familia, aunque ya no sea más el esposo de Harry._

_“Ambos son chicos grandiosos, comprendemos que cuando las cosas no resultan, no hay que forzarlas, ambos han concluido su relación siendo amigos, lo que nos da tranquilidad. Harry está muy bien, está entrenando y pese a las dos semanas de vacaciones que se acercan, está preparándose para cuando el campeonato se reinicie” dijo el entrenador Virgilio Lloyd en lo que nos dijo sería su única declaración respecto a este tema._

_Draco Malfoy ni Harry Potter han estado disponibles para dar ninguna declaración, suponemos que aprovechando las próximas navidades y año nuevo, están de viaje, alejados de la prensa y tomando un poco de aire._

_Esta pareja se perfilaba como la mejor pareja del año y este divorcio nos sorprende a todos, trataremos de obtener más información para ustedes, por supuesto._

_Rita Skeeter_

**_PERDIMOS A LA PAREJA DEL AÑO_ **

_Hasta la fecha, las votaciones nos indicaban que ellos serían los elegidos como la pareja del año de nuestra revista: Corazón de Bruja, sin embargo hace solo veinticuatro horas ambos se han presentado ante un juez y se han divorciado. No comprendemos realmente qué puede haber pasado; ambos se veían bien juntos e incluso estuvieron en un matrimonio dos días antes._

_Aun nos siguen llegando votos para ellos a la casilla de correo, pero lamentablemente vamos a tener que sacarlos de la competencia, ya que no son más una pareja.  Hay rumores que indican que Draco Malfoy se cansó de andar siguiendo a Harry por todos los partidos, debido a la gran carga laboral que tiene desde que su padre enfermó; que tanto tiempo empleado en los partidos estaba significando una pérdida monetaria importante. ¿Será tan frío Draco Malfoy?_

_Esta vez nos quedamos sin pareja del año y sin ninguna explicación o declaración de las partes involucradas. No nos falta más que esperar para ver si obtenemos más información._

_Mientras tanto, sigan votando por sus parejas favoritas a la casilla de correo, ya solo quedan cinco días._

_Meredy Thunkerbille_

**_DIVORCIO SORPRESIVO INFLUYE EN EL MERCADO_ **

_A solo veinticuatro horas del divorcio más sonado del año, la veracidad de las empresas Malfoy han sufrido una gran caída. Aparentemente el mundo no confía en alguien que ha podido tomar una decisión tan precipitada (recordemos que solo dos días antes eran una pareja modelo asistiendo juntos al matrimonio de Bill Weasley y Fleur Dellacour) de un momento a otro o en alguien que puede haber fingido tanto._

_En tanto, Lucius Malfoy ha emitido un comunicado de prensa donde garantiza que pronto se pondrá al frente de las empresas nuevamente, para darle a su hijo la tranquilidad que requiere tras el divorcio. Que no se deben mezclar los asuntos personales con las decisiones que la empresa puede llevar a cabo y que por supuesto que son una de las empresas más confiables y sólidas del mercado, que los años de experiencia lo garantizan._

_Draco no ha dado ninguna declaración ni se ha dejado ver por ningún lugar público, aparentemente esperando que el escándalo pase._

_Díganos ustedes inversionistas si están dispuestos aún a confiar en la empresa Malfoy y si realmente este divorcio podría influir en su decisión._

_Patrick Brandon_

**_DIVORCIO AL FINAL DEL TORNEO_ **

_Tras la sorpresiva noticia del divorcio de Harry Potter, los Chudley Canon han emitido un comunicado con la lista de los jugadores que han decidido renovar contrato y con las nuevas adquisiciones. Para muchos fue una sorpresa que el nombre de Potter estuviera allí, pues sabíamos que tenía varias ofertas de otros clubes. Aparentemente Potter ha decidido continuar con el equipo que confió en él desde el inicio y que ha apostado por él incluso en los momentos más difíciles._

_Este divorcio, pese a que parece negativo, no ha influido en la carrera de Potter, pues sabemos que ninguna de las marcas a las cuales representa ha retirado su contrato, es decir que el año que viene podremos tener a Potter nuevamente en muchos anuncios y además jugando con los Chudley, defendiendo la copa que tanto les costó conseguir._

_Según la jefa del club de fan de los Chudley, Potter puede estar atravesando una etapa difícil, pero confían en que eso no influya en su juego, también aseguró que todos estarán allí, desde el primer partido apoyándolo, tal como han hecho siempre._

_Ginny Weasley_

**¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Por supuesto que continúa... nos leemos el siguiente domingo
> 
>  
> 
> Abrazos
> 
>  
> 
> Zafy


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos... aquí les dejo un capítulo más...

# XI

 

 

_Seis meses después_

 

 

—Es solo una fiesta… ni siquiera es una discoteca, solo la casa de un amigo; un amigo de los dos —protestó Kenny, Harry le dio una mirada desinteresada, pese a que estaba vestido de manera muy provocativa.

 

 

—No puedo, mañana entreno temprano y no quiero desvelarme —le indicó Harry, volviendo los ojos a la lectura del manual de estrategias que el entrenador les había dado dos días antes.

 

 

—Harry, ya nunca sales conmigo a ningún lado, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Kenny con voz irritada, mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y lo dejaba caer en la mesa de centro.

 

 

—¡Hey, ese es mi libro!, no puedes quitármelo.

 

 

—Pues ya te lo he quitado, y es porque te estoy hablando y me estás ignorando.

 

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella era una charla  muy común entre ellos últimamente.

 

 

—No te estoy ignorando, te estoy respondiendo. Y no digas que nunca salimos, ayer fuimos al cine, y antes de ayer estuvimos en la madriguera para cenar con la familia.

 

 

—Esas no son salidas, hablo de pasarla bien, como antes…

 

 

—No puedo, tengo entrenamiento. Puedes ir tú solo si quieres, además, nunca te he dicho nada porque lo hagas.

 

 

Kenny entrecerró los ojos y su tono de voz bajó ligeramente.

 

 

—Es por él, ¿no es cierto? —le dijo, parecía herido.

 

 

—No sé de qué…

 

 

—De Malfoy, por supuesto; siempre estás pensando en él —interrumpió Kenny, agitando una mano.

 

 

—¡Yo no estoy pensando en él! —chilló Harry, poniéndose de pie; cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Draco sentía un vacío en el estómago. No podía manejarlo, lo sabía, pese al tiempo no podía olvidarlo.

 

 

—Claro que sí, Harry, es por él que estás así.

 

 

—No, no lo estoy —bufó Harry —, y además, yo necesito descansar y llevar este tipo de vida, lamento no andar de juerga todo el tiempo contigo, pero pensé que no te interesaría… que te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo en otros sitios además de las discotecas y los cuartos oscuros.

 

 

—No seas injusto, fue así como te conocí, y así como me gustaste. ¡Tú eras el rey de los cuartos oscuros! Ahora te haces el puritano y…

 

 

—¡Yo no me hago el puritano! Solo te digo que ya no soy ese tipo de persona.

 

 

—¿Y qué tipo de persona eres exactamente?; no es que seas muy comunicativo con nadie últimamente como para saberlo.

 

 

 

—Sí soy comunicativo contigo, conversamos, te hablo de mi entrenamiento, y de Ron y Hermione y eso…

 

 

—Y luego te quedas cayado por horas; en las noches en que dormimos juntos te siento dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. ¿Por qué no admites que lo extrañas y nos haces un favor a todos?; incluso a él.

 

 

—Kenny, no te pases, estás exagerando.

 

 

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Kenny se pasó las manos por el cabello peinado y negó con la cabeza — ¡Tú dijiste que ya no sentías nada por él! ¡Qué todo había sido un absurdo error! —Kenny respiró agitadamente y luego lo señaló —¡Tú fuiste el que me buscó! Yo ya estaba resignado a que no te vería más, a que estabas enlazado y que no era correcto seguir buscándote, y luego te apareciste y dijiste que te divorciarías, que ya no estabas con él y yo fui tan estúpido… yo te creí, y luego, cuando me di cuenta de que no lo habías dejado de querer, pensé que podría hacerte olvidar, que sería cuestión de tiempo —el tono de voz de Kenny bajó un poco, parecía más herido que molesto —, pero no puedo seguir peleando contra tus recuerdos y sentimientos hacia él, simplemente ya no puedo más…

 

 

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —Harry se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo, nunca había pensado que Kenny lo abandonaría.

 

 

—Esto nunca fue una relación de verdad, Harry, nunca. He sido un tonto por haber creído que las cosas funcionarían… pero eso no pasará. —Kenny tomó su abrigo y luego le dio una mirada herida —. Aun así, espero que tengas suerte.

 

 

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, al parecer Kenny esperaba que le dijera algo, pero no se le ocurría qué decir exactamente.

 

 

—Como sea —suspiró Kenny, entrando a la chimenea.

 

 

Harry lo vio desaparecer y se dejó caer de vuelta en el sofá, no quería pensar en todo lo que Kenny le había dicho, así que tomó de nuevo el libro de jugadas y se trató de concentrar en la lectura. Se sintió culpable cuando sus pensamientos no fueron a parar a Kenny, quien acababa de dejarlo tras casi seis meses de relación, sino a Draco, como cada noche desde aquella mañana en que se habían divorciado.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Dos semanas después, Harry suspiró profundamente y ensayó una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, sintió los músculos de su rostro tensarse un poco por el esfuerzo, pero permaneció así, mientras entraba a la red flu y se trasladaba hasta la Madriguera.

 

 

Ese domingo era uno diferente, pues Ginny invitaría a almorzar a Theodore Nott, la primera vez que ella habló de él había sido unas cuantas semanas atrás, comentando que estaban saliendo y que tal vez la cosa sería un poco seria. Por la mirada que Hermione le dedicó supo que eso no era totalmente cierto, que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y que probablemente ya era muy serio. Harry se abstuvo de opinar, puesto que pensar en Nott lo hacía pensar de alguna manera en Draco, y era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

 

 

Los Weasley no se habían sentido muy contentos, pero Ginny nunca se dejaba influenciar por la opinión de los demás, eso era algo admirable, tenía que reconocerlo. Y ahora tenía que compartir el almuerzo de domingo con él, con alguien que veía a Draco constantemente… y no había escapatoria, esa semana no había partido, estaban en el descanso de mitad de temporada, y no había tenido el ánimo de mentir.

 

 

En cuanto apareció, varias voces lo saludaron con alegría, y un niño de cabellos rubios (Harry no entendía por qué tenía que siempre hacer su cabello rubio cuando estaba él cerca) saltó a sus piernas.

 

 

—¡Padrino! —gritó Teddy con alegría, mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza.

 

 

—Hey, tú, ¿cómo la vas pasando? —preguntó mientras le agitaba el cabello rubio y lacio.

 

 

—La he pasado mejor… ¿esta semana si vamos a pasear?

 

 

—Teddy, ya deja en paz a Harry, apenas ayer ha jugado su último partido —amedrentó Andrómeda.

 

 

—No hay problema, él tiene razón, estos meses he estado demasiado apartado de ustedes… tengo dos semanas libres, estoy seguro de que podemos pasar más de un día juntos…

 

 

—Sería encantador —asintió Andrómeda. Aunque ella nunca lo había reconocido, parecía un poco resentida por el sorpresivo divorcio, como la mayoría de ellos. Al final Harry se había sentido tan herido y avergonzado por lo que había pasado con Draco que había mantenido, para todos, que ambos habían quedado como amigos, que no podían seguir enlazados y punto. Había tenido una larga charla con Billy, luego de que regresara de su luna de miel y le había jurado por su magia que la razón del divorcio no había sido esa conversación que Draco había escuchado. Al menos en eso no había mentido.

 

 

Obviamente que Hermione y Ron sabían que el divorcio le había dolido, pero les había dicho que simplemente Draco y él habían decidido que en realidad no estaban tan enamorados como creían y que mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz; luego de mucha insistencia Harry se había cerrado en no querer hablar más del asunto y ellos, renuentes, habían aceptado. Incluso Hermione había dejado de mencionar a Theo y Ron había tratado de animarlo, invitándolo a almorzar y cenar constantemente. Unas semanas después les presentó a Kenny, y esperó que eso aplacara todas esas miradas que los Weasley, Hermione y Andrómeda le daban… aunque eso tampoco había funcionado del todo.

 

 

Siguió saludando a los demás, a Ron y Hermione, que lo abrazaron con cariño, ellos tampoco lo habían visto mucho últimamente, a Fred, a Bill y Fleur y finalmente a Ginny, que parecía encantada de tener a todos juntos, cuando Nott le dio la mano de manera cortés pudo sentir cierto resentimiento y eso solo logró enfurecerlo más. _¡Será el colmo!, p_ ensó Harry, _luego de lo que Draco me hizo, que él esté molesto_.

 

 

Luego de un largo rato en que fingió estar interesado en la charla de Fred y Ron, pasaron a la mesa, lo sentaron frente a la nueva pareja y Harry se sintió demasiado incómodo, trató de no mirarlos mucho, y se concentró en hablar con los demás, hasta que la señora Weasley cometió la imprudencia de preguntar lo que Harry tanto había ansiado saber.

 

 

—¿Y cómo está Draco? —Harry sintió a Hermione y Ron fijando sus ojos en él, que no se animó a levantar la mirada del plato —, Ginny me ha dicho que ustedes son muy amigos…

 

 

—Así es, señora, así es, Draco y yo somos muy amigos —contestó Nott enfatizando _muy amigos_  y Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer de rabia. —Está en Holanda por estos tiempos, ha estado prácticamente viviendo allí durante los últimos meses.

 

 

—Eso es… —comenzó a decir la señora Weasley, pero Harry no se contuvo y la interrumpió.

 

 

—Y ese tal Milo es de allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, no conteniéndose, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al imaginar que Draco estaba con Milo, lejos de Inglaterra, disfrutando de _su amor_  —, seguro que la deben estar pasando muy bien.

 

 

—¿Milo? —preguntó Nott, parecía algo sorprendido.

 

 

—Harry, no… —trató de decir Ginny.

 

 

—¿Quién es Milo? —preguntó Bill, sorprendido, aunque nadie le respondió

 

 

—Me contaron que hasta se divorció de Nick y todo… finalmente. Seguro que era lo que Draco tanto esperaba. —continuó Harry e, ignorando los comentarios, se puso en pie con rapidez, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes —. Señora Weasley, discúlpeme, pero no me siento bien, no quiero estropear nada, mejor será que me vaya, yo… volveré otro día.

 

 

—Pero, cariño… —empezó a argumentar la señora Weasley, pero fue interrumpida por Nott.

 

 

—Eres un estúpido, Potter —comentó Nott, con tranquilidad, Harry giró a mirarlo furioso.

 

 

—Theo, es suficiente.

 

 

—Pero realmente lo es, Ginny, ¿te das cuenta de lo que piensa? —Theo le dio una mirada a Ginny antes de mirar a Harry de vuelta —, ¿eso es lo que crees?, ¿qué Draco está con Milo en Holanda, pasándola genial?

 

 

—Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo, ¿verdad?

 

 

—Sí, yo mejor que nadie lo sé, ¿tú cómo podrías saberlo?;  en lugar de asumir las cosas, lo mejor sería que preguntes.

 

 

—No tengo nada que preguntar, ya sé lo que necesito saber.

 

 

—No creo que sepas nada, Harry —contestó Ginny, Harry entrecerró los ojos por el comentario de su amiga, ¿qué podría saber ella? ¿Theo le habría contado lo que pasaba, o quizá el mismo Draco? Lo creía poco probable, puesto que Ginny no hubiera apañado algo como eso.

 

 

—No necesito saber nada más —masculló Harry, comenzando a andar hacia la salida, pero la voz de Nott lo detuvo.

 

 

—Sí tú así lo crees, es tu problema, pero si quieres dejar de solo asumir cosas y empezar a conocer la verdad, búscame y tendremos una charla.

 

 

Harry se detuvo un instante y luego negó con la cabeza, prácticamente corrió hacia la chimenea y desapareció.

 

 

El silencio se prolongó por un largo momento en la Madriguera, hasta que finalmente Hermione habló:

 

 

—Eso fue muy descortés —argumento Hermione, Ron asintió a su lado.

 

 

—No, no lo creo, fue Harry quien se alteró —protestó Ginny —, no tenemos la culpa de que nombrar a Draco le haga tanto mal, para haber terminado como amigos, parece demasiado afectado.

 

 

—Es cierto, fue él quien se disgustó cuando escuchó que Draco estaba en Holanda. Les pido las disculpas del caso, no pensé que se exaltaría tanto. —asintió Theo, que sabía que Harry, la mañana del divorcio, había aparecido con Kenny y se lo había restregado en la cara a Draco. ¿La razón? Ninguno de ellos la comprendía, ni siquiera Hermione o Ron sabían nada al respecto y habían estado tan asombrados como él y Ginny. Lo único que sabía era que Harry había lastimado a Draco y eso le bastaba para ponerlo en su lista negra. Aunque ahora, tras el comentario sobre Milo, se sentía un poco confundido.

 

 

—No fue mi intensión provocar tanto problema —comentó la señora Weasley —, Draco en verdad no era mala persona, era amable y considerado, y solo quería saber cómo estaba, por favor, envíale nuestros saludos cuando lo veas —dijo hacia Nott, que asintió con una sonrisa.

 

 

—Por supuesto que se lo diré, estará encantado.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco miró hacia la cama, hacia el chico con el que había pasado el rato, era bastante apuesto y simpático, aunque su inglés era pésimo.

 

 

—Es una pena que te tengas que ir, podríamos disfrutar el resto del día —le dijo el chico, moviéndose de tal manera que la sábana resbaló y el inicio de su pelvis fue expuesta.

 

 

—Sería encantador, pero debo ir a casa, tengo que viajar mañana —mintió Draco acercándose al chico y dándole un beso en los labios, el chico correspondió al beso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente distraído, Draco, con un ágil movimiento de varita, susurró un hechizo desmemorizante.

 

 

Un instante después se apareció en el hotel en el que se estaba hospedando y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo pensó en ese chico que acababa de desmemoriar, había sido bastante amable con él, era dulce y considerado, pero aún así… No podía arriesgarse a ningún escándalo de la prensa, ya había tenido bastante de ellos de por vida. Había corrido con mucha suerte y que no se enteraran de lo de Milo.

 

 

Aquellas semanas habían sido las peores de su vida, asistiendo a los juicios y leyendo cada mañana las teorías rocambolescas de por qué Harry y él se habían divorciado, por supuesto que la culpa era suya, porque Harry, _salvador del mundo_ , no podía ser una mala persona, así que la prensa había iniciado una cacería en su contra, ni siquiera podía salir fuera del país sin ser acosado. Su padre no se cansaba de repetirle lo idiota que había sido y recordarle todo lo que sus descuidos habían causado. Al menos llevaba ya tres meses sin aparecer en la prensa y quería seguir manteniendo el perfil bajo. Ahora todo parecía estar más tranquilo y por fin parecía estar enrumbando su vida, aunque aún no podía decidir dónde exactamente quería continuar, si en Holanda, donde todo sería más fácil, pero a la vez habría menos ganancia en oro o en Inglaterra, donde le costaría el triple recuperar su status anterior.

 

 

Asintió, decidiendo que era lo mejor, desmemoriar a sus amantes ocasionales para evitar que alguno fuera encontrado por algún periodista y decidieran exponer su vida privada nuevamente. No es que se hubiera vuelto un loco andando de fiesta y buscando chicos cada noche, pero cada cierto tiempo aprovechaba una noche libre y se iba de bares, la mayoría de las veces lograba ligar con alguien, y se sentía bien, por un rato, y luego todo se volvía demasiado bizarro y tenía que salir de allí.

 

 

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en el trabajo, en las reuniones que tenía al día siguiente y no en la fotografía que había visto de Harry esa mañana, levantando la Snitch con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguramente era feliz, parecía serlo, estaba alejado de los escándalos y en su mejor forma, aunque aún no hacía oficial su relación con Kenny. Aparentemente Harry realmente era feliz, y sin él.

 

 

Se tragó el dolor en el pecho que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en él y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Harry demoró mucho en dormirse esa noche, al día siguiente despertó tarde y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentía enfermo por la falta de sueño. Deambuló por su departamento durante el día, ordenando algunas cosas y agregando fotografías al lugar secreto de su armario. Se quedó apreciando una fotografía suya y de Draco, durante el primer partido, cuando le había regalado la snitch, la foto había captado el momento en que lo jalaba y lo besaba torpemente.

 

Nott había dicho que estaba equivocado, que no sabía nada acerca de Draco en realidad, había lucido bastante enojado cuando le había dicho que lo más probable era que estuviera en Holanda con Milo. Incluso Ginny había lucido enfadada.

 

 

En la noche se tomó un trago y se fue a dormir temprano, despertó en medio de la madrugada, agitado y sudado, no sabía con qué había estado soñando, solo que era algo que lo había alterado demasiado. Permaneció un rato quieto en su cama, pensando en Draco y finalmente decidió que iría a ver a Nott, le había dado curiosidad qué cosa tenía el chico que decir. Una vez lo hubo decidido, por fin pudo dormir tranquilamente el resto de la noche.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Me encuentras en mal momento, Potter —le dijo Nott con voz aburrida luego de que su asistente lo dejara entrar. Nott tenía en su escritorio una gran cantidad de pergaminos, marcados con etiquetas de colores y parecía realmente ocupado.

 

 

—Lo lamento… pensé que podría invitarte una copa y disculparme por tratarte mal el otro día, así también…

 

 

—Así también te podría contar lo de Draco, ¿verdad? —Nott levantó la mirada del pergamino que estaba corrigiendo y sonrió.

 

 

—Dijiste que si yo quería…

 

 

—Lo dije, aunque no sé si es algo por lo que luego me arrepienta.

 

—Por favor —masculló Harry —yo de verdad quiero saber y… ¿por favor?

 

Theo suspiró y luego de un instante asintió.

 

—De acuerdo, pero a las diez de la noche tengo que tomar un traslador, en este momento estoy terminando el trabajo, ven a las siete y te dejaré pagarme una copa.

 

 

—Genial —sonrió Harry.

 

 

Su siguiente parada fue la oficina de Hermione. Se sintió desalentado cuando la antipática asistente que tenía le dijo que estaba en una junta y que no volvería hasta después del almuerzo. Terminó en la tienda de bromas, con Ron, quien parecía menos ocupado.

 

 

—A esta hora no hay mucha gente, vienen en la tarde y en la noche —le dijo mientras lo hacía pasar tras el mostrador y jalaba una silla para él —¿Y qué planes para hoy?

 

 

—Tomaré una copa con Nott —comentó Harry rápidamente.

 

 

—¿Qué? Pensé que no lo soportabas, dio esa impresión el domingo…

 

 

—Ya, pero él dice que hay cosas que yo no sé y quiero que me las diga.

 

 

—¿Sobre Malfoy? Tú dijiste que eran amigos, y no parecen serlo en absoluto, mi madre no quiso incomodarte el domingo, ¿cómo podríamos saber que te ibas a enfadar tanto?

 

 

—Iré a disculparme con tu madre también… Draco y yo… es difícil de explicar —se encogió de hombros Harry, y luego de dudarlo un instante, le contó a Ron como esa noche había llegado y lo había visto con Milo en su propio departamento, le explicó que por eso fue a buscar a Kenny y que por eso Draco parecía tan alterado el día del divorcio.

 

 

—Malfoy no aparece en los diarios desde hace meses, si tiene algo con ese tal Milo seguro que lo tiene bien escondido… la prensa no hacía más que acosarlo luego del divorcio, mucho más que a ti incluso. Debe haber sido horrible para él, se metían en todos lados, incluso en sus viajes de negocios. Al final dejó de aparecer en público y la prensa lo dejó pasar.

 

 

—Algo escuché —Harry se mordió el labio inferior, luego del divorcio había cancelado su suscripción a El Profeta, se había negado a dar entrevistas y se había mantenido alejado del mundo mágico, sabía que la prensa estaba loca por echar mano de algún comentario suyo o de Draco, pero no imaginó que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

 

 

—Espero que Nott no te esté tomando el pelo, si es así me avisas, me encantaría aclararle las cosas…

 

 

—¿Aún no se gana la simpatía de ninguno?

 

 

—A mi madre le gusta… pero creo que por que es amable con ella y eso… es raro, siempre pensé que iba detrás de Hermione y fue una sorpresa viéndolo con mi hermana.

 

 

—Para mí también fue una sorpresa.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

—Entonces, Potter… de vacaciones de media temporada, llevas estos seis meses sin escándalos, la pregunta que todos se hacen es cuánto tiempo vas a durar así…

 

 

—Espero que mucho, ya no me apetece provocar escándalos. Ahora me estoy concentrando en mi carrera.

 

 

—Hermione estará encantada. Me imagino que le has aligerado la carga laboral bastante.

 

 

—Era eso o morir asesinado por ella —Harry rió un poco —, ella se enojaba muchísimo con los escándalos.

 

 

—Lo sé, estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

 

 

—Y sobre eso… me ibas a hablar de Draco —Harry bebió lentamente un poco de su whisky, recordando que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar y que debía tomarlo con calma.

 

 

—Cierto, cierto —Nott asintió y luego se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla —, quisiera entender, ¿por qué creías que estaba con Milo?, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

 

 

—Entonces debo asumir que no es cierto —Harry sonrió un poco, la idea de que Draco no estuviera con Milo le dio un alivio que no había esperado.

 

 

Nott jugueteó con su copa un instante, como si estuviera midiendo lo que diría a continuación, Harry trató de quedarse quieto, esperando, hasta que el chico levantó la mirada.

 

 

—Milo está en Holanda, es cierto, está allí desde hace cuatro meses más o menos.

 

 

—Pensé que habías dicho que Draco…

 

 

—Que no estaba con Milo en Holanda, y no mentí, Draco está en Holanda, y Milo también, pero está en prisión, serán unos cuantos años más antes de que lo dejen libre, pero tiene una orden de restricción, no podrá volver a Inglaterra, ni estar cerca de Draco en absoluto, sino tendrá que volver a prisión.

 

 

Harry miraba fijamente a Nott, sin terminar de entender lo que decía. ¿Prisión y orden de restricción?

 

 

—¿Estás bien, Potter? Te has puesto pálido.

 

 

—Yo… no lo comprendo. ¿Qué le hizo Milo a Draco? La última vez que los vi parecían bastante cómodos juntos…

 

 

Esta vez fue el turno de Nott de fruncir el ceño.

 

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con…? —Nott negó con la cabeza —¿Cuándo los viste?

 

 

—La noche antes del divorcio fui a casa para sorprenderlo y el sorprendido fui yo, Draco estaba allí, con él.

 

 

—Serás idiota, Potter.

 

 

—Hey, pensé que ya no nos insultábamos —protestó Harry.

 

 

Nott abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la volvió a cerrar y finalmente levantó una mano para pedir otro trago. Esperó hasta tener su nueva bebida antes de hablar.

 

 

—Milo está en prisión por echar una poción a la bebida de Draco y casi abusar de él, la noche antes del divorcio —explicó Nott finalmente, antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida, dejó el vaso con fuerza en la mesa —, ¡ahora dime que no mereces que te llame idiota, Potter!

 

 

Harry se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, tenía los ojos fijos en Nott, pero en realidad no lo miraba a él, su mente recreaba la escena nuevamente, Milo diciéndole a Draco que lo amaba, que quería tenerlo de vuelta, las manos de Draco sobre sus brazos y… y ni una palabra de Draco, ¡nunca dijo nada!

 

 

—¿Él lo lastimó? —preguntó en un susurro.

 

 

—No, Draco tiene este tema del descontrol de magia…

 

 

—Sí, lo sé, él me lo contó una vez —asintió rápidamente Harry.

 

 

—¿En serio? No se lo cuenta a casi nadie… En fin, tuvo un descontrol de magia y dejó inconsciente a Milo, luego llegó a mi casa a punto de desmayarse, Ginny y yo lo llevamos a San Mugo, pensamos que tal vez Draco no lo había podido detener… Fue un momento horrible, allí le hicieron unas pruebas y descubrieron lo de la bebida, los aurores llegaron a tu departamento y detuvieron a Milo, también a su socio, aunque luego se descubrió que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Aunque dudaba un poco, finalmente Draco puso la denuncia y pasó la  noche en el hospital, a la mañana siguiente dijo que hablaría contigo, que te quería contar lo que había pasado y… y luego tu apareciste con ese chico.

 

 

Harry negó con la cabeza. Decir que se sentía idiota era poco.

 

 

—Draco no había acordado ver a Milo esa noche —aclaró Theo —, él apareció con un grupo de empresarios holandeses, aparentemente había sido contratado apenas unos días antes, por eso nunca había estado en las reuniones previas con Lucius. Fue Milo el que animó a los empresarios a invitar la cena a Draco, como un intento de conseguir el visto bueno para el proyecto… No supo bien en qué momento él le puso la poción o cómo accedió a ir a casa con él.

 

 

—¿Qué pasó luego? —susurró Harry.

 

 

—Luego… —Nott dio otro trago a su bebida y pareció meditarlo —, luego hicimos lo que se pudo, Lucius estaba tan enojado que temíamos que fuera a sufrir otro derrame; mantuvimos todo el asunto en privado, tuvimos que pagar una gran cantidad de oro a algunos para conseguirlo, la prensa no se enteró, ya de por sí todo era muy difícil para Draco, no podía ir a ningún lado, ni siquiera asomar la cabeza por la ventana sin que lo fotografiaran, constantemente lo buscaban para saber los motivos del divorcio. ¿Sabes que él quedó como el malo de la historia?

 

 

Harry asintió con la cabeza, eso sí sabía, y en el fondo se había sentido reconfortado por ello.

 

 

—Nick, el esposo de Milo, se enteró; Draco y él tuvieron una horrible pelea en las oficinas de Draco, volaron incluso los hechizos, Nick lo acusaba de estar celoso y querer destruir su matrimonio, lo único que lo detenía de propagar la noticia era la vergüenza que pasaría si se revelaba que Milo había sido amante de Draco en el pasado… No fue hasta que el juicio terminó que se convenció, las pruebas eran concluyentes. Nick pidió el divorcio y Milo fue deportado a Holanda.

 

 

—No tiene sentido —Harry negó con la cabeza, aún incrédulo —, no conoceré mucho a Milo, pero lo vi en algunas fiestas a las que tuve que ir con Draco, no parecía del tipo que necesitara poner una poción en el trago en el trago de nadie.

 

 

—Milo tenía problemas económicos, su familia estaba en muy serios problemas, cuando se había enlazado pensó que Nick lo ayudaría… Draco fue solo una diversión, hasta que descubrió que Nick tenía todo el oro de la familia invertido en algunos negocios que tardarían años en dar frutos; fue entonces cuando le dijo a Draco que se separaría, pero Lucius, que estaba al tanto de aquella relación, le dijo que no autorizaría ni un galeón para él, supo que su mejor opción era Nick. Pero… los problemas económicos de Milo empeoraron, por eso quiso regresar con Draco, volver a la fuerza con él, buscar un chantaje… cualquier cosa que le hiciera conseguir una gran cantidad de oro, por suerte Draco tuvo ese descontrol de magia, sino, no sé qué habría pasado…

 

 

Cuando Nott terminó su relato, Harry sentía sus manos temblar, todo lo que había pasado, lo que Draco había tenido que pasar y él siempre pensándolo un tramposo, pensando que lo había engañado…

 

 

—Entiendo que necesites tiempo para asimilarlo y yo debo tomar un traslador a Holanda—Nott miró su reloj y sacó unas cuantas monedas del bolsillo de la elegante túnica.

 

 

—Espera —Harry se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que Nott —, ¿dónde está él?, ¿ahora está bien?

 

 

—Está bien, todo lo bien que puede estar tras tantos meses de estrés, le hemos dicho que debería tomar unas vacaciones, pero no hace caso, está sumergido en el trabajo.

 

 

—¿Está en Holanda? ¿En qué parte de Holanda? Iré a buscarlo y le diré…

 

 

—¿Irás a buscarlo? —Nott negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Harry con mirada amenazante —, lo único que has conseguido es lastimar a Draco, ¿es que acaso no te basta con todo lo que te he contado?, ¿para qué quieres verlo?

 

 

—Para decirle que lo siento, porque yo aún… aún siento cosas por él y tiene derecho a saberlo.

 

 

—No, Potter, Draco tiene derecho a estar tranquilo, estos meses en Holanda le han hecho bien, y no necesitamos que tu presencia lo afecte.

 

 

—No me puedes negar verlo, Nott, puedo buscarlo, puedo ir cada día a la Mansión hasta que lo encuentre, o a su oficina o a…

 

 

—No sabes nada de él, Potter —Nott sonrió —, Draco ha cambiado mucho; no está trabajando con su padre sino por su cuenta, no vive con ellos tampoco, luego del divorcio no volvió a la Mansión, vive en otro sitio, tiene bloqueada su dirección flu y también el correo, luego del acoso de la prensa, solo los que lo conocemos y hemos sido autorizados somos capaces de contactarlo.

 

 

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiéndose horrorizado.

 

 

—Lo que dices no me suena a que Draco esté bien.

 

 

—Lo está, ha aprendido su lección con respecto a ti, y no te quiere cerca —Nott bajó el tono de voz —, lo lastimaste, Potter, lo dejaste muy mal, no han sido meses tranquilos, recién está recuperando el control de su vida, no pienso llevarte con él para que trastornes todo de nuevo. 

 

 

—Nott, por favor…

 

 

—Si te conté todo esto no fue porque sentía que merecías saberlo, fue porque no quería que creyeras que se había largado con el imbécil de Milo y lo anduvieras pregonando.

 

 

—Pero…

 

 

Nott no dijo nada más, se acomodó la túnica, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Harry solo en mitad del restaurante, sintiéndose más miserable que unas horas antes.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Harry abrió el armario y entró a su espacio privado, su capa descansaba dentro del baúl de la escuela, luego de la guerra no había sentido la necesidad de usarla. La miró con cariño y suspiró, esa capa había sido su compañera fiel durante años y esperaba que esta vez no le fallara.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Nott dio un sorbo más a su taza de café y consultó su reloj, era hora de partir. Había estado meditando sobre contarle o no a Draco la charla que había tenido con Potter, pero aún no se convencía de hacerlo. Draco era fuerte, pero no había mentido respecto a que había sufrido bastante durante los últimos meses. Primero vería cómo estaba Draco y luego decidiría si le contaba o no.

 

 

Caminó con rapidez hasta la sala de trasladores del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina y sujetó la caja de chocolates que era la que lo transportaría, cuando la cuenta regresiva estuvo en tres, Nott casi estuvo seguro de sentir algo en su manga, aunque la sensación desapareció casi inmediatamente.

 

 

Apareció en un salón iluminado y amplio, con separadores blancos para dar intimidad a cada pasajero que llegaba; una señorita lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 

 

—Buenas noches, linda, ¿qué tal? —saludó Nott con una sonrisa amable mientras la mujer miraba alrededor con incredulidad.

 

 

—¿Ha llegado usted solo?

 

 

—Claro, solo yo.

 

 

—Nos pareció que… —la mujer negó con la cabeza, no era la primera vez que algún pasajero traía invitados de más a última hora, tenían hechizos para advertirlos, pero al parecer esos hechizos tendrían que ser revisado. Rápidamente recompuso su sonrisa —Bienvenido al Hotel Intercontinental de Ámsterdam, es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros, ¿desea ir a su habitación en este momento o tiene otros planes?

 

 

—Que lleven las maletas a la habitación, yo tengo que encontrarme con alguien en el restaurante.

 

 

Harry sintió latir su corazón con fuerza, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer de espía, y por poco había sido descubierto cuando la capa había resbalado ligeramente durante la aparición, por suerte al ser un hotel tan exclusivo, los empleados no registraban exhaustivamente a sus clientes. Caminó lo más pegado que pudo a Nott, mientras prestaba atención al camino.

 

 

Suspiró cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante, allí sería mucho más fácil esconderse hasta ver a Draco. Se acomodó detrás de una columna y siguió con la mirada a Nott y lo vio acercarse a una mesa baja con sillones que se veían bastante cómodos, de espalda a él, Draco fumaba tranquilamente, en cuanto se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba allí, apagó el cigarro y se abrazó a él.

 

 

Harry pudo ver que Draco había bajado un poco de peso, aun así se le veía muy bien, su sonrisa era amplia y sus ojos brillaban. Por un momento se preguntó si es que Nott no tenía razón, si es que no le había fastidiado la vida a Draco lo suficiente como para dejarlo en paz. 

 

 

Draco y Theo parecían tener mucho de qué hablar, pero casi estaba seguro que no le había dicho nada respecto a su encuentro, pues Draco no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

 

 

Estuvieron conversando por más de una hora, mientras bebían whisky y comían, la música del piano era suave y Harry pronto se sintió adormecido y hambriento, estaba pensando en buscar un baño para hacerse una transformación y comer algo cuando ambos se pusieron en pie.

 

 

Los siguió hacia el elevador y se metió junto a ellos con rapidez, mientras Nott le preguntaba a Draco si ya había pensado en abandonar el hotel y mudarse a algún departamento. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras Draco le explicaba que no estaba seguro de querer vivir en Holanda, más que nada porque lo que era lucrativo para él estaba en Inglaterra.

 

 

—La prensa ya no se mete contigo —le aseguró Nott.

 

 

—Ya… será necesario que Potter decida hacer pública su relación de una vez por todas para que se olviden de mí.

 

 

—No sé si eso pasará pronto, estuve en casa de Ginny el domingo y él no fue con Kenny, estaba solo; aparentemente han roto.

 

 

—¿En serio? —Draco pareció agregar algo más, pero finalmente cayó.

 

 

—Y la señora Weasley te envío saludos, preguntó por ti y si estabas bien.

 

 

—Cuando la veas le dices que estoy de maravilla, que le envío saludos también.

 

 

Harry descubrió que la habitación de Draco y Theo estaban en el mismo piso, aunque separadas por varias puertas, lamentablemente la de Draco quedaba antes que la de Theo y no tuvo oportunidad de colarse en el interior, luego de que Theo entrara a su habitación se puso delante de la puerta de Draco y golpeó.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

Draco se terminó de acomodar la camisa para dormir cuando los golpes lo sorprendieron, caminó hacia la puerta pensando en si es que Theo había olvidado decirle algo y se sorprendió cuando no vio nadie fuera. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se estremeció, tal vez eran los reporteros buscando alguna foto de él, aunque parecía improbable después de varios meses sin acosarlo. 

 

 

Cerró la puerta con un golpe y cuando giró contuvo el aire al ver de pie, en medio de su habitación a Harry. 

 

 

—No vayas a gritar por favor —se apresuró en decir Harry mientras levantaba las manos un poco, la capa cayó al suelo y la vista de Draco pasó de Harry a la prenda y de vuelta a Harry.

 

 

—¿Cómo…?

 

 

—Seguí a Nott, él no me dijo que estabas aquí, no sabe nada… usé la capa para entrar, por eso no me viste en ningún momento.

 

 

Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido, se veía mejor que en las fotografías del diario.

 

 

—¿Con qué derecho te metes a mi habitación, Potter? —preguntó con voz fría, durante todo el tiempo que no lo había visto, el enojo que sentía por su traición había sido desplazado por la tristeza de no tenerlo más, pero eso era algo que Potter no tenía por qué saber.

 

 

—Necesito hablar contigo… pero ya no estás en ningún lado y… sabía que Nott vendría a verte así que pensé en seguirlo para poder encontrarte.

 

 

—Necesitas hablar conmigo —Draco negó —yo no necesito hablar contigo. No tengo deseos siquiera de verte, así que lo mejor será que te retires.

 

 

—Draco, escúchame por favor…

 

 

—No, Potter, no tengo nada que escuchar de ti, si es un asunto legal, que tu abogado se contacte con el mío, cualquier otro tipo de asunto que quieras tratar, no me interesa. Se giró y abrió la puerta —. Vete, ahora.

 

 

—Te vi esa noche con Milo —soltó Harry, desesperado, tratando de evitar que Draco lo eche de la habitación y de su vida.

 

 

Draco se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de entender las palabras de Harry, pero no podía comprenderlas.

 

 

—La noche antes del divorcio, te vi allí, en el departamento con él.

 

 

La puerta se cerró de un golpe, cuando Draco giró, Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, su mirada contenía tal rabia, que se asustó.

 

 

—¿Me viste…? Y tú… —Draco apretó los puños y trató de respirar —, dejaste que… me dejaste allí y…

 

 

—¡No! —se apresuró a aclarar Harry —¡No, claro que no!. Yo te vi con él y lo entendí todo mal… fue solo un instante, él te besó y yo salí corriendo… bueno, volando, por la ventana.

 

 

—A los brazos de Kenny, ¿verdad?

 

 

—No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, yo pensé que… que tú estabas con él.

 

 

—Y por eso me abandonaste y te metiste con ese novio tuyo. —Draco volvió a abrir la puerta, las manos le temblaban y sentía deseos de golpear a Harry, o a cualquier objeto que tuviera cerca. —Ya lo has dicho, ahora vete.

 

 

—Pero… Draco, ya no estoy con Kenny, él y yo terminamos hace unas semanas, porque yo nunca he podido olvidarte, porque no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ti.

 

 

—Debiste pensar en mí antes, Potter, como cuando Milo estaba tratando de aprovecharse de mí esa noche, mientras tú mirabas.

 

 

—¡Yo no lo sabía! Tú estabas allí, con él, ¿por qué él estaría en nuestro departamento si es que no lo habías llevado tú? Ponte en mí lugar, tú hubieras pensado lo mismo si me hubieras visto así con Kenny.

 

 

Draco suspiró profundamente.

 

 

—Te vi con Kenny, a la mañana siguiente, cuando yo estaba desesperado por hablarte, te regodeaste en mi cara con tu nuevo novio.

 

 

—Estaba herido —Harry recogió la capa del suelo y la dobló, evitando mirar a Draco a la cara, tratando de ganar tiempo —, pensé que me habías engañado, que te habías burlado de mí.

 

 

—Y ni siquiera te detuviste a preguntar, ¿verdad? —Draco buscó en la mesa de noche los cigarros y el cenicero —, se supone que confiábamos el uno en el otro, pese a que el enlace era falso, yo había pensado que habías aprendido a confiar en mí. Yo confiaba en ti.

 

 

—Y confío en ti, por supuesto que lo hago —aclaró rápidamente Harry.

 

 

—No, no lo haces, o no lo hiciste en ese momento —Draco dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo con lentitud —, ahora ya es tarde. Ya tienes tus respuestas y sabes qué fue lo que pasó, ahora debes irte a casa y dejarme en paz.

 

 

—No quiero irme a casa, quiero quedarme contigo… yo había pensado que podríamos…

 

 

—Que podríamos qué, ¿estar juntos? —Draco negó con la cabeza —Eso es algo que no va pasar, Potter.

 

 

—Yo te amo —confesó Harry, casi en un susurro —, te amaba aquella noche en que estuvimos juntos, incluso desde antes, y no he dejado de hacerlo.

 

 

—Conmovedor, Potter, pero no me interesa.

 

 

Draco dio otra calada más a su cigarro antes de hacerlo desaparecer con una mano, caminó hacia la puerta nuevamente.

 

 

—¿No sientes acaso ya nada por mí? ¿Qué pensabas decirme esa mañana? Si Milo no hubiera estropeado todo…

 

 

—Él no lo estropeó, Potter, lo hiciste tú —interrumpió Draco con voz aburrida.

 

 

—Si no lo hubiera estropeado —reconoció Harry —, ¿qué me habrías respondido? —preguntó acercándose a Draco.

 

 

Draco lo miró a los ojos y dejó que se acercara lo suficiente como para que solo unos centímetros separara su rostro de el de él.

 

 

—Hubiera dicho que quería que siguiéramos enlazados —susurró, y luego se apartó de él, sabiendo del estado de turbación en el que lo dejaba —, pero no sirve de nada hablar de las cosas que hubieran pasado, sino de las que pasaron y esas son que no confiaste en mí y que te largaste con Kenny, nos divorciamos y eso es todo. Allí acaba nuestra historia.

 

 

—Pero podemos darle una oportunidad más a nuestra historia… podemos empezar de nuevo.

 

 

—Ya lo hicimos una vez y no funcionó, ¿para qué intentarlo otra vez? Prefiero ahorrarme el disgusto.

 

 

—Una cena, déjame invitarte una cena y si no te convenzo… entonces me rendiré.

 

 

—Ya cené.

 

 

—Mañana, mañana en la noche.

 

 

—Es inútil, Potter, solo lárgate.

 

 

—No, no lo haré. —Harry se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, en claro desafío.

 

 

—No hagas que te obligue, Potter.

 

 

—Oblígame si es que puedes.

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño y caminó hasta él, hasta quedar cara a cara.

 

 

—Largo.

 

 

—No.

 

 

—¡He dicho que largo!

 

 

—No —negó con la cabeza Harry.

 

 

Draco perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lo jaló de los brazos, en un intento desesperado de llevarlo hasta la puerta, pero el chico apenas y se movió un poco.

 

 

—Fuera —jadeó Draco, jalándolo con más fuerza, Harry descruzó los brazos y lo sujetó de los hombros. Draco no perdió el tiempo y tironeó de él con más fuerza, haciéndolo avanzar unos pasos, pero como no conseguía moverlo más, lo empujó, y en eso tuvo más éxito, pues Harry trastabillo y casi cayó al piso.

 

 

—Draco —se quejó Harry, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues nuevamente fue empujado por Draco.

 

 

—Siempre es así contigo, ¡impulsivo! —lo empujó una vez más —haciendo las cosas sin pensar en los demás —otro empujón más —solo pensando en ti y sin pararte a preguntar nada —el último empujón dejó a Harry contra la pared. Al ver que no podía empujarlo más, lo golpeó en el pecho. —¡Eres un idiota! Un reverendo y completo idiota que…

 

 

—Lo siento —susurró Harry al ver que Draco perdía la compostura, pero Draco pareció no escucharlo y lo golpeó una vez más, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

 

 

—Vienes y pretendes engañarme con tus palabas, pero no te creo… ya no… —Draco hablaba entrecortadamente, su pecho latía con fuerza, sentía rabia por lo que Harry le había dicho, por pretender que volviera a ilusionarse, a hacerlo creer que ellos… —tú no confiaste en mí, ni si quiera me preguntaste —sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuerpo y jadeó —ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de decirte y yo…

 

 

—Perdón, Draco, de haberlo sabido… yo mismo hubiera ido a matar a golpes a ese mal nacido.

 

 

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Draco, dando un golpe más en el pecho a Harry, aunque con menos fuerza que los anteriores —, eso solo te hubiera metido en problemas.

 

 

—Prefiero eso a haberte perdido —Harry apretó el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, sintió su respiración agitada contra el cuello —, estos meses sin ti… no han sido vida, han sido horribles, no quiero seguir siendo infeliz, por favor, Draco… por favor, si aún sientes algo por mí, si es que tengo una esperanza, dímelo…

 

 

Draco levantó la mirada y notó los ojos húmedos de Harry, él mismo sentía que en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar.

 

 

—Tonto —susurró Draco, inclinándose hacia él.

 

 

—Sé que lo soy… lo sé.

 

Draco se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios, sintiendo su aliento caliente.

 

—Lo eres —murmuró, antes de terminar la distancia entre ellos y besarlo, tal como había ansiado todos esos meses, reconociendo ese sabor que solo se le había permitido una noche, tantos meses atrás.

 

 

Harry apretó a Draco con más fuerza y suspiró satisfecho cuando Draco le mordió el labio inferior, jadeó descontento cuando se apartó, sus ojos grises lo miraban de manera diferente.

 

 

—Draco…

 

 

—Prométeme que no desconfiarás de mí, nunca más.

 

 

—Nunca más, lo juro, te doy mi palabra de mago —aseguró Harry, antes de besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con mucho más entusiasmo, —nunca más… nunca más —murmuró dentro del beso.

 

 

¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨) ¸.•´¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ´¨) ¸.•¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¨)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer... espero que esta historia les haya gustado, sigan con el epílogo y si les gustó, por favor, comenten =)


	12. EPILOGO

# Epílogo

—¡Ay, madre! —jadeó Ron, dejando la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina, escuchó a Hermione acercándose, preparada ya para trabajar, y se puso en pie de un salto.

 

 

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —preguntó Hermione extrañada, mientras se servía una taza de café.

 

 

—Harry ha escrito…

 

 

—¿Escrito?, ¿y por qué ha escrito? ¿Por qué estás pálido? —preguntó ella preocupada, mientras se acercaba a su novio.

 

 

—Yo… recordé que dejé algo sin terminar en la tienda, allí te dejó la carta. Nos vemos en la noche.

 

 

Hermione parpadeó confundida ante el torpe beso que Ron le dio, antes de que saliera corriendo rumbo a la chimenea.

 

 

—¡Lo mato! —fue lo último que escuchó Ron antes de pasar la red flu, compadeciéndose de Harry, de esa nadie lo salvaba, eso era seguro.

_Hola chicos…_

_No tuve tiempo de avisarles, pero estoy en Holanda, solo estaré una semana, luego volveré a casa porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿qué creen? Me encontré a Draco aquí y pues… ya saben cómo somos, nos hemos enlazado, ¡pero esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba borracho o quiere tirarse para atrás!, lo cual es bueno, porque no hay mucho papeleo que hacer, ¿verdad?_

_En una semana, cuando vuelva, les caigo por allí para cenar o algo._

_Cuídense y denle mis saludos a todos._

_Harry Potter Malfoy_

_PD: Hermione, no enloquezcas por favor, no quiero morir joven. Draco te envía saludos._

_Harry Potter-Malfoy_


End file.
